Un coup d'aile
by WonderPillow
Summary: Sanji, ange gardien, en a plus que marre qu'on lui refile tous les cas désespérés de la planète. Le jour où il apprend que ses nombreux échecs vont peut-être le mener à sa perte, il accepte un dernier contrat de mise à l'épreuve. Mais il ne s'attend sûrement pas à tous les problèmes qui vont lui tomber dessus... /(petit) Hiatus/
1. Prologue

**Hellooooooow!**

 **Aujourd'hui j'arrive avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction, je sais que je n'ai pas fini Blizzard mais ça ne saurait tarder!**

 **Cette fic parle de Sanji, ange gardien de son état et confronté à quelques (GROS) problèmes qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure des chapitres (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le résumé même si je suis très sceptique quant à cette hypothèse vv).**

 **Ceci est un prologue.**

 **Ah, sans oublier que tout cette petite affaire aborde le thème des anges gardiens, donc de Dieu... et n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, bien entendu!**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui va être une belle journée.

Enfin, j'espère. Hier j'ai failli rentrer dans un bus qui ne s'était pas arrêté au feu rouge. J'ai beau pouvoir voler aussi haut que je le veux, il y a des fois où rester près du sol n'est pas plus mal et dans ces cas-là j'aime autant que les autres véhicules respectent le code. Le strict minimum, c'est trop demander ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où une voiture a manqué m'écraser sans aucune pitié, que le conducteur soit ivre ou non. Le pire je pense, c'est quand ils ne le sont pas. Quand ils le sont, voir un ange vociférant apparaître devant eux doit être moins perturbant.

Oui, je suis un ange. Un ange gardien pour être plus précis. Je fais mon boulot depuis des décennies et des décennies et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai à dire, c'est que ce n'est _absolument pas_ de tout repos.

Sanji, enchanté.

Les humains, capables de se débrouiller seuls ? Ironie. Les quelques protégés que j'ai eu jusque-là arrivaient à se fourrer dans des situations tellement compliquées… Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour les autres anges gardiens ? Je l'espère, parce que sinon ça veut dire que je suis le seul dans ce cas, le seul à devoir protéger des humains au comportement inexplicable et dont la vie est constamment en danger. Et – comment dire ? –, ce serait juste un peu énervant.

Comme disait mon mentor, celui qui m'a tout appris dans le métier : _« Ne fais jamais confiance à l'intuition humaine. S'ils le pouvaient, ces idiots prendraient le chemin des Enfers_ _ **par intuition.**_ _»_

Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord avec Zeff. Et puis j'ai eu mon premier humain à protéger. Un certain Carne qui n'a pas duré bien longtemps : cet imbécile se croyait destiné à un avenir de grand chef dans un restaurant mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, ça été de s'empoisonner avec un de ses propres plats. J'ai eu beau lui envoyer tous les signes possibles et inimaginables pour le prévenir que _non, il ne valait mieux pas goûter à cette tambouille,_ il est resté sourd, aveugle et a fini bien mort sur le carrelage de sa cuisine.

J'ai fait de mon mieux, hein, il y en a juste qui sont totalement bouchés !

Bref, aujourd'hui, après une journée qui a été particulièrement éprouvante la veille, je veux que tout se déroule bien. Je _prie_ pour que tout se déroule bien. En mon for intérieur, je suis persuadé que Dieu a un problème avec moi. Sinon pourquoi me refilerait-il sans arrêt des imbéciles qui ne meurent jamais de mort naturelle ?

C'est une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Elle aura peut-être sa réponse aujourd'hui, puisque aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, je vais au Centre d'Attribution des Humains Sans Protection. En gros, on va me confier la garde d'un nouvel humain qui pour l'instant se trouve complètement démuni face aux dangers de la vie quotidienne. En temps normal il s'agit plutôt de nouveaux nés qui n'ont encore jamais eu d'anges gardiens (logique), mais il peut aussi s'agir d'enfants, d'adolescents, voire d'adultes dont les anges gardiens ont été jugés extrêmement compétents et redirigés vers des personnes dans le besoin (des malades qui doivent s'accrocher, des dépressifs envisageant le suicide, des SDF complètement perdus) ou (cas le plus fréquent) dont les anges gardiens ont subi une trop grosse pression, ont été tentés et sont devenus des démons.

J'arrive enfin au CAHSP. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir âme qui vive.

Le CAHSP est un bâtiment construit par des humains mais vite abandonné, et qui commence à tomber en ruines. Apparemment, nous devons rester discrets. Et pour être discret, on l'est ! Plus personne n'a envie d'entrer dans cette vieille bicoque depuis des générations…

Je fais aussitôt scintiller mon auréole pour prévenir mes éventuels camarades que j'atterris.

Le terrain est boueux, sale. Je suis bien content de trouver la porte et de me faire aussitôt emporter par une poigne solide appartenant à…

… Rayleigh.

Rayleigh dans toute sa splendeur et en pleine forme. Il me sourit d'un air entendu et je me rends compte que nous sommes déjà dans son bureau, décoré de bleu et de blanc à l'image du nuage où il a dû être créé. Ce vieil ange est incroyablement rapide.

\- Sanji ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! me lance-t-il en me désignant le nuage des invités.

Je m'assois avec bonheur. Il n'y a pas de nuages plus confortables que ceux du bureau de Rayleigh, parole !

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, j'acquiesce en esquissant un sourire, enfin, si on passe outre la raison pour laquelle je suis ici _encore une fois_ …

Rayleigh s'éclaircit la gorge. Pas de doute, il est embêté. Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est que quand il a quelque chose à dire, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Je vais tout de suite avoir ce que je suis venu chercher.

\- Hummm… Oui, c'est vrai. Tu t'es occupé de Hogback trois mois, c'est bien ça ?

Je confirme.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé hier est tout à fait regrettable. C'est une mort prématurée pour ce solide gaillard de… cinquante ans ? Oui, c'est bien ça, cinquante ans. Tu as écrit dans ton rapport qu'il s'est électrocuté avec un de ses propres outils… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Plein de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface. Je sens encore cette affreuse odeur de grillé…

-Cet idiot était moitié docteur moitié… Je ne sais pas, inventeur. Il avait des outils vraiment bizarres chez lui et je crois même qu'il essayait à sa manière de devenir le nouveau Dr Frankenstein…

\- A sa manière ?

\- Il se rendait souvent dans des cimetières alors qu'il n'y avait personne de sa famille, juste pour regarder les tombes et répertorier celles qui recevaient très peu voire aucun visiteur, j'explique. Je ne pense pas que c'était pour y déposer des fleurs…

Rayleigh hausse un sourcil ce qui confirme ce que je suis en train de penser : malgré mes avertissements au Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique de la dangerosité de l'individu que j'avais sous ma 'protection', personne n'a pris la peine de se pencher sur ses affaires. Rayleigh n'est visiblement au courant de rien.

\- Je suppose que tu en as fait part au HCSA ?

Ce que j'aime aussi avec lui, c'est qu'il devine tout à l'avance. Ça économise beaucoup de paroles…

\- Bien entendu. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles alors j'ai géré seul jusqu'à hier soir. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour éviter qu'il utilise ce fichu machin électrique dans sa baignoire mais ça n'a pas marché. Je me suis même matérialisé dans son manoir pour éloigner ses outils de lui mais ça n'a servi absolument à rien : il avait décidé de perfectionner cette espèce de grande pince à énergie électrique _dans son bain_ et elle lui a glissé des mains…

\- … et il est mort, complète Rayleigh.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Bon… soupire-t-il en sortant un grand dossier de son bureau, il va falloir qu'on mette quelques petites choses au clair. Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu as bien fait tout le nécessaire pour qu'il n'accomplisse pas l'acte stupide qui l'a mené à sa mort ?

Je déteste ce genre d'interrogatoire. Rayleigh est bien obligé de le faire pour justifier les décès accidentels que j'ai sur le dos, mais ça m'énerve : je crois que je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de tous ces hurluberlus qu'on me confie. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir un enfant, pour une fois ? Un gentil petit gosse qui serait assez sympathique pour ne pas me fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'aux ailes. Ce serait vraiment, _vraiment_ agréable.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'affirme. J'ai allumé et éteins les lumières de la salle de bain pour faire croire à un phénomène paranormal, rien que ça.

\- Est-ce que tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait justement être dangereux ? S'il avait eu peur, l'objet qui l'a conduit au désastre aurait sans doute glissé de ses mains…

\- Est-ce que c'est une insinuation selon laquelle je serais responsable de l'accident ? Il n'a pas frissonné le moins du monde quand j'ai fait ça. J'ai essayé d'autres choses. J'ai appliqué le code d'urgence. Je lui ai envoyé... _Je lui ai envoyé des images mentales_ , pour l'amour de Dieu !

Rayleigh sourit.

\- Justement, Dieu n'a pas l'air d'être avec toi en ce moment…

Je ne relève pas. J'avais remarqué.

\- Bon, si tu as appliqué le protocole d'urgence, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut te reprocher. Mais je me dois de te faire remarquer que tous les humains que tu as eu à ta charge jusque-là sont très loin d'atteindre le Paradis. Tu as eu… cinq protégés, n'est-ce pas ? Trois sont au Purgatoire, le quatrième vient d'être jugé bon pour l'Enfer et Hogback… Sans vouloir être pessimiste, je pense que c'est très mal parti pour lui.

Ben tiens, je le vois bien se promener au Paradis lui. Ce jour-là, je jure devant Dieu de rendre mon auréole. Plus jamais.

Rayleigh plisse les paupières, grimace. Mon dossier a l'air de poser des problèmes.

Mon dossier a _toujours_ posé problème.

Quand j'étais encore au Centre de Formation des Chérubins, j'ai séché cinquante années de cours pour rester à côté d'une sublime humaine que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de suivre partout. C'est remonté à Dieu je suppose et, depuis, je n'ai jamais eu d'humaines à protéger. Je partais déjà avec un sacré handicap, surtout que je n'ai pas réussi à passer au cycle suivant. Et je ne parle de mon humaine qui a vieilli.

Ça m'a passé le goût de ce genre d'escapade.

\- Bon, écoute Sanji, reprend Rayleigh d'un air toujours aussi ennuyé, c'est assez compliqué (il agrippe ses ailes pour en arracher une plume qu'il trempe dans un flacon d'encre). Vois-tu, en haut, on a de plus en plus de mal à te faire confiance. Soit tu ne fais pas ton boulot correctement, soit on te refile vraiment les cas désespérés. Mais comme tu penses bien que personne ne voudra envisager le deuxième cas, il va falloir que tu assures pour ton prochain contrat.

\- Comment ça ? je demande.

Il inscrit quelque chose dans mon dossier avant de le refermer d'un coup sec.

\- Je dois te confier un nouvel humain mais attention, cette fois, c'est une mise à l'épreuve. Si la personne sous ta responsabilité à un quelconque accident, meurt prématurément ou accomplit un crime supérieur, tu seras retiré de l'Ordre des Anges Gardiens.

Je le fixe. Il me fixe. Je pense que je dois avoir une sacrée tête. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de coup bas en venant ici. Ça doit être une machination provenant d'en haut, ça.

Rayleigh attend sûrement que je réponde quelque chose comme : « je comprends » ou « ça se passera bien cette fois ». Mais je ne peux pas dire ça. Si par malheur il m'arrivait encore quelque chose… Les anges radiés disparaissent, ni plus ni moins. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vécu tous ces siècles de torture auprès d'humains dégénérés pour m'évaporer dans l'espace à cause d'un malheureux enchaînement de circonstances. Ça non.

Je me lève à regret – quittant le confort du nuage moelleux – et je rends son regard à mon supérieur.

\- Qui est cette personne ?

Un fin sourire se dessine sur le visage de Rayleigh.

\- Je te présente Zoro.

Et la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit en apercevant l'hologramme au-dessus du bureau de Rayleigh est : « mon Dieu ».

* * *

 **C'est moi que re'vla! Alors, ça vous a plu?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Je rappelle que tout ceci n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, bien entendu. X)**


	2. Une journée (trop) chargée

**Hellooow!**

 **Un grand merci à ryuka57, RoronoaAgathou, jujud'abricot et InfiniteScorpiolnuko pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment encouragée pour la suite des événements! :)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 1 de** **Un coup d'aile** **, beaucoup plus long que le prologue (mais en même temps, vous me direz, c'est normal puisque ce n'était que le prologue - -'). J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire le chapitre 1 que celui-ci!**

 **Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, et encore heureux parce que sinon OP ne serait plus dans le top des ventes, bien au contraire, ce serait un flop total! Longue vie à Maître Oda! (à ne pas confondre avec maître Yoda hein... -oui je sais, humour pourri - -')**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Minuit – je prends mon service pour la première fois.

Il y a encore pas mal de circulation dans les rues à cette heure, je viens d'en faire la douloureuse expérience. Un tacot entièrement rempli d'étudiants bourrés m'a dépassé à fond alors que je volais vers le domicile de mon nouveau protégé : j'y ai perdu des plumes, mon aile a pris un mauvais coup et je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir un énorme bleu sur la joue et le flanc droit. Mais à part ça, relax, je gère !

Satanés humains. Je suis certain que des diables sont passés par l'évolution humaine. Certain.

Bref, c'est pas la joie.

Ça l'était encore moins il y a quelques heures, quand Rayleigh a projeté l'image du nouveau guignol que j'allais devoir protéger devant mes yeux.

Je ne suis pas dur quand je le traite de "guignol" en ne l'ayant jamais vu en chair et en os. Il se teint les cheveux en _vert._

Et monsieur fait apparemment de la musculation. Je déteste ce genre de type. Il a même une _boucle d'oreille_ , pour l'amour de Dieu! Trois pendentifs en or sur le lobe gauche; et ça brille, et ça lui rehausse peut-être son côté viril, selon lui. Selon lui, hein.

Non, réellement, rien que de le voir, ça m'a donné des frissons. Je ne parle pas du moment où Rayleigh m'a raconté sa vie en long, en large et en travers comme il le fait à chaque nouveau contrat (le pire avait quand même été Hogback, qui n'était déjà plus tout jeune et a eu une vie sans aucun intérêt).

Car la vie de Mr Roronoa est tragique. Et oui. Non content d'avoir les cheveux verts, une boucle d'oreille immonde et tout ce qui va avec, ce pauvre bougre est sabreur depuis sa plus tendre enfance (qui n'a d'ailleurs pas été très tendre) durant laquelle il a vu sa meilleure amie décéder brusquement.

Là, je m'arrête quelques secondes et concède : qu'une petite fille qui aurait pu devenir une somptueuse jeune femme soit décédée est horrible. Oui, je suis d'accord sur ce point-là. Et puis elle semblait avoir un caractère formidable et une profonde envie d'avancer dans la vie. Une fille géniale, quoi. On ne plaisante pas avec la mort.

Mr Roronoa a alors juré de devenir meilleur sabreur au monde ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise, ce qui aurait pu être adorable s'il s'était s'agit d'une autre personne que _lui._

En effet, je suis très remonté. Ce n'est peut-être même pas de sa faute. J'espérais beaucoup de choses de cette visite au Centre d'Attribution des Humains Sans Protection et tout ce que j'ai réussi à en retirer, c'est un nouveau contrat bancal qui va peut-être signer mon arrêt de mort. Rien que ça.

Oui, j'en ai assez.

Son appartement est situé en périphérie d'une grande ville dont je ne me souviens absolument pas le nom. C'est loin de chez Hogback en tous cas, j'ai les ailes toutes engourdies à force d'avoir volé (peut-être aussi à cause des crétins de la dernière fois, ceux qui ont tenté de me renverser) et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me régénérer. Malheureusement, pour cela, il faudrait que je sois sûr que Roronoa est en sécurité et qu'il ne va rien lui arriver dans les minutes où je vais prendre mon service. Le contraire serait une catastrophe.

Ce n'est pas sa mort qui m'embêterait mais plutôt les conséquences qui en découleraient. Alors autant attendre un peu avant de tenter une régénération.

J'y suis _enfin._

C'est un immeuble sans charme qui aurait tendance à décrépir. La lune qui brille dans le ciel éclaire les fenêtres sans lumière, vides. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

Je m'avance lentement vers ce qui semble être la porte d'entrée. Je ne suis normalement pas fait de matière mais il m'arrive de me matérialiser de temps en temps, quand un de mes protégés fait n'importe quoi avec un objet électrique dans son bain, par exemple ...

Il doit y avoir un code. Les humains sont décidément bien compliqués.

Je passe le plexiglas comme un souffle de vent avant d'entamer ma montée dans les étages le plus rapidement possible. Ma régénération me tient vraiment à cœur, je n'ai qu'une envie : trouver ce foutu appartement, vérifier que rien ne va arriver à "Tête de mousse" (ça lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ?) et m'abreuver enfin d'énergie vitale. Même les anges gardiens ont parfois besoin de repos…

Lorsque je déniche _enfin_ l'adresse, je me glisse à l'intérieur et…

… et tombe sur une pièce anormalement propre.

Avec sa tête de déterré, je m'attendais à tomber sur un vrai souk sans aucune hygiène mais à ce que je constate, pas du tout.

 _Pas-du-tout._

Les meubles sont impeccables, presque brillants de propreté sous la pâle lumière de la lune. Un bonzaï est posé sur l'un d'eux, avec une photo d'un… samouraï. Il y a des articles de journaux découpés et accrochés aux murs, la plupart mentionnant des combats de sabre ou bien le pays du Soleil-Levant. Aucune poussière ne traîne sur le parquet, aucun vêtement, aucune chaussure.

Tout est irréprochablement propre.

Je cherche une silhouette sur le sofa du petit salon où je viens d'entrer mais il n'y a personne. Idem dans la cuisine qui est _minuscule_ , c'est même indécent qu'elle soit aussi insignifiante. Mais tout est toujours aussi soigné.

Il faut bien que je l'avoue : ça m'énerve. Il est plus facile de détester quelqu'un qui ne fait absolument pas attention au nettoyage que quelqu'un qui en fait un principe de vie. J'aurais préféré que deux ou trois casseroles sales traînent, que le sol soit immonde ou d'autres trucs dans le genre. Mais non.

Roronoa fait attention à son lieu de vie. C'est tout à son honneur.

Je continue mon exploration au ralenti, commençant vraiment à ressentir le contrecoup de cette journée chargée. Même mon auréole brille moins qu'avant…

Salon, cuisine, bibliothèque, salle de… bibliothèque ?!

Sérieusement ! Dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Roronoa était sérieux à ce point ! Et cultivé ! A moins qu'il ne soit en coloc'… Ah, ça reste une hypothèse tout à fait plausible…

… Hypothèse confirmée. Ce que je viens d'entendre est parfaitement traumatisant et, si j'en crois mon expérience en tant qu'ange gardien ayant eu des types dégoûtants sur le dos, il s'agit bien non pas d' _un_ ronflement, mais bien de _deux_ ronflements puissants. On dirait que j'arrive au moment où Roronoa et son pote commencent leur nuit…

Le couloir dans lequel je m'engouffre est sombre et mon auréole ne diffuse maintenant plus qu'un faible, très faible halo. Je suis à plat : oui, comme une pile. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne distingue le corps qui entrave l'espace entre les deux murs qu'au dernier moment.

Traverser un corps humain _vivant_ est une sensation très perturbante. Le pire est d'en traverser un _mort_ mais, Dieu soit loué, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. En revanche, je viens d'en traverser un bien vivant, endormi et qui ronfle à tue-tête à l'instant même. On peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Une série de frissons indescriptibles remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale virtuelle.

Je prends quelques secondes pour me remettre avant de me pencher vers l'endormi. La bouche grande ouverte, il a l'air plongé dans un sommeil profond. Ses sourcils sont froncés même en plein sommeil et il dégage une aura de prédateur qu'on n'aurait pas envie de réveiller… Confirmée par les muscles saillants qui roulent sous le manteau de fourrure qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'enlever. Quant à ses cheveux, ils sont d'un roux vif et tous dressés au sommet de son crâne, une paire de lunettes de mécano émergeant difficilement de cette forêt hirsute. Pas le genre de type qu'on aimerait croiser dans une ruelle, seul, le soir…

J'enjambe son corps en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, réflexe stupide puisque par définition _je ne fais pas de bruit du tout._ Tu n'as pas de corps, souviens-t-en Sanji…

Je traverse la porte suivante en priant pour que ce soit _la sienne._ Pour être enfin libéré.

La chambre dans laquelle j'entre n'est pas très grande mais doit être agréable à vivre. Parce que d'abord, elle est aussi propre que le reste. Aucune poussière ni saleté, rien qui traîne par terre ou qui encombre le bureau. A ce rythme-là, je vais finir par m'habituer…

Et en effet, je ne me suis pas trompé. Il y avait bien _deux_ ronfleurs. Roronoa est là.

A moitié affalé entre les couvertures et les draps, la tête reposant près de la garde de ses trois sabres alignés près de lui, il a un air sérieux qui contraste de manière amusante avec ses ronflements. Sans compter qu'il a les bras croisés contre son torse. S'il ne ronflait pas de cette manière, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Je remarque un infime détail que Rayleigh a oublié de me spécifier : mon nouveau protégé est borgne. Une fine cicatrice ferme son œil gauche, réaffirmant encore son expression grave. Combat de sabre qui aurait mal tourné ? Si c'est ça, je vais avoir du souci à me faire. Le protéger ne va pas être de tout repos.

Soupirant, je parcours la pièce du regard pour y trouver un endroit confortable où me régénérer tranquillement. En plus, s'il se réveille pendant la nuit ou même demain matin, je sortirai du sommeil artificiel que créé la régénération avec lui.

Tiens, près de la fenêtre, il y a un coin sympa. Un pouf baigné par les rayons de la lune. L'espace idéal.

Je m'y installe sans plus de cérémonie et lance le processus. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : sombrer.

Et pour ça, pas de problème.

* * *

\- Eustass ! T'encombres le couloir !

Je suis réveillé par ce son ô combien merveilleux. De la poésie en action. Je sens que cette journée va être encore plus sensationnelle que la précédente : depuis deux jours, ma vie a l'air de glisser vers des abysses sans fonds remplies de ténèbres toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres… Une pente qui sera difficile à remonter. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, c'est évident.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil, la lumière de soleil inondant la chambre de toute part. Roronoa a ouvert en grand le rideau mais pas la fenêtre, raison pour laquelle ça sent autant le fauve. J'en viens à avoir de sérieux doutes sur le fait que ce soit lui qui prend autant soin de l'appartement. Et l'autre roux ne me paraît pas vraiment qualifié pour cette tâche, c'est limite s'il ne baverait pas sur le carrelage. Un mystère à résoudre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

\- Je t'emmerde Roronoa ! Laisse-moi pioncer en paix, bordel !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? De la poésie ! Ces deux colocs ont l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde…

Je vérifie que je suis toujours invisible avant de me redresser difficilement, la faute à une régénération d'à peine quelques heures. Il m'aurait fallu une bonne journée pour bien récupérer mais, malgré le fait que mon protégé soit très porté sur le sommeil, il ne lésine pas sur les réveils. C'est un type apparemment ponctuel. Grand bien lui en fasse.

J'entends vaguement des bruits de bagarre, c'est pourquoi je me hâte vers le couloir pour vérifier que "Eustass" ne va pas malencontreusement tuer Roronoa. Ce serait trop dommage.

Les deux combattants sont à terre et, pour ce que je peux en juger, ça se castagne dur. Comment je fais pour les séparer, moi, si ça tourne au pugilat ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient ravis s'il voyait apparaître d'un coup un ange épuisé, les bras en l'air, le tout dans le but de leur faire un sermon tout en essayant de les empêcher de s'entre-tuer !

Roronoa envoie une droite en plein dans le visage d'Eustass, ce qui donne une joue écrabouillée de manière assez comique et qui serait vraiment excellente si on pouvait ralentir l'image. Le roux, furieux, lui retourne un genou dans les côtes : le souffle coupé, Roronoa se laisse glisser sur le côté pour rebondir aussitôt, prêt à en découdre. Sauf que je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi _près_ d'eux. Le sabreur me traverse aussi sûrement que si j'étais fait d'air – ce qui n'est dans un sens pas si faux que ça –, et la sensation d'inconfort que je haïs par-dessus tout me prend par surprise. Horrible.

Mais le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Roronoa s'est à peine réceptionné sur le corps tendu d'Eustass qu'il se fige, tous les sens en alerte, avant de lentement se retourner dans ma direction. Il m'a _senti._ Je jurerai que ses yeux sont en ce moment même fixés sur moi, mais je ne peux pas le prouver. Comment pourrait-il détecter ma présence ? Pour un humain, je n'existe tout simplement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogne le roux en se redressant du mieux qu'il peut, conscient que son adversaire n'est plus vraiment dans leur combat.

Roronoa me transperce du regard pendant encore quelques secondes – durant lesquelles je n'ose ni respirer, ni bouger d'un pouce – avant de relâcher son attention.

\- Laisse tomber, grogne-t-il à l'attention d'Eustass en se relevant.

Bon, au moins il n'est pas bavard. S'il a eu une intuition, il ne risque pas d'en parler à droite à gauche. Ça m'arrange.

\- Je vais manger un bout. Faim.

Et il parle par onomatopées en plus. La "classe".

Encore secoué par les récents événements, je suis les deux compères dans la cuisine où Eustass se met à grogner, grogner, grogner jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

Roronoa en a autant ras-le-bol que moi, ce qui se confirme quand il balance son bol à la tête du roux, comme ça, tranquillement. _Il lui balance son bol à la tête, comme ça, tranquillement._ C'est censé être normal, ça ?! Je suis tombé où là, à « Sauvages-land » ?!

Bon, Eustass a l'air de bien le prendre. Il bombarde Roronoa de céréales alors que celui-ci a le dos tourné. Je rectifie. « Gamins-land ».

Et enfin, _enfin,_ Roronoa se décide à quitter l'appartement. Sans répondre aux attaques puériles de son colocataire, Dieu merci. A ce rythme-là, je vais péter un câble avant la fin. Il m'aura à l'usure, ce crétin.

Oh non ! Il se déplace à pieds en plus ! Le nombre d'accidents de la route mortels incluant des piétons est en constante augmentation, avec la chance que j'ai, il en a plus que pour deux minutes !

Le moment me semble bien choisi pour adresser une petite prière à mon supérieur général, j'ai nommé Dieu. Il est le seul à pouvoir me sortir de cette situation qui s'annonce de plus en plus inextricable. Je m'accorde quelques secondes de supplication intense en espérant qu'Il m'entendra, mais je ne suis sûr de rien, Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier en ce moment…

Encore que, franchement, le pire n'est toujours pas arrivé. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux – à peine un millième de seconde plus tard –, Roronoa est en plein milieu de la chaussée, les yeux rivés sur son portable, trois tonnes fumantes et hurlantes appartenant à un poids lourd lui fonçant dessus à tout allure. Si j'avais un cœur, il se serait arrêté de battre à l'instant même où cette vision d'apocalypse me saute aux yeux.

Mais qui peut bien m'en vouloir à ce point ?!

Je me précipite sur la route en me concentrant au maximum pour trouver une solution. Les passants n'ont pas encore remarqué le tragique accident qui va avoir lieu dans la seconde si je n'agis pas rapidement. Et mon idiot de protégé non plus.

Je ralentis le temps au maximum, histoire de réaliser que Roronoa n'est pas le seul à être sur le point de clamser. Une petite vieille menue comme un fétu de paille et accompagnée de son fidèle déambulateur trottine à ses côtés, totalement inconsciente du danger.

Sans plus attendre et en suppliant tous les saints (surtout les féministes) de me pardonner, je prends le prétexte d'un souffle de vent beaucoup plus puissant que les autres pour pousser ma petite vieille et l'autre idiot de l'autre côté de la route, sur le trottoir d'en face. Le camion freine à mort, ses pneus crissent sur le bitume, mais heureusement que je suis intervenu : quoi qu'ait tenté le chauffeur, si je n'avais pas été là, on aurait ramassé mes deux rescapés à la petite cuillère.

Les passants autour hurlent au miracle.

Miracle tu parles ! Je ressens l'adrénaline qui bouillonne dans chaque parcelle de mon être, je suis à la limite d'exploser de stress. On a frôlé la catastrophe !

Je prends quelques secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions – mon auréole, qui témoigne de mon émoi, clignote de manière saccadée –, avant de penser à quelque chose.

La petite vieille doit bien avoir un ange gardien aussi, non ?

En tant qu'anges de la Confrérie Angélique, nous nous croisons bien trop souvent entre nous pour avoir réellement envie de nous dire bonjour à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons. Il y a donc un code : nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des humains comme de nos pairs, sauf cas exceptionnels, comme lorsqu'un ange gardien sauve un humain qui ne lui est normalement pas attribué, _par exemple_.

Et là, je ne vois d'ange débordant de reconnaissance nulle part.

Je me tourne vers la petite vieille qui est au bord de l'infarctus – elle a finalement pigé ce qui a failli lui arriver – et soudain je _la_ vois.

Ah, OK. J'ai compris.

\- Merci beaucoup mon p'tit Sanji ! me postillonne à la figure Kokoro, crainte de tous au Paradis.

Kokoro est en service depuis une éternité et quand je dis une éternité, je me trouve presque sympathique. "Presque" parce que je suis un gentleman, ne l'oublions pas. Mais il est vrai que Kokoro est – comment dire ? – ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une antiquité. Elle n'a presque plus de plumes sur ses ailes et en plus elle _pue la bibine._

\- De rien _confrère_ Kokoro, je la salue en m'écartant le plus possible de son corps aussi rempli d'alcool qu'une outre.

Pas étonnant que ma petite vieille ait vu la faucheuse de près. Kokoro ne devrait plus être en service depuis longtemps mais vu que _justement_ elle a servi longtemps et bien, on ne peut pas la virer comme ça. Je suppose que c'est la compassion de Dieu. Dans un sens, elle est presque aussi vieille que lui.

\- Allons, Sanji, appelle-moi juste Kokoro ! Tu viens de me rendre un de ces services, tu n'as pas idée ! me reprend-elle de son sourire édenté.

Oh _si,_ j'ai "idée". Je vais me faire radier si Roronoa recommence un truc dans le genre.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup… Quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance dans laquelle on vient d'embarquer la protégée (pas si bien protégée que ça) de Kokoro qui sanglote contre un bel et grand infirmier, mais le mien refuse de monter dedans, prétextant qu'il n'a mal nulle part et qu'on l'attend. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangerait qu'il rentre à l'intérieur lui-aussi : absolument rien ne peut lui arriver dans une ambulance, mais la nouvelle remonterait aux oreilles de Rayleigh et pas qu'aux siennes … Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir des supérieurs tous aussi compatissants que lui…

Je finis par saluer Kokoro qui engloutit une énième bouteille de whisky tout en me remerciant une nouvelle fois, avant de suivre mon sabreur qui prend la poudre d'escampette dans une ruelle adjacente. Personne ne le suit et j'en suis presque déçu.

Mais je ne le reste pas très longtemps, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Car Roronoa se dirige vers une _piscine._ Aussitôt, une foule d'images toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres m'assaillent, comme lui en train de couler tout au fond, tout au fond du grand bassin ou lui en train de s'étouffer avec une frite (oui, c'est impossible mais je m'attends vraiment à tout) ou lui glissant sous les douches… Je n'avais jamais vu la piscine comme un lieu de danger potentiel mais là, c'est terminé.

Il rentre et je le suis, la peur au ventre.

Après un rapide passage aux vestiaires où personne ne tente de l'assassiner – même pas ce type bizarre avec ses cheveux violets et son sourire de psychopathe –, Roronoa s'enfonce dans l'eau du grand bassin. Nouvelle désillusion pour les maigres espoirs qui me restaient : une large cicatrice lui barre le torse de part en part, souvenir d'un combat de sabre sans aucun doute. Quand ça se bat, ça ne plaisante pas apparemment. Est-ce qu'on m'a vraiment refilé le type le plus irresponsable de la Terre ?!

J'en viens à me poser de sérieuses questions.

Bon, à part ça, je dois bien avouer qu'il est pas mal fichu. Même si trop de muscu' tue la muscu', ce curieux mélange de teinture verte et de muscles ne lui va pas si mal. Pas mal du tout.

Je reste au bord du bassin quelques instants puis je m'y installe pour voir Roronoa commencer des longueurs. J'en profite pour me relaxer un peu. Rien ne pourrait arriver encore, la probabilité pour qu'un autre accident se produise dans la même journée est infime ! Infime. Totalement infime. Imposs…

Mais où il est passé lui ?!

\- OH MON DIEU ! je hurle, personne ne pouvant (par bonheur) m'entendre.

Roronoa a disparu. Au sens littéral du terme.

Je me penche vers la masse d'eau sombre et menaçante qui me fait face, me sentant comme une boule de nerfs qui n'attend plus qu'une chose : exploser. C'est là que j'aperçois une fine silhouette tout au fond de la piscine et que je me dis : Sanji, il faut que tu réagisses.

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire sous l'eau, par tous les Saints ?!

Je suis un ange. Je n'ai pas de branchies mais des _ailes._ J'ai été créé pour voler au secours des gens, d'où l'expression d'ailleurs, pas pour _nager_ à leur secours ! Si je plonge à sa suite, je vais me noyer !

Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un.

Je me précipite vers la cabine du maître-nageur qui est évidemment vide. En un coup d'aile, me voilà à l'accueil où une hôtesse blasée mâchonne son chewing-gum. Elle doit bien savoir nager, non ?!

Je lui envoie tout un tas d'images mentales pour la prévenir et elle sursaute en regardant partout autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas une beauté et ça n'a pas l'air d'être un cerveau non plus. Je suis dans une situation d'urgence et elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, bordel !

Ouf, elle l'air d'avoir compris. Je la vois se précipiter vers le grand bassin d'un air alarmé, abandonnant l'accueil pour accomplir sa BA du jour. Si elle le sauve, je lui en serai éternellement redevable.

Ses tongs claquent sur le rebord quand elle se penche pour scruter le liquide meurtrier devant elle. Son air anxieux me la rend aussitôt plus sympathique : après tout, elle est dans la même situation que moi si on découvre qu'elle a laissé se noyer un nageur devant ses yeux !

Elle gémit et soudain…

… et soudain je vois émerger une tête verte bien connue, tranquillement en train d'inspirer un peu plus loin.

 _Je crois que je vais le tuer._

* * *

 **XD... Oui, je vous laisse sur ça...**

 **N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me laisser vos impressions, à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé pour que je puisse m'améliorer! Merci encore et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Suspicion

**Hellow!**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou, jujud'abricot, petite00 et InfiniteScorpioInuko pour leur review. m(_-_)m** **Elles me donnent l'impression que ce que j'écris n'est pas totalement stupide... X)**

 **Enfin bref, place au chapitre 2! Il est sûrement un peu moins humoristique que les précédents, la faute à plusieurs nouveaux personnages qui apparaissent et... perturbent ce pauvre petit Sanji. Il n'a pas fini d'en baver, c'est moi qui vous le dit!**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles (ceux?) qui me soutiennent un tant soit peu, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante...**

 **En avant pour la suite!**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Que j'allais tuer Roronoa ?

Finalement non, c'est lui qui m'a tué. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux _littéralement_ plus. La journée qui vient de se dérouler restera dans ma mémoire comme la pire de toutes celles de ma longue vie d'ange gardien.

Parce que, non content d'avoir failli se faire renverser et d'avoir fait mine de se noyer (de la méditation, tu parles ! Qui médite tout au fond d'un bassin de quatre mètres de profondeur, qui ?!), cet idiot de sabreur a aussi oublié de faire cuire un champignon qui ne se mange _pas_ cru (sous peine d'intoxication) et a tenté de l'ingérer au déjeuner, sans oublier de se battre un peu plus tard avec deux types pas recommandables dans la rue, à un contre deux, comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle qui puisse lui arriver ! Et je ne parle pas du barbecue (raté) en compagnie d'Eustass, dans la soirée, qui a tourné au cauchemar – le roux a quand même failli être gravement brûlé – et de la petite bagarre « amicale » qui s'en est ensuivie, histoire de clore dans les règles une journée déjà bien chargée.

Je suis mort.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi épuisé, aussi _désespéré_ de toute ma vie. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le mur, de hurler contre le monde entier, de balancer Roronoa par la fenêtre. Mais si je fais ça, tous mes efforts pour le garder en vie dans la journée auront été vains. Et Dieu sait que ça été dur.

Je ne sais même plus à qui m'en prendre. Pour la millième fois, je vérifie que mon protégé dort bien et qu'il n'y a rien de potentiellement dangereux dans les environs. Pas de bombe cachée non plus – oui, je deviens paranoïaque et je l'assume. Bon, ça a l'air d'aller.

Quand même, plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que cette journée est extrêmement bizarre. J'en ai eu des malchanceux à surveiller, des gens qui ne pouvaient pas se lever le matin sans que la pire des catastrophes inimaginables leur tombe dessus. Mais il n'y avait qu' _une_ catastrophe par jour, voire par mois, par an ! Jamais autant de problèmes en une seule journée !

C'est vraiment étrange. Il _doit_ y avoir quelque chose là-dessous. A moins que Rayleigh m'ait confié _la_ personne qu'il ne fallait pas… Non, il y a anguille sous roche. Pour moi, Roronoa n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il veut bien le faire croire…

Je m'approche de son lit et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'envie me vient de me matérialiser. Je reprends lentement forme humaine sans cesser de fixer un seul instant le sabreur assoupi, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être que je l'accuse de choses invraisemblables. Peut-être qu'il a totalement la poisse. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ce lot de poisse puisse être donné à quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Il y a vraiment quelque chose. Et à ce quelque chose s'ajoute le fait qu'il ait senti ma présence ce matin, en me traversant. C'est très déconcertant. Je pense réellement que Roronoa en sait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en a l'air…

Je me penche vers son corps endormi. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il me nargue, à ronfler paisiblement alors que je me creuse la tête à ses côtés. Il a frôlé la mort six fois en une journée et il s'endort avec autant de facilité qu'un gamin ! Ce serait impossible pour quelqu'un de normalement constitué ou pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas de quoi son lendemain sera fait. Impossible.

J'aimerais bien rencontrer l'ange qui était chargé de le protéger avant que je ne prenne le relais. Juste pour lui poser quelques questions et savoir pourquoi il a quitté son poste. Trop compétent ou à contrario pas assez ? Ces questions me trottent dans la tête.

J'ai un moyen de savoir. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en tue de l'utiliser mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se trame dans cet appartement de fou. A peine un jour de passé et déjà Roronoa manque de se faire tuer de nombreuses fois : c'est trop étrange pour être tout à fait normal.

Je fais volte-face, abandonnant le sabreur derrière moi dans l'idée de quitter la chambre. Tout l'appartement est silencieux, en paix. Dire qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine je m'inquiétais des futurs événements… Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, je serai directement retourné au CAHSP pour réclamation. Maintenant, j'aurai du mal à le faire.

Toujours sous forme humaine, je pousse la porte de la chambre d'Eustass en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Garder cet aspect matérialisée est un moyen de signaler à l'ange gardien du roux que je ne viens pas pour le harceler ou le déranger mais plutôt que je me place comme son inférieur dans l'espoir qu'il accepte de me parler. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire m'informe qu'Eustass n'a pas atteint son lit pour dormir, étalé sur le tapis qui recouvre presque entièrement le sol. C'est à se demander s'il a jamais dormi avec une couette.

J'attends quelques secondes une manifestation, quelle qu'elle soit, de son ange gardien, mais rien ne se passe.

Là, ça m'énerve.

Je me reprends instantanément ma forme d'ange, bien décidé à en découdre s'il le faut pour obtenir ce que je souhaite. Est-ce que c'est trop demander, des réponses à mes questions ?!

Et puis j'ai un mouvement de recul. _Il_ est là.

Appuyé contre un des murs de la chambre, la pâle lumière entourant sa tête se diffusant avec douceur sur ses vêtements, il a un air à la fois charismatique et légèrement effrayant. Un masque rayé de bleu et de blanc cache entièrement son visage, ne laissant dépasser que de longues boucles blondes qui descendent librement dans son dos, sans aucune attache. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu.

Essayant de reprendre un peu contenance, je hausse un sourcil :

\- Sanji, nouveau protecteur de Ror… Zoro. On se connaît ?

Le plus déstabilisant, c'est ce masque qui ne me permet pas de voir son expression, encore moins de savoir si ses yeux me toisent ou pas. J'ai tout de même une impression de gêne qui m'avertit qu'on me regarde, mais c'est très troublant.

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, se contentant de se redresser avant de m'approcher à vitesse réduite. Il a la démarche d'un félin, souple et agile, ce qui me donne un aperçu non nécessaire des capacités hors norme qu'il doit avoir, si on y rajoute le fait qu'il puisse voler. Je n'aime pas ça.

Il s'arrête à cinquante centimètres à peine de moi. Je n'ai pas reculé: s'il s'agit d'une quelconque technique d'intimidation, ce serait le comble d'avoir ce genre de réaction.

\- Killer, souffle-t-il d'une voix si basse que j'ai du mal à la percevoir.

Ravissant. Un ange gardien qui s'appelle Killer. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été affecté à cette brute de Kidd…

\- Tu es depuis longtemps à la Confrérie ? je demande d'un air suspicieux, désormais certain que je ne l'ai _jamais_ rencontré où que ce soit.

Je dois encore patienter quelques secondes avant qu'il ne daigne me donner sa réponse. Le courant ne va pas passer entre nous, j'en ai bien l'impression : malheureusement, il faut que je m'y fasse, sinon il ne répondra sûrement pas aux dizaines de questions que je compte bien lui poser ensuite. Que ça lui plaise ou non. Restons soft et poli.

Il hoche vaguement la tête de manière positive avant de se détourner dans une attitude qui me laisse à penser que je ne l'intéresse plus et d'aller se camper près du lit, au-dessus de la forme allongée de Kidd qui ronfle à tue-tête.

\- Je protège Kidd depuis sa naissance. Je ne l'ai jamais lâché d'une semelle.

Ah.

Il pousse une sorte de feulement que je ne sais pas comment interpréter avant de continuer :

\- Je n'ai pas mis les pieds à la Confrérie depuis plus d'un siècle…

Ah oui, quand même ! Il doit enchaîner les contrats à une vitesse phénoménale, on se l'arrache !

 _Il a surtout plus de potentiel que toi, oui…_

Je manque de soupirer à cette remarque de mon inconscient avant que je n'aperçoive un détail qui me fait froid dans le dos et me stoppe net : à la place des mains, Killer a deux grands sabres effilés qui effleurent le sol au rythme de ses respirations. Il n'utilise apparemment pas de méthodes pacifiques… Est-ce qu'il est seulement au courant de la dernière loi que Dieu a fait inscrire sur les tables de la loi par Moïse, il y a de ça quatre-vingts quatre ans ? Je suis certain que non. Cette loi interdit toute violence envers les humains ou les animaux même en cas de grands dangers, porter des armes étant par conséquent illicite. Et si ces sabres ne sont pas des armes, je veux bien retourner au Centre de Formation des Chérubins _immédiatement._

Mais bref, là n'est pas le sujet et, même si cela m'inquiète, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Killer ne bouge plus d'un pouce, comme captivé par la poitrine musclée de son protégé qui s'élève et se rabaisse au rythme de sa respiration.

Il n'en a strictement _rien à faire_ que je sois là ou pas.

\- Hum, je tousse pour me redonner contenance, je… J'ai une question à te poser.

Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser.

\- Qui était là avant moi ? A protéger Ror… Zoro ? (décidément, je ne m'y ferai pas…)

Toujours pas un mouvement. A croire qu'il est mort debout.

Puis j'entends un lourd soupir qui me rassure sur l'état de mon confrère.

\- Un ange stupide. Duval, je crois. Aucune envie de me le retaper. Il était infernal.

Ceci est la plus longue réponse que j'ai réussi à arracher à mon confrère, remarquons le. Autant exploiter le filon jusqu'au bout, il a l'air dans de meilleures conditions qu'il y a quelques secondes.

\- Infernal ? Dans quel sens ?

Peut-être que ce Duval a été tenté. Peut-être que son renvoi est justement dû au fait qu'un diable soit passé par là et l'ai définitivement rayé de l'Ordre en lui refilant une paire de corne et une queue fourchue à la place de ses ailes et de son auréole. Au Centre des Chérubins, on nous a appris que ce genre d'incidents arrivait environ tous les ans. Et si Duval était _le_ cas de cette année ?

Mais Killer interrompt aussitôt le cours délirant de mes pensées.

\- Il abusait des clins d'œil affreux. Il se croyait beau. Il parlait sans arrêt. Il…

\- … J'ai compris.

Oups, Sanji, tu aurais mieux fait de tenir sa langue. Même sans le voir, je suis certain que le regard que me lance mon interlocuteur à ce moment-là est meurtrier. Si ses yeux étaient des poignards, je serai en ce moment même transpercé de dizaines de plaies sanguinolentes.

Amen.

Killer reste muet quelques instants, il semble se redresser – j'ai un mouvement de recul _involontaire_ – puis se laisse retomber contre le mur comme s'il avait renoncé au châtiment qu'il comptait m'infliger. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de perdre son temps avec une petite frappe telle que moi. J'entends presque ses pensées d'ici.

De nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme, mon confrère ne fait plus du tout attention à ma présence. Si je partais maintenant, il ne réagirait pas plus que ça. Et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Je le salue d'un geste rapide de la main et il grogne pour m'assurer qu'il a compris. Pas très causant, cet ange.

En moins de deux, je suis de retour auprès de Roronoa. Celui-ci est réveillé et assis en face de son bureau. Il attend qu'une page Internet se charge sur le PC qu'il vient d'allumer : en attendant de pouvoir taper sa recherche, il se gratte le bout du nez en regardant par la fenêtre. Je suis son regard.

Dehors, la lune brille et éclaire le feuillage des arbres en contrebas et le pâté d'immeubles en face. Des lumières illuminent certaines façades et je me mets à imaginer tous mes semblables qui s'ennuient, rêvent ou paniquent près de moi. Lesquels sont actuellement dans des situations critiques ? Les humains ne se rendent pas compte du nombre d'accidents graves qui leur arrivent en une simple journée. De ceux qui détruisent une vie en un instant.

Au final, ce soir, je suis plutôt bien doté. Il ne me semble pas que Roronoa ait envie de sortir en boîte pour rentrer soûl chez lui ou d'aller traîner avec une bande de mafieux défoncés, ou que sais-je encore. J'ai déjà eu des cas dans le genre, c'est une source de stress abominable.

Je sursaute quand un bruit de doigts tapant sur un clavier me rappelle à l'ordre. Les lèvres pincées en un rictus mécontent, Roronoa parcourt une page Internet puis ouvre un nouvel onglet avant que j'ai eu le temps de voir le sujet du précédent. Ses doigts survolent les touches à une vitesse incroyable tandis qu'il scrute la liste des résultats de sa récente recherche avec dédain. Puis il ferme les deux onglets à la fois et s'enregistre sur son adresse mail pour envoyer quelques mails que je regarde rapidement avant de soupirer.

Rien n'est intéressant. La plupart des mails parle de Kendo, sport qui ne me passionne pas particulièrement. Tournoi, entraînements, rappel à l'ordre… Bonnes affaires dans le coin.

C'est seulement quand Roronoa se décide à tout quitter et tombe sur son bureau que mes yeux se fixent sur quelque chose d'anormal. Un calendrier a été disposé en haut à droite de son écran, certains des jours du mois ayant été rayés d'une croix rouge. Le rouge a pour légende _« Réussite – progression »._

"Réussite – progression" de quoi ? Cette phrase m'interpelle, encore plus quand j'aperçois un sourire amusé se dessiner sur la bouche de Roronoa à cette vue. Il se penche, effleure de sa souris le jour d'aujourd'hui et y inscrit une petite croix rouge.

Il y a quelque chose de pas normal qui se trame sous mes yeux.

Mais c'est après que ça se gâte vraiment. C'est après que soudain Roronoa se retourne, l'air suspicieux, et plisse les yeux comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un dans sa chambre, alors qu'il est parfaitement seul puisque je ne suis pas censé exister. Et j'ai encore cette certitude : il me _sent._

Non seulement il me sent mais en plus il essaye de me repérer parce que ça ne lui plaît pas que je l'épie en permanence. Il voudrait me _cacher_ des choses.

C'est effrayant cette sensation, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je perds sans doute la boule.

Mon protégé finit par arrêter sa petite inspection. Il éteint son ordinateur, baille puis va s'empêtrer dans ses draps en grognant, prémices des ronflements sonores qui vont bientôt envahir la pièce.

Tout ce qui m'occupe l'esprit, à cet instant, c'est la goutte de sueur froide qui glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Cette fois, je suis réveillé par les gémissements de l'interphone martyrisé par un sadique profond.

Roronoa dort encore, plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Ce type doit avoir une horloge naturelle qui le réveille quand il a besoin, mais pas avant : il ne bronche pas le moins du monde quand son colocataire débarque dans sa chambre avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de bœufs, tout ça pour se jeter sur lui et le secouer comme un sac de pommes de terre.

\- RORONOA ! gueule l'autre abruti, les cheveux en pétard comme jamais. LEVE TOI ! TRAFALGAR SE RAMENE DANS DEUX MINUTES, FAUT QU'ON RANGE LE BORDEL DANS L'APPART' !

Je suis quasiment certain que mon protégé a ouvert les yeux juste après qu'Eustass ait prononcé le nom « Trafalgar ». Sûrement encore un psychopathe instable qui va tenter de se tuer _et_ de tuer les autres par des moyens détournés, peut-être même s'agit-il du sadique qui martyrisait la sonnette...

\- Law ? grommelle le vert en se redressant sur son matelas.

Eustass est juste au-dessus de lui, la figure aussi écarlate que ses cheveux (et c'est pas peu dire). Il a l'air complètement hystérique, c'est la première fois en deux jours de squat dans cet appartement que je le vois aussi agité.

\- Law, ouais ! renchérit-il, un peu calmé. T'as vu l'état du salon et de _sa_ bibliothèque ?! Il va nous découper en petits morceaux ! Remarque, on pourrait lui rendre la pareille en le crucifiant contre le mur de la salle de b…

\- OK, OK, l'interrompt Roronoa en levant la main (je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Son colocataire est flippant au possible, il s'en rend compte au moins ?!) J'ai pigé. Pas la peine de crucifier Law ou de le transpercer avec des couteaux de cuisine ou d'autres trucs encore plus dégeulasses qui sortent de ton cerveau pourri. (Kidd tique et je peux voir Killer apparaître dans mon champ de vision, juste à sa droite. Ses lames crissent sur le plancher) Il arrive _quand ?_

Eustass grince des dents et…

… et envoie une droite monumentale à Zoro, en plein visage qui plus est.

Instable.

Le sang gicle contre le mur blanc de la chambre et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je pousse un gémissement. Non seulement la tapisserie est foutue (qui a pensé à la tapisserie ?! HEIN ?!) mais en plus mon protégé est dans un piteux état, la face à moitié écrasée et le nez complètement explosé.

Deuxième jour : un nez cassé. Je crois que je suis bon pour m'inscrire dans le « Guiness des records angéliques les plus nuls ». Ou dans celui des anges incompétents. Bref, si je continue sur cette pente, demain, plus de Roronoa. Je dois être plus prévoyant bon sang !

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! beugle Roronoa en se couvrant le visage. POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!

\- J'en avais envie, ricane le roux. Et ne t'avise pas de retraiter mon cerveau de « pourri »…

Eustass s'apprête à porter un deuxième coup au moment précis où on entend une clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il se fige aussitôt avant de grimacer et de sauter du lit, Killer le suivant à contrecœur non sans me lancer – j'en suis sûr – un dernier regard malsain.

J'entends des hurlements dans le hall mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

Roronoa se relève lentement, la paume de sa main pressée contre son hémorragie nasale. Un flot de sang dégouline entre ses doigts et je réprime un haut le cœur devant cette masse d'hémoglobine effrayante. Film d'horreur, bonjour.

Je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se trame ailleurs pendant que mon protégé éponge les vestiges de ce qui fut son appendice nasal. Des cris jaillissent et des bruits d'objets brisés ou jeter au sol tintent à mes oreilles. Ça ne me dit rien qu'y vaille.

-… A BIBLIOTHEQUE ! VOUS ETES PAS FICHUS DE LA GARDER EN ETAT ?!

Je ne connais pas cette voix. Un long frisson me prend.

Killer est tranquillement installé sur le sofa, jambes croisés, l'air de dire _« Tout va pour le mieux, je gère la situation »_ alors qu'il y a clairement de la casse. Je me demande s'il en a quelque chose à faire. Est-il seulement aussi compétent qu'il le laisse paraître ?

Juste en face, Eustass brandit un vase japonais au-dessus de sa tête et le lance en direction du nouvel arrivant qui l'esquive souplement.

Celui-ci fait carrément peur.

Les yeux entourés de profondes cernes noires, il fauche les jambes du roux avant de s'assoir sur sa poitrine comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Killer ne fait même pas mine d'intervenir.

Ce type a des perles à la place des iris, ça fait peur. Deux petites pierres anthracites qui reflètent l'expression furieuse de son adversaire vaincu.

Quant à ses cheveux, noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, ils ne sont pas plus coiffés que ceux d'Eustass. C'est à se demander s'ils connaissent le mot 'brosse', tous les deux.

\- La prochaine fois, Eustass, tu feras attention à _mes_ livres, lance le brun d'une voix à la fois froide et à la fois sinueuse. Surtout les plus précieux, n'est-ce pas ? Mes recueils d'anatomie… Et si je vois une seule page endommagée, une seule, je…

\- … Tu nous découpes en morceau avec ton scalpel pour nous refiler à un de tes potes apprenti médecin légiste ? C'est toujours la même rengaine, Law.

Roronoa, du papier toilette pressé contre son nez, ou la classe incarnée.

Je grimace. La vision est à la fois cocasse et pitoyable.

Law a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il quitte avec lenteur le buste d'Eustass pour rejoindre mon sabreur d'un pas fluide et dangereux, une lueur réjouie brillant au fond de ses yeux métalliques.

\- Eh bien Zoro, on se fait démonter de bon matin ? Vous n'êtes décidément qu'une bande de bras cassés. On ne peut pas vous laisser deux minutes tous seuls que vous agissez déjà comme des… gamins.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur cet humain. Il a l'air un peu plus raisonnable que les deux autres.

\- _Tu te trompes_ … me susurre une voix dans mon oreille.

Je sursaute – Sainte Vierge, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! J'avais complètement oublié que Law aussi avait un ange gardien !

Je m'attends au pire.

… c'est pas peu dire.

Ce type est immense. Trois mètres, rien de moins. Ses ailes _roses_ touchent le sol à chacune de ses enjambées et de larges lunettes de soleil de _très_ mauvais goût cachent ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir dissimuler quelque chose ?! C'est flippant à la fin !

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie le plus.

Cet ange ne m'est pas inconnu. Il n'est inconnu à _personne_ dans la Confrérie.

\- Dis donc toi, grince-t-il soudain en inclinant légèrement la tête, tu me dis quelque chose… C'est pas toi le fauteur de trouble du Centre de Formation des Chérubins ?

Je serre les dents. Super, ma réputation me précède. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Killer s'avancer vers nous pour mieux entendre notre conversation. Je le sens mal, _très_ mal.

\- Si, c'est bien moi, j'acquiesce, la gorge (un peu) nouée.

Il faut dire que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui me fait face. Don Quichotte Doflamingo, proche de Dieu depuis quelques années et ange aux fréquentations troubles. C'est lui qui est chargé des relations (déjà bien tendues) entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. On le soupçonne de tremper dans des affaires obscures depuis pas mal de temps mais Dieu – qui est omniscient – a confiance en lui, et personne ne remet en cause le Tout-Puissant.

En attendant, il a l'air de connaître mon dossier.

Killer est maintenant à nos côtés, les bras croisés sur son torse. Plus personne ne surveille les trois zigotos qui se battent comme des chiffonniers, deux mètres à peine plus loin.

J'en ai vraiment _assez._

\- Ils font ça souvent ? je lance en les désignant du doigt, espérant détourner la conversation de la pente glissante sur laquelle elle est sur le point de s'engager.

Killer ne répond rien. Doflamingo esquisse un sourire malsain.

\- Tout le temps. C'est le plus amusant avec eux… Si il n'y avait aucun risque, leur vie serait bien fade, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un sens caché derrière ses paroles mais je ne le cherche pas, Roronoa venant de se recevoir un meuble en pleine poitrine.

 _Un meuble en pleine poitrine._

\- Oh _non_ …

Je me précipite pour tenter de mettre fin au combat, mais peine perdue. Law est plus fin et plus vif que les deux gros balourds qui occupent cet appartement: en deux temps trois mouvements, il les met au tapis avec un sourire diabolique puis les ignore comme si leur escarmouche était déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

Doflamingo semble plus satisfait que jamais.

\- Tu remplaces Duval, alors ? lance-t-il d'une voix désinvolte, comme si je n'avais jamais interrompu notre petit dialogue de tout à l'heure.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit. Je n'ai pas eu les informations (je jette un coup d'œil à Killer) que je voulais sur lui…

Un rire délirant s'élève dans la pièce. Don Quichotte Doflamingo _rit_ sous mes yeux.

\- Duval ? Il n'y a rien à savoir sur ce pauvre ange. Roronoa a une fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans des situations… _mortelles_ , tu n'as pas remarqué ? Duval n'a pas résisté bien longtemps à l'avalanche de catastrophes qui lui est tombée sur les ailes… Et il a démissionné. Mais tu es aussi dans une sale situation, Sanji, non ? Rayleigh m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'il avait un dossier particulièrement houleux à gérer en ces temps _difficiles_ … Ne serait-ce pas le tien ?

A ce moment-là, je déteste Rayleigh pour avoir dévoilé ça à Doflamingo, même s'il n'avait sans doute pas le choix. Celui-ci fait parti de ces supérieurs "pas si tendres" qui n'auraient aucun remord à me faire disparaître au moindre faux pas et auxquels il est impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Sans le savoir, Rayleigh vient de m'enfoncer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

\- C'est bien moi, je réponds le plus calmement possible.

Killer ne bronche pas alors que le rire de Doflamingo redouble d'hystérie. Puis l'immense ange se sèche les yeux en soupirant, le large sourire fendant son visage ne me disant rien qui vaille.

Surtout lorsque j'entends un bruit inhabituel provenant de la cuisine.

C'est encore Zoro.

Apparemment – et je ne sais absolument pas dans quel but – il a commencé à faire chauffer l'eau d'une casserole sur la minuscule plaque à induction de la pièce. Mais l'affaire a tourné au cauchemar, à en juger par l'eau bouillante qui recouvre chaque parcelle du carrelage et Roronoa qui se tient dans un coin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour que toutes ces merdes t'arrivent à toi ?! hurle la voix facilement reconnaissable de Kidd, restreint par le carrelage inondé à la porte de la cuisine.

Roronoa gronde. Il n'a pas l'air d'être blessé.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?! J'ai une poisse monstre, c'est tout !

Une poisse monstre ?! UNE POISSE MONSTRE ?! Depuis que je suis arrivé, rien ne se déroule comme prévu. Roronoa frôle la mort à chaque instant. C'est un foutu test ou quoi ?!

Comme s'il avait entendu ce que je pensais, Doflamingo se glisse jusqu'à moi. Il sembla bien s'amuser à contempler les dégâts pharaoniques et l'expression de son propre protégé, Law, qui grimace en tombant sur la scène désastreuse sous ses yeux.

\- Je serai toi, Sanji, j'irai déposer une réclamation au Centre d'Attribution des Humains Sans Protection … Duval a eu les mêmes soucis que toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans tout ça… Que dirais-tu de me confier Roronoa pour quelques heures, le temps d'aller demander des explications à… Rayleigh, par exemple ?

Je n'ai aucune confiance en Doflamingo.

Je n'ai aucune confiance en Killer.

Mais je veux des réponses.

J'hésite.

En tous cas, ma décision est vite prise.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres anges dans l'immeuble en ce moment ? je demande, sachant pertinemment que ma question sous-entend que je ne leur fais pas confiance et que ce n'est pas prudent.

Mais Doflamingo ne relève pas.

\- Hmmm… Il y a bien ce Cavendish, il me semble, mais…

Cavendish ? J'ai fait mes études avec un Cavendish. Un ange obnubilé par son physique et l'attraction qu'il avait sur les autres, attirés par sa beauté… mais vite déçus par son caractère désolant.

Je ferai quand même plus confiance à Cavendish qu'à Doflamingo ou l'autre psychopathe qui, toujours aussi muet, paraît sur le point de trancher en deux Roronoa qui essaye de frapper Kidd, et vice-versa. Je suis tombé dans une vraie maison d'aliénés.

\- Je vais au CAHSP, j'annonce en déployant déjà mes ailes. Est-ce que vous pourriez prévenir Cavendish que je lui confie Roronoa pour la journée ? Il faut absolument que je règle tout ça…

Les sourcils de Doflamingo se froncent mais il hoche tout de même la tête. Je sais bien que c'est de l'incitation, qu'il en sait sûrement beaucoup plus sur ce qui me trouble que ce que je crois… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Doflamingo est réputé pour être un grand manipulateur qui ne révèle pas grand-chose sur toutes les magouilles dans lesquelles il trempe. Je n'ai pas d'autre issue, il faut que j'aille chercher des réponses moi-même.

Je m'élance du haut de la fenêtre sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Hmmmm... Doflamingo est vraiment bizarre...**

 **Le chapitre 3 devrait (normalement) arriver la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je vous encourage à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça en me laissant un petit mot. Un grand merci à celle/ceux qui le feront! :)**

 **WP**


	4. Une séance mouvementée

**Hellooooow!**

 **Je vais d'abord remercier les merveilleuses ryuka57, Shadowsanji, RoronoaAgathou et InfiniteScorpioInuko pour leur review! :D Waouh, ça m'a vraiment aidée pour la rédaction de ce troisième chapitre!**

 **Nous voilà repartis sur un chapitre qui atteindra sans doute les 6000 mots donc assez longs! (je m'étais fixée une limite de 5000 mots mais apparemment c'est impossible... - -) J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et je ne vous parle pas des problèmes Internet! X( Je crois que j'ai la pire connexion du monde chez moi. _Franchement._**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles/ceux qui me suivent ou qui ont mis cette histoire en favori. C'est génialissime! X)**

 **OP ne m'appartient pas, j'oublie trop souvent de le préciser... Prions pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Oda avant qu'il finisse son merveilleux manga! (et même** _ **après**_ **qu'il l'ait fini!)**

 **En route pour ce troisième chapitre!**

* * *

Le Centre d'Attribution des Humains Sans Protection est désert.

Et quand je dis désert, je me trouve sympathique. Il n'y a pas une auréole dans le coin.

Dans un sens, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit un événement _très_ grave ou _très_ important a lieu en ce moment-même, soit Rayleigh a été convoqué pour une audience exceptionnelle auprès du Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique.

La deuxième hypothèse me paraît plus plausible.

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'envole avec cette fois pour destination le QG de la Confrérie que je songe à ce que ça implique vraiment. Parce qu'il y aura forcément des conséquences.

S'il y a réunion extraordinaire, alors tous les puissants de la Confrérie seront là. Rayleigh, qui gère tout ce qui a lien avec le recrutement et l'attribution d'anges, mais d'autres aussi comme par exemple…

… Doflamingo. Il devait déjà savoir que personne ne m'accueillerait au CAHSP quand je m'y rendrai lorsqu'il m'a glissé de réclamer des explications et même, si on pousse plus loin la réflexion, il doit déjà être là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, il aura annoncé ma venue. Sinon je suis bon pour débarquer comme une fleur avec mes grands sourires et ma tête de _bon-ange-bien-gentil_ pour essayer de m'en sortir.

Mine de rien, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, toute cette affaire. On dirait une sorte de « Petit chaperon rouge » revisité ou je serais la gamine et Doflamingo le loup qui m'indique une direction, "la plus rapide" alors qu'il en prend une autre pour arriver avant chez la grand-mère. Bon, je n'ai pas la prétention de comparer le Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique à un centre de vieux gâteux mais je trouve que ces deux situations se ressemblent étrangement. Ça ne me plaît pas.

Et Don Quichotte m'a manipulé aussi simplement que ça, sans que je m'en rende compte. Il est sans doute déjà là-bas.

 _Pour préparer le terrain._

Bon, je deviens peut-être aussi carrément parano. Roronoa aura ma peau, à force. Mais j'ai la très nette impression que Don Quichotte n'attend qu'une seule et unique chose, la radiation de Rayleigh ou ma propre radiation.

Ça me conforte encore plus dans mon idée que ce type a des magouilles pas claires à cacher.

En attendant, je sens que je vais arriver en pleine réunion et que ça va faire du grabuge. Je pourrai tout aussi bien attendre de pouvoir parler à Rayleigh en privé mais je pense que mes problèmes ne seront alors pas pris au sérieux et peut-être même que Rayleigh me renverra dans les roses. Ce qui, avouons-le, n'a rien de très attrayant. On demande des comptes ou on n'en demande pas, point.

M'est avis que si Doflamingo m'a entraîné dans cette situation, ce n'est pas pour que j'attende sagement mon tour en coulisse. Ils ne me radieront pas pour ça, de toute façon…

… si ?

J'ai un gros doute tout d'un coup.

Je prends une grande inspiration en essayant de me détendre. Je ne dois pas me prendre la tête pour ça, maintenant alors que je suis engagé. Que ce soit sur la pente descendante ou au contraire vers de possibles réponses.

Le QG de la Confrérie n'est plus très loin. Il a été décidé il y a plusieurs siècles de l'implanter au-dessus d'Alabasta, ville immense et capitale d'Alaburna. Honnêtement, c'est surtout parce qu'au-dessus d'une telle ville, il fait une chaleur que tous apprécient. C'est toujours agréable de bronzer en pleine réunion ou rassemblement extraordinaire de la Confrérie.

Cependant, il s'agit bien d'un _QG._ Pas d'immeubles désaffectés ou de constructions humaines ici : je dois filer vers le ciel, toujours plus haut vers les nuages qu'on voit à peine d'en bas, ces longs filaments auxquels les humains font si peu attention.

Le Paradis, en quelque sorte.

Plus je monte dans le ciel, plus la lumière est éclatante. Il faut que tout soit beau, idyllique. Personnellement je trouve juste que c'est assez perturbant : ça réduit beaucoup trop la visibilité dont tout ange a besoin pour voler. Mais enfin, c'est en « haut » que ce genre de choses se règle.

J'y suis enfin.

C'est un archipel de nuage inaccessible à tout appareil humain, avions, dirigeables et autres. Immense, parce que tout doit être immense. Magnifique.

Mais _évidemment_ il y a un petit truc pour gâcher le décor.

« Heaven's gate », indique le grand panneau accroché au-dessus de l'arche menant au centre de la Confrérie. Une espèce de grande étoile sur laquelle clignotent des dizaines de petits feux artificiels maintenus en vie par Dieu, en permanence. Et juste à côté…

La vieille Amazon. Ridée comme un pruneau qu'on aurait oublié au fond d'un bocal durant des semaines, ses petits yeux noirs bien enfoncés dans leur orbite et sa bouche fripée toujours étirée vers le haut, comme si on avait tiré ses joues pour qu'elles affichent à jamais cette éternelle grimace.

\- Bonjour, grince-t-elle en prenant des clichés de moi sous tous les angles avec son horrible appareil photo. Je suis la surveillante de la porte du Paradis.

 _DE LA CONFRERIE._ Cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec le Paradis… Bon, le Paradis fait bien parti d'une des îles de l'Archipel, pour qu'on puisse mieux le protéger des démons qui auraient la mauvaise idée de venir mettre le bazar un peu partout, mais cette arche ne conduit pas _qu'au_ Paradis. Elle conduit avant tout à la Confrérie dans son ensemble.

Je décide de rester muet. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, je m'attends donc à ce qu'elle pose _la_ question fatidique avant de me libérer, mais elle fait durer le plaisir.

\- Votre visage ne me revient pas. Remarquez, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vois passer tellement de monde en une journée… Vous venez pour une réunion ?

Elle se fige quelques secondes.

\- Vous ne seriez pas un démon déguisé, par hasard ? ( elle prend un dernier cliché de mes ailes – c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique, à nous, les anges : les humain ont leur ADN pour s'identifier les uns les autres, nous nous avons nos ailes).

Je fronce les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai une tête à porter des cornes ?!

\- C'est la nouvelle tendance chez les diablotins, se justifie-t-elle. Je disais juste ça comme ça…

Son sourire édenté me saute à la figure alors qu'elle finit par le « meilleur » :

\- Enfin, peu importe de toute manière. Si vous voulez aller là-bas, vous devez vous acquitter d'un droit d'entrée d'un milliard d'extols, c'est le règlement.

Et voilà. La vieille Amazon, ou comment extorquer de l'argent à des anges qu'elle sait d'un rang inférieur pour arrondir ses fins de moi (elle n'est pas particulièrement appréciée dans la Confrérie...)

Je grogne. Je suis sans un sou en poche, à la porte du Paradis, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine des tribunes du Haut Conseil de Sécurité où doit se dérouler la réunion.

Mais je n'ai rien pour payer.

Je me fiche une claque juste devant la vieille qui ne bronche pas à cette vue (elle doit être habituée). Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, sa main toujours tendue vers moi en souriant.

Je crois que je vais aussi lui envoyer une gifle.

Et puis soudain, je me dis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Après tout, débarquer en pleine réunion est déjà un affront alors pourquoi ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin ?

 _Let's go._

Je lève aussitôt la tête avant de la rabaisser comme si j'avais aperçu quelqu'un de très important, puis je m'incline comme si j'avais Dieu le Père en personne sous les yeux.

La vieille Amazon hausse un sourcil mais ne fait pas un geste.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! je m'exclame en me composant une expression la plus surprise possible. Je ne m'attendais pas _du tout_ à voir votre Magnificence ici !

La vieille se raidit avant de lentement se retourner. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus : l'arche est proche, une fois franchie, personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Je fonce.

Par-dessus mon épaule, je vois la vieille regarder dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait encore le Très-Haut. Puis, elle comprend.

Trop tard, je suis déjà loin !

J'ai passé cette foutue arche. Je suis sauvé.

Parfois je me dis que Dieu doit quand même bien m'aimer, tout au fond. Tout au fond parce que mon nouveau contrat est un véritable coup bas. Mais quand même... L'affaire au Centre de Formation des Chérubins : réglée avec trois paires de claques. Mes échecs répétitifs : réglés en un contrat foireux. Ma nouvelle intrusion illégale dans la Confrérie : réglée sans aucun inconvé...

Est-ce que je viens réellement de dire ça ? _Est-ce que je viens réellement de dire ça ?_

Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus dégoûtant que la vieille Amazon courant (ou plutôt marchant – la vitesse se réduit avec l'âge) à mes trousses, les babines retroussées et la salive fuyant entre ses dents.

Beurk. C'est absolument repoussant.

\- Confrère ! hurle-t-elle. _Confrère !_ Vous n'avez pas payé votre droit de passage !

Deux anges de garde l'accompagnent et me saisissent avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette tellement j'étais horrifié par _elle._

Je me ressaisis dès que je sens les sales pattes des deux anges affectés à la sécurité me toucher. Je tente de me dégager mais ils me tiennent solidement devant la vieille.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! je crie en priant pour qu'on éloigne cette vision d'horreur de moi.

Je ne comprends même pas comment des frêles et belles jeunes femmes de vingt ans peuvent devenir en à peine cinquante ans aussi… repoussantes. Bon, la vieille Amazon a bien plus que soixante-dix années à son compteur, mais le raisonnement tient toujours.

\- Vous me devez un milliard d'extols, Confrère, râle-t-elle en reprenant (difficilement) sa respiration.

Elle souffle comme un bœuf. Je prends _vraiment_ sur moi pour répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi payer.

Et voilà. Je vais finir dans les geôles de la Confrérie avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Bravo Sanji, c'était très intelligent de révéler une information aussi cruciale à la principale concernée.

Principale concernée qui ne paraît pas bousculée du tout par ma révélation. Elle se contente de me fixer de ses petits yeux sombres et j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observé par une mouche. Je sais, aucun rapport et puis, qui peut se vanter de savoir quelle sensation donne le regard d'une mouche ? N'empêche que la vieille a un regard de mouche.

Bref, je m'égare.

\- Vous n'avez pas de quoi payer ? me redemande cette sourde en accentuant encore son regard (de mouche).

Je soupire.

\- Non, je suis complètement fauché…

\- Il fallait le dire, Confrère ! Je ne pouvais pas le deviner seule ! Bien, vous pouvez passer.

Sur ce, les deux gardes me relâchent et prennent la direction de leur poste comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Attendez deux secondes… QUOI ?!

\- Mais… Mais c'est stupide !

La vieille Amazon a elle-aussi fait demi-tour, c'est donc dans sa grande bonté qu'elle daigne m'accorder encore un peu de son temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est stupide, Confrère ? Que je vous laisse passer sans payer ? Mais vous êtes aussi libre de repartir sur le champ… Les anges sans le sous ne restent en général pas très longtemps à la Confrérie…

Ça tombe bien, mon séjour ne durera que quelques heures. En revanche, cette règle de passage est complètement idiote. La vieille Amazon a cependant l'air de trouver ça très amusant… Bah, si c'est la seule chose qui peut encore la distraire en sa fin de vie, autant que ça la divertisse !

Elle se détourne une nouvelle fois pour trottiner vers l'arche où vient juste d'atterrir un nouvel ange que je ne connais pas. Il n'y a plus aucun garde pour m'intercepter.

Décidément, je comprends tous ces anges qui désertent la Confrérie depuis des siècles en expliquant qu'il s'agit d'une « maison de fous ». Je suppose qu'ils ne la mettent pas au niveau de l'appartement de Roronoa et Eustass, mais quand même.

Bon, direction le Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique. Les postes de sécurité abondent autour de moi, je dois donc être déjà dans le bon quartier. En revanche, ils sont quasiment tous déserts. Peut-être est-il l'heure de la pause syndicale : en tous cas, je n'ai personne pour me renseigner.

Je marche sur un cumulonimbus solide et doux sous mes pieds, un vrai délice. Les bâtiments autour de moi ont été construits dans des tons plutôt clairs, blancs, gris, pêche et quelques roses. J'en aperçois même un rose vif, kitsch au possible et parfaitement écœurant. Certains de mes confrères ont leur résidence secondaire ici, lorsqu'ils décident de prendre une pause entre deux contrats. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas tous bon goût.

L'absence de bruit ou même de passage dans les rues de l'île m'informent qu'il y a bien un Conseil qui se tient quelque part dans les environs. C'est impossible que _tous_ les anges soient en mission en ce moment-même. Il y a toujours du monde à la Confrérie.

Je décide de survoler les environs pour me repérer, ce qui s'avère être une bonne idée : je cible aussitôt le grand bâtiment à la façade de nacre d'où s'élèvent quelques fois des huées, quelques fois des applaudissements.

Je rabats mes ailes le long du corps et me laisse tomber en piqué, cherchant des yeux une éventuelle porte de service. Je détecte une entrée qui semble être faite pour les spectateurs de la séance, les anges sans véritable haute responsabilité qui viennent juste là pour connaitre les dernières nouvelles.

Je pousse la porte, entre et…

… et disons que je pensais vraiment qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée des simples spectateurs. Je le jure.

* * *

Comme je le disais, je ne pensais que la porte déboucherait à cet endroit-là. Absolument pas.

Je me retrouve sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée, et Dieu sait qu'il y a du monde.

Le "public" est rassemblé en bas, dans la fosse. Les anges supérieurs se sont eux réparties le long des murs circulaires dans des loges aménagées spécialement pour eux et constituées de nuages qui flottent en hauteur dans la grande salle. Les spectateurs doivent donc lever la tête pour suivre la séance. Rayleigh est placé dans la loge d'honneur, flottant au centre sur un de ces nuages qu'il affectionne, en pleine lecture d'un rapport de sécurité dont je n'ai pas entendu le début.

Je viens de déboucher en pleine loge d'honneur, juste dans le dos de Rayleigh, lequel n'a pas encore perçu ma présence.

Enfin si, maintenant c'est fait.

Le silence se fait tout à fait dans la salle quand sa voix s'éteint. Il parcoure du regard les visages horrifiés autour de lui et se fige.

De mon poste, je peux apercevoir le visage de Doflamingo à moitié visible. Un large sourire le défigure entièrement, un de ces sourires sadiques au possible qui me fait froid dans le dos et qui me conforte dans mon idée que je me suis fait rouler.

De toute façon, Rayleigh a compris. Il se retourne lentement et je sens passer la seconde de répit qu'il me reste encore. Oh oui, je la sens durer.

D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il est en train de s'étrangler tout seul avec sa salive.

\- Sa… SANJI ?!

Au cas où tous les anges dans la salle ne connaîtraient pas mon nom, maintenant, c'est fait.

Doflamingo pouffe dans ses ailes. C'est officiel : je _hais_ ce type.

\- Euh… Bonjour Rayleigh ?

Pas un bruit, une réponse, silence sur toute la ligne. L'assemblée est aussi muette que le reste, la plupart des anges présents me fixent comme si je venais d'une autre dimension ou comme si je me baladais avec une paire de cornes. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'arriver, puisque je vais me faire radier de la Confrérie dans trois secondes.

C'est évident. Rayleigh n'aura pas le choix, même s'il souhaite le contraire, ce dont je ne suis même pas certain vu le regard qu'il me lance.

 _Je suis fichu._

\- QU'EST-CE QUE CET ANGE FICHE ICI ?! hurle une voix d'homme qui ne me dit rien du tout mais qui fait frissonner tout le public en contrebas.

Doflamingo a vraiment l'air de se bidonner. Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et hausse les sourcils d'un air provocateur que je lui rends, puisque je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Après tout, comme je suis déjà bien enfoncé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un rictus diabolique avant qu'il ne se détourne et lance d'une voix assurée :

\- Il ne me semble pas que tu sois bien placé pour dire ça, Morgan. Personnellement, je me suis toujours demandé ce que _tu_ faisais ici…

Ça c'est envoyé ! Je cherche dans les loges d'honneur le dénommé Morgan qui fait parti du Conseil, étant donné qu'il a le droit de prendre la parole pour émettre son opinion. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour le trouver : baraqué comme une armoire à glace, il occupe la moitié de la loge et ses ailes disparaissent dans son dos, riquiqui par rapport à sa masse musculaire. Il doit avoir le même potentiel de vol qu'un poulet.

Mais _surtout,_ il est à ce moment-là aussi écarlate que Satan en personne.

\- DE QUOI DOFLAMINGO ?! TU PEUX REPETER ?!

Rayleigh me lance un regard d'avertissement, entre fureur et inquiétude, et j'hésite à faire demi-tour comme il me l'indique subjectivement. Tout le monde me connaît maintenant. Adieu discrétion chérie.

\- Fiche le camp Sanji, me souffle-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Doflamingo et Morgan, l'un lançant toujours ses piques meurtrières et l'autre bandant les muscles pour seule répartie.

\- Je voulais juste parler de Roronoa… C'est un cas désespéré, il…

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment ?! Il fallait venir me voir au CAHSP avant ! Tu viens de débarquer comme une fleur en plein Conseil, ne pense même pas que ce genre d'affront restera impuni ! Ce n'est pas à mon niveau que ce décide ce genre de chose…

Il agite son pouce vers le haut et je soupire. Je vais encore avoir des ennuis avec Dieu.

\- … JUSTE SAVOIR QUI IL EST POUR SE PERMETTRE D'ENTRER COMME ÇA, EN PLEINE SEANCE QUI PLUS EST !

Morgan et son timbre de voix élégant et apaisant. Tout un art.

Rayleigh fait volte-face tandis que je décide de suivre mon instinct. Comme a dit César : « je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ». Moi ce sera plutôt : « je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai _vécu_ »…

Je m'avance vers le balcon de la loge. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la matière douce dont est composé le nuage, c'est presque réconfortant. Presque.

\- ET IL SE PERMET DE SE MONTRER AU BALCON EN PLUS !

Rayleigh soupire. Il se prend la tête entre les mains et je ressens une pointe de culpabilité. Vite étouffée parce que, de là où je suis, j'ai vu sur toute la scène.

Morgan fulminant, à moitié penché par-dessus le balcon, une main brandit vers moi et l'autre vers Doflamingo. Doflamingo, _les jambes croisées par-dessus la balustrade._ Et son sourire immuable toujours scotché au visage.

L'assemblée muette, observant avec effarement ou délectation les événements.

Et moi, comme un idiot, perché là-haut à jouer le rôle qu'on voudra bien me donner.

\- Je suis d'avis de le laisser parler, Morgan. Il peut s'expliquer lui-même, c'est un grand garçon…

Doflamingo. Je ne sais pas s'il me tend une perche ou au contraire essaye de m'enfoncer encore plus. Je pense que c'est le genre de type avec lequel on ne peut jamais être sûr.

Et Rayleigh l'appuie en faisant un signe de la main qui me donne la parole. Bon, improvisation ?

\- Hum, euh… Je...

\- VOUS VOYEZ, IL EST INCAPABLE DE S'EXPRIMER AUTREMENT QUE PAR ONOMATOPÉES !

Doflamingo se redresse d'un coup et affiche une expression éberluée.

\- _Onomatopées_?! Morgan, je ne te savais pas un vocabulaire aussi développé !

Des huées s'élèvent du public. Je rêve ou ça vire au spectacle populaire là ?!

Morgan sue. Il sue à grosses gouttes et ses dents sont si serrées que sa mâchoire en craque jusqu'à moi. S'il le pouvait, il frapperait Doflamingo. Non, s'il le pouvait, il l'enverrait en orbite immédiatement.

Je tape sur l'épaule de Rayleigh qui se redresse aussitôt en me fixant de ses yeux furibonds.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sur quoi porte la séance ?

\- Sur l'infiltration de plus en plus fréquente de multiples démons dans la vie active. De nos protégés, précise-t-il par la suite.

Bingo. Ça coïncide avec ce qu'a laissé entendre la vieille Amazon sur la nouvelle tendance démoniaque d'infiltration, donc par conséquent la sécurité défaillante. Et Doflamingo qui me disait plutôt que _« les temps étaient difficiles »_.

\- Je suis là parce que Roronoa m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, j'explique en espérant qu'on me laissera parler jusqu'au bout. Il a manqué de se faire tuer plusieurs fois en une journée. Je n'ai qu'à dire que je pense qu'un démon est là-dessous, je fais le témoin passif qui a été appelé pour faire son job, et pas le type complètement paumé qui est entré par hasard ici parce qu'il a confondu la porte avec une porte direction les tribunes des particuliers.

Rayleigh me fixe longuement, et c'est intense, je peux l'attester.

\- Le type complètement paumé qui est entré par hasard ici parce qu'il a confondu la porte avec une porte direction les tribunes des particuliers devra faire plus attention à l'avenir, siffle-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

\- Promis.

Ouf, j'ai peut-être réussi à éviter de me faire radier immédiatement. C'est déjà ça.

En attendant, Rayleigh se lève et tape dans ses mains pour se faire entendre. Comme Morgan continue à beugler comme un taureau en charge, il s'empare de mon auréole et la positionne devant sa bouche avant de grogner dedans « haut-parleur ». Dieu le lui accorde aussitôt.

\- S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, braille sa voix pourtant calme dans mon auréole/haut-parleur. S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, CONFRERES, JE REQUIERS TOUTE VOTRE ATTENTION. JE TIENS A M'EXPLIQUER QUANT A CETTE INTRUSION. IL S'AGIT EN FAIT D'UNE PERSONNE QUE J'AI SOLLICITE MOI-MEME ET QUI SERA NOTRE INVITE ET TEMOIN POUR LA SEANCE. JE DEMANDE QU'UNE LOGE SPECIALE LUI SOIT ATTRIBUEE.

Il se racle la gorge pour camoufler les éventuels beuglements de Morgan qui s'ensuivent. Mais le taré en question reste aussi calme qu'il puisse l'être en ce moment présent.

\- MERCI, ajoute-t-il avant de se rassoir sur le nuage qui s'élève aussitôt pour lui fournir un siège plus confortable.

Il me rend mon auréole et me fait signe de prendre place sur un nuage qui flotte dans notre direction et qui annonce à tout le monde que je suis « LE TEMOIN ».

\- Nous pouvons donc reprendre la séance et oublier à quel point certains d'entre vous ce sont mal comportés durant ces quelques minutes. Je remercie d'ailleurs les autres membres du Haut Conseil qui ont su garder leur calme.

Je remarque alors les autres conseillés auxquels je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à lors. Leurs nuages respectifs sont tous réunis en cercle autour de celui de Rayleigh mais ils n'ont pas prononcé un mot depuis mon intrusion.

Les membres sont censés être six en comptant Rayleigh. Entre celui-ci et Doflamingo se trouve un ange aux longs cheveux dorés coulant sur ses genoux comme une rivière brillante et qui porte d'étranges tatouages à la place des sourcils. Ses mains sont croisées sur ses genoux et il a un air calme mais pas forcément pacifique.

Son nuage indique qu'il s'appelle Hawkins. Je le connais vaguement : son protégé est un des plus grands stratèges humain de l'époque, travaillant carrément pour le Gouvernement, ce qui, évidemment, lui apporte beaucoup d'ennuis et corse encore plus le fait de le protéger.

Vient ensuite Doflamingo. Il n'a pas l'air très content de notre combine à moi et Rayleigh pour me sortir du pétrin. Ça confirme ce que je pensais : manipulateur au possible, il m'a entraîné dans cette situation parce que ça l'amusait et parce qu'il cherchait à voir comment je m'en sortirai. Il y a donc réellement des affaires louches autour de tout ça.

Une femme attend tranquillement à sa gauche. La tête reposant sur la paume de sa main comme si elle mourrait d'ennui, elle a les yeux rivés sur moi. C'est un regard de fer brûlant qui dégouline sur ma silhouette et me fait frémir.

Détail important : elle est absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux légèrement rosés tombent de manière gracieuse sur ses épaules et ses formes somptueuses se devinent à peine sous le long tailleur d'un blanc immaculé qu'elle porte. Son auréole apporte encore plus à son air angélique.

Hina.

Le suivant, Marco, est connu pour son intelligence, son sens de la stratégie et son efficacité. Même si il ne le fait pas comme ça, avec son air de glandeur sur le point de s'endormir.

Et Morgan. Qui s'apprête à exploser, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

\- Nous parlions donc du fait que plusieurs démons ont réussi à s'introduire dernièrement ici, en pleine Confrérie. Pour expliquer _comment_ ils y ont réussi, il faut d'abord réexpliquer le fonctionnement entier du département auquel est associé notre _cher_ confrère Doflamingo. Confrère, nous vous écoutons.

Doflamingo ricane mais s'exécute.

\- C'est simple, en définitif. Les défunts que nous recevons chaque jour sont inscrits un par un avec précaution dans nos registres remis à jour quotidiennement. On passe ensuite leur vie au crible, leurs bonnes actions, leurs mauvaises et on lance un procès personnel pour chacun d'eux. Ils sont ainsi jugés bon pour l'Enfer ou le Paradis, voire le Purgatoire si nous ne sommes pas sûrs du jugement qu'il faut rendre. Et c'est là que j'entre dans le jeu.

Rayleigh fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que le terme de jeu soit très approprié…

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je suis chargé des rapports Enfer/Paradis, comme vous le savez tous. Nous essayons d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec ces démons, mais nous sommes bien obligés de leur remettre chacun des condamnés mensuels pour l'Enfer à un moment ou un autre. Ce genre d'échange se déroule une fois par mois, sous mon entière supervision. Nous leur donnons ce qu'ils veulent et ils déguerpissent avec leur 'butin' le plus loin de la Confrérie possible. Les condamnés vont brûler en Enfer. Cependant, il y a de ça neuf jours, deux démons n'ont pas suivi le code appliqué lors de ces rencontres et ont tenté de rentrer dans le QG.

\- Ils ont été refoulés, bien entendu, chante Hina de sa douce voix.

Doflamingo pince les lèvres, visiblement amusé par la situation.

\- Bien entendu. Le problème est plutôt qu'ils ont réussi à passer avec des déguisements ridicules au nez et à la barbe de la vieille Amazon…

\- La vieille Amazon n'a pas de barbe, gronde Morgan.

Un grand silence suit cette déclaration.

\- C'est une _expression_ , Morgan, susurre Doflamingo. Tu veux que je t'en donne la définition d'un dictionnaire humain ?

\- Ce ne sera pas néces… commence Rayleigh avant d'être interrompu.

\- … alors, « expression » : tournure, locu…

\- ÇA SUFFIT DOFLAMINGO !

L'ordre a claqué dans l'air comme un fouet. Le blond redresse ses lunettes sur son nez, une _expression_ mauvaise au visage.

Puis il se laisse retomber confortablement dans son nuage comme s'il ne venait pas juste de se faire réprimander devant tout le monde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voudrait faire radier Rayleigh, seul ange encore capable de lui tenir tête, voire de lui rabattre le caquet comme il vient de le faire.

\- Nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Des suggestions ?

\- Plus de gardes à surveiller l'arche, maugrée Morgan.

\- Un contrôle plus poussé de chacune des auréoles qui voudra la passer, insiste Hina.

Rayleigh se tourne vers Hawkins et Marco.

\- Et vous, confrères ?

Marco hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très intéressé par le débat.

\- Licencier la vieille Amazon, assène Hawkins d'un ton froid, dénué de sentiments.

Sa déclaration cause des remous dans le public.

\- J'étais encore chérubin que la vieille Amazon était déjà à son poste ! lance un ange anonyme. Vous ne pouvez pas la radier comme ça, c'est un symbole !

Des murmures d'assentiments parcourent l'assemblée. Rayleigh impose le silence en levant les deux mains.

\- Je ne suis en effet pas sûr que ce soit une bonne initiative. Il faut trouver une autre solution.

Hawkins pince les lèvres mais n'ajoute rien. Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire il doit considérer que son devoir est rempli.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Marco prenne la parole.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment fiable, d'abord ? soupire-t-il d'un air d'ennui profond.

Hawkins se redresse aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas sa fiabilité qui a baissé durant les derniers siècles, c'est plutôt son efficacité. On peut toujours lui faire confiance à 78% pour dénicher les éventuels ressortissants démoniaques, en revanche, sa capacité a réellement les arrêter n'est que de… 9%.

Oui, donc la vieille ne peut rien faire quoi. Elle a autant de puissance qu'une serpillière.

Morgan a lui aussi dénicher son potentiel de nettoyage.

\- On pourrait la mettre au ménage, déclare-t-il. Ça peut toujours être utile…

Nouveau silence lourd de sous-entendus dans la salle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire nerveux dans mes ailes, ce qui me vaut plusieurs paires d'yeux furieux.

\- Sanji, si tu as quelque chose à partager avec nous, nous t'écoutons, me lance Rayleigh d'un ton froid.

Oups. Mon rire meurt dans ma gorge alors que tout le Conseil et l'assemblée me dévisagent.

\- Euh... Je trouve aussi que la vieille Amazon n'a pas sa place à surveiller l'Arche. Elle ne… On va dire qu'elle ne surveille pas vraiment qui passe ou non.

Et hop, petit clin d'œil à ma situation actuelle. Si quelqu'un comprend l'allusion, je suis foutu mais j'aurai eu une belle vie. Tous les anges ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir participé à un Conseil de Sécurité _en compagnie des membres du Conseil._ Est-ce que je fais un petit coucou ou un clin d'œil à l'Assemblée, histoire de les faire rager ? Non, Sanji, soit un peu sérieux quand même. Plus de classe.

Je leur adresse un sourire triomphant.

Heureusement pour moi, seul Rayleigh me jette un regard entre irritation et amusement, et je me dis que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

\- D'ailleurs nous attendons toujours ton témoignage…

Et ça recommence. Aïe.

\- Euh… et bien, je suis venu parce que je suis actuellement censé protéger un humain qui… enfin, disons qu'il a manqué se tuer au moins huit fois en deux jours et je trouvais ça assez… anormal.

Un grand silence accueille ma déclaration. Mes amis, prions pour qu'elle passe (c'est pas gagné).

\- Et en quoi cela apporte à la séance d'aujourd'hui ? grommelle Morgan en me toisant méchamment.

Là, j'ai presque envie que Doflamingo lui enfonce sa sale tête dans le nuage qui lui sert de loge. Je crois que je ne le supporte déjà plus. En même temps, si ce type a la cervelle de la taille d'un petit pois, ce serait déjà pas mal… Les idiots me rendent nerveux.

J'énonce d'un ton assuré (pour une fois) :

\- Je pense qu'un démon est dessous tout ça. D'accord, les humains sont irresponsables et peuvent s'exposer à de multiples dangers mortels en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes quant au fait que mon protégé soit le seul responsable. Pour moi, il y a clairement une force démoniaque en œuvre…

Doflamingo hausse les sourcils, tandis que Rayleigh m'approuve du mieux qu'il peut. Il faut que ça passe, même si je ne crois pas un mot de tout mon blabla.

Hina me sauve alors la mise.

\- Hum… C'est tout à fait possible. Dans les unités de sécurité que je dirige, nous avons récemment remarqué que plusieurs démons avaient pris contact avec des humains, même si nous ne savons pas exactement comment se sont déroulées les choses. Comme je n'avais pas eu de retour, j'avais écourté notre enquête sur cet incident, pensant que c'était mineur puisque nous avions d'autres soucis plus importants sur le feu. Mais je vois qu'un renouvellement de la sécurité va être nécessaire…

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. D'abord, je la prendrai dans mes bras, puis je m'approcherai de ses lèvres avant d'y goûter délicatement et puis je l…

-… clare officiellement la séance d'aujourd'hui close.

Hein? DEJA?!

Les derniers mots de Rayleigh interrompent brutalement ma rêverie. Hina vient de descendre de son nuage et se dirige vers la sortie en compagnie de Marco, ce sale traître. Je me laisse retomber sur mon nuage, vaincu par tant de perfide adversité.

\- Sanji, il va falloir qu'on parle, tonne Rayleigh en se plaçant en plein dans mon champ de vision, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Doflamingo s'éloigne avec Hawkins. Morgan rejoint la foule en contrebas pour faire du grabuge. Nous sommes presque seuls.

Nous sommes seuls.

\- Est-ce que tu es inconscient pour débarquer en pleine séance, comme ça ?! J'aurai normalement dû te radier illico ! Heureusement que Dieu était de ton côté, une fois de plus ! Tu as vraiment de la chance tu sais ! N'importe quel ange à ta place aurait disparu depuis bien longtemps déjà !

Je me ratatine sur mon nuage et acquiesce piteusement.

\- Ecoute, Rayleigh, je suis désolé. Je me suis trompé, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas m…

\- Si, c'est de ta faute ! Jure sur les tables de la loi que cela ne se reproduira plus ! JURE !

Il est tellement remonté que je ne peux que murmurer un vague « je le jure… ».

\- Bien (il se prend la tête entre les mains et inspire un bon coup). Bon, et pour Roronoa ?

Je récapitule:

\- Il a failli se faire écraser par un camion, ensuite il a fait mine de se noyer dans une piscine, il a mangé un champignon non comestible, il s'est battu contre des types dangereux seul, son barbecue a explosé à moins d'un mètre de lui, il s'est encore battu avec son colocataire et _enfin_ une casserole pleine d'eau brûlante a inondé toute la cuisine alors qu'il s'y trouvait.

Rayleigh me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi exorbités de ma vie. C'est presque cocasse. Si je lui demande de prendre une photo, est-ce qu'il me refoulera ?

Trop risqué.

\- Honnêtement Sanji, je pense que l'hypothèse du démon n'est pas à exclure. Il se peut que Roronoa ait été maudit ou contacté par l'un d'eux… Dans le premier cas, tous les ennuis qui lui tombent dessus sont inévitables. Dans le deuxième cas, ça veut dire qu'il essaye tout simplement de se débarrasser de toi.

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Je suis certain qu'il sent ma présence, en plus ! Si ça se trouve, il essaye vraiment de me faire craquer en...

\- Attends deux secondes Sanji, me coupe mon supérieur. Si tu es là, qui veille sur Roronoa ?

Je fais un geste rassurant.

\- Cavendish.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pas du tout même, si j'en juge par l'expression plus qu'horrifiée qui s'affiche sur le visage de Rayleigh au moment où je dévoile le protecteur provisoire de Roronoa.

\- Mon Dieu, personne ne te l'a dit…

Je cille.

\- Personne ne m'a dit quoi?!

\- Cavendish est actuellement sous haute surveillance, il a été récemment tenté par un démon et nous pensons… eh bien nous pensons qu'il pourrait en devenir un d'un instant à l'autre…

Le rire de Doflamingo raisonne clairement dans le lointain.

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre: check!**

 **Je vais ENFIN pouvoir passer à un peu plus d'actions (niark, niark... B)) Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...**

 **Si vous avez des remarques particulières à faire, je serai ravie que vous me laissiez un commentaire. Pareil, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé/moins aimé ou carrément détesté (je suis ouverte à tout). ****Si vous avez aussi des énormes pulsions "reviewesques" qui vous prennent, n'attendez pas, foncez! XD**


	5. Trio exceptionnel

**Helloooooooooow!**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! (oui, je me répète: et alors?! XD)**

 **Je tenais à remercier (comme d'habituuuuude - Claude François, sort de ce corps!) ryuka57, Xuxu-chan, RoronoaAgathou, tadokatoka-san et InfiniteScorpioInuko pour leurs reviews! Waouh, merci! J'écris de plus en plus vite, je prends ça pour un bon signe et je pense qu'il en va clairement des encouragements que je reçois, donc** ** _encore_** **un grand, gros, ENORME merci à vous!**

 **Voici le cinquième (tant pis, je compte le prologue et je me mets à jour vis à vis du site sinon je m'emmêle les pinceaux - -') chapitre de** **Un coup d'aile** **, complètement barré comme les précédents mais moi, ça m'amuse, et comme je n'ai pas l'air d'être la seule alors tout va pour le mieux! Pas mal de révélations ici, j'en connais qui n'attendaient que ça...X)**

 **Je rappelle aussi que je poste** ** _normalement_** **tous les mercredis. Normalement parce que je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai poster la semaine prochaine, malheureusement. On verra bien mais je préfère prévenir... (je mettrai _peut-être_ un mot sur mon profil)**

 **Bon, après cette NDLA hyper longue (désolée!), je redis pour la cinquantième fois (p't'être pas quand même...) que OP ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété exclusive d'Oda qui nous autorise à faire n'importe quoi avec, alors pourquoi vouloir toujours posséder le manga et les personnages? Si tout m'appartenait, ce serait un véritable carnage... XD**

 **Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

 _« Une équipe entière, oui : sept anges qui savent comment gérer des démons en toutes circonstances. J'espère que vous n'arriverez pas trop tard… »_

J'espère que vous n'arriverez pas trop tard.

Cette phrase résonne dans mon crâne depuis une bonne heure maintenant sans que je puisse l'en sortir. J'entends encore parfaitement la voix de Rayleigh prononcer ces mots, comme un air entêtant qui ne veut pas disparaître.

Je ne veux pas disparaître.

C'est pourquoi je fonce. Je fonce vers l'appartement de Roronoa et Eustass, où se trouve aussi peut-être l'autre cinglé protégé par Doflamingo, je ne sais pas. Cette histoire est folle, je trouve : tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que Roronoa est _encore_ en danger et que je vais _encore_ avoir des ennuis. Je ne me suis pas démené pour le garder en vie avec autant d'ardeur pour qu'il soit tué par le premier ange gardien tenté venu, mince !

Quelqu'un m'en veut quelque part, maintenant, c'est sûr.

Nous venons de laisser la Confrérie derrière nous, ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu tous les problèmes qu'on a eus pour en sortir. La vieille Amazon, qui a eu vent de ce qui s'est dit à la séance du Haut Conseil à propos de son possible licenciement (comme quoi, elle entend ce qu'elle veut bien entendre) nous a fait toute une scène de « je-vérifie-que-vous-n'êtes-pas-des-démons » qui a duré…

… Deux heures. Cent-vingt minutes d'angoisse pendant lesquelles j'ai eu _tout le loisir_ d'imaginer Roronoa agressé, tué et jeté dans une poubelle par un démon fou.

Oui, je sais, j'ai une imagination foisonnante.

Il n'empêche que ça pourrait très bien être vrai. Il faut que j'arrive avant que le démon fraichement né qui sommeille en Cavendish ne se montre. Question de vie ou de mort.

\- FORMATION SERREE ! hurle l'ange qui mène notre petit groupe au reste de la bande.

Je suis ses consignes en grognant, ne me faisant pas trop à l'idée d'être sous le commandement d'un larbin de mon pire ennemi. Et oui, j'ai un pire ennemi maintenant.

Son identité ? Ça paraît tellement évident… Doflamingo évidemment ! Il m'a roulé dans la farine sans se tacher les mains puisque je ne peux pas l'accuser, étant donné sa position auprès de Dieu, d'avoir su _dès le début_ que Cavendish n'allait pas garder son auréole très longtemps. Mais j'en suis certain : au moment où il m'a proposé de confier Roronoa à Cavendish pour quelques heures, il savait déjà pour la prochaine transformation de mon remplaçant. Ça a dû bien l'amuser, tiens, de me manipuler comme ça.

Rayleigh n'a même pas pensé à me faire un sermon sur mon imprudence, concentré qu'il était à trouver une solution pour me tirer du pétrin dans lequel _Doflamingo_ m'avait fourré. Il _faut_ que je trouve un moyen pour me venger. Question d'honneur.

Quand j'étais encore chérubin, je me demandais si c'était possible qu'un ange puisse avoir un côté diabolique. J'ai maintenant la réponse. Je crois que j'aurai préféré ne jamais l'avoir.

Enfin bon, pour l'instant, rien n'est encore joué. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Rayleigh qui a promis de nous avertir s'il avait la certitude que Roronoa avait été tué, ce qui me rassure sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes !

\- Eh ! _Sanchi_ ou je sais pas quoi ! Ramène-toi !

Le sous-fifre de Doflamingo. C'est quand même pas difficile à retenir "Sanji", non ?!

Je me place à sa hauteur en quelques coups d'ailes, passablement énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Bellamy. Il s'agirait apparemment du stagiaire de Doflamingo. Il apprend en suivant son professeur partout, sauf dans le monde humain où il n'a pas le droit de mettre les pieds pour le moment puisqu'il n'a pas de visa officiel tamponné du sceau divin, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas terminé son apprentissage au Centre de Formation des Chérubins. Il est en alternance, quoi. Et comme son but est de devenir le sous-chef de la branche « Relations Enfer/Paradis » de la Confrérie, il était le mieux placé pour m'accompagner.

Enfin, après Doflamingo, que la petite escapade ne tentait pas trop. En effet, monsieur aime provoquer les problèmes mais pour les résoudre, il n'y a plus personne...

L'espèce de crétin qui lui sert d'apprenti se rappelle à mon bon souvenir en claquant des doigts devant mon visage, comme un supérieur le ferait avec un de ses hommes. Je ne vais pas arriver à le supporter très longtemps, celui-là …

\- Sanchi ? Youhouh, Sanchi, tu m'écoutes ?!

 _Je ne lui ferai pas avaler son auréole, je ne lui ferai pas avaler son auréole, je ne lui ferai pas avaler son auréole…_

\- C'est _Sanji_ , pas Sanchi. Et je ne suis pas un de tes subordonnés, merci.

Les dents de mon interlocuteur grincent quand sa mâchoire se crispe. Je ne peux pas empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de venir s'installer sur mes lèvres.

\- Ouais, bref. J'ai un truc à te demander. Rayleigh m'a fait parvenir les coordonnées de "Ronronora", l'humain que tu protèges, mais apparemment il n'aurait pas été détecté comme étant à son domicile en ce moment. Tu aurais une idée de où il peut être ?

Ma première réaction est d'exploser de rire quand j'entends Bellamy déformer le nom de Zoro, mais elle est très vite étouffée par l'inquiétude qui me prend les tripes. Et merde, où peut bien être cette algue verte à cette heure de la journée ? Pour les humains, il est six heures, heure de rentrer du boulot. Or Zoro n'a pas encore de boulot : de ce que j'ai pu en constater en une journée passée avec lui, il va souvent faire des longueurs à la piscine municipale ou prendre des cours de Kendô dans son dojo, sinon ses déplacements sont plutôt réduits.

Ah oui, parfois, il va étudier. Pour faire travailler les rouages (très) rouillés de son cerveau de temps en temps, quand même.

Mais à six heures…

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, je réponds en me retenant de hausser les épaules pour ne pas faire dévier ma trajectoire de vol. S'il n'est pas chez lui, alors je ne vois pas du tout où il est…

Bellamy me jette un regard dédaigneux que je n'apprécie pas vraiment.

\- Tu dois être un ange gardien attentionné, toi, Suchi…

Là, désolé mais je pète mon câble. Ce-n'est-pas-possible.

\- T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC MON NOM, VRAIMENT ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE M'APPELAIS _SANJI_ , PAS SANCHI OU SUCHI, ESPECE DE CORNU !

\- Eh, c'est bon, tu te calmes ! ET TU ME TRAITES PAS DE CORNU !

\- QUOI, ÇA TE POSE UN PROBLEME _BELLMAMIE_?!

\- DE QUOI ?!

Nous sommes sur le point d'en venir aux mains quand un ange du groupe s'interpose entre nous, écartant les bras pour nous séparer avant que ça ne tourne plus mal encore.

\- Arrêtez ! On est en pleine opération, vous ne vous comportez pas du tout comme des professionnels ! On doit rester concentrés !

Je laisse retomber mes poings tout en jetant un dernier regard meurtrier à "Bellmamie" qui ne se remet pas de son nouveau surnom. Il n'avait qu'à pas m'appeler Suchi…

L'ange qui nous a séparés a un visage rond et des pommettes de petit garçon. Il est relativement beau. Ses cheveux blonds dorés ondulent le long de la courbe de sa mâchoire, tandis qu'une large cicatrice lui barre le front, l'œil et la joue gauche.

Je le connais, il me semble. Voilà que j'ai du mal avec les prénoms, moi aussi… Sabin, Sabi, Sabon, Sab…

Sabo.

Je m'apprête à le remercier quand soudain j'entends un « bip-bip » strident. _Oh-mon-Dieu._ Rayleigh avait promis d'appeler si Roronoa était mort, non ? Je suis foutu.

Bellamy soupire mais décroche quand même son escargophone ailé. La voix de Rayleigh s'élève alors.

\- _… Conf… confrère ?_

 _-_ Bellamy à l'appareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- _Bellamy. J'ai des informations à vous communiquer qui changent pas mal de choses. Roronoa a bougé._

\- C'est-à-dire ? je demande, stressé à mort, en effectuant un virage à vingt degrés dans la direction que m'indique Sabo, qui a pris la tête des opérations sans même qu'on la lui donne.

Bellamy me lance un regard meurtrier au passage.

\- _C'est-à-dire que nous l'avons enfin localisé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là-bas, mais il est actuellement dans un entrepôt désaffecté à quinze kilomètres environ de son domicile. Seul. Un endroit parfait pour se faire assassiner en toute tranquillité…_

Remercions Rayleigh pour ce commentaire rempli d'optimisme.

\- _Mais rassure-toi Sanji, il n'est pas encore mort…_

Merci de le préciser, au cas où ça m'intéresserait. C'est bon Sanji, tout est OK pour le moment : inspire un bon coup et souffle. Voilà.

\- _Bon, je vais vous laisser. Apparemment vous arrivez près de l'entrepôt, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sabo hoche la tête dans ma direction et je fais de même avant de me rappeler trop tard que Rayleigh ne peut pas nous voir. Un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, Bellamy se charge de me corriger.

\- Oui, on se prépare pour l'atterrissage. Tout va bien se passer.

\- _Bien._

Ils raccrochent.

\- On arrive vraiment bientôt ? s'enquiert ce crétin de Bellamy en se tournant vers Sabo.

Celui-ci acquiesce en désignant du doigt une zone entièrement occupée par des larges bâtiments girs, entrepôt et autres. Je les fixe chacun à leur tour en espérant apercevoir une chevelure verte mais à cette distance, je ne vois absolument rien.

Bellamy fait signe à notre escouade de s'arrêter.

Huit paires d'ailes forment un cercle dans le ciel, ne pouvant se stabiliser comme le ferait un colibri, seul oiseau à pouvoir faire du sur-place.

\- Préparez-vous pour une intervention éclair, prévient Bellamy en montrant du menton la zone en bas. Rayleigh va nous anno…

Un énorme boucan le coupe alors.

C'est comme si quelque chose de très lourd venait de s'écraser au sol, ou du moins c'est comme ça que je l'identifie. Sabo sursaute, plisse les yeux avant de pointer du doigt un des entrepôts d'un air sûr.

\- Ça provenait de là.

\- ON FONCE ! gueule Bellamy en piquant directement sur la direction indiquée.

J'échange un regard exaspéré avec Sabo avant de piquer à la suite du groupe. Si ça se trouve, il est déjà trop tard…

* * *

Il fait sombre dans l'entrepôt.

Sabo marche à côté de moi. Nous nous sommes posés et dispersés par groupe de deux et je n'ai _évidemment_ pas choisi d'aller avec Bellamy. Plutôt crever.

Il est indéniablement plus jeune que moi, je viens de me rappeler l'avoir vu pour la première et dernière fois au Centre de Formation des Chérubins. Sympathique et sérieux à la fois malgré la situation tendue, tout en gardant une pointe d'humour ou d'ironie qui ressort parfois quand il me parle. Je commence franchement à bien l'apprécier et _en plus_ il a lui aussi des galères avec son protégé qui enchaîne les bêtises à tout va.

Un certain Luffy, il me semble.

Mais pour l'instant tout ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir si Roronoa est en vie ou non.

Les anges qui nous accompagnaient se sont déployés autour de l'entrepôt pour la plupart, comme le leur a ordonné Bellamy. D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il est resté avec eux et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Nous avançons côte à côte depuis un bon moment déjà quand soudain un grincement nous fait nous immobiliser d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? je chuchote en jetant un coup d'œil en hauteur, vers l'étage au-dessus d'où descendent des câbles et des fils pendant d'un pont métallique qui traverse la salle dans toute sa longueur.

Sabo fronce les sourcils. Il n'en sait pas plus que moi.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à repartir, un nouveau bruit nous arrête. Cette fois, je l'identifie aussitôt comme un gémissement.

Confirmé par le regard que me jette mon compagnon.

Je me précipite vers la source sonore qui se trouve en plein milieu de l'entrepôt. Plus j'avance plus je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. Le sol à cet endroit semble avoir été soufflé, comme par une explosion _très_ forte. Sûrement le bruit de tout à l'heure... A moins que Roronoa ou Cavendish ait amené de la dynamite, je ne vois pas comment…

… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?!

Sabo me rejoint et ouvre de grands yeux devant le carnage.

Un énorme cratère perce le sol, ce qui atteste ce que je pensais : quelque chose a explosé. Mais le plus effrayant, c'est cette forme noircie au fond du cratère, recroquevillée en position fœtale, à forme humaine…

\- ZORO ! je hurle en me précipitant vers le corps sans vie, espérant encore ridiculement que ce ne soit pas lui.

"Ça" a des cheveux, pas d'ailes, aucune auréole, des cornes, deux bras, deux ja…

DES CORNES ?!

\- Sabo ! je m'exclame en sentant le soulagement se diffuser dans mes veines. Ce n'est pas Ro… Sabo ?

Derrière moi, plus personne. Où est-il passé ?

J'hésite à quitter le corps sans vie avant de me décider. Un, ce n'est pas cette algue suicidaire ambulante. Deux, si _ça_ a des cornes mais pas de queue, alors il ne peut s'agir que de Cavendish en pleine transformation démoniaque. Apparemment, il n'a juste pas eu le temps de finaliser sa métamorphose. Et c'est bien fait.

Je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Sabo.

Je fais demi-tour vers le haut du cratère, remontant la pente plutôt haute que j'ai descendue en un éclair il y a une minute.

Sabo est là, mais – comment dire ? – il est… HS. Allongé au sol, sur le ventre et l'aile à moitié tordue dans un angle bizarre. Ouf, il respire. Il doit juste être assommé alors…

Mais par qui ? Comment ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence me répond. Personne aux alentours. Je commence à sentir une série de frissons remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai comme l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces mauvais films d'horreur qu'aimait visionner Hogback, où on n'a envie que d'une chose, c'est que le héros se retourne pour ne pas se faire tuer par l' _« horrible-chose-qui-peut-être-un-esprit-un-monstre-un-psychopathe-ou-les-trois-à-la-fois »._

Je fais volte-face. Personne non plus derrière moi.

 _Il faut que je prévienne Bellamy._

Sabo est lourd, ça c'est une vérité (vraie). Je me trimballe un poids mort sur les épaules et ce n'est pas de tout repos. S'il pouvait au moins se réveiller… Mais non. Il est toujours aussi inconscient, la tête ballante sur mes épaules.

Il a une marque à la nuque. A peine l'ai-je aperçue que je le repose délicatement par terre pour pouvoir inspecter plus tranquillement ce qui m'a tout l'air d'une ecchymose.

 _Bah mon vieux… on t'as pas loupé._

Celui qui a fait ça est non seulement discret puisque je n'ai rien entendu et rien vu venir, mais en plus il est efficace et… un peu bourrin. C'est un sacré bleu qui commence à éclore sur la peau caramel de Sabo.

Mais pour qu'on lui ait porté un coup alors qu'il n'est pas censé être visible _et_ solide pour un être humain quelconque, il faut être une entité spirituelle.

Ce qui ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit j'avais raison de ne pas aimer Bellamy parce que c'est un beau salop complètement timbré qui aime frapper les anges par-derrière, soit un démon autre que Cavendish au fond de son trou se trouve près d'ici en ce moment-même.

Bizarrement, je n'aime aucune de ses deux hypothèses.

Tant pis, application du code d'urgence. Je commence vraiment à flipper là, autant appeler des renforts surtout qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Zoro nulle part.

Code d'urgence… Code d'urgence… Si je me souviens bien des cours que nous a dispensé Conis, la maîtresse du Centre des Formations des Chérubins (dont tout le monde était amoureux et surtout moi, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus angélique que cette jeune femme au parfum si délicat… mais je me perds), il faut prendre son auréole en main et effectuer une petite prière à Dieu en pensant à la personne que l'on veut appeler pour qu'aussitôt son escargophone ailé sonne chez elle. A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence pour ne pas déranger le Très-Haut et, évidemment, quand on n'a pas d'autre moyen de communication sous la main.

Comme Rayleigh lors de la séance du Haut Conseil, je saisis mon auréole entre mes doigts, vérifie qu'il n'y a toujours personne autour de moi histoire de ne pas me faire prendre par surprise quand le psychopathe se ramènera pour me hacher au couteau de cuisine, puis je pense Rayleigh en priant de toutes mes forces, les yeux mi-clos pour surveiller les alentours (je ne suis pas suicidaire).

\- _S… Sanji ?_

Oh mon Dieu, ça a marché. Merci, merci, merci.

\- _Qu'est… s… passe ?_

\- Je t'entends très mal, je lance en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … _que tu dis ?… tu avec Bellamy ? … reçois plus… cun signal…_

\- De quoi ?! Comment ça plus aucun signal ?! IL A DISPARU ?!

Ce serait bien ma veine, tiens, si je suis le seul ange qui n'ait pas encore été attaqué par derrière.

\- _… aucun signa… disp… oui… se passe ?_

\- Un des anges du groupe qui m'accompagnait a été assommé sans que je me rende compte de rien. Zoro n'est pas là. _Zoro n'est nulle part._ En revanche, il y a Cavendish qui est… eh bien je pense qu'il est dans un état non négligeable, ni ange ni démon et totalement… explosé, c'est le mot.

\- _…ais attention… j'entends très m… fais… AUTRE DEMON SIGN… !_

La communication coupe à ce moment-là. Je fixe mon auréole bêtement alors qu'une voix froide et amusée à la fois s'élève dans mon dos.

\- Je serai toi, je ne me retournerai pas tout de suite.

Je fais aussitôt volte-face.

* * *

Je viens de ressentir ce que Zoro a ressenti le matin où Eustass lui a envoyé son poing en pleine figure.

J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a fracassé le nez contre un mur ou qu'on me l'a cassé étape par étape en petits morceaux, bref, c'est pas la joie. Et le pire, c'est que je me suis fait avoir par…

…une délicieuse créature.

\- Quand je dis qu'il ne faut pas se reourner, il ne faut pas se retourner, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que les anges peuvent être bouchés et curieux, c'est phénoménale !

Je la distingue même à travers le flou qui brouille ma vue. Nous autres anges gardiens avons une perception très différente des humains de la douleur. D'abord parce que nous sommes rarement blessés, étant fait d'essence spirituelle et non pas de chair et de sang – il faut combattre un autre être spirituel pour se trouver vraiment affecté – mais aussi parce que nous ne la percevons pas de la même manière, puisque les hémorragies et autres effusions, ça n'arrive jamais. A l'inverse, recevoir des coups nous prive de notre énergie vitale, d'où l'énorme besoin qui survient après une bonne bagarre de se régénérer… ce que je ne pense pas être en mesure de faire dans le cas présent.

Remarque, ce n'est pas si grave, vu la vision de rêve que j'ai sous les yeux. Peut-être que la paire de cornes et la queue pointue gâchent un peu le tout, mais bon… on ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ZORO ! appelle ma délicieuse apparition démoniaque (qui vient en outre de mettre à terre comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait dans ma looongue vie). ZORO, TU PEUX SORTIR MAINTENANT, J'AI MIS HS TOUTE LA PETITE BANDE D'ANGES GARDIENS !

Zoro ?! Zoro est ici ?! Mais pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas détecté avant ?!

Un grognement sourd m'informe que mon protégé préféré vient de sortir de la super cachette qu'il s'était dégoté pour ne pas se faire remarquer (ce qui a très bien marché) et qu'il vient de rejoindre Miss-je-suis-une-démone-terriblement-sexy.

\- Comment ça tu as mis HS _toute_ la bande ? On avait dit que tu ne devais p… Putain Nami, j'avais dit pas _lui_!

Je perçois des bruits de pas précipités puis un visage vient entièrement remplir mon champ de vision. Des frissons horribles me secouent immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux le toucher ?! grogne la voix ô combien moins attirante du vert.

J'entends un soupir.

\- Zoro, je te l'ai dit et répété au moins _un million de fois…_ Mais c'est comme pour ton sens de l'orientation, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Les humains ne peuvent pas sentir physiquement parlant les êtres spirituels. C'est d'ailleurs très désagréable pour eux d'être en contact avec de la chair alors arrête de le toucher, s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça après l'avoir à moitié trucidé ?!

\- Tu ne m'avais pas précisé qu'il fallait faire des exceptions… Bon, il est déjà bien amoché là et ça doit être assez douloureux, est-ce que je peux mettre fin à ses souffrances en le faisant exploser ?

Silence.

Eh, mais je ne suis pas d'accord moi !

\- NON ! rétorque Zoro (béni soit-il). JE T'AVAIS BIEN PRECISE QUE CELUI-CI, ON L'EPARGNAIT ! C'EST TOI QUI NE M'ECOUTE JAMAIS !

Et mais… Attendez deux secondes, il peut me voir ?!

QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE EMBROUILLE ?!

\- Grumph, je gémis pour signaler aux deux belligérants que je suis bien conscient (c'est foutrement sexy, je sais).

La démone et Zoro se refocalisent immédiatement sur moi.

\- Tu vois ? Pas la peine de s'énerver, il est toujours conscient, je ne l'ai pas frappé aussi fort que ses petits copains… Par contre, si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton, je vais être obligé d'encore augmenter ta dette envers moi !

\- … Qu… quelle det…te ? je marmonne du mieux que je peux, toujours aussi mal.

\- La dette fictive que je lui dois dans son imaginaire d'avare démoniaque, grogne Zoro pour seule réponse. Elle… AÏE !

\- ÇA, C'EST POUR M'AVOIR TRAITEE D'AVARE !

Je distingue de mieux en mieux Zoro et son amie. Il n'y a rien de très nouveau à savoir sur mon protégé, à part qu'il a oublié de se coiffer mais ça, ça m'a tout l'air d'être habituel : cependant, celle qui l'accompagne est beaucoup plus… intéressante.

Déjà, elle est grande et élancée, avec la fine taille des mannequins et la silhouette qui va avec. De longs cheveux roux flamboyants tombent de manière folle dans son dos, accentuant encore ses courbes sensuelles et son sourire flamboyant. Ne serait-ce les cornes marron chocolat qui pointent de chaque côté de sa tête et la queue écarlate qui s'enroule autour de ses jambes fuselées, je l'aurais déjà demandée en mariage.

\- Comm… Comment ça se fait que tu puisses… que tu puisses me voir ? je chuchote faiblement en direction de Zoro, qui hausse un sourcil ennuyé.

Il échange un regard avec ma déesse démoniaque (Nami, je crois) que je ne parviens pas à identifier, à mon grand dam.

\- Eh bien justement, c'est de ça dont nous devions discuter, s'exclame Nami en joignant les mains devant sa poitrine (qui d'ailleurs… non, ce ne serait pas poli du tout). Vois-tu, Sanji, c'est le moment idéal pour parler de ces choses… secrètes.

Je me redresse difficilement, pressant une main sur mon visage d'où irradie encore la douleur. Je ne peux pas louper le sourire diabolique de Zoro.

\- Quoi ?

Il ricane.

\- C'est le juste retour des choses, ange gardien pourri. Pour la fois où je me suis pris le poing de Kidd en pleine figure et que t'as rien fait pour me protéger alors que c'est ton job, hein, monsieur je-fais-que-dalle…

Je m'étrangle, carrément remonté.

\- Tu vas te ca… calmer tout de suite, je travaille moi _au moins_!

Roronoa voit rouge.

\- C'est ça que t'appelles du travail ?! J'ai manqué me faire tuer je ne sais combien de fois depuis que t'es arrivé !

\- M'est avis que c'était pas la première fois !

\- J'te permets pas !

Soudain, ma déesse rousse s'interpose entre nous deux. Si proche…

\- Hmmmm… Deux mille berries pour violation de mon cercle privé, ange. Surtout que moi, les types avec de ailes et une auréole, ça me botte pas trop. J'aime les cornes et l…

\- Oui, oui, la coupe Zoro (et je lui en suis reconnaissant, pour une fois) C'est pas le sujet, là.

C'est ça, Roronoa. Ne pense pas t'en sortir à si bon compte comme ça, je t'aurai.

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et fronce les sourcils pour bien montrer que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qui se passe, vraiment pas d'accord, et que je veux des explications.

Heureusement, mes deux interlocuteurs semblent tous les deux prêts à m'éclairer.

\- Par quoi on commence ? demande Zoro à Nami, qui plisse les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait.

Elle tire sur une de ses mèches d'un air embarrassé.

\- Eh bien… Je crois qu'il faut commencer par le commencement, pour pouvoir à la fin expliquer ce qui se passe en ce moment-même. Mais il va falloir faire vite pour éviter d'avoir tes amis sur le dos… (elle désigne du doigt Sabo, toujours inconscient, étalé sur le ventre).

Je me penche pour le retourner sur le dos, par respect. Je me sens déjà presque responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- J'ai contacté Zoro il y a plusieurs mois déjà, alors qu'il était encore protégé par… Duval, c'est ça. Si tu ne le savais pas encore, quand un humain rencontre un démon et qu'il est informé par celui-ci de l'existence de la Confrérie et de l'Alliance démoniaque, il devient capable de voir toutes ces entités mais pas de les toucher, bien entendu.

J'acquiesce. Ça, je le savais.

\- J'ai pris un humain qui était assez sensible aux entités supérieures et je lui ai tout déballé. Ainsi, Zoro peut voir les anges et tous les autres depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sachant que je lui ai interdit de dévoiler ce secret à qui que ce soit… Dont l'ange qui le protège. J'avais besoin de lui pour trouver un ange qui soit capable de comprendre et d'agir face à ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Mais pour ça, il fallait virer Duval, qui est l'ange le plus stupide, bouché et moche que la Terre ait porté.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, je grommelle (et c'est la vérité).

Elle soupire alors que Zoro ricane.

\- Bon, OK, on va faire plus simple et plus court. Je suis une démone, tu es d'accord ? OK. Zoro est un humain particulièrement sensible aux ondes qu'émettent les entités supérieures, anges et démons, d'accord ? OK. Bon. Alors, en gros, je lui ai annoncé il y a peu que les anges et les démons, c'était pas de la blague, ça existait vraiment, tout ça parce que j'avais besoin de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est là que ça se corse. Je me suis rendue compte il n'y a pas longtemps qu'une des dernières recrues de l'Alliance démoniaque, à laquelle j'appartiens bien sûr, n'était autre… qu'un ange.

Je m'étrangle tout seul.

\- C'est impossible. C'est un ange déchu, ça ne peut pas être autrement !

\- Non, c'est bien un ange avec tout l'attirail qui va avec. Je ne l'ai pas vu donc je ne pourrai pas le décrire, mais je suis sûre de mes sources. Il s'est joint à l'Alliance pour détruire la Confrérie en échange d'avantages. Et mes compagnons démons peuvent parfois être très crétins. Ils n'ont pas compris que la rivalité anges/démons est éternelle, doit toujours exister si le monde ne veut pas plonger dans le chaos. Sans anges, pas d'humains et par conséquent pas de démons.

\- Et tu veux déjouer le complot sans rien savoir d'autre dessus que son but final ? En admettant que je te crois, pourquoi me dire tout ça à moi ?

Zoro grogne, visiblement ennuyé que je ne pige rien. Pas de ma faute, c'est confus tout ça.

\- Parce que tu es moins con que Duval et parce qu'on manque de temps. Leurs petites magouilles avancent, je te signale.

\- Et je pourrais y faire quoi, moi ? Je ne peux pas débarquer à la Confrérie : « Bonjour, moi c'est Sanji, vous vous souvenez de moi ? L'ange qui a débarqué en pleine séance du Haut Conseil, affront suprême ? Je viens juste vous prévenir qu'un complot visant à tous nous détruire est en marche, et c'est un ange qui le mène de front avec Satan, qui plus est. Mais je disais ça juste comme ça, hein… »

Une lueur intéressée brille dans le regard de ma magnifique rousse.

\- Tu as _vraiment_ débarqué en plein Conseil Angélique ou je ne sais quel autre truc ? _Vraiment ?_ Zoro, on tient notre homm… ange.

Je soupire.

\- Je viens de vous dire que je ne sais pas comment régler ça ! Si tant est que vous ne me racontez pas des bobards…

\- Pourquoi on le ferait ? rétorque la fine équipe devant moi, tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon, je les crois. Mais ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

\- Mais alors… MAIS ALORS ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE TU ME VOYAIS BIEN DEPUIS LE DEBUT, ESPECE D'ALGUE !

Nami glousse. Ou plutôt elle _rit élégamment._

\- « Espèce d'algue » ?!

\- Oui, je… Oh et puis, laissez tomber. J'y crois pas qu'on m'ait fait un coup pareil… Et quand tu as frôlé la mort, Roronoa, c'était quoi ?

Oui, je me remets à l'appeler Roronoa, mais ça me dégoûte ce qu'il a fait. J'ai vraiment paniqué sur ce coup là… Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Mmmmm… J'ai demandé à Nami de me maudire pour qu'il m'arrive tout un tas de trucs abominables, le temps de virer Duval. Il a fait une dépression et il a démissionné directement. On a gardé la malédiction pour te tester toi aussi, mais Nami devait toujours me protéger en dernier recours, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose de vraiment… mortel.

\- J'ai fait ton boulot à ta place, quoi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment – et je le pense – vraiment des s… Oh, j'ai une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, « Réussite – progression » ?

Cette fois, Nami paraît perplexe. Elle ne sait rien de tout ça. Je me tourne alors vers Tête de mousse.

\- Quoi ? Moi je voulais pas te garder. J'espérais que tu dégages mais Nami m'a dit que t'étais le bon… Alors chaque jour où t'avais l'air plus désespéré encore que la veille, je mettais une croix sur mon calendrier… Ça me faisait marrer que tu sois aussi stressé…

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je suis tombé sur la plus belle bande de sadiques qui puissent exister sur cette Terre…

\- Super, je murmure. Et, juste, vous comptez lever la malédiction maintenant ?

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? s'interroge Nami, en levant un sourcil. Oui, je vais l'annuler mais et le complot ?

\- Le complot, on en parlera plus tard… J'ai d'autres choses à régler avant ça. Comme par exemple, ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Cavendish.

\- On l'a attiré dans un guet-apens, ricane mon protégé. Nami a décidé que tu étais pas mal pour infiltrer la Confrérie et, quand je l'ai avertie que j'avais un autre ange sur le dos, elle a paniqué.

\- Je n'ai pas paniqué ! proteste la (somptueuse) rousse, vite coupée par l'autre rustre.

\- Tu parles. Mais quand on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était que temporaire puisque c'est le gardien d'une de mes voisines, Viola, la colloc' de Robin et quand Nami a compris qu'il était tenté, elle a monté tout un piège, je l'ai attiré ici et elle lui a réglé son compte. Après, il ne nous restait plus qu'à vous attendre puisqu'il était évident que vous alliez venir à ma rescousse.

\- Vous connaissez bien les méthodes de la Confrérie, je remarque suspicieusement.

Nami sourit d'un air fier.

\- J'ai fait des recherches. Il faut à tout prix qu'on empêche ce complot d'être mené à son but. Je suis peut-être une démone mais je sais ce que signifierait l'éradication totale des anges. Et, si jamais ça ne signait pas notre propre disparition, ce serait bien ennuyeux sans personne à tenter…

Je soupire. Quel raisonnement… Bon, je le sens venir, je vais devoir trouver l'agent double dans la Confrérie sans aucun indice et sans pouvoir me fier à personne. Bonne chance Sanji.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'il te reste à faire ou je t'explique ? m'interroge justement Nami, amusée.

Je hoche négativement la tête.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne peux en parler à personne, même en ceux dont j'ai totalement confiance ?

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas être certain que ce n'est pas eux qui veulent tout détruire.

\- Et comment vous pouvez être certains, vous, que ce n'est pas moi qui cherche l'anéantissement de la Confrérie ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, reprend la rousse, j'ai fait des recherches. Sur pas mal d'anges aussi, d'ailleurs. Et, même si tu es celui qui aurait peut-être le plus de raisons de ne plus vouloir de la Confrérie, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas cet agent double.

\- Comment ?

Nami ne peut empêcher un sourire hilare de se former sur ses lèvres. Ses joues rosissent, c'est merveilleux mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je le sens mal.

\- Si tu avais vraiment déjà été en contact avec des démons, tu ne te serais pas retourné tout à l'heure quand je t'ai prévenu que ça n'allait pas être agréable. Tu aurais décliné immédiatement ton identité, sachant dès le début que tu allais prendre un mauvais coup sinon.

Conclusion : je suis le dindon de la farce. Ça plaît beaucoup à Roronoa aussi.

\- Bon, d'accord, admettons, je soupire.

Assez de confidences pour aujourd'hui.

Soudain, la chose sur laquelle je suis assis bouge. Avec horreur, je réalise que je ne fais pas attention et que je me suis installé sur Sabo par inadvertance.

Sabo qui semble sur le point de refaire surface.

\- Cavendish, lorsqu'il sera rétabli, va continuer sa transformation en démon. N'essayez pas de le sauver, je connais celui qui l'a tenté, un certain Bartoloméo qui n'hésitera pas à vous réduire en bouillie si vous venez empiéter sur ces plates-bandes, débite Nami aussi rapidement que possible. Repars avec tes amis et dis que tout est réglé, je vous recontacterai s'il y a du nouveau. En attendant, gardez l'œil ouvert. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi.

Et elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée écarlate, comme ceux que les magiciens utilisent pour abuser leurs pauvres spectateurs crédules. Je dois avoir une tête ébahie parce que Roronoa arbore un rictus moqueur limite offensant.

\- On recommence notre petit jeu ? Tu me vois, je ne vous vois pas.

C'est le moment que choisit Sabo pour vraiment se réveiller. Aussitôt, des bruits de pas se font entendre et Bellamy surgit, accompagné de tous ses subordonnés qui ont l'air d'avoir passé un sale quart d'heure. Nami ne les a pas loupés.

Sabo gémit.

\- Qu'est-c… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me tourne vers Roronoa, qui s'apprête à quitter l'entrepôt comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il venait juste de finir une petite ballade.

C'est à moi de jouer.

* * *

 **Alors? Alors?**

 **J'aurai _encore_ (ouais, je sais, c'est toujours la même chose) besoin de vous pour ce chapitre. Commentez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (surtout que je révèle pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre), en bien, en mal, je n'attends que ça! Et merci encore à tous! :D**


	6. La descente de la mort

**Helloooooooooow!**

 **J'ai. Pu. Poster. Alléluia! O:)**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou, tadokatoka-san, InfiniteScorpioInuko, Pauline et Rineca et petite00 pour leurs reviews! Je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais merci!**

 **Merci aussi à toutes celles (ceux?) qui suivent un "Un coup d'aile". Un énoooorme merci à vous aussi (et après cette overdose de remerciements... la suite!)**

 **J'ai laissé un message sur mon profil, pour ceux qui l'ont vu (persoooooonne, je m'y attendais et c'est normal! XD). Ouf. J'espère qu'il y aura encore assez de lecteurs (avec les vacances) pour lire! :)**

 **Sixième chapitre! Tant d'émotions dans mon petit cœur, j'en pleurerai presque... *se mouche bruyamment dans la nappe* Non mais je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir garder un rythme soutenu. Ça me fait oublier une certaine autre fic que je voulais pourtant finir vite, mais bon... Je manque de temps! ^^'**

 **Sinon, je me posais une petite question (ça me triture depuis un moment... mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre, bien entendu!): Est-ce que vous lisez en dehors de FF? Des livres papiers ou E-books? Et que lisez-vous en ce moment?**

 **Bon, après cette question dont-tout-le-monde-n'en-a-rien-à-faire, je déclame haut et fort que OP appartient à... *roulements de tambour... Mais quel suspense!* EIICHIRO ODA! Vous saviez que OP était le manga le plus vendu depuis six ans?! Je me doutais que ça faisait un bail mais je n'imaginais pas ça... Enfin, justement, c'est suuuuuuuuuuper! *en mode Franky***

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _« And I will kill you, kill you, kill you_

 _Destroy you, destroy you, destroy you_

 _I'll harm you, harm you, harm y…_

\- KIDD ! BAISSE LE SON DE CE MASSACRE S'TE-PLAIT !

 _Je vais faire pleuvoir une pluie de roses sur la tête de Zoro et lui recouvrir son lit de pétales, parfumer ses draps ainsi que son bain, décorer sa chambre de guirlandes de fleurs, étaler un tapis par terre pour qu'il ne se salisse pas les pieds, planter un massif de cactus à sa gloire…_

Merci Zoro. Merci d'arrêter cette "musique", si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cette _chose_ de la musique…

Tiens, une tête rousse apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, justement.

\- C'est " _Kill the beast"_ mon gars, le meilleur groupe de punk du moment !

Zoro hausse un sourcil, l'air de celui qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup « le meilleur groupe de punk » (pour le moment). Ça me fait doucement rire, tiens.

\- Je m'en fiche que ce soir le _meilleur_ groupe de punk du moment, d'ailleurs ça fait peur pour les autres groupes… M'enfin bref, rien à faire, tu baisses ou j'appelle Law.

C'est l'argument de la mort qui tue, à ce que je constate. Kidd se rembrunit aussitôt et claque la porte derrière lui comme un gamin boudeur. Zoro esquisse un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi, l'ange gardien ?

C'est mon nouveau surnom, maintenant. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix et puis, de toutes façons, je ne me laisse pas faire…

\- J'en pense que pour une fois, tu as raison _cactus ambulant._

\- Ah ? T'as plutôt bon goût alors…

Et hop, il m'ignore de nouveau pour se replonger dans la lecture d'un livre de Kendo qu'il avait déjà commencé quand Kidd a débarqué.

Ça me perturbe qu'il me voit alors que je ne suis pas matérialisé. C'est horrible.

Depuis notre petite discussion en compagnie de ma démone préférée, je dois dire que je me sens moins oppressé. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'a pas menti. La malédiction est levée, Zoro n'est plus fourré dans des situations impossibles et catastrophiques tous les deux matins. Ce soulagement, c'est quelque chose !

Rayleigh m'a demandé des nouvelles après que je sois rentré bredouille avec Sabo, Bellamy et tout le reste du petit groupe à la Confrérie. Je lui ai raconté que j'avais retrouvé Zoro sain et sauf, Cavendish à moitié mort (même si nous autre, anges gardiens, nous ne pouvons pas mourir) et que tous les autres avaient été assommés par un démon, sûrement celui qui avait tenté Cavendish. Moi, je m'en sortais indemne, par un heureux hasard (je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à faire gober ça à Rayleigh, mais j'ai réussi).

Etonnamment, ça n'a pas fait trop de remous. Bellamy n'a même pas trouvé la situation bizarre : à l'inverse, Sabo me regardait avec suspicion, beaucoup moins enclin à discuter avec moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Quant à Doflamingo, il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Je n'ai pas hâte de le recroiser.

Mais enfin, si tout est réglé, moi ça me va.

Je me pose par terre, apaisé. A côté de moi, Zoro tourne la page de son livre dans un froissement à peine perceptible. Je me tends puis me ressaisis.

\- Drôlement stressé, grogne sa voix.

Je fronce les sourcils. Oui je suis stressé, et alors ?! Il ne m'a pas donné vraiment des occasions pour me mettre au Yoga ou à la contemplation sereine, ce crétin ! Je m'en remets à peine moi !

Il continue sans que j'ai eu le temps d'émettre des protestations :

\- Au fait, tu as besoin de manger ? De dormir ? Comment ça se passe au quotidien ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de manger, c'est un besoin _primaire_ que je ne ressens pas personnellement. Ni dormir. En fait, je m'en tiens à mon travail jour et nuit et je n'ai jamais besoin de me reposer, je réponds à toute vitesse en espérant me débarrasser de ce genre de questions, susceptibles de m'attirer des ennuis si je ne fais pas très attention.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Silence.

\- Le premier matin, tu étais recroquevillé dans un coin de ma chambre. Me dis pas que t'étais réveillé…

Et merde. J'avais oublié qu'il me voyait _depuis le début._ Il a donc eu un aperçu de ma régénération et n'en a pas loupé une miette, apparemment…

\- OK, il m'arrive de devoir me ressourcer un peu. Ça s'appelle la régénération et ça peut durer plus ou moins de temps. En l'occurrence, je suis complètement à plat depuis un moment déjà.

\- Comme une pile ?

\- Exactement.

\- Donc tu comptais tenter une nouvelle régénération cette nuit pendant que je dormirai ?

Bingo. Saint Pierre, je ne pensais pas qu'il était intelligent en plus.

\- On va dire ça.

Zoro plisse les paupières d'un air amusé. Il n'exprime pas beaucoup ces émotions mais qu'il le fait, il faut savoir le décrypter.

\- Et sinon…

Oulah, je sens que je vais avoir le droit au lot de questions bizarres et improbables. Je le vois venir, ça ne va pas manquer.

Il repose son livre sur sa table de nuit, se penche vers moi et esquisse un rictus désabusé.

\- Les sorciers, les loups-garous, les vampires, ça n'existe pas alors ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu te croyais dans quoi, Le seigneur des anneaux ?! Harry Potter ?! Les seuls sorciers que j'ai jamais vu, c'était des charlots qui endoctrinaient tous les crédules qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur des places de fête foraine humaines !

\- Toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir, sur ces 'places de fête foraine humaines'?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?!

Heureusement que les anges ne peuvent pas rougir sinon je ressemblerai à une tomate du Sahara tout juste sortie de son potager nourri aux OGM. Zoro est bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien (encore moins pour le mien d'ailleurs).

Je peux bien l'avouer en mon for intérieur : si j'ai pris cet exemple précis d'escrocs qui embobinaient la populace sur les places publiques, c'est bien parce que ma dernière rencontre avec l'un d'eux m'a marqué. J'étais encore un très jeune ange alors, tout juste sorti du Centre de Formation et content de ne plus me trimballer mon statut de novice à tout bout de champ. On m'a affecté à Carne, j'étais heureux, tout se passait (pour le moment) à merveille et puis cet imbécile de premier protégé est allé consulter un faux devin qui lui a prédit tout un tas de problèmes _et la disparition de son ange gardien._

Un mois après ça, j'osais ne plus me retourner dans la rue pour vérifier qu'aucun démon mal-intentionné ne me suivait à la trace.

Malheureusement, Zoro a perçu ma seconde d'hésitation. Il s'affale sur son oreiller mais n'en pense pas moins, d'après le regard qu'il me jette.

\- OK, alors, le monde magique n'existe que dans les contes… Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé rencontrer un djinn. Ça me fait rêver depuis que je suis tout gosse. Et les fantômes, tu les vois ? Si t'es un ange, tu sais… _tu sais ce qu'il y a après la mort ?_

Alors ça mon petit cactus, si tu crois que je vais te le révéler, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux orteils. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et je n'ai de toute façon pas le droit de divulguer à un simple mortel des informations aussi… sensibles.

\- Enfin Roronoa, il ne faut pas être si _pressé…_

Il se renfrogne et je peux voir que je l'ai touché en disant ça. D'un coup, son visage prend une expression grave et sa bouche forme un pli sérieux au milieu de ses traits tirés. Il paraît étrangement plus vieux.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé d'y passer, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je posais juste la question.

\- Et tu as eu ta réponse. Autre chose ?

\- Non. Enfin, si. Nami m'a signalé qu'on allait devoir commencé à fouiner dans ta… Confrérie – je crois que c'est ça –, pour trouver le comploteur. Pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'on commence à émettre des hypothèses dans la soirée.

\- Comment Nami t'a-t-elle _signalé_ tout ça ?!

Un sourire moqueur vient se coller sur ses lèvres.

\- Enfin ange, il ne faut pas être si _pressé…_

Il se retourne en reprenant son livre et en l'ouvrant au hasard, me signifiant en me tournant le dos qu'il considère la conversation comme close.

Je crois que dans la situation actuelle, on peut ressortir cette bonne vieille expression : notre relation va se jouer œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Désolé Gandhi.

* * *

Rayleigh… Non.

Connis… C'est même pas une question, je ne pourrai jamais la soupçonner, elle est trop bonne et belle pour pouvoir seulement songer au mot destruction et… (tais-toi Sanji)

Killer… Ah bah pourquoi pas, Killer oui, il ferait un bon bouc émissaire. Avec un nom pareil, il ne doit pas être blanc comme neige notre petit ange gardien… Je n'ai qu'à faire croire que c'est lui, ça reviendra au mê… (C'est ça crétin, il a dit qu'il n'était pas retourné à la Confrérie depuis un siècle !)

Dofla… COMPLETEMENT !

\- Zoro, je crois qu'on tient notre comploteur !

Assis à côté de moi, il a les yeux fermés par l'ennui et semble sur le point de s'endormir. Il le fait exprès, je le sais mais c'est quand même irritant et pas très respectueux.

\- Tu répètes ça sans arrêt depuis tout à l'heure. _« Zoro, je crois bien que c'est lui ! »_ , geint-il dans une (très) mauvaise imitation de ce que je viens de lui annoncer. _« Zoro, tout va pour le mieux, si tout se passe bien, on l'a démasqué ce soir ! »_

\- Tiens-toi déjà content que je t'aide ! J'aurais pu tout aussi bien décider que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que vous pouviez vous débrouiller seu…

\- Me fais pas marcher ! Déjà, ça veut dire que tu aurais été plutôt suicidaire – c'est comme si on me demandait si oui ou non je voulais chercher la bombe cachée dans mon appartement pour la désamorcer, et que je disais : _« non merci, pas ma tasse de thé ! »_ –, et en plus ça signifie que tu aurais refusé d'aider une femme !

\- COMMENT TU SAIS QUE J'AIME LES FEMMES TOI ?!

Zoro a un ricanement amusé.

\- J'ai juste eu à t'observer quand tu bavais devant Nami, ou même quand tu regardais l'hologramme de cette fille-ange là, ton ancienne maîtresse… C'est mignon tout plein que tu sois amoureux de ta maîtresse d'école !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de "mignon tout plein"…

\- Laisse tomber, encore un truc d'humains que tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Je bouillonne intérieurement mais décide de ne rien en montrer à mon protégé, que ça amuserait sûrement encore plus. Depuis notre entrevue avec Nami-la-sublime-démone, il n'arrête pas de me faire tourner en bourrique en se fichant de moi ou de la Confrérie en général et j'en-ai-marre !

Exceptionnellement, je me suis matérialisé dans sa chambre. Cette transformation ne peut être que temporaire, par contre. Mais c'était plus pratique pour commenter les hologrammes qui sont, eux, visibles par tous les êtres humains quels qu'ils soient. Ce qui me fait suer, c'est que j'ai par la même occasion gardé mes ailes et mon auréole, qui ont une étrange ressemblance avec du carton-pâte. Autant dire que je n'apprécie pas.

\- Si tu te décidais à m'aider un peu, ça irait sûrement plus vite aussi ! grogné-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il le soutient, puis hausse imperceptiblement les épaules.

\- Je ne les connais pas moi, tes anges. C'est toi le spécialiste, c'est pour ça qu'on avait besoin de toi.

 _Je ne lui arracherai pas les yeux, je ne lui arracherai pas les yeux, je ne lui arracherai pas les yeux, je n…_

\- C'est bon, t'as fini de te lamenter ? On n'a pas toute la journée, si tu veux savoir…

Il m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

\- Bon, je vais passer les hologrammes que nous a transmis Nami les uns après les autres et je t'expliquerai ce que _je_ pense d'eux. Je vais essayer d'être le plus objectif possible.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Donc, recommençons. Elle, c'est Connis. Ma… La maîtresse de tous les chérubins qui passent par le Centre de Formation.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- On ne devient pas ange gardien en un clin d'œil, marimo ! Il faut s'entraîner d'abord, c'est comme dans toutes les professions !

\- Oh… Je vous voyais plus comme une bande de gros glandeurs qui passent leur temps à prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien à leur humain attitré, moi…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment fait-il pour être à la fois aussi _stupide_ et aussi _intelligent_? Ça me dépasse…

\- Dieu ne nous aide pas pour vous protéger, c'est à nous de nous débrouiller seuls !

\- Dommage, ç'aurait été tellement plus facile. Imagine : il est omniscient, donc il saurait tout de suite qui est le comploteur ! En fait, il saurait même qui est le comploteur avant que le comploteur lui-même le sache…

\- Euh… Attends deux secondes, j'ai pas tout suivi là. _De quoi ?_

Il soupire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes peut-être capable de nous protéger mais pour ce qui est de vous servir de vos fonctions cognitives, il n'y a plus personne…

Je le suspecte grandement d'avoir utilisé les mots « fonctions cognitives » exprès pour que je ne pige pas. Vu le demi-sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage, je dirai même que les soupçons ne sont plus de rigueur : Roronoa est définitivement un sadique.

J'improvise pour ne pas perdre la face :

\- Je me sers souvent de mes fonctions cognatives, nuance ! Se battre fait partie de notre formation, c'est évident !

Oulah. _Oulah. OULAH._

Vu l'immense sourire qui défigure maintenant Zoro, je peux être sûr que je viens de sortir la plus grosse bourde du siècle. Il a voulu me piéger et moi, comme un idiot, j'ai mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Les fonctions « _cognatives »_ comme tu dis, ça se rapporte au _savoir_ , pas à la baston.

Et merde.

\- Oui, comme tu veux… On peut en revenir au sujet ?

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ?

Il a ce sourire sarcastique que j'aimerai effacer pour toujours de sa figure. J'en ai marre qu'il ait les moyens de se payer ma tête de cette manière.

\- On peut reprendre, finit-il par acquiescer.

Je soupire en relançant les hologrammes.

\- Bon, elle, on l'élimine tout de suite.

\- Parce que c'est une femme ?

\- Mais dis donc, c'est qu'on s'améliore !

\- Faut dire que j'ai un très bon professeur…

Je m'apprête à relever par une raillerie quand je perçois soudain un bruit très, très léger mais qui me fait me figer aussitôt et tenter de reprendre ma forme spirituelle. Peine perdue.

L'instant d'après, la porte de la chambre claque contre le mur avec fracas.

\- RORONOA, T'AS RAMENE UNE NOUVELLE PRISE ?! TU M'AVAIS PAS PREVENU !

Interdit, je reste parfaitement immobile.

Mon Dieu, faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Faites qu'Eustass Kidd ne soit pas dans l'entrée de la chambre de Zoro, complètement débraillé, avec l'allure de celui qui n'est pas sorti de la journée et ses yeux grands ouverts englobant toute la scène.

Faites que je n'ai pas l'apparence nickel d'un ange en costard-cravate d'un blanc étincelant, les ailes factices et l'auréole aussi ressemblante qu'un cercle dessiné au crayon de couleur jaune par un enfant de moins de trois ans…

Je suis fichu.

Correction : _nous_ sommes fichus.

Je lance un regard en coin à Zoro pour voir comment il réagit à cette intrusion. Pâle comme la mort, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

\- Vire. Hors. De. Ma. Chambre.

L'ordre est clair.

Pourtant, un certain roux ne cherche pas à le respecter.

\- C'est qui cet hurluberlu ? Et ce déguisement bizarre ? C'est pas _du tout_ ressemblant. C'est quoi ces ailes à la con ?!

\- FOUS LE CAMP !

\- C'est ça Roronoa, donne-moi des ordres. Supplie-moi de sortir même, pour que je puisse te laisser seul avec ton nouvel _ami…_

Je ne suis pas très sûr du ton qu'il a employé pour le mot 'ami'. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, encore moins quand je vois le sourire pervers du roux apparaître.

\- Alors, comment il s'appelle ce joli petit ange ? minaude Kidd en s'avançant de deux pas vers moi.

Je saute sur mes pieds et recule : pas question que ce taré s'approche trop près, j'ai comme l'impression que sous cette forme, ce ne serait pas à mon avantage… mais peut-être que si.

Et l'hologramme est toujours bien visible. Notre visiteur impromptu ne l'a pas encore remarqué, je me dois de faire diversion pour éviter que ça n'arrive… reste à savoir comment.

En fait, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un geste.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! hurle Zoro en se relevant d'un coup, bousculant le transmetteur dans le mouvement et coupant ainsi court à l'image.

Je prends une grande inspiration soulagée, mal interprétée par le colocataire de Roronoa.

\- Oh, mais monsieur est timide ! Tu le protèges, Roronoa ? Si on lui enlevait ses ailes et son… je-sais-pas-quoi autour de la tête, il serait presque potable… Laisse-moi faire.

J'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui se passe que le roux bondit en poussant Zoro sur le côté, les yeux brillants d'une lueur maligne.

Pas le choix, je dois réagir.

Je lui envoie mon genou dans la poitrine avant même qu'il ait pu atteindre mes ailes, puis je lui enfonce mon talon deux fois dans le plexus. Un sifflement inquiétant s'échappe alors de se lèvres mais il n'est pas encore hors d'état de nuire : au cas où, je le balaye d'un revers de jambe et l'envoie s'étaler en plein dans la petite bibliothèque de Zoro, qui ne tient pas le choc. Tous les livres et magazines sont projetés aux alentours alors que le meuble s'effondre sur un Kidd complètement baba, incapable d'admettre que je viens de lui mettre une sacrée raclée.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise blague ou quoi, mais je me prends une bible en pleine tête. Sainte Marie, je suis sûr que ça doit bien rigoler, en Haut.

Kidd est totalement abruti, la tête pendant dans un angle bizarre. Je vois Killer apparaître et se pencher vers son corps inanimé, vérifiant que son protégé n'est pas trop abîmé.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et ses lames crissent sur le parquet.

Zoro l'a vu lui aussi. Mais pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il ne doit surtout pas montrer qu'il a ce don de vision. Je suis donc seul dans cette galère.

Je reprends ma forme spirituelle aussitôt.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la loi selon laquelle nous sommes tenus de ne jamais porter la main sur un humain, encore moins sur un protégé de l'un de nos Confrères ?_ me demande le blond d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion tout en continuant sa progression.

Je frémis et hausse les épaules, gêné. J'avais oublié cette foutue loi.

\- Euh… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?

\- _Ça reste impardonnable ! Et si je te dénonçais au Haut Conseil de Sécurité ?_

\- Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Je veux dire, tenté-je de me rattraper en voyant les sabres de mon protagoniste se rapprocher dangereusement de ma gorge, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas me rattraper… d'une autre façon ?

Il s'arrête et semble réfléchir sérieusement à ma proposition. Ces lames me narguent toujours autant, bien trop proches. Là, je risque gros.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Zoro qui charge son colocataire assommé sur son dos pour le traîner sans aucune délicatesse vers le canapé du salon. Bonne nouvelle.

\- On pourrait s'arranger, finit par glisser Killer d'une voix sèche mais déjà moins chargée de menaces. Je ne te dénonce pas si tu surveilles Kidd pour moi un après-midi durant.

Je crois que j'ai la mâchoire pendante. Reprends-toi, Sanji.

\- Euh… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait un siècle que je n'ai pas été à la Confrérie…

Oui, c'est vrai que même s'il s'agit d'une maison de fous, on serait presque triste de la quitter trop longtemps en tant qu'anges. Je pourrais comprendre.

\- C'est d'accord, je marche. Mais pas un mot de notre petite altercation au Haut Conseil, hein ?

\- De toute façon, le Très-Haut sait tout. Je n'en ferai juste pas mention dans mon rapport annuel…

Je m'étrangle.

\- Rapport annuel ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un ange de pacotille, moi…

Je jurerai qu'il vient de me lancer un regard dégoûté à travers son casque. Bah, après tout, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Je le salue d'un mouvement de menton lorsqu'il quitte la chambre de Roronoa, juste avant d'y réapparaître un instant plus tard.

\- Garde une enveloppe charnelle pour le protéger, m'ordonne-t-il du tac au tac.

\- Pourquoi ? je l'interroge.

\- Ce sera plus difficile...

Trois secondes me suffisent pour comprendre.

… le salop.

En plus maintenant, ma petite séance de "trouvons le comploteur" est avortée.

* * *

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'accompagner Zoro et Kidd dans une fête foraine déjà ? C'était quoi la raison pourrie ?!

En plus, il a fallu que Zoro invite Law. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et il a fallu que Kidd fasse des messes basses avec notre nouvel invité tout en me désignant toutes les trois secondes du doigt, chuchotant des mots à peine discrets du genre « travestis ». Je suis un ange, pas un humain, et définitivement pas dans mon état naturel !

Et puis j'ai dû révéler mon nom. Ça m'en a coûté, je préférais garder une certaine distance avec Roronoa, qu'il continue à m'appeler « ange ». Sauf que là, pas le choix.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je me suis changé pour rester sous cette forme humaine. Zoro m'a prêté un pull immonde qui me gratte, un long pantalon noir et de vieilles chaussures qu'il ne porte plus depuis longtemps pour parfaire le tout. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal dans ma peau. Ces vêtements me collent. Et me démangent.

Enfin, le pire n'a pas encore été cité. Parce que oui, _comment j'ai bien pu faire pour me laisser entraîner dans un manège infernal ?!_

La réponse est : je suis un pur naïf crétin et idiot sans oublier inconscient et…

Bref.

Je vais asperger les boots noires de Zoro de vomi, si ça continue comme ça. Vraiment. Je l'ai prévenu d'un regard affolé il y a quelques secondes mais il n'a pas bronché. Je crois qu'il se doute qu'étant civilisé _et_ poli, je ne risque pas de faire des trucs répugnants (et humains, tout à fait). De plus, j'ai quand même une sensibilité à fleur de peau dans ces moments où je me sens _très_ mal et je suis capable de faire dérailler pas mal de trucs, au sens propre comme figuré…

… les wagons de montagne russe fous, ça compte ?

\- PUTAIN ZORO ! J'VAIS GERBER SUR TOI ! gémit Kidd à deux sièges de là.

Si je n'étais pas aussi mal en point, je qualifierai une fois de plus son langage de poésie légèrement ordurière. Mais je suis un ange (de une) et j'ai une méchante envie de rendre le je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi-qui-siège-dans-mon-estomac (de deux). Donc, pour une fois, pas de commentaire.

Parce que je suis bien parti moi aussi pour « gerber » sur mon voisin.

\- _Êtes-vous prêts à être exaltés ? Êtes-vous prêts à ressentir ce long frisson le long de votre colonne vertébrale, qui vous prévient que ce que vous allez faire est extraordinairement_ _ **dangereux**_ _?_

Le wagon vient de s'arrêter net pile en haut d'une pente, j'en jurerai. Constructeurs sadiiiiiques.

Des beuglements s'élèvent des wagons devant nous. Il y a des tarés sur les manèges, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Même Kidd ressemble à une chouquette périmée.

\- _Etes-vous prêts pour le grand_ _ **plongeon**_ _?!_

Je ne me rends compte que je suis en train d'hurler à l'avance que quand Zoro m'envoie son coude dans les côtes.

\- On n'est pas encore part… MEEEEEEERDE !

Comme tu dis.

Mon estomac a décidé de copier les loopings des rails, ce crétin fait le grand huit. Si je ne vomis pas, j'explose. Rectification : je _vais_ exploser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu… c'est que cet…teeee horreuuuuuuuur… ?!

Zoro se tend d'un coup vers l'avant, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Je ne suis pas le seul à être mal en point apparemment. Je m'écarte du mieux que je peux pour ne pas être dans son axe quand il décidera de… _rejeter._

Le wagon prend un virage très serré qui ruine tous mes efforts en me projetant contre mon protégé. Celui-ci atterrit sur Kidd qui pousse un beuglement limite bovin.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA P…

Law (qui-s'est-fait-écrasé-par-Kidd-qui-s'est-écrasé-par-Zoro-qui-s'est-fait-écrasé-par-moi), le repousse vivement en lui envoie une gifle magistrale, comme si le fait que nous soyons suspendus la tête en bas dans un grand huit époustouflant ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Je sais que je suis hyper attirant Eustass, mais enlève tes sales pattes de mon corps, pervers ! crache-t-il alors que Kidd lui jette un regard éberlué.

Il n'a même plus envie de vomir, le bougre. En revanche, moi, si.

\- J'me sens pas bien, geint Zoro en s'arc-boutant encore plus.

Le wagon s'immobilise en nous propulsant tous vers l'avant. J'ai le souffle coupé par la ceinture de sécurité tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal qu'on nous a obligés à mettre pour éviter les accidents. Tu parles, Charles.

Mon estomac est broyé du même coup : je dois me faire violence pour ne pas vomir sur mon voisin de devant.

\- Qu'estcekispasse ?

\- On est arrêté, m'informe sarcastiquement Law.

\- J'avais pas remarqué, ironise Kidd qui se remet plutôt bien des loopings.

Pas moi. Encore moins Zoro d'ailleurs.

\- Ça va Roronoa ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il est en pleine forme, rétorque Law en tendant une main vers le dos du vert. Hein Zoro, tu respires la santé ? ajoute-t-il en lui assénant une petite tape dans le dos.

Je fais aussitôt un bond sur le côté, anticipant ce qui va se passer avant même que Zoro ne plonge vers l'avant.

Un bruit immonde de déglutition accélérée me parvient.

Juste à temps.

\- Putain Roronoa, c'est dégeulasse ! J'ai reçu des gouttes ! proteste Kidd qui n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre ses distances avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

Mais le pire, je pense, c'est le voisin de la rangée de devant qui se voit maintenant agrémenté d'une nouvelle coupe plutôt… odorante.

Il se retourne lentement, les yeux brûlants. Law lui adresse un rictus joueur alors que Kidd jure avec toute l'étendue de son vocabulaire obscène, tentant en vain de s'essuyer avec le t-shirt du sabreur mal en point.

\- Euh… Bonjour ? tenté-je en souriant maladroitement, espérant que le wagon ne va pas redémarrer pour nous lancer dans une enième descente aux Enfers alors que Zoro se remet à peine.

Le type de devant a des pupilles dorées flamboyantes, c'est bien la seule chose qu'on puisse lui accorder. Avec deux de ses dents proéminentes qui jaillissent d'entre ses lèvres comme celles d'un phacochère à l'envers, le tatouage qui fait la jonction entre son œil droit et ses cheveux d'un vert chimique et l'anneau qui lui enserre les narines, il fait plus penser à une tête de bétail oublié dans une attraction qu'autre chose. Et avec le vomi qui dégouline un peu partout, il fait franchement peur.

En fait non, c'est un croisement entre une salade transgénique de l'espace, un phacochère et un vampire. Drôle de mélange, pas forcément réussi, c'est certain…

\- Le vomi va très bien avec vos cheveux, ricane Law en inclinant la tête sur le côté. C'est très…

Il cherche un adjectif sympa mais n'en trouve pas. Je vole (nostalgie) à son secours.

-… saillant. Ça sied pas mal à votre peau aussi.

\- Grumph, confirme Zoro, toujours plié en deux comme s'il avait encore mal à l'estomac.

Je regarde Zoro.

Zoro me regarde.

Le type bizarre me regarde.

J'ai l'impression que le v… Non, c'est dégoûtant.

J'en ai marre que tout le monde me fixe comme ça.

\- Quoi ? J'ai une plume dans les cheveux ?

Je ne me rends compte qu'au dernier moment de la grosse gaffe que je viens de commettre. En fait, je réalise au moment où j'entre-aperçois les visages interloqués de Law et Kidd.

Le type de devant se contente de grimacer.

Attends une seconde… est-ce que cette grimace serait en fait un _sourire_? Merde !

Je lui adresse un sourire gêné en retour, faisant signe au roux et au brun que je leur expliquerai… peut-être.

C'est le moment que choisit le wagon pour s'ébranler. Je m'agrippe aussitôt au bras de Zoro, toute fierté perdue. J'en ai marre de cette saloperie construite par des humains ! Ils n'ont donc aucune dignité ?!

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Sanji ? lance alors le type de devant à la surprise de tous.

Nous roulons au ralenti… pour l'instant. Depuis quand je suis censé reconnaître ce type ?! Je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir déjà rencontré et puis, qui est-il pour ne pas se préoccuper du truc dégeu qu'il a dans les cheveux ?!

\- Euh… Non, désolée, votre tête ne me dit rien du tout…

\- Et la mienne ? lance le voisin-du-voisin-de-devant-en-se-retournant.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Cavendish a l'air au comble de l'amusement, ses yeux malicieux me détaillant sans vergogne alors que le wagon fait un bond en avant.

Je vois alors ses cornes apparaître et une queue fourchue surgir sur le siège en plastique.

Law et Kidd ne peuvent pas voir leurs nouveaux attributs, heureusement. Zoro me fixe d'un air affolé. Il a compris.

Nous fonçons vers la pente à toute allure quand tout à coup…

… Cavendish claque des doigts.

Je hurle alors qu'ils disparaissent et que nous nous précipitons vers l'abîme qui se dresse devant nous, à l'endroit où les rails viennent d'être sectionnés par une force démoniaque.

 _Fais ta prière._

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **J'attends vos éventuelles remarques, déceptions, jubilations (je rêve XD), tout ce que vous voulez! N'hésitez pas, ce sont vos reviews qui me font avancer!**

 **Et n'hésitez pas non plus à répondre à la** **dont-tout-le-monde-n'en-a-rien-à-faire! XD**


	7. Prédiction et palais des horreurs

**Hellooooow tout le monde!**

 **Je poste ce chapitre avec un immense soulagement, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers jours du coup les trois quarts du chapitre ont été écrits hier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de perfectionner le tout comme je le voulais, on verra bien ce que vous en penserez vous...**

 **Donc, pour n'oublier personne, je remercie RoronoaAgathou, petite00, InfiniteScorpioInuko, InconnuE, Pauline et Rineca et tadokatoka-san pour leurs reviews!**

 **Et merci à ceux qui ont rajouté Un coup d'aile en favori! ;)**

 **InconnuE: aaaah, mais les fins sadiques, j'adore ça! Tu en auras sûrement le droit à d'autres (en fait non, c'est _obligé_ que tu aies le droit à d'autres) avec  Un coup d'aile. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est le début de l'action, mais il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce septième chapitre! :D Au plaisir de te revoir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- ON VA S'ECRASEEEEEEER !

Je vous jure, même dans les pires situations, Kidd a le don pour les commentaires inutiles. J'ai une envie folle de lui mettre une gifle mais en même temps j'ai d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler… aussi vite que possible.

Comme par exemple, le fait que nous soyons actuellement en train de foncer à toute allure vers le vide.

Et que Zoro me fixe d'un regard hypnotique en me donnant des coups de genoux assez douloureux du genre " _c'est ton job de nous sauver !"._

Il est marrant lui mais je ne suis pas sous ma forme angélique et même sous cette forme, je ne saurai pas quoi faire !

Bon, récapitulons rapidement. Nous sommes actuellement sur un grand huit, à deux doigts d'y passer à cause de Cavendish et son copain le phacochère/salade transgénique de l'espace/vampire. Lesquels se sont tirés, d'ailleurs. Merci les gars.

Kidd hurle comme si il venait de se réveiller d'une nuit de beuverie intensive complètement chauve (ce qui serait une catastrophe pour un type qui n'a pour atout que ses cheveux, remarquons le).

Law (futur chirurgien et amateur de logique devant l'éternel) fixe l'endroit où Cavendish et son pote viennent de disparaître. Il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Il ne doit pas apprécier que les lois de la rationalité soient violées de manière aussi violente.

Et Zoro… J'ai déjà exprimé sa position avant.

Je crois qu'il n'y a réellement plus qu'une chose à faire : prier. Je ne peux pas redevenir un ange comme ça, ma transformation serait visible par tous et _en plus_ je ne pourrais rien faire en un laps de temps si court. Sous cet aspect charnel, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir.

Compter sur Killer ? C'est fichu d'avance. Il m'a chargé de veiller sur Kidd et je n'aurai même pas réussi à accomplir cette simple tâche. Si je survis, il m'étripera vif.

Doflamingo ? Quelle blague ! Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que je sois radié ! Ça lui ferait trop plaisir, tiens ! Perdre un protégé, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Un de plus, un de moins…

Les gens hurlent à s'en déchirer les poumons. J'aperçois même quelques passants en bas, qui se félicitent de ne pas avoir pris notre convoi ou d'être arrivés trois minutes trop tard pour y prendre place. C'est un convoi avec destination directe pour l'Au-Delà dans lequel nous nous sommes embarqués…

Zoro me fixe toujours. Je lui renvoie un regard désespéré. En tant qu'anges, nous sommes plutôt solitaires dans notre façon de travailler : c'est chacun pour soi et celui qui a des problèmes avec son protégé doit se débrouiller seul. Si tous les anges des autres passagers du convoi s'alliaient ensemble pour trouver une solution, ils y arriveraient sûrement. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait cette idée _altruiste._

Si nous avons bien un défaut, c'est celui-ci…

\- Désolé… je souffle en fermant les yeux, me préparant à la chute qui risque d'être terrible.

Il faudrait un ange supérieur pour nous sauver. _Au moins_ un ange supérieur.

Les hurlements s'intensifient autour de nous tandis que je sens Zoro qui se redresse à côté de moi. Je rouvre les paupières pour le voir bien droit, l'air déterminé.

S'il ne peut pas mourir debout, il mourra au moins droit. Kidd et Law ont aussi cette attitude, sauf que Kidd a plus l'air d'avoir une crampe dans le dos qu'autre chose. Mais bon, je ne vais pas les juger, c'est beau et noble de leur part. J'en verserai presque une larme, tiens.

Je me dois de faire pareil.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, aussi fièrement dressé que mes trois autres compères. On ne serait pas dans une situation aussi pourrie que je pourrais peut-être en rire… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Plus que trois mètres… Deux mètres… Un m…

SBANG !

Le wagon s'arrête d'un coup, nous projetant brutalement les uns contre les autres dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes, de pieds et de tête.

Passées les trois secondes d'ébahissement quant au fait que nous soyons encore en vie, Kidd ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer bruyamment.

\- VIREZ TOUS BANDE DE CRETINS DÉGÉNÉRÉS, VOUS M'ECRASEZ !

Des hurlements d'allégresse s'élèvent alors. Les gens se sont _enfin_ rendu compte que nous étions sauvés. Pas trop tôt.

J'entends un soupir au-dessus de mon oreille, provenant probablement de l'emplacement de la tête de Zoro (quoi que je n'en suis pas si sûr, tout d'un coup…)

\- Oh bordel… _Oh bordel…_

Kidd est complètement hystérique. Il n'y a que Law pour froncer les sourcils et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui a gâché une mort aussi bien partie.

Je me hisse difficilement hors de la masse de membres enchevêtrés dans laquelle je me suis pris pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la scène. Zoro me flanque un coup de poing bien senti dans le tibia quand je lui écrabouille l'épaule par erreur, auquel je réponds par une pichenette dans le cou.

Non mais !

Le wagon est immobilisé sur les rails, toujours à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. Là, il vaut mieux ne pas souffrir du vertige. En tant qu'ange je suis habitué à me déplacer par les airs donc ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais je suis sûr que certains n'apprécieraient pas beaucoup. Roronoa qui a l'air d'un poireau moisi, par exemple.

La distance qui nous sépare du trou béant qui sépare les rails en deux est minime. Deux mètres. A moins d'une seconde près, les occupants du premier wagon pendaient dans le vide et entraînaient avec eux le convoi entier. C'est un miracle que nous soyons encore en vie.

Il va falloir trouver une _très_ bonne raison pour expliquer ce pur _miracle_. Comme si gens du genre Law pouvait gober ça aussi facilement. Moi-même ces temps-ci, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire au hasard.

\- Bon, on est vivant et en un seul morceau, lance une voix presque soulagée derrière moi.

Zoro. Il vérifie ses dires en se regardant sous toutes les coutures, puis jette un regard énervé en direction de Kidd.

\- Quoi ?! Ma tête ne te revient pas ?!

Le roux ricane. Même à deux doigts de frôler la mort, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se lancer des piques. C'est _désolant._

\- Je me disais juste que même en plusieurs morceaux tu serais pas beau à voir, Roronoa.

Est-ce que j'ai besoin de le préciser ? Ils se castagnent. J'y crois pas. Ils sont vivants, il y a deux minutes à peine ils se croyaient déjà bons pour l'Enfer et maintenant ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de se sauter dessus en hurlant des insanités.

Les humains, je vous jure.

\- Kidd, Zoro… soupire soudain la voix suave de Law qui me donne des frissons. Arrêtez immédiatement ces conneries ou je vous livre à Sachi la prochaine fois que je le croiserai… Oui, exactement Zoro, Sachi le futur _médecin légiste._

Law tient les deux combattants chacun par une oreille et a la définition même du sourire sadique collé au visage. Il semble beaucoup s'amuser extérieurement, mais ses yeux froids ne trompent pas sur ses intentions : il a envie de découper les deux énergumènes qu'il a sous la main puis de jeter leurs restes dans un bain d'acide rempli de crocodiles mutants. Rien que ça.

Bon, je vais peut-être m'écarter moi. Etrangement les crocos, c'est pas ce qui me botte le plus en ce moment…

Deux plaintes plus tard, Kidd et Zoro gisent par terre, une main pressée sur leur tête où se développe maintenant une belle bosse. Law est une brute (et c'est pas peu dire).

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment ça se fait que nous soyons toujours en vie ? lance d'ailleurs l'intéressé d'une voix froide et irritée, preuve que la situation lui déplait fortement.

Je hausse les épaules d'un air faussement désinvolte.

\- J'ai une meilleure question, s'interpose soudain Kidd. Comment on descend de cette saloperie ?

Euh….

C'est une _très bonne_ question.

Même Law est déstabilisé. Il fronce les sourcils, penche la tête sur le côté…

\- Eustass, c'est extrêmement déstabilisant, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai le déplaisir de te connaître que tu poses une question intelligente et à laquelle je ne puisse pas répondre. Que se passe-t-il actuellement dans ta petite cervelle ? Les neurones auraient-ils _enfin_ décidé de se connecter ?

Kidd grince des dents. Aïe aïe aïe, pourquoi je suis dans son angle d'attaque moi ?

\- ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA, TRAFALGAR ! hurle-t-il en chargeant comme un taureau fou.

Je gémis, me jette sur le côté pour éviter cette masse rousse qui m'a dans sa trajectoire…

… et me retrouve suspendu dans les airs. _Littéralement_ suspendu dans les airs.

Attendez une seconde… HEIN ?!

\- Eh, toi, le gars avec les cheveux rouges, lâche ton pote s'il-te-plaît ! Et évite d'essayer de bousculer Sanji par la même occasion, à l'avenir !

Oh mon Dieu. _Oh mon Dieu._

Je reconnais cette voix. Je la reconnais _très_ bien. Et je sais maintenant _qui_ nous a sorti de ce pétrin, à mon grand déplaisir.

Comment ne pas reconnaître la voix du type qui vous a fait effectuer cinquante tours de la Confrérie gamin tout en sachant pertinemment que vous aviez une aile amochée, punition pour avoir heurté un camion-poubelle humain auquel vous n'aviez pas fait attention en passant ? Comment ne pas reconnaître la voix du type dont la plus grande distraction était de vous traiter de « poulet volant » à _chaque fois_ que vous rendiez visite à Rayleigh ensemble, juste pour vous ridiculiser ?! Comment ne pas reconnaître cette crétine de voix qui vous a poursuivi à travers tout le Centre de Formation des Chérubins, tout ça parce que vous aviez oublié votre auréole en partant le matin en partant?!

… cette voix appartenant à Zeff, évidemment.

Poulet volant, c'est quelque chose quand même ! La seule personne qui mérite cette appellation, c'est bien Morgan, pas moi ! Et puis les cinquante tours, j'aurai bien aimé vous y voir… Ce que j'ai pu en baver ! Le camion poubelle m'avait foncé dessus, pas le contraire ! Sans parler du jour où il m'a fichu la honte de ma vie en vocalisant mon prénom auprès de _tous_ les autres chérubins : il avait rajouté des fleurs sur mon auréole pour me punir d'avoir trop regardé Conis au lieu de m'appliquer à mes devoirs et… je n'avais pas voulu la prendre le lendemain. Grand mal m'en a pris.

Bref, entendre cette douce voix mélodieuse qui chuchote gracieusement dans mon oreille, c'est tout un plaisir.

\- SANJI ! beugle-t-il en me reposant (merci pour moi) sur les rails. Ça faisait longtemps !

Pas si longtemps que ça, vieux schnock. Je _sens_ qu'il me prépare quelque chose, je le _sens_. Quand on a un souffre-douleur, on le martyrise jusqu'au bout…

Je perçois les regards interrogateurs de Kidd et Law. Kidd a daigné libérer le brun : s'il faut reconnaitre une chose à Zeff, c'est qu'il doit avoir la moitié du charisme de Dieu lui-même et qu'il est capable de vous flanquer une frousse monstre rien qu'en vous lançant un de ses regards. Je suis même étonné que Kidd ne soit pas plus ébranlé que ça…

\- Les gars, je soupire en me frottant les paupières, je vous présente Zeff mon… tuteur ?

\- Son _père_ , me corrige Zeff en me lançant ce fameux-regard-qui-fout-les-chocottes (Sainte Marie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal maintenant !)

Law est la figure même du scepticisme.

\- Excusez-moi, mais ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences en à peine une heure. Un, nous prenons ce foutu convoi deux, un type bizarre demande à Sanji s'ils se connaissent trois, le type bizarre en question disparaît et avec lui les rails, comme par enchantement quatre vous – qui prétendez être le paternel de Sanji –, faites votre apparition et donnez l'impression que vous n'avez pas vu cotre fils depuis longtemps alors que vous deviez être sur le même convoi que nous puisque personne n'est encore venu à notre secours. Cinq, conclusion : il y a un problème.

Zeff claque des doigts. Il trouve toujours une bonne excuse et/ou explication à toutes les situations. Il va s'en sortir, le bougre.

\- Je laisse Sanji vous expliquer tout ça.

Mais, que… QUOI ?!

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à faire en attendant… enchaîne-t-il aussitôt.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! je proteste en me retournant vivement vers Zeff pour qu'il comprenne _ma_ façon de penser. CE N'EST PA…

Une minute. Comment Zeff a-t-il disparu de la sorte ?

Pourquoi Law n'a pas encore analysé sa disparitio… POURQUOI LAW EST IMMOBILE COMME ÇA ?!

Oh, j'y suis… _Tout le monde_ est immobile. Zeff a arrêté le temps.

Et il a repris sa forme angélique. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il y a un instant, il était humain. Ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Ze…

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais copain-copain avec des humains ? Qui plus est avec ton protégé ? me demande-t-il avec un très net changement d'humeur dans sa voix, alors qu'il fixe l'horizon, imperturbable.

Il attend quelqu'un… Ah, il attend l'Equipe de Nettoyage Angélique, qui va se charger de trouver une excuse pour l'accident, et de remodeler quelques mémoires par la même occasion. Comme on peut s'y attendre, ce genre de poste n'est pas très convoité. On peut le comparer au boulot d' "éboueur" du monde humain, mais en pire. On apprend aussi le métier au Centre de Formation des Chérubins : je ne vous dis pas ce à quoi pensent certains humains. Et il faut plonger dans leur esprit. Un jour, j'ai récolté une vieille qui ne pensait qu'à son chihuahua rose fluo et sa pince à épiler. J'en suis tombé dans les pommes.

Mais en général, ce sont les Déchus qui s'occupent du sale boulot.

Il faudrait que je leur indique Law.

\- Je ne fais pas "copain-copain" avec eux, si tu veux savoir, je réponds d'une traite. C'est exceptionnel… et c'est aussi dû à quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'expliquer…

Je ne peux pas avertir Zeff du complot, ce serait trop imprudent. Même si je ne le vois pas flirter avec des démons, le vieux fout la pétoche comme aucun autre ange au Paradis (enfin si, peut-être Kokoro mais évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons… Il y en a qui n'ont pas de chance…).

\- Tu me fais des cachotteries, maintenant que tu as ton nouveau statut d'ange ?

\- J'ai mon "nouveau statut d'ange" depuis plus de trois siècles !

\- Et moi j'ai mon auréole depuis plus de quatre millénaires, gamin. On ne me la fait pas à moi…

Je soupire. Bon, ce n'est pas faux. Mais je ne lui dirai rien, point final.

\- En attendant, j'ai été prévenu _par Don Quichotte_ que tu avais des ennuis. Ce qui signifie que tu as maintenant une dette envers moi _et_ envers lui. Je suis magnanime, en tant que tuteur, j'efface la mienne : en revanche, Doflamingo n'effacera pas la sienne… Si tu le connais un pe…

\- Oui, merci, j'en ai déjà bavé avec lui.

Et merde. Comment avoir sans arrêt de nouveaux problèmes avec l'ange le plus manipulateur, sadique et mauvais de la Confrérie, j'ai nommé, Don Quichotte Doflamingo !

Je les collectionne on dirait.

\- Je l'ai croisé par hasard à la Confrérie et il m'a fait part de ta, hum… _situation catastrophique_. Je ne sais même pas ce qui te serait arrivé si tu étais décédé sous une forme humaine. Je crois que ce n'est jamais arrivé, il faudrait que je pose la question au Très-Haut…

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague et je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche ouverte. Zeff est bon ami avec Dieu ?! Depuis quand, je ne suis même pas au courant !

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, gamin, m'interrompt-il soudain. Tout le monde n'est pas un ange de pacotille…

C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me la fait souvent, celle-là. Est-ce qu'il y a marqué en grandes lettres rouges "gros nase" sur mon front, ou est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ?!

Tout ça, tous ces commentaires désobligeants, c'est de la faute de Roronoa. Bizarrement, on ne me traitait pas de minable quand je ne m'occupais pas de lui.

 _En même temps, quand tu ne t'occupais pas de lui, personne ne t'avait jamais remarqué… Tu étais plus invisible qu'un gramme d'alcool dans le sang de Kokoro…_

La ferme, la petite voix dans ma tête (même si tu as raison).

Tiens, pour la peine, je baffe Roronoa. Il ne bronche pas, évidemment puisque le temps n'a plus court et qu'il est aussi figé qu'une statue de Rodin. Son regard est rivé sur l'emplacement où se trouvait Zeff il y a quelques minutes.

Ce crétin fait toujours tout pour m'embêter. Je viens de lui mettre un coup de pied, en bonus.

RIP mon petit orteil.

\- Ah ! Les voilà ! s'écrie soudain Zeff en désignant l'horizon. Bon, ils vont régulariser un peu la situation… Surtout pour ton ami le sceptique, là. Un vrai empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Comme si je n'avais pas déjà remarqué…

Une dizaine de paires d'ailes apparaissent au loin. Je m'empresse de reprendre ma forme angélique, histoire de ne pas me taper tout un lot de questions absurdes ou de remarques moqueuses du genre "t'as décidé de te convertir ?!" (oui, on me l'a déjà faite).

Une à une, je vois les silhouettes des envoyés de la Confrérie se dessiner sur fond de ciel bleu. C'est assez élégant vu de loin : de près, ils sont plus sales, échevelés et fatigués qu'autre chose.

La définition des Déchus, quoi.

Je m'apprête à les accueillir comme Zeff, quand soudain…

… Le temps reprend son cours.

* * *

\- Bordel, c'est quand même fou qu'ils aient zappé qu'il y avait des travaux en cours sur la voie !

Comme tu dis, Kidd. Je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi minable.

J'ai honte.

Mais _vraiment_ honte.

J'aperçois vaguement Zeff me fusiller du regard. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'air assez surpris pour lui. J'ai dû redevenir humain immédiatement quand il a fait reprendre le temps d'un coup. C'était un sacré coup bas, ça. Du pur Zeff.

Enfin bref, feignons l'ébahissement.

\- Oui c'est _n'importe quoi_ qu'ils aient laissé l'attraction ouverte en pleine remise en état ! je réponds en faisant mine d'être horrifié. Ils auraient pu trouver une _excuse_ plus… euh, je veux dire qu'ils auraient dû ne pas mettre le convoi en service !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai frôlé la catastrophe. J'essayais de faire passer un message subliminal à mon ancien tuteur mais ça n'a pas marché.

Nous sommes toujours coincés dans les wagons.

Enfin non, rectification : les secours arrivent à notre rescousse mais d'une manière… originale.

Ils sont en train d'escalader les rails pour nous rejoindre et font descendre les tarés de devant – lesquels sont toujours aussi tarés, d'ailleurs. Il y a un grand type baraqué qui gémit toutes les trois secondes qu'il ne veut pas descendre, qu'il a le vertige et tout le tralala…

Je vous jure. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici s'il a le vertige ?!

Law ne paraît toujours pas convaincu. Les Déchus lui a lavé le cerveau devant moi pour arranger la réalité et il n'y croit pas. Il a la tête dure, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

\- C'est bizarre quand même… lance-t-il d'une voix glaciale en croisant les jambes devant lui. Il y a même deux places vides devant nous alors que je suis presque certain qu'on a dû patienter dans une queue interminable avant d'arriver ici… Le convoi ne serait jamais parti s'il n'était pas plein…

Comment je lui explique que nos voisins de devant étaient des démons hargneux qui ont voulu nous précipiter dans un gouffre ?! Comment je lui explique que des Déchus sont venus lui laver le cerveau pour que la pilule passe mieux ?!

… COMMENT JE LUI EXPLIQUE TOUS CES TRUCS INSENSÉS, MOI ?!

Kidd foudroie du regard le maximum de passagers qu'il peut. Law réfléchit. Zoro…

… Zoro ronfle.

Ça me déprime qu'il puisse ronfler dans un moment pareil. Qu'il puisse _baver_ en ronflant aussi, d'ailleurs. Mine de rien, ça enlève un peu de son char…

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE PARLE DE SON CHARME, MOI ?! RORONOA A AUTANT DE CHARME QU'UN POIREAU !

J'en ai marre. Marre!

\- C'est notre tour, grince soudain Law en se redressant.

Il m'enjambe et s'appuie sur un des secouristes pour prendre pied sur les rails. Bon, le sol n'est pas à cent mètres non plus, mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai les chocottes.

Qui se voit descendre des rails de montagne russe à pied, hein ?! Qui ?!

Pas moi en tous cas. Les gros bras orange fluo de ce secouriste de mes deux ne me rassurent pas du tout : a contrario, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'attent qu'une chose, me jeter dans le vide. Le pire, c'est ce masque suintant de bonne volonté sur son visage. Il me sourit comme si j'étais un pauvre type souffrant d'un bon gros vertige, et ça m'énerve.

En fait, tout m'énerve.

Par exemple, le fait que Zeff me fasse un simple signe d'au-revoir en me désignant son escargophone ailé m'énerve. Au plus haut point. _On s'appelle ?!_ Je n'ai rien à lui dire, à part que les Déchus ont été plus que minables sur le coup. Pathétiques.

D'ailleurs, ils se sont déjà dispersés dans la foule. Ils n'ont pas le droit de retourner à la Confrérie, eux. Moi, je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche.

Ah si, pardon : la masse de muscles ronflante et verte à deux mètres de moi m'en empêche. J'ai failli oublier ce _léger_ détail.

\- Allez, tout va bien se passer, me dit le secouriste d'une voix douce, comme si j'étais un chérubin complètement effrayé parce qu'il vient de croiser une vieille humaine dans la rue pour la première fois. Ça ne durera que dix petites minutes…

Law, à quelques mètres devant moi, se retourne et me lance un sourire railleur.

\- Oui petit Sanji, ça ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas, après, Roronoa viendra te sauver.

Prochaine résolution : étrangler Law avec le rideau de douche. J'ai toujours trouvé que le rideau de douche, c'était classe et approprié pour une mort lente et douloureuse. Vous savez quoi ? Ce pauvre rideau de douche est carrément sous-estimé.

Son rôle est bien plus primordial que ça. On devrait lui élever une statue et l'inclure dans le Cluedo en tant qu'arme du crime.

Comme les brassards des secouristes, d'ailleurs. Je pourrai tout aussi bien étrangler ce secouriste trop prévenant avec son brassard.

Mais bon, nous sommes un peu collègues, dans un sens. Lui, il vient en aide à des humains dans des situations désespérées moi, j'essaye d'empêcher ces situations pour lui éviter le sale boulot.

Je n'assassinerai pas mon collègue. En revanche, Law, le rideau de douche n'attend que toi.

\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, je rétorque en me dégageant de la poigne de mon présumé collègue. Faites plutôt attention au type là-bas, la touffe vert : il a l'estomac assez fragile.

Et paf Zoro, dans tes dents. Quand tu te réveilleras, j'espère que tu devineras que ce type te colle aux fesses à cause de moi.

Bon, les rails maintenant. _Tout va bien se passer._ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je vacille, trébuche et que je tombe de trente mètres de haut. AUCUNE.

\- Hé, Sanji ! m'interpelle Kidd dans mon dos. Fais attention à la crotte d'oiseau sous ton pied !

Une crotte d'oi… Une crotte d'oiseau ?!

\- Où ça ?

Aïe aïe aïe ! L'idiot ! Je gliiiiiiiiiiiiis…

... Non en fait.

\- Ecoutez, je vais appeler un associé pour qu'il vous prenne en charge, m'assène le secouriste qui vient de me sauver la vie en me fixant, furieux. Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Et vous ! Oui vous, le roux ! (Kidd hausse un sourcil dédaigneux) Plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ! C'était quoi, une tentative d'homicide volontaire ?!

Kidd acquiesce, pas le moins du monde embêté.

\- Bah oui, vous croyez quoi ?! Que je voulais lui faire danser un tango ?!

La mâchoire du brave qui m'a sauvé la vie se décroche. Paix ait son âm…

Que personne ne me dise qu'une mâchoire n'a pas d'âme.

Un autre humain m'accompagne le long des rails tandis que "Brave type" va passer un savon à Kidd.

Je vais tomber. Je le sens, je le sens, je le sens, je le sens, je le sens, je le…

Je le _sens._

* * *

Ah bah non, en fait.

Je ne suis pas tombé du tout. Je suis même bien vivant sur le plancher des vaches. Non que je sois une vache, hein. Je n'ai rien contre ces bons vieux ruminants mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, et me comparer à un bovin en fait partie.

Bref.

Je ne sais pas comment Zoro a fait, mais il a réussi à larguer et Law _et_ Kidd en même temps. Ce qui est très bien, puisque je souhaite la mort de l'un deux et que le deuxième souhaite la même chose, mais envers moi.

Ça peut devenir dangereux comme situation, non ?

\- Quand tu auras fini de mater le secouriste qui t'as ramené à terre, tu me feras signe, me lance soudain une voix courroucée à ma droite.

\- Je mate _qui_?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il puait le tabac à trois kilomètres, c'était insupportable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage…

\- Mon visage te parle, maintenant ? Première nouvelle. Et puis d'abord… Je rêve où tu boud… Noooooon ?! Tu es _jaloux_ que je regarde ce fumeur de première !

Marimo s'étouffe.

\- Moi ?! Jaloux ?! Faut pas rêver non plus, sourcils en vrille ! T'as autant de sex-appeal qu'une banane à moitié épluchée !

\- C'est quoi ces comparaisons à la noix ?! C'est du même niveau que si je te traitais de… de chou de Bruxelles !

\- PARDON ?!

\- T'AS TRES BIEN ENTEND… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zoro fixe quelque chose derrière moi. Je tourne la tête mais il me saisit par le coude.

\- Attends. Je viens de voir quelqu'un en particulier… _DUVAL !_

\- A tes souhaits.

\- Mais non crétin, Duval ! _Duval_! Là-bas !

Sainte Vierge ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

Zoro a le bras pointé en direction d'un grand type blond au dos voûté qui avance difficilement dans la foule. De grosses cernes encerclent ses yeux épuisés et les plis de sa bouche sont amers, désabusés. On dirait qu'il porte un masque de tristesse et de désespoir.

Ses cheveux blonds pendent autour de son visage blafard et ses pommettes sont creusées. Il fait peine à voir.

\- Il était pas comme ça la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… me souffle Zoro.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu te rendes compte que les anges aussi éprouvent des émotions, et que les conneries de _certains_ humains peuvent nous coûter très cher… D'ailleurs, s'il a cette forme charnelle c'est que… Mais oui ! C'est un des Déchus qui se sont chargés d'effacer nos mémoires, à tous les coups !

\- De quoi tu parles ?!

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les mémoires de tous les humains sur place ont été modifiées. C'est même étonnant qu'aucun des Déchus n'ait compris que Zoro voyait les anges. Très étonnant.

En fait, je suis sûr que c'est Duval qui s'en est chargé. Il _faut_ qu'on lui parle !

\- Viens !

J'empoigne la manche de mon coéquipier et je fonce à la poursuite du Déchu. Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'il soit tombé Déchu. Ça avait l'air déjà bien parti…

\- Tu m'expliques ?! crie Roronoa derrière moi. Ils ont mis en place une cellule psychologique d'urgence pour les passagers du convoi comme nous ! On est sensé y retrouver Law et Kidd ! Je te signale qu'on est _obligé_ d'y aller !

Je fais une pause. Deux minuscules secondes.

\- Zoro, écoute-moi bien. Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être aussi apeuré que le Petit Chapon Rouge en ce moment ?

\- Non mais…

\- Aussi hébété que Blanche Neige quand elle croque dans la pomme empoisonnée ?

\- Quel rappo…

\- Aussi choqué que Raiponce quand elle découvre le monde pour la première fois ?

\- Bordel non, évi…

\- Bon. Tu n'es pas une princesse de conte de fées, déjà, ça me rassure.

\- MAIS TU FAIS CHIER !

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai une énorme culture littéraire. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut laisser la cellule psychologique derrière et poursuivre Duval tranquillement ? Merci.

Et je le tire derrière moi. Non mais, faut pas pousser quand même.

La chevelure de Duval dépasse encore devant nous. Il a au moins ça pour lui : il est grand. Et quand je dis grand, je me trouve sympathique. Ce Déchu est immense.

\- CONFRERE DUVAL ! je hurle comme un malade, en espérant qu'il me prendra bien pour un ange avec de bonnes intentions et qu'il ne verra pas le cactus qui me suit.

Peine perdue.

\- CONFRERE DU…

Ah, il m'a vu.

Il m'a très bien vu, même.

En fait, il me fixe bizarrement là.

Ça, c'est du matage. Ça en devient déran…

\- Sanji, il se barre !

Il a vu Zoro. Il fallait s'y attendre.

\- Je fais si peur que ça ?! grogne l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

J'acquiesce tandis que nous courons pour rattraper le blond, fendant la foule comme un véritable duo.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais utilisé de miroir de ta vie, Cactus. Ni de brosse à dents, en passa…

\- JE T'EMMERDE !

Duval nous distance dans une petite ruelle.

\- Au fait, s'essouffle mon coéquipier, de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?! Qui s'est chargé de nous effacer la mémoire ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Et merde.

Je lui explique en quelques mots tout en effectuant un virage à quatre-vingts dix degrés pour plonger à l'arrière d'une attraction où vient de disparaître Duval.

"Le palais des horreurs". Char-mant.

\- Mais c'est qui les Déchus alors ?! Ce sont dans anges ou quoi ?!

\- Des anges éboueurs ! Et ils ont interdiction de revenir à la Confrérie. Soit ils ne veulent plus être anges, soit ils ont été recalés au Centre de Formation des Chérubins. Et ils n'ont pas le droit non plus de garder leur forme angélique quand ils ne font pas leur travail : en définitif, ils vivent parmi vous…

Zoro fait la moue. Il a l'air perplexe.

\- Ça pourrait être à cause de moi que Duval est devenu un Déchu ?!

Je roule des yeux.

\- A ton avis, grand crétin ?

\- Merde.

\- Tu peux le dire. Il… LÀ !

Quelques mètres à peine nous séparent. C'est une affaire de secondes…

Duval vient de s'envoler.

\- Eh mais c'est de la triche ! s'écrie mon poivron national.

\- C'est de ta faute, poireau ! m'énervé-je.

\- POIREAU ?! TU REFUSES D'AVOUER QUE JE SUIS BEAU GOSSE, C'EST T…

\- Beau gosse ? Qui m'a appelé ? nous interpelle soudain quelqu'un.

Saint Pierre. Duval se livre sur un plateau.

\- Confrère ! Vous… De quoi ?

Je rêve où il s'est auto-congratulé ?! Beau gosse ? Lui ?

Je vais pouffer comme une humaine adolescente si ça continue…

\- Qui a envie de parler à un bel homme ? continue ce stupide Déchu en faisant abstraction de Zoro.

Il me parle, j'ai l'impression. Eh, mais c'est… C'est de la drague pure !

\- Euh… je bredouille. Je ne suis pas intéressé…

\- Pas intéressé par quoi ? ricane Zoro. Il y a rien à voir…

Duval gronde et envoie un clin d'œil dans la direction de Roronoa.

Je comprends mieux Killer, d'un coup. Les clins d'œil de Duval sont de véritables petites horreurs en elles-mêmes. Je suis aussi pétrifié que si Zeff se promenait à poil devant moi.

Enfin non, rectification. Quand même pas. Je préfère les clins d'œil, finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demande Duval d'un air soudain suspicieux.

Il s'écarte, se recule contre le mur dans son dos. Il est un peu tard pour les soupçons, malheureusement.

\- Juste savoir si tu t'es occupé de Zoro, tout à l'heure.

\- Si tu m'as violé le cerveau, quoi, complète Zoro d'un ton brusque.

\- N'allons pas si loin, ma petite salade…

\- De un, je ne suis pas _ta petite salade_ et de deux, si, c'est un viol de mon intimité.

\- Pauvre petite intimité marimoesque… je soupire. A-t-elle souffert tant que ça ?

\- Un peu, crétin !

\- Vous vous disputez souvent comme ça, vous deux ? s'insinue Duval perfidement.

Mouvement général.

\- ON T'AS PAS SONNÉ, TOI !

Ooooups. Blond pas content en vue (et non, ce n'est pas moi. Il faut arrêter de me prendre pour un grincheux).

\- Oui, si vous vouliez savoir, c'est moi qui t'aies effacé une partie de la mémoire, Zoro ! renifle-t-il en jetant un regard dégoûté vers son interlocuteur. Et j'ai été très déçu de voir que tu apercevais les anges… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as _délibérément_ tenté de te tuer plusieurs fois pour me faire tomber dans cette – il prend une pause théâtrale – profonde dépression ?

Zoro hoche la tête.

\- Evidemment.

Duval porte la main à son visage et effectue un nouveau clin d'œil.

\- Ciel !

\- Moi aussi, j'ai connu ça… compatis-je. C'est dur, hein, de devoir le protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

Duval prend un temps pour me dévisager.

\- Pa… Pardon ? Tu as dit que j'étais un beau gosse ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Ah oui. Il est grave atteint du bulbe, lui. Par derrière, Zoro hausse les épaules en m'indiquant que c'est son comportement naturel.

\- Euh… Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça. J'ai dit que j'étais aussi ange gardien et que protéger Zoro n'était pas de tout repos et…

\- Oh. _Oh._ Tu es l'ange qui a pris ma relève. Oh. Je suis navré, vraiment. Tu as pris cette forme pour te protéger spirituellement parlant ? Je comprends très bien. Oh. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mes condoléances.

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, merci.

\- Y a-t-il un sens caché derrière ces paroles ? Je sais, je suis beau gosse.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Zoro hausse un sourcil.

Duval fait un clin d'œil.

Je meurs.

\- Bon bah… on va y aller hein ! On ne voudrait pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Au revoir !

Je saisis Zoro qui râle en rechignant mais pas le choix, ce n'est pas possible, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps en compagnie de ce taré !

\- Mais… Attendez ! Et mon clin d'œil surprise ?

J'expire.

\- Comment tu faisais pour le supporter, Marimo ?!

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je l'ai viré très vite ?

Pas faux.

Un point pour ma salade.

* * *

Je pensais que j'avais vécu le pire avec Duval.

Je le pensais _réellement_.

Mais apparemment, non.

\- Détends-toi, ange à la noix, ça va durer que quelques minutes. C'est pour ton bien, tu sais…

\- Tu parles, marimo ! C'est pour me voir flipper, hein ?! SADIQUE !

Zoro sourit. Je lui ferai bouffer son sourire, moi, il verra.

J'angoisse là. J'angoisse très fort.

Zoro m'a entraîné dans la roulotte d'un forain. Une roulotte décorée avec des cartes de tarots qui pendent du plafond, une vieille table branlante et une odeur d'encens bon marché, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Je flippe. Et c'est pas peu dire.

\- Il va seulement nous prédire un avenir qui n'arrivera pas ! Jamais ! C'est un trouffion !

\- Ton vocabulaire fleuri ne me détend même pas…

\- Tant mieux.

Le "devin" n'est pas encore là. La place est béante, en face de nous : comme mon cerveau d'ailleurs. J'ai peur. Je n'ai sans doute jamais eu autant la frousse de ma vie.

Enfin si. Le jour où Zeff m'a poursuivi. Cet ange fait aussi peur qu'un croisement de Zoro et Duval. C'est dire.

\- Bien le _bonjoulllll_ dans mon humblé chez moua ! baragouine quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je hurle. Réflexe instinctif.

Le type me dévisage, les sourcils froncés.

Il a une sorte de sari brodé de petits signes du zodiaque. Une moustache qui tombe sous son menton. Un gros turban sur la tête.

Avec ça, il ressemble à une meringue sur pattes.

Pur cliché.

\- Votle ami a ouné probléme ? demande-t-il à mon voisin en s'asseyant derrière la table.

Zoro hausse les épaules.

\- Il est un peu nerveux. Il a peur de l'avenir.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah, acquiesce Monsieur Meringue. Je compllllends. L'avenir est gllllland, mes amis !

\- "Gllland" ?

\- La ferme, Sanji.

OK, puisque c'est ça, je me tais et personne ne m'entendra plus jamais. Je serai muet comme une tombe.

En parlant de tombe… Je suis sûr qu'il va me prédire ma mort.

\- Pouvons nous comméncer ? Je souis impatient de pllllédile votle futul !

Oui, Chouquette. _L, l, l._ Roule les bien avec ton accent stupide.

Oui le sarcasme est la dernière barrière contre ma peur, et alors ?! J'ai les chocottes moi !

Il se penche vers sa boule de cristal et plisse les paupières. Je me demande ce qu'il compte voir là-dedans, à part son reflet. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il se redresse d'un air horrifié.

Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est moche. Pas trop tôt.

\- Vous savez, sans votre turban, vous seriez déjà mieux… je le rassure en me penchant pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

Zoro ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Cé n'ést pas ça, enfin ! se récrie Mr Chouquette. Je ne voa lien dans ma boule de clllistale !

\- Et ça signifie quoi, concrètement ? grogne Zoro.

\- Qué jé vais devoalll entller en tlllansé !

Oh mon Dieu, épargne-nous ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il bave en plus ou qu'il ronfle, ou même _que son turban tombe._ Si ça se trouve, il est chauve là-dessous.

\- J'y vés… lance-t-il avant de se mettre en tailleur.

Cliché, cliché, cliché.

\- Je sors, marmonné-je.

Zoro me retient par le pull.

\- Attends. C'est là que ça va devenir marrant.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste et regarde l'autre abruti faire son cinéma ou je me tire et je garde ma santé mentale intacte ?

Santé mentale.

\- Désolé mais ce genre de spectacle, ça ne me botte p…

Un son étrange me coupe alors.

Le pseudo-voyant a les yeux clos et se balance d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant.

Clich…

 _« Quand la lumière du jour tombera_

 _Et que le ventre du monde s'ouvrira,_

 _Alors les chevaliers de la Terre et du Ciel chuteront,_

 _Le grand roi barbecue les accueillera_

 _Et d'honneur les couvrira_

 _Vainqueurs ils sortiront_

 _Mais pas sans un dernier problème. »_

Silence.

\- Ça rime même pas votre truc, lance soudain Zoro.

Que dire de plus à part que j'ai honte ? Je crois que je ne le répèterai jamais assez.

Le devin relève aussitôt la tête.

\- Tou veux ma boule de clllllistal ? TOU LA VEUX ?! Non ?! Bon alors !

Zoro gronde.

\- C'est bon, je m'en fous moi de votre boule de cristal ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour me fabriquer un accent pourri et porter un turban. Et pour faire des prédictions de mes deux.

\- Plllédictí… Plllédictíon poullie ?! Sollltez, sollltez bandé d'ablllutis !

Et on se fait jeter dehors.

\- Dommage, l'idée du turban me plaisait bien à moi… plaidé-je.

Zoro me jette un regard furieux.

\- J'vais faire comme si j'avais jamais entendu ce genre de commentaire… Tiens, cette attraction a l'air pas mal, on y va.

"Le palais des horreurs". Il me prend pour qui ?!

\- T'as entendu la prédiction du devin oui ou non ?! Il a dit "les chevaliers de la Terre et du Ciel", ça doit être nous ! Tu te rends compte que c'est peut-être vrai et que du coup ça peut pouvoir dire plein de choses ! Plein de cho…

\- Mais n'im-por-te-quoi ! T'es vraiment superstitieux en fait ! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi… Allez viens relève-toi et montre ta dignité perdue d'ange respectable !

Je crois que j'ai les yeux ronds.

\- Saint Pierre, Marimo… "Dignité perdue d'ange respectable" ? Mais d'où tu sors tout ce vocabulaire ?

Nouveau regard furieux. Je vais finir par m'habituer, à force. J'ai l'impression très nette qu'en ce moment, les gens ne me regardent pas avec affection et bonheur, non : c'est plutôt du genre fureur, hébétude ou perplexité. Un cocktail dont je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Le palais des Horreurs, insiste-t-il en désignant la façade, un immonde mur noirci où se presse une queue réduite. Une tuerie.

L'entrée est une gueule de clown hilare, dégoulinant de sang. Pas question que j'entre là-dedans.

\- Tu sais, l'avenir de la terre est en danger et c'est nous qu'on a chargé de la protéger… Je ne pense pas que quand Nami nous a donné cette mission, elle pensait à aller faire un petit tour dans un parc d'attraction, encore moins dans ce… _palais des horreurs…_

\- C'est ça, Clark. Mais avant d'être Superman, t'es un mec normal que tout le monde ignore. Alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est rentrer dans cette attraction, aller jusqu'au bout et _après_ tu pourras enfiler tes collants bleus assortis à ton slip rouge pour aller sauver le monde.

\- Je ne saisis pas…

\- Pas grave. Le slip t'irait pas, de toute façon.

Je hausse un sourcil mais n'ai pas le temps d'articuler un mot : Zoro m'attrape et me traîne vers la file d'attente. Il n'écoute même pas mes objections. En fait, il n'écoute rien de ce que je dis, il me maintient juste en place et je commence à avoir sérieusement les chocottes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous largue dans un wagon minuscule et qu'on plonge dans des abysses de noirceur.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? je bredouille en tentant de percer l'obscurité de mes yeux de lynx (en vrai, je suis une taupe).

\- Tu crois quoi, Sourcils en vrille ? J'ai pas de super vision, ni de s… LA VACHE !

Un squelette vient de se dresser _juste_ devant le wagon. Je me retiens à la dernière seconde de hurler.

\- Tu crois que c'est un vrai ? m'interroge bêtement Mousse-man.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, bordel ?! J'en ai rien à faire, je veux sortir d'ici tout de suite ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Attends qu'on ait fini de… AAAAAH !

Cette fois, c'est un zombie en pleine décomposition.

\- Quand il aura fini de pourrir, ils le mettront à la place de l'autre squelette. Comme ça ils pourront rendre leur squelette en plastique à sa classe d'SVT… ricane Zoro à côté de moi.

Je gémis.

\- Et ça te fait rire ?! J'en ai marre, marre, je…

\- Il y a un bouton rouge.

\- Génial ! « Oh, tiens, regarde, un bouton rouge » ! Je m'en tape de ton bouton r… UN BOUTON ROUGE ! PEUT-ETRE QUE C'EST UN BOUTON DE SECOURS !

\- Je sais pas, je m'en méfie… Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de bouton rouge sur le wagon à cet endroit-là avant…

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Appuie, je veux sortir moi !

\- Dans les films, il ne faut jamais presser le bouton rouge. Dans les films, quand tu le fais, ça e…

\- JE M'EN FOUS DES FILMS HUMAINS ! PUISQUE C'EST ÇA, J'APPUIE !

Voilà, c'est fait ! On va enfin venir nous chercher ! Même plus besoin d'appel…

\- Pourquoi ça vibre comme ça ?

\- T'as appuyé sur le bouton rouge. Dans les films…

\- Arrête Zoro. Sincèrement, arrête. C'est une blague, hein ?

\- Je sais pas, je vois rien. Mais dans les films, ça finit toujours paaaaaaar…

Je ne saurai jamais par quoi ça finit dans les films.

Tout simplement parce que Zoro avait raison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fallait qu'il ait raison et que j'ai tort (logique).

Le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds et cette fois nous tombons _vraiment_ dans le vide.

Trop d'adrénaline pour moi en une seule journée.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

 **C'est re-moi!**

 **Oui, oui, je sais, c'est _encore_ une fin ouverte. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne vais pas tout révéler sur un plateau un chapitre à l'avance, hein?! :D En plus vous avez le droit à plusieurs petits indices dans le texte qui, si vous les interprétez bien, vous montrent clairement ce qui va se passer ensuite.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas, critique ou avis positif, je suis ouverte à tout, du moment que c'est constructif! Je ne veux que m'améliorer!**


	8. Une poisse infernale

**Helloooow!**

 **On va faire court parce que ce chapitre lui est très long. Donc je remercie Shadowsanji, RoronoaAgathou, petite00, tadokatoka-san, InconnuE, InfiniteScorpioInuko et Pauline et Rineca pour leurs reviews! :) Désolée mais ce chapitre est encore plus long que les précédents! - -'**

 **OP ne m'appartient pas, et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a parmi vous des fans de Britney Spears. Désolée.**

 **InconnuE: merci pour ta review! C'est super que tu t'amuses, moi aussi j'adore écrire les chapitres alors quand je ne suis pas la seule à rire comme une idiote... Plus d'actions dans ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

\- Sanji ? Youhouh, blondinet ? Sanjiii ?

J'entends quelque chose. Les sons me parviennent de manière étouffée, comme si j'étais sous l'eau ou que j'avais les tympans en mauvais état.

Ou peut-être aussi que ce crétin de cactus abuse un peu trop du volume sonore réglementaire.

-… chhhhhhht… je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner.

J'ai mal à la tête comme si un énorme camion m'avait roulé sur le crâne en n'en laissant qu'une bouillie informe.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, sinon, je ne serai pas là. En fait, je ne serai même pas en train de me faire harceler par un humain chiant au possible et mortellement… ennuyeux. La belle vie, quoi.

Je serai retourné à la Confrérie, au milieu d'Hina, de Conis, de toutes les femmes anges magnifiques qui m'attendant là-bas et… Bon, il faut que j'arrête de délirer.

Les souvenirs me reviennent un par un. Et s'ils sont bien réels alors…

… on est vraiment dans une mouise monumentale.

\- DEBOUT, ANGE DE MES DEUX !

Cette fois, je me redresse complètement pour plaquer une main sur la bouche de Zoro. Mais quel idiot celui-là !

\- Ça va pas ?! Moins fort, crétin !

Il me jette un regard furieux. La moitié droite de son visage est recouverte par un liquide rougeâtre qui a dégouliné de sa tempe jusqu'au bas de son menton. Il en a aussi sur son t-shirt et ce n'est pas ravissant, vous pouvez me croire.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? je demande en pointant sa figure du doigt.

Il grogne en se passant la paume de la main sur le visage. Il la retire couverte de sang.

\- Tu veux parler de… ça ?

Et cet idiot (du village) se jette sur moi avec un sourire mauvais, la main en avant. Mais c'est dégeu, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me touche !

Je tente de lui envoyer une gifle, mais il me cloue au sol – qui est, au passage, assez dur – et m'envoie sa main recouverte d'hémoglobine en plein dans le nez. Et je peux bien le dire, l'odeur n'est pas franchement agréable. Ni la consistance d'ailleurs.

\- Mais vas-t-en, crétin ! Tu m'empêches de respirer ! Gros gamin !

Zoro ricane.

\- C'est amusant. Mais bon, pas suffisant comme simple distraction. T'es pas très divertissant comme ange gardien.

Je lui envoie mon pied dans le thorax, histoire qu'il comprenne à quel point je suis _divertissant._ Il se redresse en suffoquant. Ses bras tâtonnent près de lui : il cherche vainement ses sabres à sa ceinture.

Et bah non, mon vieux. C'est qui qui a l'avantage ? C'est bibi ! (ou Jiji, dans mon cas).

\- Désolé mon petit Zoro, je lance en lui offrant mon plus beau rictus sadique, mais tu m'es largement inférieur, en tant qu'humain comme un tant qu'ange. Je suis le plus fo…

Un poing furieux me coupe dans ma phrase. En pleine poire.

Sanji : 100. Zoro : 1 000 000.

\- Fiche le camp de mon visage, face d'algue ! je crache en essayant de me dégager de son autre main qui me maintient l'épaule pour qu'il puisse mieux m'atteindre.

\- Rêve !

Notre petit combat continue quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive un bruit étrange et proche.

Je presse une main contre la bouche de Zoro qui le prend très mal. Il me mord, ce cactus !

\- Mais tais-toi ! La Ferme ! J'ai entendu quelque chose…

Il se calme. Ou semble se calmer, je ne sais pas, on ne peut jamais être sûr avec cette algue marine.

Bon, premier point : où sommes-nous ?

Je me rappelle vaguement du « Palais des horreurs », de l'insistance de Zoro, du… du _bouton rouge._

Et merde. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai mis le boxon. Le bouton rouge. Il ne faut _pas_ appuyer le bouton rouge. Le bouton rouge est un piège perfide créé par des constructeurs malveillants. Ou d'autres entités, si j'en crois mon intuition.

Tiens, et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit mon intuition ? Elle me dit que je fais bien d'être aussi « crédule », comme le dit Zoro, parce que ce fichu faux devin avait raison.

Sa prophétie me revient en tête, bribe par bribe.

 _« …Et que le ventre du monde s'ouvrira,_

 _Alors les chevaliers de la Terre et du Ciel chuteront,_

 _Le grand roi barbecue les accueillera. »_

Le grand roi barbecue. Ce que ça m'inspire ?

Que des emmerdes.

Le grand roi barbecue, mince ! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'un élément de cette importance ?! Le « grand » (un), « roi » (deux), « barbecue » (trois !), c'est on ne peut plus explicite!

Nous venons d'atterrir en Enfer. Le ventre de la Terre s'est ouvert, comme l'a dit ce pseudo-devin, et les chevaliers ce doit être nous, quant au reste… Eh bien, m'est avis que je n'ai pas très envie de croiser le grand roi barbecue.

Et que ça ne plairait pas à Zoro non plus.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci en semble en avoir assez que je le tienne aussi solidement (le pauvre, il doit se sentir comme un avorton. Ca le remet à sa place. Bien fait) et remue comme un beau diable (j'y peux rien, c'était trop tentant).

\- Lâc… humph… moi !

Je lui mets une tape sur la tête histoire qu'il se taise. Ce que j'ai d'abord pris pour un bruit insignifiant devient de plus en plus proche du bruit de pas accompagné de frottements contre un mur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est (même si je m'en doute un peu) et je ne compte pas non plus me retrouver en face. Si face de cactus voulait bien éviter de faire du bruit pour quelques instants seulement…

Mais évidemment, ce cher Zoro n'est pas réputé pour sa discrétion. Même quand un ange gardien – _son_ ange gardien, poli et solidaire à la fois – le lui intime.

Sans crier gare, il me mord la main (ça fait un mal de chien) et m'enfonce son coude dans le ventre, avant de me faire basculer par-dessus sa tête de sorte que je me retrouve par terre, à moitié dans les vapes et à sa merci.

\- Tu fais chier à me traiter comme un gamin idi…

J'ai le dernier réflexe de lui plaquer une nouvelle fois ma main contre la bouche. On peut encore être sauvés et éviter la catastrophe s'il se tait _immédiatement._

Soudain, il paraît comprendre. Se figeant comme une statue, il ouvre de grands yeux, le regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement, mes muscles violentés criant à l'injustice.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous avons atterri quelque part sur le chemin qui mène aux Enfers. Ce foutu wagon devait faire apparaître le bouton rouge quand il sentait des ondes spirituelles dans les environs, histoire d'ouvrir un passage pour les démons qui auraient été mettre le bazar dans le monde humain et en reviendraient fiers comme des coqs. A la Confrérie, nous savons que de tels passages existent, mais nous n'en avions jamais déniché un seul.

C'est chose faite. Comme quoi j'avais raison, il n'y a que des malades comme Zoro pour vouloir volontairement aller dans « Le palais des horreurs ». Et des démons, au passage.

A quelques mètres de nous se trouve le wagon, renversé sur le flanc et en piteux état. J'espère que le directeur de l'attraction est aussi un démon, sinon ils doivent avoir de sacrés problèmes de disparition de matériel chaque mois. Pas comme si c'était mes affaires, mais ça ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours.

Zoro et moi, nous nous sommes réceptionnés dans une petite cavité. Ça doit sûrement être le point d'atterrissage de tous les démons, et les stalagmites et stalactites au plafond et au sol nous cachent un peu dans l'ombre. Encore heureux, parce qu'il y a comme qui dirait un invité indésirable tout près.

… _très_ indésirable même, si j'en crois mes quelques souvenirs des enseignements du Centre de Formation des Chérubins.

Je me rappelle encore la douce voix de Conis, une main sur le nuage qui nous servait de tableau, l'autre nous montrant à tous à quoi ressemblait celui que j'ai maintenant sous les yeux :

 _« …les démons qui gardent la porte des Enfers sont à peu de chose près comme nos Déchus à nous. C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une Entité, de tomber démon puis… ça. C'est pourquoi ils sont extrêmement hargneux et n'hésitent pas à passer leur haine sur tous les pauvres condamnés qui finissent en Enfer. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais tomber sous leur coupe, car pour eux un ange, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour s'amuser. Surtout sur leur territoire. Combien d'anges ignorants et pseudo-courageux se sont lancés dans des périples inutiles et ô combien dangereux, pour ne jamais en revenir ? Beaucoup trop. Si jamais vous croisez l'un de ces démons particuliers, prenez la fuite, partez en courant et allez prévenir un Ange Supérieur s'ils se trouvent sur le territoire de la Confrérie… »_

C'est le moment pour faire une petite prière. Comme si je n'en faisais pas assez en ce moment, tiens.

Mon Dieu, pitié. Je vais finir en saucisse ligotée et jetée dans le Styx si ça continue comme ça. Ils découvriront que je suis un ange en réalité avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre commentaire… sur leur coupe de cheveux, par exemple.

Parce que croyez-moi, c'est pas joli-joli à voir.

Le type – pardon, _démon gardien –_ qui se promène près de nous est maigre comme un clou, à une apparence maladive avec ses côtes saillantes et ses cuisses de la largeur de mon avant-bras, mais pire encore : _il est poilu._ Et a la peau d'un rouge vif pas très seyant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On dirait qu'un pot entier de peinture couleur tomate lui est tombé sur la tête, ou qu'il a eu le droit à une sacrée hémorragie comme Zoro tout à l'air.

Mais le pire, comme je viens de le dire, ce sont les poils. Il en a deux touffes qui lui sortent du nez, deux fentes à la Voldemort (référence littéraire humaine, vous saisissez ?), ça fait un peu comme deux brocolis noirs et touffus qui lui auraient poussés dans les narines. Mais il en a aussi sur le crâne, comme des cheveux huileux qui seraient collés entre ses deux cornes pour lui donner un air plus humain. Personnellement, je trouve ça assez moche et raté. OK, les humains ne sont en général pas très beaux, mais là c'est Quasimodo ! Et je ne vous parle pas des cornes, c'est une horreur, un blasphème… bref ! C'est purement démoniaque !

Il y a aussi l'espèce de peau de bête qui lui recouvre en partie le corps mais je pense que je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, j'en ai déjà bien assez avec la tête d'ahuri de mon cactus préféré à côté. Qui semble se remettre difficilement de la vision d'horreur sous ses yeux. Limite s'il ne vomirait pas comme la dernière fois, avec la salade-transgénique-de-l'espace-ami-de-Cavendish (celui-là, il entendra parler de moi, foi de Sanji !).

Le démon ne nous a pas aperçu, encore heureux. Avec ses cornes et la queue qui dépasse de sa peau de bête, il est déjà immonde, je crois qu'on pourrait se passer de ses petits yeux porcins sur n…

Râpé.

Zoro, en voulant se mettre dans une autre position (ou je ne sais quelle idée stupide qui lui est passée par la tête), a émis un craquement. _Sonore._

Notre invité surprise se retourne aussitôt.

La fente qui lui sépare le visage en deux et lui sert de bouche se met à émettre un sifflement infernal. Bien trop infernal pour moi d'ailleurs. Je me sens tomber contre la roche qui nous entoure, mes deux paumes pressées contre mes oreilles, ma tête, mon front dans l'espoir que ce bruit horrible s'arrête.

Que ça cesse.

Un rugissement retentit près de moi alors que la douleur se dissipe peu à peu. J'inspire un bon coup. Des mains fraiches viennent se perdre sur mon visage quelques secondes puis me sont arrachées d'un coup alors que quelque chose de très lourd heurte Zoro.

Ce démon a d'abord vérifié que j'étais un ange. Son ultrason devait servir à ça, à tous les coups. Et après… Il a prévenu ses petits copains. Reste à éliminer Zoro, qui ne les intéressera qu'une fois mort. Vivant, il est à peu près aussi attirant qu'un démon dans un grand huit. C'est dire…

Bon. Action, mon vieux.

Me sermonnant intérieurement pour ce que je vais faire, je me jette sur le corps affreux du démon gardien en face de moi. Celui-ci écrase actuellement Zoro, une main griffue dressée pour l'achever plus facilement : il ne se rend même pas compte que je lui ai sauté sur le dos, je représente un poids plume pour lui.

Eh bien, mon gros, tu vas vite déchanter.

En deux secondes je suis redevenu un ange avec tout l'attirail qui va avec – ailes, auréole et impression de briller de l'intérieur –, mais _surtout_ j'ai récupérer ce dont j'avais besoin pour enfoncer la tête d'un bon gros démon dans un mur infernal.

C'est à dire une mobilité, une agilité et une souplesse bien supérieures à celles de tous les autres humains. Je pourrais tuer Zoro en un clin d'œil, il ne réaliserait même pas ce qui se passe.

Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas le but actuel. Ni le but tout court.

Je commence par tirer le démon en arrière pour éviter qu'il n'endommage complètement le cactus, puis je lui envoie mon pied dans les côtes, histoire de lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il va se prendre dans la tête s'il n'obtempère pas vite fait.

Il grogne et lance dans ma direction la main qui devait servir à amocher Zoro, comme si je n'étais qu'une mouche insignifiante dont il comptait s'occuper après.

OK. Il y a deux trois choses qu'on va devoir mettre au clair.

Un. Coup dans la clavicule. Il pousse une sorte de mugissement.

Deux. Traction arrière. Si les trolls existaient, il pourrait s'inscrire au concours du démon qui y ressemble le plus. Le mugissement se transforme en ce que j'interprète comme un gémissement.

Trois. Je lui empoigne les cornes comme point d'appui puis me hisse par-dessus lui pour enfoncer mon talon pile dans le ventre. Respiration coupée : OK.

Quatre. Coup final : un dans la tempe, qui l'envoie rejoindre Satan au pays des gentils démons volants – et un autre dans la jugulaire extérieure.

Bilan : un démon assommé qui s'écroule comme une masse juste à l'endroit où je me trouvais auparavant. Je me dégage, vérifie qu'il est bien parti rejoindre le pays des merveilles de l'inconscience puis je me précipite vers Zoro.

\- Cactus ? Tu m'entends ?

Un faible grognement me répond. Il est allongé sur le côté, un bras replié sur sa poitrine et l'autre cachant son visage. Je soulève les deux pour me faire une idée de l'étendue des dégâts.

Bon. Ç'aurait pu être pire, mais ç'aurait pu aussi être mieux.

Le visage de Zoro est recouvert d'une couche de sang encore plus épaisse qu'il y a quelques minutes, sang dégoulinant de sa tignasse verte qui n'est plus vraiment verte, d'ailleurs. Elle a bien d'autres couleurs maintenant.

Ecarlate.

Pour le reste, ça a l'air d'être un peu mieux. Se débattre dans les bras poilus d'un démon furieux, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la forme, le cactus doit avoir un sacré coup de barre mais sinon, tout est opérationnel.

\- Tu peux te lever ? je lui demande en me penchant un peu plus sur lui. Ça va aller ?

Il grogne. Par bien des aspects, on pourrait le confondre avec un démon bourru qui a oublié de reprendre son apparence habituelle.

\- Bon, je peux déjà t'annoncer qu'on est dans une merde phénoménale. Si ton cerveau n'avait pas encore fait la liaison, on vient d'atterrir aux portes de l'Enfer.

Aussitôt, le seul œil disponible de mon protégé se rouvre, animé d'une lueur intéressée.

\- En _Enfer_?! Ça existe vraiment alors ?! La vache ! C'est là qu'on se rend quand on meurt ?

Et voilà. Emmenez un humain en Enfer et il vous fera vivre… un Enfer. Cette expression a dû être inventée par un ange, pas possible autrement.

\- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas là que tu iras après ta mort, comme tu dis. Ah, petite précision : si un humain va en Enfer et y meurt, il y reste quelles que soient les bonnes actions qu'il a effectuées durant sa vie sur Terre.

\- Genre, si Mère Thérèsa était morte en Enfer, elle serait actuellement…

\- … ici, t'as tout pigé. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas le cas. Et heureusement pour nous aussi, d'ailleurs, parce qu'on aurait perdu une sacrée bonne âme.

Zoro hausse les sourcils. Depuis qu'il a pigé quelque chose, il ne se sent plus, il est tout guilleret et il a complètement zappé le démon de toute à l'heure.

Pas moi, en tous cas.

\- Ecoute marimo, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais on n'est pas tirés d'affaire pour autant. Ton petit pote le démon a prévenu ses copains avant d'attaquer et j'aurai peut-être du mal à faire face _seul_ à toute une bande de tarés. Tu comprends l'idée ?

\- T'es pas seul, je suis là moi.

J'ai le droit de ricaner ? Allez, j'ai le droit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! me reprend le marimo, les sourcils froncés.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Non, rien… Juste le fait que tu sois là pour me protéger, cactus… Ça me fait bien rire, tiens… Tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance contre les gardiens infernaux, toi, un simple humain même pas dans son habitat naturel ?

\- Bah oui.

La naïveté de cette réponse ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Venant de Zoro, bien sûr.

\- On se tire d'ici, on essaye de trouver une sortie à cet enf… une sortie et on pourra discuter _quand on ne sera plus dans le coin._

\- Mais ça va, non ? On n'est pas complètement en Enfer, on est juste aux portes, non ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Ouaip, mais il y a des gardiens pour surveiller les portes. Et ces gardiens ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, on peut même dire que ce sont les pires démons qui existent étant donné le statut pourri qu'ils se traînent.

\- Ils ne sont pas contents de leur affection ? Ils aiment pas leur job ?

\- On va dire ça.

Visiblement, mon absence de réponse embête un peu Zoro. Tant pis. Il attendra que j'ai trouvé une solution.

\- On fait quoi du démon ? me demande soudain la voix (qui commence à me taper sur le système) de mon protégé alors que je vérifie que la voie est libre.

Bonne question quand même. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

\- On le jette dans le Styx, ça vaut mieux.

Je sens que je me récolte un regard interrogateur de la mort qui tue par derrière, mais je n'y réagis pas. J'aurai bien le temps de tout lui expliquer plus tard.

Ou pas.

Rectification : j'aurai bien le temps de tout lui expliquer plus tard _si on s'en sort._ Voilà, c'est déjà plus véridique. Parfois, il faut savoir rajouter l'élément manquant pour donner du sens à une phrase. En définitif : on est cuits.

Mais je ne peux pas l'annoncer au cactus directement comme ça. Je vais déjà voir si on ne pourrait pas (précision : _par un miracle ô combien miraculeux !_ ) dénicher une issue de secours. Ça brûle en Enfer, non ? Comment ils font quand il y a un incendie ? Ils doivent bien mettre une issue de secours au cas où, non ?

 _Et un extincteur pendant que t'y es !_

Parfois j'ai envie d'assassiner ma voix intérieure. Parfois.

\- Au fait, c'est normal que les démons puissent toucher les humains alors que toi tu ne peux pas me toucher ?

Pertinente remarque.

\- Oui. Quand ils sont sur leur territoire, et il me semble que même en général, sur Terre, ils peuvent. C'est le petit plus que le diable a donné à ses sbires. Moi, je pourrai te toucher si tu te baladais à la Confrérie, mais _seulement_ à la Confrérie. C'est le petit moins que Dieu a donné à ses anges.

Zoro ricane. Je saisis la lourde carcasse de notre ancien belligérant et m'appuie contre la roche pour ne pas vaciller. Je suis comme un poisson dans la lave, ici.

Cramé.

\- Je t'aide, me prévient le marimo.

Le poids sur mes épaules s'allège un peu. Ouf.

Nous sortons de notre cachette en abandonnant le wagon derrière nous, au grand dam de Zoro qui râle parce que _« je l'aimais bien ce wagon, moi »_. Traduction : j'aime bien le wagon où Sanji a appuyé sur le bouton rouge alors qu'il ne fallait pas. Ce type est un salaud.

Enfin, j'aurai tout le temps de me plaindre de sa méchanceté gratuite à mon égard quand on sera sorti de cette foutue situation.

Il faut que j'établisse un plan.

Un : fourrer le corps (cadavre ?) du démon gardien dans le Styx. Pas de traces, pas d'ennuis.

Deux : trouver un moyen de remonter à la surface de cette bonne vieille Terre adorée.

Trois : NE PAS SE FAIRE REMARQUER.

Avec Zoro sur mes talons, je pense que le troisième point va être assez difficile à mettre en œuvre.

La preuve : il vient de trébucher sur une pierre. Il vient de _trébucher sur une pierre._ Qui est le seul humain au monde capable de – un –, se retrouver en Enfer – deux –, en compagnie de son ange gardien – trois –, arriver à se manger le sol des Enfers comme personne d'autre jusque-là ?

Je vous le donne en mille ! Notre Zoro national.

En plus, vu que nous portons tous les deux Face de Brocoli, je suis entraîné dans sa chute et me retrouve dans un joyeux méli-mélo de jambes, de bras et de têtes digne du moment (il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça) où Zeff nous a sauvés d'une mort certaine sur le grand huit.

J'en. Ai. Ma. Claque.

\- Sanji, je sais que tu me trouves admirablement beau et attirant mais est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de te coller à moi comme ça ?

Au moins, je ne suis pas collé à Face de Brocoli. Par contre, il est vrai que je suis dans une position assez suggestive avec Zoro.

Et que ce n'était évidemment pas mon intention.

\- Vire de là aussi ! je m'écrie (pour sauver la face) en essayant de le repousser.

C'est pas gagné-gagné. L'autre démon nous écrase tout le deux de toute sa masse et mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien. Evidemment, il ne peut pas me toucher, mais ça reste sacrément équivoque.

Un bruit de cavalcade me coupe dans mes pensées.

\- Ses copains se ramènent en renfort ! je m'écrie pour prévenir Zoro qu'on va devoir se carapater (très) vite.

Heureusement, il comprend. Nous nous mettons à deux pour soulever Face de Brocoli qui finit par se retourner dans un grognement qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination.

Il n'est pas HS et est sur le point de se réveiller.

Je désigne la direction inverse du doigt et me met à courir, jetant un rapide regard en arrière pour vérifier que Zoro me suit bien.

Bingo.

\- Tu peux pas voler ?

Je hoche négativement la tête.

\- Couloir trop petit ! Presse-toi et fais moins de bruit, ils vont nous rattraper !

Je l'entends vaguement grommeler que « _je fais plus de bruit que lui_ » mais je ne relève pas. Pas le moment.

Derrière nous s'élèvent des hurlements gutturaux à en donner des frissons à Zeff. Les copains de Face de Brocoli viennent de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel on a mis leur pote. S'ils ont un gramme de cerveau en plus que Face de Brocoli, ils iront prévenir le Haut Commandement de chez eux pour nous coincer à coup sûr en ameutant plus de démons encore.

Mais ils n'ont pas cet unique gramme de cervelle en plus. Et ça change toute la donne.

\- Accélère ! je lance derrière mon dos alors que Marimo se remet difficilement à mon niveau.

J'ai toujours été le plus rapide, que ce soit en course ou en vol. A cause de mes longues jambes. Et puis, soyons honnête, Zoro est plus musclé et plus massif que moi, ça n'aide pas lorsqu'on veut accélérer.

Sauf que s'il ne s'exécute pas très vite, on est fichus.

\- Grouil…

Je m'interromps aussitôt.

Oui, des démons sont en train de nous courir derrière à toute vitesse.

Mais ce qui est devant moi est autrement plus dissuasif.

Je viens de déboucher en plein devant un lac de lave en fusion.

\- Putain ! s'écrie Zoro en me passant au travers par mégarde, freinant aussi rapidement qu'il le puisse.

Je _déteste_ être traversé par un humain. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me perturber et me faire me sentir mal, c'est horrible !

\- Fais atte…

\- De quoi, fais attention ?! J'te signale que tu aurais dû me prévenir pour la lave, imagine si j'étais tombé dedans !

\- Ecoute, quand on est un grand garçon, on regarde où on met les pieds ! Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à faire attention où tu marches ?!

\- Elle aurait eu du mal, gros débile !

\- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi, elle était muette ?!

\- Parce qu'elle est morte à ma naissance, ange de merde !

C'est le moment où je décide de me jeter dans la lave pour m'amender. C'est qui le roi des gaffes ? C'est Jiji. C'est qui l'ange gardien le plus pourri ? (remarquez la rime)

C'est Jiji.

Je tends une main vers l'épaule de Zoro mais il se dégage, le front plissé et l'air furieux, la mâchoire serrée.

\- J'veux pas en parler et j'veux pas non plus de ta pitié. Va te faire voir.

\- Un démon ! je crie soudain en montrant quelque chose dans son dos.

\- Je pensais pas à ce genre d'excuse stupide pour changer de conversation, mais pourquoi p…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, je plonge sur le côté en l'agrippant au passage : nous évitons de quelques centimètres une main griffue qui n'avait qu'une envie, nous faire une coupe au carrée.

La chute libre vers la lave ne dure que quelques instants qui paraissent une éternité tellement la chaleur se fait insupportable. Je déploie mes ailes dès que j'ai le temps et (évidemment), Zoro ne peut s'empêcher de lancer une remarque dont tout le monde se passerait bien, au passage.

\- T'as pas l'impression d'être la dinde de Noël qu'on a enfermé dans un four pour la faire cuire ?

\- Cactus, je rêve où tu compares actuellement ton sauveur à une dinde ?!

\- Peut-être bien que oui… Mais moi je dis ça, j'dis rien…

Je lui lance un regard furibond tout en modifiant ma trajectoire, les plumes roussies par cette foutue chaleur. Il se remet bien de l'allusion à la perte de sa mère, cet abruti !

Saint Pierre, c'est qu'il aurait presque raison le marimo : je suis en train de rôtir !

Une horde de démons tous aussi moches que Face de Brocoli se tiennent là où nous nous tenions à l'instant, avant que la main moche et griffue ne s'essaye à la coiffure (la coupe au carrée, vous êtes lents à la détente vous !).

Et ça rugit, et ça gargouille, et ça se tortille. Un vrai zoo. N'empêche, si Satan perdait son job de super méchant un jour, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir dans le secteur de l'animalerie. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait un tabac, il a quand même de sacrés spécimens sous la main !

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Bonne question. Je fais des cercles au-dessus du lac de lave avec l'impression de perdre de plus en plus de plumes au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, alors que le zoo miniature continue son numéro quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Comment tu voulais que je sache que c'était un cul-de-sac ?! Il n'y a pas marqué « ange avec option carte de l'Enfer » sur mon front !

Zoro ricane.

\- Ah ça, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, j'avais déjà constaté que ton sens de l'orientation équivalait au mien… Quoi que moi, c'est pas de ma faute, ce sont les installations autour de moi qui bougent !

C'est à mon tour de rigoler, non ?

\- Mais bien sûr marimo ! Parce que tu crois quoi, quand tu te perds en ville, ce sont les immeubles autour de toi qui se déplacent avec leurs petites pattes ! Mais ils le font juste pour toi, hein : les autres usagers retrouvent très bien leur chemin, ce sont des immeubles perfides « Zoraciste », c'est tout….

\- « Zoraciste » ?

\- Raciste des Zoros.

Il y a un looooong silence que je ne parviens pas trop à interpréter. Je fais toujours mes petits ronds dans les airs en attendant que les troupes de Lucifer utilisent leurs neurones et aillent chercher des troupes en plus. Comme ça ils nous laisseraient une marge de manœuvre.

Mais ils ne doivent pas utiliser trop leurs neurones non plus. Imaginons qu'ils se mettent à _réfléchir_ et qu'ils décident de laisser deux des leurs pour nous maîtriser si nous essayons de nous enfuir : ce serait quand même bête que la première manifestation d'intelligence depuis la nuit des temps d'un démon se fasse à notre dépend…

\- Sanji, honnêtement, tu penses qu'on a des chances de nous en sortir ?

Honnêtement mon petit Zoro : non. Mais je ne peux pas te l'avouer, je suis ton ange gardien, que diable (THE expression du moment).

\- Bien sûr. Tout le monde va sortir d'ici.

Mon ton ne devait pas être très convaincant parce que je vois une certaine tête verte (et rouge de sang) se relever dans ma direction, l'air suspicieux.

\- T'as pas l'air sûr de toi.

Et je ne le suis pas.

\- Si, si, qu'est-ce que t'as à mettre en doute ma parole ? Tu ne veux pas croire ton ange gardien ?!

\- Non, évidemment !

HEIN ?!

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Si je me mettais à croire toutes les bobards que tu me racontes en espérant que je les gobe, Sanji, je serai un pur naïf !

\- Mais tu es un pur naïf ! La preuve, c'est que tu me poses une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Oui on est très mal ! Tu connais Jurassic Park ?!

\- Un peu, pourquoi ?

\- Et bah c'est comme si nous deux nous étions actuellement la chèvre enfermée dans l'enclos du T-Rex.

\- ...J'ai toujours su que t'avais des instincts de biquette.

Ne relevons pas cette remarque ô combien intellectuelle.

 _C'est Zoro, faut pas chercher plus loin… Il est – et sera – toujours comme ça…_

Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Oui, c'est Zoro, c'est certain. Mais quand même, je commence à saturer un peu, moi aussi. Il y a des limites pour tout le monde, et les miennes d'ange gardien respectable sont très largement dépassées.

\- Regarde, ils se tirent !

Mais c'est vrai que la voie est libre. Vous savez quoi ? ALELUIA !

\- Repose-moi par terre ! m'intime la voix courroucée de ma salade préférée (quand il veut).

Je le laisse tomber lourdement comme un gros sac de pommes de terre, trop heureux de ne plus être aussi près de la lave et de pouvoir replier mes ailes à moitié grillées. Je sais maintenant ce que devrait ressentir un poulet largué en pleine vallée de la mort californienne. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas très utile puisque qui n'a jamais pensé à tenter l'expérience ? Personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demande Zoro, l'air perplexe.

Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

\- Là, ils viennent de piger qu'il faut prévenir les autres qu'ils ont repéré un ange gardien et un humain dans le coin. Donc ils vont traverser le Styx, prévenir Chiron, peut-être même le diable et là… on est foutus. Mais si on arrive à trouver l'endroit où les âmes humaines condamnées arrivent chaque mois et à remonter par-là, alors on est sauvés.

Zoro paraît interloqué.

\- Le Styx, Chiron, ce ne sont pas que des légendes ?

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- A ton avis ? Les humains colportent beaucoup d'âneries sur la Confrérie et le Paradis mais en général, ils évitent de dire des bêtises quand il s'agit de l'Enfer. Une sorte d'instinct de survie tu vois, quand tu n'as pas envie de passer le reste de l'éternité dans une casserole en compagnie de Face de Brocoli et sa fourche…

Zoro déglutit et je ne peux empêcher un rictus moqueur de se former sur mes lèvres. Ces humains…

\- Bon, on ne va pas traîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. On y va !

Le chemin du retour me semble beaucoup plus long, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que je sais que si nous n'atteignons pas la surface, je risque très fort de finir en poulet à la broche et Zoro à la casserole. Il ne se rend pas compte, le pauvre.

Nous passons devant le wagon abandonné par terre, dans la cavité et devant l'endroit où gisait Face de Brocoli, maintenant dégagé. M'est avis que la solidarité démoniaque ne doit pas être très développée et qu'ils n'ont pas emmenés leur petit copain juste pour le réanimer… Après tout, un peu de bouffe de plus, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal !

En continuant notre chemin le plus rapidement possible dans la cavité sombre _mais_ sèche (ça brûle quelque part dans les environs, il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas humide !), nous finissons par déboucher dans un espace _beaucoup plus grand._

Et c'est là que je réalise qu'on est vraiment dans la mouise.

\- Merde.

* * *

\- Tu rigoles ?!

Cachés derrière un rocher, je fais signe à mon abruti de protégé de se la fermer. Si on se fait repérer maintenant, on risque très fort d'y passer dans cette fichue casserole.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le cœur à rigoler ?! je chuchote rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué trois fois et non ce n'est pas une blague !

\- Mais je pensais que si ce foutu Styx existait, on serait de _l'autre côté !_ Du bon côté quoi, pas celui de l'Enfer !

Je grogne.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais apparemment nous avons atterri du côté du barbecue. Donc maintenant baisse d'un ton et essaye de rester un peu plus discret. On est en plein espace ouvert, si t'avais pas remarqué !

Bon, je sais qu'il avait remarqué parce qu'on ne remarque que ça. Mais quand même, il ne semble pas très enclin à la discrétion. Sauf qu'ici, discrétion rime avec sécurité, que ça lui plaise ou non.

\- Comment on a fait pour se retrouver du _mauvais côté…_ Ce genre de trucs, ça n'arrive qu'à toi ! Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?!

\- Non.

\- Eh ben je te le dis quand même ! Tu as la POISSE !

\- Mais tais-toi à la fin !

\- Non je ne me tais pas. Le bouton rouge, je t'ai prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais monsieur ne voulait pas, c'était la sortie, bla bla bla et on est dans quelle foutue situation maintenant ?! En Enfer, de l'autre côté de ce foutu Styx qui existe pour de vrai et à côté d'une foule d'âmes mortes qui attendent qu'un foutu vieillard les autorise à aller cramer pour l'éternité !

\- Ça fait beaucoup de « foutu »…

\- Va te faire fou…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer, d'abord parce que ce n'est pas très respectueux pour son ange gardien (même s'il a raison sur certains points, hum) et ensuite parce qu'une âme semble beaucoup s'intéresser à notre rocher.

Mais qu'elle rejoigne ses potes, enfin !

Il y a une queue énorme de ce côté du Styx. Le grand Charon (qui n'est d'ailleurs plus très grand, les années lui ont rabougri la carcasse) en a eu marre de transporter les condamnés sur sa petite barque. Il en avait de sacrés rhumatismes, le pauvre. Alors il a déposé une plainte au diable, qui a vite pigé l'idée.

Conis nous l'a mainte et mainte fois expliqué. Si Charon rime avec caractère de cochon, ça n'est pas pour rien. Ce vieux je-ne-sais-pas-quoi peut se montrer plus antipathique que le diable lui-même, et il paraît même qu'à certains moments Charon s'y croirait un peu trop.

Bon, en attendant, il ne navigue plus sur sa vieille embarcation toute pourrie (ils ont dressé un monument en plein milieu de la place caillouteuse où l'on se trouve, derrière notre rocher. J'oserais presque dire que c'est joli. _Presque._ ) alors il fallait bien lui trouver un petit boulot – et oui, pas de retraite en Enfer ! – du coup il a été assigné au contrôle d'identité infernale.

Si vous voulez mon avis, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa barque. Mais bon.

Il paraîtrait quand même que Charon n'est pas qu'un vieillard moche, il est aussi obnubilé par les célébrités. Oui, oui, comme les fans féminines de boys bands humaines. Exactement pareil. Quand il en contrôle une qui a un peu trop abusé de l'alcool, de la drogue, qui a oublié de ne pas battre sa femme/son mari, qui a aussi omit de commettre certains crimes notoires dans l'ombre, il devient tout fou. Et personne n'a envie de voir Charon devenir tout fou.

Personne.

Ce serait comme voir Zeff se balader à poil. Cette image m'a choqué, alors je vous la ressors.

Pour moi, ça reviendrait au même.

Donc, de notre cachette, nous avons une vue complète sur :

Un. Le Styx, fleuve vraiment très moche où flottent parfois des squelettes, des morceaux de peau, des ordures en tout genre et des déchets radios-nucléaires (c'est là que vont les déchets dont les humains veulent se débarrasser).

Deux. La file d'âmes plus ou moins torturées qui se lamentent sur leur sort (certaines doivent bien attendre depuis quelques siècles).

Trois. Charon.

Et _soudain_ , une idée folle et pourrie germe dans ma tête. Il n'y a de sortie visible nulle part, sauf de l'autre côté du Styx. Or aucun ange n'a la capacité de survoler le Styx, chargé d'ondes négatives qui me détruirait les ailes en moins de deux. Il faut donc que je traverse par un autre moyen.

Vous saviez que je suis très doué en imitation ?

\- Zoro, il n'y a pas de patrouille démoniaque pour l'instant, suis moi !

Au moins, il ne pose pas de questions. Je trace comme un bolide en le traînant derrière moi pour atteindre la queue de la file. Et là, je double. Hop ! En deux secondes, je viens de gruger toute la queue. Zoro me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Je viens de me rappeler un dernier détail à propos de Charon.

\- Oui ? chevrote une voix pas très avenante devant moi.

Le vieux. Et croyez-moi, il n'est pas beau à voir.

D'abord, il y a sa barbe vieille de plusieurs millénaires qui sert de tapis en s'étendant sous les pieds de toutes les âmes égarées que nous venons de doubler. Ça fait tapis grand luxe mais honnêtement, j'aurai préféré le tapis rouge.

Après, il y a sa figure. Constellée de petites plaques de peau qui moisissent et se détachent, d'imperfections, de poils et de je ne sais quoi. Son haleine pue et, cerise sur le gâteau…

… il est aveugle.

Son regard vitreux et blanc me le confirme aussitôt. Bingo.

Je fais signe à Zoro de ne rien dire et de me laisser faire.

\- Hey, je lance de façon la plus désinvolte possible. Ça roule ?

Charon pince ce qu'il lui reste de lèvres.

\- Hmmmm… Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Très grand honneur en effet. Je me présente : Michael Jackson.

Il y a un grand silence puis…

\- Noooooon ?! crie Charon _et_ Zoro en même temps.

Je plaque une main sur la bouche de ce dernier. Il va tout faire foirer. Quant à Charon, il me tend d'un air fébrile le parchemin où il rédige l'identité de tout ce qui passe et la vieille plume d'un ange qui a eu le malheur de tomber avant moi là où il ne fallait pas. Je déglutis.

\- Vous voudriez bien me signer un autographe ?

Le vieux a une voix de gamine excitée, la peau du visage qui frémit, les dents qui s'avancent vers moi et les yeux qui dégoulinent de pus. Je vous avais dit que c'était pas beau à voir.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tenez (je gribouille « Charon est moche » sur son parchemin. Infantile, mais tellement jouissif). Et j'ai avec moi, euh…

Vite, vite, trouver un autre exemple de chanteurs célèbres.

-… Britney Spears.

C'est sorti tout seul. Je le jure.

\- Britney Spears ? répète Charon. Elle est morte ?

Ouuuuups.

\- Evidemment ! Viens là Britney, Charon veut un autographe !

\- Attendez, attendez. Je veux une preuve, on ne roule pas le passeur comme ça, foi de Charon ! (j'aimerais pas voir ton foie d'ailleurs… bref.) Prouvez moi en chantant que vous êtes bien Britney !

Zoro me jette un regard affolé. Oh _non._

 _\- Euh..._

 _-_ Bah...

\- Allez!

\- Euh… Je vais vous interprétez _I wanna go…_

Mon Dieu, il connaît une de ses chansons. Zoro serait-il fan ?! Si c'est ça, je vais voir Rayleigh directement en rentrant. Beurk.

Son air affolé m'informe du contraire. En plus il n'a pas la voix qui va avec…

\- _I, I, I WANNA GO-O-…_

\- C'est elle ! C'est Britney ! l'interrompt Charon, tout excité. Oh mon D… Diable, bien sûr ! C'est Britney Spears ! Vous voulez bien signer là ?

Il lui tend la feuille. En rentrant, j'informe Conis que le vieux est sourd en plus. Ou alors il considère que Britney chante faux.

Pas faux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! je m'exclame devant l'air ébahi de Zoro. Car voyez-vous mon brave, nous nous sommes égarés. Nous devrions être au Pa… purgatoire, mais nous avons eu un petit problème et…

\- …oui, oui, je comprends, vous voulez retraverser le Styx dans l'autre sens.

Merde. D'autres anges m'ont piqué mon idée avant.

\- Bien entendu, je peux vous aider ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! Suivez-moi !

Et il pose un panonceau « Pause célébrité » sur son bureau. J'en reste bouche bée.

Ça marche !

Enfin, ça marche plus ou moins jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle brûlant se glisse dans notre dos et qu'une main titanesque, griffue et bien effrayante saisissent les restes du vêtement du vieux, le soulève et le repose derrière son bureau.

\- _Mon vieux Chaaaaaron… Reste là… Je vais m'occuper de Michael et Britneeeey…_

Vous savez quoi ? On n'a jamais autant été dans la merde.

Parce que celui qui nous entraîne à l'opposé d'où je voulais aller à l'instant n'est autre que…

… Satan _en personne._

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Des avis?**


	9. Le grand roi barbecue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je rappelle l'inévitable disclamer: OP ne m'appartient pas, donc ces personnages non plus. En revanche, l'histoire et les idées ici présentes m'appartiennent. Même si certaines ont déjà dû être utilisées...**

 **Bon, sinon, je voulais faire une petite mise au point par rapport au dernier chapitre (le chap 8). J'avais écrit "Chiron" à la place de "Charon" un peu partout, confondant (ça m'arrive toujours) le passeur des Enfers (Charon) avec le centaure "gentil" qui instruit Achille et d'autres héros. Ces deux personnages font partis de la mythologie grecque, si jamais vous voulez en savoir plus, Google est votre ami! (même si je ne doute pas que beaucoup de monde doit déjà connaître un peu, avec Percy Jackson et tous les livres en rapport avec la mythologie sortis ces dernières années...). Donc merci à petite00 de me l'avoir fait remarquer! ;)**

 **A savoir: je ne cautionne pas les méthodes de l'autoroute. Lue comme ça, cette phrase ne veut rien dire mais vous comprendrez si vous lisez jusqu'au bout. Comme pour Britney Spears.**

 **Réponse aux reviews en guest:**

 _ **InconnuE:**_ **Mignon... Eh bien, je sais qu'il s'agissait d'ironie mais ça m'a fait rire quand même! :D Zoro a un fort talent pour chanter faux, c'est le meilleur dans cette catégorie, Charon ne pouvait qu'applaudir... Le problème c'est que le (mignon)(petit) diable n'est pas forcément du même avis! (mais bon, on le comprend, entendre Zoro chanter doit être un véritable calvaire). Merci d'avoir lu le huitième chapitre et d'avoir laissé un petit mot! :)**

 _ **MirryD:**_ **Bonjour, bonjour! Il n'y a aucun problème, si tu as lu depuis le début toutes ces crétineries ça me fait déjà super plaisir! :D Franchement, merci parce que rien que le fait de me dire ça... *a un sourire béat aux lèvres* Voilà quoi! C'est génial que ça te fasse rire, encore plus si tu adores! Eh oui, Sanji va le sentir passer (j'allais dire: comme d'habituuuude! XD) Donc voilà ce prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise! Merci pour tout! ;)**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Wow, merci beaucoup! Personnellement je trouve Sanji OOC quasiment tout le temps, mais sinon il ne serait pas forcément drôle... Alors tant pis! Tu as apprécié le "Zoraciste"?! X) Je ne penserai pas que cette blague pourrie passerait, mais vu que je l'ai écrite je ne peux pas trop savoir... - Enfin bon, merci à toi pour m'avoir laissé une review aussi gentille et c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier, parce que je ne fais jamais rire personne à l'oral alors si ça marche à l'écrit... Voilà quoi! \\(*/*)/**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je ne veux pas dire, mais je le sens assez mal là.

Déjà, il y a le fait que nous venons bel et bien de passer la porte de l'Enfer. On n'a pas eu besoin de se cacher une nouvelle fois, à ça non : je dirais même qu'on a eu un accès _privilégié_ et que le cortège de démons était au rendez-vous.

En même temps, je pense qu'ils essayent tous d'éviter d'énerver le grand maître. Histoire de ne pas finir plus carbonisés qu'ils peuvent déjà l'être, dans ce coin… brûlant.

Ensuite, il y a le fait très léger que Zoro ait l'air imperturbable et se _taise._ Saint Pierre, à chaque fois qu'on tombe dans une situation encore plus catastrophique que la précédente, il me fait des remarques et passe son temps à déblatérer pour m'arracher de potentielles réponses sur notre situation, l'éternité et tout le tralala. Et là, maintenant que Satan en personne se présente à nous et nous embarque, il ne moufte plus.

Enfin – pour couronner le tout –, le diable nous a collés l'un à l'autre. Parce que pour transporter un humain et son ange gardien, c'est quand même plus marrants de les coller comme deux tranches de saucisson dans un sandwich.

J'ai repris ma forme humaine pour éviter de me faire lyncher par tout ce qui se balade avec des cornes sur la tête quand nous avons passé les portes de l'Enfer, mais finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir. Parce que je suis collé au cactus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Genre collé-collé. Quand on se fait balader par le diable et qu'en plus on se retrouve scotché à une salade verte muette (pour une fois), on est super content (cette phrase respire l'ironie, bien sûr).

Mais il se tait. Mon Dieu, merci.

N'empêche, je me fais rouler. Il a fallu le grand roi barbecue en personne pour qu'il la ferme.

Que ceux qui ont l'impression que quelque part, quelqu'un se paye leur tête lèvent la main.

\- Pourquoi tu lèves la main, crétin ? me souffle soudain Zoro.

Ah zut. J'y ai tellement pensé que j'ai fini par le faire.

Bon, personne se fiche de moi à part le marimo. J'en conclue que Satan ne m'a pas vu.

Je me retourne légèrement…

… et tombe sur deux fentes dorées à la manière d'un serpent qui me dévisagent d'un regard brûlant et pervers, plus qu'horrifiant.

Je fais aussitôt volte-face en déglutissant.

Après nous avoir empêchés de traverser le Styx en compagnie de ce bon vieux Charon et de ses célébrités chéries, le maître des lieux nous a soulevés chacun d'une main, coincé l'un contre l'autre parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant (franchement, ils ont un sens de l'humour très relatif en Enfer) et maintenant il avance dans des couloirs souterrains puants le souffre et dégageant une chaleur… à se damner.

Je ne sais pas où ils nous emmènent, mais je sens que ça va barder et que je n'ai plus que quelques heures à vivre. Après on attachera ma pauvre tête à un poteau aux portes de l'Enfer, à côté du bureau de Charon, avec un écriteau en-dessous du genre _« Prenez garde soldats de Dieu ! Demi-tour direction le Paradis ! »_ (quoique… j'ai des doutes quant à l'avertissement. Non, allez, il n'y aura que ma tête).

Je jette un coup d'œil à Zoro.

Il regarde fixement vers l'avant d'un air décidé, muet. Il n'essaye même pas de se débattre. En même temps, où est l'intérêt ? On est fichus, fichus, fichus. Le grand roi barbecue vient de dénicher ses saucisses, il ne lui manque plus que le barbecue justement. Coup de chance, on se trouve actuellement en Enfer.

Franchement, il y en a qui ont du bol.

Je ne dirai rien. Je ne ferai pas de remarque inutile et suicidaire. Je ne dirai rien. Je n…

\- Dites, vous comptez nous poser à un moment où on va survoler le sol pour l'éternité ?

Et voilà. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

C'est bon, ce sont mes derniers instants : je lègue mon statut pourri au premier ange venu, qu'il se coltine Zoro et bien fait pour lui quant à mon auréole, je la lègue à la Ligue des Anges Malchanceux. Elle n'existe pas ? Bon, alors, je l'inaugure. Il faut au m…

 _\- Tu parles beaucouuuuup pour pas grand choooose, Michaeeeeel. Je ne comptais paaaas vous gaaaarder une éternitééé avec moi nooon pluuus…_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je me palpe sous les yeux ronds de Zoro.

Je. Suis. Toujours. En. Vie.

J'ai à vous dire quelque chose : le big boss infernal n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il y a une époque où je me serais fait lyncher directement. Non, que je m'en plaigne, n'est-ce pas ! Mais quand même…

Bon, ne te lamente pas sur ton sort alors, Sanji. Tu es un grand ange maintenant.

Satan continue de marcher en nous portant comme si de rien n'était, alors que Zoro me file une dizaine de coups par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. C'est quelque chose, quand même.

Je me retourne légèrement pour dévisager le diable en toute tranquillité, alors que Zoro me flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je lui en retourne un bien senti.

Non mais. C'est que j'ai une image à me constituer, moi.

Déjà, première chose à savoir, monsieur (le diable) est grand. Enfin, c'est un euphémisme : il mesure bien dans les quatre mètres de hauteur. Disons qu'il est gigantesque.

Ensuite, il se dégage de son, euh… corps une odeur assez épouvantable. Souffre, cendre, poussière, sang : le cocktail qui détonne et donne des haut-le-cœur. Mais rassurez-vous : après avoir fait une petite balade digestive de dix bonnes minutes en sa compagnie, on commence à s'habituer à l'odeur.

 _Commence._

Je ne vous parle pas de ses yeux reptiliens qui fichent une frousse monstre à quiconque à l'audace de croiser son regard, ni des majestueuses (tout dépend du point de vue) cornes qui jaillissent des deux côtés de son crâne noirci et qui semble être composées de… cendres toutes chaudes et d'ombre.

En fait, c'est simple : tout le corps de monsieur est fait de ténèbres et de roche en fusion. Il oscille entre la couleur noir et les touches de rouge écarlate. Ça ne fait pas forcément bon mélange mais qui a jamais dit que le diable avait du goût ? Personne.

Il a la queue fourchue qui va avec, aussi. Et des doigts semblables à des serres griffues qui s'accrochent dans le vieux pull que Zoro m'a prêté lorsque je suis sous forme humaine. Au moins, on n'aura plus qu'à le jeter (le pull, pas Zoro !) en rentrant.

Si on rentre un jour.

Nous tournons soudainement à une intersection, et un petit démon avec une fourche qui déboulait à toute allure dans le couloir doit faire un écart pour nous éviter au dernier moment. Il se jette aussitôt au sol en implorant le pardon de son grand maître, plus bas que terre, mais Satan n'aime pas les gens qui ne respectent pas le code d'éthique infernal. C'est-à-dire : quand le boss arrive, tout le monde s'écarte.

Il y a un petit « pouf » et le démon fautif explose, juste comme ça. Les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire de Zoro pend jusqu'au sol. Et oui, quand ça disparaît un démon, ça fait juste « pouf ». Comme dans les tours de magie humains, avec les colombes et les lapins dans les chapeaux haut-de-forme.

Sauf que là, il s'agissait d'un type cornu avec une mine plutôt effrayante, je le concède. Tout ça me laisse dubitatif. Si on a le droit à un « pouf » quand un démon meurt explosé, est-ce qu'un ange ferait un « paf » ?

 _Sanji, tais-toi. Juste tais-toi._

Bon, pour une fois, je vais abdiquer et faire ce que m'indique ma petite voix. Juste pour ma santé mentale.

\- _La priorité à gauche, enfiiiin !_ grogne une voix que je ne parviens pas à identifier sur le moment.

Je me retourne vers Zoro.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Mais si, tu viens de dire que la prior…

\- _C'est moi qui aiiiiiii parlééé, petit aaaaaange…_

Sanji, souviens-t-en : quand quelqu'un traîne sur les syllabes, c'est Satan. Sinon, c'est le cactus. Simple, mince !

\- Ah, oh… euh, oui, évidemment ! sont toutes les onomatopées que je parviens à sortir.

J'ai des talents d'élocution devant les gens dangereux, c'est quelque chose. Je m'étonne d'être toujours vivant.

 _\- Si vous ne le saviez paaaas, j'affectioooonne tout particulièèèrement la priorité à gauuuuche…_

\- Ah bah ça, c'est amusant, chez nous on est plutôt priorité à droite, répond Zoro du tac au tac.

Pourquoi – _pourquoi_ il fallait qu'il retrouve sa langue maintenant, lui ?! On s'en fiche de la priorité à droite !

 _Oui mais_ _ **lui**_ _n'a pas l'air de s'en ficher, bizarrement…_

\- _C'est foooooollement intééressaaaaaant_ _tout çaaaa… Mais ici prioritéééé à… GAUCHE !_

Oulah, il s'énerve. TOUS AUX ABRIS !

\- _Pourquoiiii tu gigotes comme ça, toiiiii ?! On est presque arrivéééés, alors on arrête de faire son pouuuuulet neurasthéniiiique et on se tait…_

Regard entremêlé avec Zoro.

\- Neurasthé- quoi ?!

Satan soupire (non, je ne blague pas il _soupire_ vraiment !).

\- _Je savaiiiis que les humains étaient définitivement atteeeeints, mais je ne peeeeensais pas que c'était aussiiii le cas des aaanges…_

Attendez, attendez…

Eh mais il vient de m'insulter là !

\- Dis donc, deux secondes vous ! m'exclamé-je, bien remonté en brandissant mon index devant moi, direction Satan. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas la signification de « neurasthénique » que je ne suis pas un ange cultivé ! Ah oui, c'est facile de dire ça quand on est une entité immortelle au plus haut niveau qui soit : on existe depuis la nuit des temps donc on connait _tout_ ! Moi je n'ai que quelques siècles derrière moi et j'ai dû gober tous les enseignements débiles du Centre de Formation des Chérubins, ça n'a pas été de gaîté de cœur alors merde, hein !

\- Quelques siècles ?! renchérit Zoro. Mais t'es carrément vieux en fait !

\- Vas-y traite moi de pépé pendant que tu y es !

\- Mais c'est vrai, tu dois être plus vieux que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père, alors !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Logique.

\- En quoi c'est logique ?! Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné à ce que je sache ! Et moi qui me disais qu…

\- QUI TE DISAIT QUOI ?!

Il y a un silence.

-… rien, grogne le marimo en se détournant.

Croyez-le ou non, c'est le moment que choisit mon cerveau pour se souvenir que le diable nous maintient chacun par une épaule, son souffle de braise dans notre dos et qu'il nous a soulevés à sa hauteur pour mieux écouter notre conversation. Tout en marchant.

Si Charon est fan de célébrités humaines, pourquoi Satan ne serait-il pas fan de dispute virulente ? Après tout, c'est le dieu de toutes les horreurs qui habitent le monde humain. Il doit pratiquer la méchanceté comme d'autres cultivent des laitues.

Enfin bref.

Mon esprit cherche soudain à me faire passer le message le plus important de ce dernier quart d'heure.

J'ai tenu tête au grand roi barbecue _himself._

\- _Vous vous amusez biiiiiien ?_ siffle une voix plus ou moins irritée dans nos oreilles.

Je tousse bruyamment.

\- Oui, ça va un peu mieux… J'avais besoin de vider mon sac…

\- _Je vois çaaaaa…_

\- Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

\- _Décevaaaaaant… Rien de mieuuuuux qu'un petit mal-êêêêtre de temps en temps, ça remeeeet un ange à sa plaaaace…_

Charmant. Il n'y a pas à dire.

Une immense porte décorée d'arabesques écarlates se dresse soudain devant nous avant que je ne l'ai vu venir.

Satan s'arrête. Et me lâche brusquement.

Mais ça fait un mal de chien ! La politesse se perd en Enfer, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Zoro s'écrase à côté de moi. Il grogne, pousse un juron, tente de se relever… et est maintenu au sol par une jambe noire, ténébreuse, qui pousse un sifflement aigu et horrible à l'oreille lorsqu'elle touche la nuque de Zoro.

Mais c'est lui qui hurle, comme si on venait de le brûler, et pas la jambe de Satan qui se désintègre de quelle que manière que ce soit.

Je lance aussitôt un cercle de protection angélique autour de nous, un petit tour de passe-passe que j'ai appris à effectuer quand j'étais en dernière année au Centre de Formation des Chérubins.

Ce « petit » tour est extrêmement difficile à mettre en place. Je dois me concentrer à un point formidable pour éviter de perdre connaissance sous l'intensité de l'effort que je dois prodiguer, mais ça en vaut la p…

Mon cercle se brise dès que le dieu infernal claque des doigts. Et ça ( _re)_ fait un mal de chien.

Je hurle.

\- _Chuuuuuuuuut… Les humains et les aaaaaanges sont décidément bien différeeeeeents des démoooooons..._

La vache. J'ai pris un sacré coup, là.

La serre de Satan me broie le cou, m'arrache la nuque et me donne une folle envie de gémir. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, à ça non.

Nous sommes traînés à l'intérieur comme de vulgaires déchets. Puis il nous repousse, je chute et bloup…

BLOUP ?!

Je refais surface à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'eau est _bouillante._

 _\- Voiciiii mon jacuzziiiii personneeel. Nourriiiiii exclusivement par l'eau bouillaaaaante qui provieeeent des chaudrons infernauuuux…_

Oh non beurk !

Je jaillis hors de l'eau, au même moment que Zoro, les cheveux plaqués sur mon front et l'eau dégoulinant le long de mon visage. Il tousse et je lui donne un grand coup dans le dos.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est la première fois que tu t'excuses. Pour un truc aussi con en plus…

\- _Heuuuuureux de vous interrooooompre avant les embrassaaaaades, je ne veuuuux pas de ce geeeenre de niaiseries dans mes appaaaartements…_

Bon. Récapitulation.

Nous sommes donc actuellement dans les appartements privés (je suppose) de Satan. En sa compagnie. Et il vient de se moquer ouvertement de nous.

Pour une fois, je crois que je ne vais pas réagir. Surtout que s'il nous amenés jusque-là, ça ne peut rien vouloir dire de bon. Tout ça va très mal finir…

On reste immobiles quelques instants, trempant les dalles de l'entrée des appartements du roi de l'Enfer. Des dalles, oui.

Ici, tout est plus chic, plus sophistiqué. Il y a des dalles noires un peu partout et du mobilier fait de roche _et_ intégré dans la roche, pourvus de cornes de temps à autre (sans doute que ça fait plus élégant), ainsi qu'une large ouverture qui prend tout un pan de mur et à travers laquelle on a vue sur l'Enfer. L'enfer au sens propre du terme.

Des cuves, partout. Remplie d'eau qui semble bouillonner, exhalant une vapeur infernale qu'on ressent jusque-ici. Il y a des diablotins et des démons confirmés un peu partout, tous avec des fourches à la main. Certains ricanent, d'autres ont la mine plus sombre. Mais tous martyrisent des âmes.

Elles hurlent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de leurs bouches, pâles et recroquevillées pour la plupart. D'autres essayent de tenir tête aux démons qui les poussent sans pitié dans les cuves.

Ce doit être une punition et un passage obligé, quotidien. Des âmes plus passives travaillent comme dans une mine un peu plus loin, creusant la roche le plus rapidement qu'elles puissent.

Je déglutis : Zoro fait de même.

A ce moment, Satan – qui avait disparu quelques instants dans une autre pièce – pousse un sifflement terrible qui fait remonter des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis il y a un cri – de rage plutôt masculin – et un bruit qui ressemble à celui d'une porte qui claque. Puis le bruit de…

Le bruit significatif de plusieurs battements d'ailes. Un ange.

Un ange est ici.

\- C'est sérieux, t'es pas tout seul ? chuchote Zoro. Il y a un de tes potes ic…

\- Chuuuuut ! soufflé-je en imitant malencontreusement notre ennemi, ma main plaqué sur la bouche de celui que je dois protéger (en temps normal).

Il proteste mais n'ajoute rien.

Il y a… Il y a un escargophone ailé sur une des commodes de roche qui nous fait face. _La_ preuve qu'un de mes Confrère se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes dans les environs.

Merde. On vient de louper le fameux agent double, le traître de la Confrérie. C'était une voix d'homme.

Je me tourne vers Zoro :

\- Tu avais raison, il y a bien un ange qui discutait avec _lui…_ _Un_ ange. On élimine immédiatement toutes les femmes auxquelles tu pens…

\- Chut !

Cette fois, c'est lui qui me presse une main contre la bouche. Et c'est à mon tour de grogner. Même s'il s'agit du juste retour des choses.

C'est alors que le grand roi barbecue réapparaît.

 _\- J'en ai assez de ces pouleeeeets ambulaaants… Ils se croient menaçaaaaants mais ils ne font que se ridiculiseeeeer… J'en ai ASSSSSEZ !_

Quelque chose explose derrière nous, nous projetant contre le mur de roche.

Et rebelote. Si on s'en sort, on aura plus de bleus que les Schtroumpfs eux-mêmes. C'est dire.

\- _Booooon… Où en étions-nouuuuuus ?! Aaaah oui… Voyez-vouuuus mes chers amiiiiis, j'en ai un petit peu maaaarre des aaaanges… Un peu beaucouuuup en fait… Et j'en ai aussi maaaarre que tout le mooooonde se croit capaaaable de me MANIPULEEER !_

Nouvelle explosion.

\- _Mais je croiiis que vous n'y êêêêtes pas pour grand chooose… En faiiiit, je voulaiiiis simplemeent vous demander commeeeent vous êtiez arrivéééés iciiii…_

Zoro me regarde. Je le regarde.

Satan nous regarde.

Mais c'est quoi tous ces regards, là ?!

Bon, autant être franc.

\- Euh, bah… On s'est juste perdus ? Il y avait un… un…

\- _Uuuuuuun ?_

\- …Démon, me coupe Zoro. Un démon a compris qui nous étions alors que nous faisions… nous étions au parc d'attraction.

\- _Le boutoooon rouuuge ?_

\- Voilà. Mais il nous a emmenés ici.

Les yeux du diable semblent s'obscurcir. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi. J'ai déjà mentionné qu'il les avait très jaunes et très flippants ?

\- _Biiiiien. Le noooom de ce démoooon ?_

Je… Oh non.

C'est encore une fois Zoro qui me sauve la mise. Il est plus réactif que moi, plus inventif aussi.

\- Cavendish. Le démon s'appelait Cavendish. Et il était accompagné d…

\- _Bartoloméooooo ? Ça ne peut être que luiiii… Oh, maiiis ce petit est utile et efficaaaace en ce momeeent…_

Bartoloméo. La salade verte transgénique de l'espace s'appelle Bartoloméo.

Super. Nous voilà bien lotis. Ça ne change pas grand-chose alors…

Satan fait quelques pas vers un siège creusé dans la roche, une sorte de trône. Sa silhouette titanesque et monstrueuse s'y installe, avant qu'un verre d'un liquide qui me paraît un peu trop rouge pour être simplement du vin n'apparaisse dans sa paume ouverte.

Il l'enserre entre deux griffes, sa bouche béante ressemblant plus à une fente grimaçante qu'à un véritable sourire.

Puis il porte la coupe à ses lèvres, sans nous lâcher du regard.

Je frissonne violemment.

\- _Bieeeeen. Je n'ai donc pluuus besoiiin de vouuus…_ _Vous m'aurez amuséééé quand mêêême !_

Il lève une main en l'air. _On va mourir._ Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat malsain (mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ?! _Tout_ est malsain en lui !) alors qu'il siffle quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

Puis il y a une énorme déflagration éblouissante. _On va mourir._

A ce moment-là et juste avant de perdre connaissance, je perçois le hurlement d'une sirène au loin.

* * *

\- Sanjiiiii… chante une douce voix à mon oreille. Sanji, si tu ne te réveilles pas _maintenant_ , je te pince comme _personne ne t'a jamais pincé auparavant_.

Je reconnais cette voix.

Je reconnais cette voix.

Je reconnais cette v…

\- AÏE, MAIS ÇA MAL !

Je me redresse d'un seul coup. La vo… Nami vient de me pincer comme une tarée sur la peau de mes omoplates. Là où sont mes ailes en temps normal. Et _ça fait mal._

Je pense tout d'abord à la repousser mais je me reprends aussitôt. C'est une femme. Une démone, certes, mais elle reste une femme et je suis un ange gentleman, moi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

\- Les hommes, il faut toujours les pousser pour qu'ils réagissent. Tu te rends compte ?! J'ai dû te pincer, quand même !

Je soupire devant tant de démoniaque beauté.

Et me prends une claque.

\- Tu arrêtes de sourire comme un débile ! La situation est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, pas la peine de rajouter tes éternels soupirs languissants en plus !

La situation… La situation !

\- Où est Zoro ?! m'exclamé-je en me relevant brusquement, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment-là que je suis allongé sur le sol, donc que je me suis évanoui, donc que… il s'est passé des trucs pendant mn absence, comme d'hab'.

Nami me montre une forme allongée à mes côtés d'un mouvement de bras.

\- Là.

Ma gorge se serre.

Visiblement, Satan avait vraiment pris la décision d'en finir avec nous. Et il a voulu commencer par Zoro, d'où la déflagration que j'ai précédemment entendue. Elle ne lui a pas fait de bien.

Du peu que je peux en voir, son bras gauche est tordu dans un angle anormal, près de son crâne mais à l'inverse de comment il devrait être dans ce cas-là. Cassé… démembré serait plus juste. Son torse est lacéré de dizaines de petites blessures d'où s'écoulait un flot écarlate que Nami a miraculeusement réussi à contenir, si j'en juge par ses mains recouvertes de carmin. Ses jambes semblent à peu près en bon état, mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa cheville tordue ni de la moitié de son pied gauche, dont la peau a été soufflée.

Quant à son visage… Il est poisseux. Je ne vais pas faire un dessin.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Je me jette sur son corps inanimé, vérifiant dès le départ que son pouls bat sous mes doigts, qu'il est toujours en vie. Un léger battement pulse sous mes doigts tremblants.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?!

\- Mon maître a beau en avoir parfois l'allure, ce n'est pas un bouffon… Vous l'avez pris un peu trop à la légère, c'est un dieu tout de même…

Je ne réponds rien. Zoro a les yeux grands ouverts et je dois presser deux doigts contre son nez pour sentir la très légère inspiration qui soulève sa poitrine.

La mienne se soulève aussi, mais elle est étrangement serrée.

Il ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est toujours vivant, mais pas pour longtemps si on ne se presse pas de quitter les lieux et de l'emmener… à ta Confrérie.

\- Comment ça ? Je peux essayer de le soigner moi-même ! Dès maintenant !

\- SANJI ! Tu as oublié où on est ou quoi ?!

Mon regard survole la pièce sombre, sent l'odeur de cendre, d'horreur, de peur, de brûlé et de sang qui s'en dégage, qui suinte des murs. Nous sommes dans la demeure d'un dieu puissant, d'un dieu du mal.

Il faut partir d'ici.

Je saisis l'épaule de Zoro pour le soulever. Il ne réagit même pas. Je n'entends pas un gémissement.

Nami semble elle-aussi très préoccupée mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller voir si la voie est libre à la porte recouverte d'arabesques écarlates que nous avons passés pour entrer chez le diable. Elle est entrebâillée.

\- Comment ça se fait qu' ** _il_** ne soit plus là ? Qu' ** _il_** m'ait épargné ?

Nami me fait signe d'avancer.

\- Il ne t'a pas épargné, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Simplement : le temps, c'est de l'argent. Et si tu n'avais pas entendu, la sirène a retenti…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire cette sirène…

\- Oh.

Ses cheveux roux flottent dans son sillage alors qu'elle fait volte-face pour me sonder du regard. Je soutiens son regard, le poids de Zoro sur mes épaules m'empêchant de penser à ce que nous allons bien pouvoir devenir.

\- Vous n'avez pas ça à la Confrérie ? Ah non, je suis bête, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'évasion au Paradis…

Une… une évasion ?!

\- Des démons se sont évadés ?! lancé-je, éberlué.

\- Pas des démons, crétin ! Nous sommes bien ici, c'est notre habitat naturel. (elle vérifie un croisement puis m'ordonne d'avancer) Non, ce n'était pas une évasion de démons, mais une évasion d'âmes torturées.

Je crois avoir mal entendu.

\- Mais… Que…

\- Quelqu'un a ouvert la grande porte par où tout le monde entre. Tu peux bien comprendre que sans aucune issue par où s'enfuir, les âmes ne se font pas trop d'illusions. Or, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a poussé les portes de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais. Depuis la nuit des temps, nous gardons cet endroit et le surveillons. Personne ne s'échappe d'Enfer.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague alors qu'elle s'arrête, dans un couloir.

\- C'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir… Sais-tu s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les appartements de mon maître quand il vous y a emmenés ?

Je hoche frénétiquement du chef.

\- Oui. Un ange. Sûrement _le_ fameux traître.

Elle m'indique d'un froncement de sourcil qu'elle a compris.

\- En effet. Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon maître était énervé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Mais comment… ?

\- Vous, les anges, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout parce que vous êtes les bons, les protecteurs, ceux qui officient auprès des humains pour les protéger et tout ce qui va avec. Vous avez tendance à prendre la grosse tête, sans vous en rendre compte. Et quand on vous refuse finalement quelque chose, vous ne comprenez pas… Vous ne comprenez rien. Comment quelqu'un peut-il s'opposer à vous ? Qui plus est lorsque vous essayez d' _aider ?_

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Le traître a dû faire une sorte de chantage à mon maître, en sous-entendant qu'il valait mieux que lui... Sache que Satan n'a qu'une pensée à émettre pour détruire une ville entière, alors un ange présomptueux… Quand bien même ce serait un ange Supérieur ! Ils ont du se disputer et mon maître lui a rabattu le caquet, ça ne lui a pas plu alors il a décidé de faire son capricieux et de commettre la plus grosse bévue qui puissent exister au monde, et à laquelle personne n'avait même jamais osé songer avant…

\- Et… Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?

\- En ce moment ? Il se passe que la moitié des démons sont mobilisés pour garder les âmes sages qui ne se sont pas enfuies, l'autre moitié court après les fautifs. Ça va être encore plus bruyant quand ils les auront tous récupérés… (elle grimace) Enfin, on s'en fiche pas mal. J'ai besoin de vous, donc je vous sauve la mise. On va prendre la voie centrale pour sortir de l'Enfer.

\- Il y a une voie centrale ?!

Ç'aurait été tellement plus facile d'y aller directement, au lieu de tout louper auprès de Charon !

Nami acquiesce.

\- Seuls les démons y passent. On va donc devoir vous déguiser. A moins que tu ne veuilles tenter la tentation pour sauver Zoro, bien entendu…

Tenter la tentation ?

\- Tenter la tentation ? répété-je d'un air abruti.

\- Oui. Te transformer en démon, quoi.

\- Mais… N'importe quoi ! Je reste un ange, moi !

\- Zoro survivrait à tous les coups… Deux démons pour veiller sur lui, ça vaut beaucoup mieux qu'une démone désarmée et un ange épuisé. Tu as vu son état ?

\- La transformation est irréversible. Je ne veux pas devenir l'un des vôtres. En plus Satan me connaît déjà sous cette forme d'ange.

\- A ta guise… Mais je ne peux rien garantir quant au fait que Zoro sera encore là dans une demi-heure, encore moins quelques heures. Il lui reste peu de temps. Si mon maître avait l'intention de s'amuser avec lui, il est déjà en grand danger.

Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Les remarques stupides attendront pour le coup.

Nous continuons notre chemin dans un labyrinthe de couloirs souterrains jusqu'à ce que Nami s'arrête. Elle me fait signe d'avancer et je découvre la grande salle où se trouvaient tous les chaudrons, les démons et les âmes torturés quelques heures auparavant.

Plus loin, découpée dans la roche, se dessine une ouverture béante. Et derrière…

…. Une voie. Genre autoroute humain. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'un truc aussi énorme. On ne voit que ça, ici. Et ça rugit, et ça fonce, et ça avance à toute allure…

Des tas et des tas de démons _volent_ sur des _chauves-souris géantes_ qui m'ont tout l'air d'être mutantes et qui dégagent une fumée d'enfer (je ne dis pas ça pour le jeu de mot. Quoique…).

\- C'est… C'est quoi ça ?! m'écrié-je, éberlué.

C'est le moment que choisit Zoro pour légèrement bouger dans mes bras. Mon attention se focalise immédiatement sur lui, oubliant toutes ces hallucinations de mauvais goûts où d'énormes chauves-souris transportent des démons la fourche à la main qui beuglent comme des abrutis, prêts à aller chercher les éventuels fugitifs suicidaires.

Voilà, c'est dit.

Nami se penche vers nous mais comme il n'y a pas de nouvelle réaction, elle se redresse en soupirant.

Je ne veux pas penser ce que ma raison me hurle. Je ne veux pas penser qu'il est désormais en sursit, en sursit de mort prochaine.

Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

\- Nami, quoi que tu veuilles faire, c'est maintenant, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes qui durent une éternité avant d'hocher la tête, un minuscule sourire que je n'arrive pas à interpréter aux lèvres. On dirait qu'elle est… attendrie, c'est le mot que je cherchais. Mais ça ne convient pas à son caractère, encore moins à la scène qu'on lui sert Zoro et moi.

Elle se précipite vers d'étranges espaces creusés à même la roche et qui ressemblent à des places de parking pour voitures humaines. Sauf qu'ici, des barreaux empêchent les véhiculent de « sortir » de leur emplacement.

Parce que les véhicules sont tous des chauves-souris géantes effrayantes qui tapent contre les barreaux, leurs petits yeux noirs fixés sur moi et mon air béat.

Mais Nami me laisse à peine le temps d'être surpris.

Elle avance vers une des cages creusées dans la roche et l'ouvre sans plus de cérémonie, comme s'il eut s'agit de quelque chose de naturel et que la chauve-souris qui se tient à l'intérieur n'allait pas lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer toute crue.

Je recule de quelques pas, manque me faire embouter par un démon qui ne remarque même pas que je n'ai ni cornes ni queue et se contente de me cracher à la figure, avant que Nami ne me traine sans ménagement à sa suite.

\- Je te présente Nojiko. Elle est très gentille si on ne l'embête pas, et elle a un sacré caractère. Ah, j'oubliais ! Elle aime aussi les anges…

Je me force à esquisser un faible sourire.

-… Quand ils sont dans son assiette.

QUOI ?!

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, enduré avec Zoro, l'Enfer, puis tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, épargnez-moi la chauve-souris malade qui me vole après pour essayer de me manger. Je ne suis pas un foutu hameçon et je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour… ça !

Nami se penche vers le cou de la chauve-s… Nojiko en la caressant.

\- Chuuuuut… Tu n'as pas le droit de manger Sanji maintenant. Mais si tu es sage, peut-être qu'il te donnera un de ses orteils, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle s'adresse à sa monture mais je le prends pour moi.

\- Ah non, hein ! Mes orteils, ce sont les miens !

\- Logique.

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si on s'en sort, je tiens à les garder tous les dix !

\- Même pas un seul ? _Un tout petit ?_

\- Non !

\- Allez… J'abaisserai ta dette !

\- Je n'ai pas de dette envers toi ! Enfin, pas pour l'instant ! Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça ! Et _non,_ je veux garder mes ORTEILS !

Bon. Mon argumentation a tenu, Nami fait la moue, Nojiko me siffle à la figure et Zoro… eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que cette chère salade soit au mieux de sa forme.

\- Bon, soupire ma rousse préférée (quand elle ne cherche pas à nourrir sa bestiole avec mes orteils). Montons. Plus vite on sera sortis d'ici, mieux ce sera.

Elle m'aide à hisser Zoro et c'est là que quelque chose me vient à l'esprit. Une pensée très simple mais qui change tout.

\- Eh, mais attends… Satan saura que tu nous a aidés, non ? Comment tu vas lui expliquer ça ?

Il y a un silence.

\- Je… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'ai _besoin_ de vous aider. Tout d'abord après que je ne veux pas que l'Alliance Démoniaque disparaisse. C'est mon chez-moi. Et ensuite parce que vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux… Enfin, quand vous êtes tous les deux, hein ! Parce que chacun de votre côté vous êtes de vrais emmerd… têtes de mule. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que j'étais sous l'influence d'un ange Supérieur…

\- Et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Sûrement pas. Mais ma peine sera plus légè… MAIS POURQUOI JE TE RACONTE ÇA, MOI ?! MONTE ET ARRETE DE ME POSER DES QUESTIONS !

OK, OK, faut pas le prendre mal ! Je m'inquiète et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie !

Ah, les femmes… Si énergiques ! Si belles ! Si…

\- Tu peux arrêter de fixer ma bouche comme ça, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est un peu effrayant…

Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'effrayant. Boudeur, je me renfrogne et me renfonce dans le siège qui sent bon le cuir dans lequel je suis assis.

Nami a installé une sorte de selle sur le dos de Nojiko, avec quatre places. Finalement, le corps inanimé de Zoro occupe deux places à l'arrière et je me terre à l'avant avec Nami pour ne pas qu'on se rende compte que je suis un ange dissimulé sous une apparence humaine. Ce serait quand même le jackpot.

\- Tu penses qu'il faudra combien de temps avant que Satan ne se rende compte qu'on s'est tirés ?! demandé-je alors que Nojiko s'avance sur la voie de décollage.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je vais vraiment voler à dos de chauve-souris mutante. Entouré de démons. Sauvé par une démone. Et avec un Zoro à moitié mort à l'arrière.

Vous savez la meilleure ? Je me sentirai presque bien. Bah oui, après avoir affronté Satan en face, même les situations catastrophiques dans le genre ne me font plus autant paniquer qu'avant. C'est fou quand mêmmmmmMME !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Nojiko vient de décoller et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un manège fou. Je m'accroche au siège en hurlant.

Un crétin de démon volant à ma droite croit que je hurle pour l'esthétique et renchérit en me hurlant dans la face pour me saluer. Je re-hurle alors qu'on aborde un virage super serré. Il re-hurle.

Nami hurle.

Tout le monde se tait.

Le démon hurleur se tire. Nami ferait peur au diable en personne, quand elle hurle.

\- Mais cache-toi ! T'es bête ou quoi ?! Si quelqu'un te voit j…

Soudain, Nami se fige. Une chauve-souris à l'étrange couleur rouge déboule dans notre champ de vision. Un démon a l'air particulièrement mauvais nous fait signe de nous ranger sur le côté et d'atterrir. Nami est plus blême que le fantôme de Britney Spears (qui n'est pas morte, paix ait son âme).

\- Sanji… Ne montre pas qui tu es, me murmure-t-elle juste avant d'atterrir.

Un démon baraqué s'avance vers ma rousse cornue. Elle sourit d'un sourire forcé, comme si elle avait avalé tout le tube de son dentifrice par erreur. Ça ne doit pas être agréable…

Je m'égare.

\- Bien, mad'moiselle, vous allez souffler là d'dans… Voilà, comme ça… Mais… mais vous n'avez rien bu en partant ! C'est quoi c'te affaire ?! Vous êtes _sobre ?_!

Pourquoi ça a l'air de l'étonner ? C'est très bien ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une mauvaise manœuvre, imaginez l'impact avec le sol d'une chauve-souris mutante géante !

Je serai réduit en purée de Sanji !

\- Ecoutez, monsieur le démon Supérieur : je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emmener une petite bouteille avec moi, avec la sirène… Je devais me dépêcher. Do…

\- Ah mais ça n'excuse rien ! l'interrompt l'autre goujat en se grattant une corne. Jamais vu ça ! Conduire en n'étant pas en état d'alcoolémie !

Il grogne quelque chose dans les poils de sa barbe qui pousse drue et n'importe comment. En fait, tout sur son corps pousse dru et n'importe comment.

\- Bon, j'veux bien passer pour c'te fois… Mais j'vous passe une bouteille et vous faites boire tout ce p'tit monde ! Allez chercher nos fugitifs ! J'vais juste contrôler vos amis…

Aussitôt, Nami comprend le danger. La bouteille tinte en tombant entre ma place et celle de ma sublime rousse, qui ouvre de grands yeux quand un type s'avance vers moi. Un _démon_ qui va vite comprendre qui je suis réellement.

Tant pis. Plan B.

Je me redresse avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et me transforme en ange en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « auréole ! ». L'agent se met à crier mais, déjà, je l'ai aspergé d'eau bénite (et ouais, j'ai toujours le matériel d'urgence sur moi !).

\- ON FONCE ! hurlé-je alors que Nami signale à Nojiko qu'il faut redécoller.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant mal au cœur de ma vie. Et encore, quand deux chauves-souris rouges clignotantes (rouges clignotantes ?! Je ne blague même pas…) se lancent à notre poursuite, mon estomac bat des records de saut en hauteur.

C'est alors qu'une voix aseptisée à vomir s'élève dans le tunnel, alors que nous slalomons entre les chauves-souris et les démons complètements saouls/shootés/rayez la mention inutile qui s'égosillent comme des gorets.

 _« L'autoroute infernal vous informe qu'une démone qui ne conduit pas en état d'alcoolémie et un ange vengeur volent en ce moment-même à vos côtés. Pour votre propre non-sécurité, veuillez boire un petit coup et laisser passer les chauves-souris d'interception. Merci de votre attention. »_

Puis on a le droit à un petit jingle.

 _« L'autoroute infernal : toujours là pour votre non-sécurité ! »_

Mais c'est quoi ces bêtises ?! Ils ont oublié de mentionner Zoro en plus !

\- EH ! crié-je pour la forme. IL Y A UN BÉB… HUMAIN A BORD, QUAND MEME !

Aussitôt, le jingle pourri retentit. Puis…

 _« L'autoroute infernal vous informe qu'une démone qui ne conduit pas en état d'alcoolémie, un ange vengeur_ _ **et un humain fragile**_ _volent en ce moment-même à vos côtés. Pour votre propre non-sécurité, veuillez boire un petit coup et laisser passer les chauves-souris d'interception. Merci de votre attention. »_

 _« L'autoroute infernal : toujours là pour votre non-sécurité ! »_

Je vais péter un câble.

\- ILS SONT TOUS CONS OU C'EST NORMAL !

\- C'est normal ! me répond Nami en franchissant une drôle d'arche.

Le tunnel se resserre et monte à la verticale, avant de déboucher sur la salle contenant :

Un : le Styx.

Deux : Charon.

Trois : des milliers d'âmes courant dans tous les sens.

Nami ne prend pas le temps de s'arrêter. Alors que les chauves-souris de l'Alliance nous poursuivent toujours, elle fait un virage carrément impossible, frôle le sol avant de remonter brusquement.

Et une chauve-souris de moins, une !

La deuxième explose dans le Styx, éclaboussant de déchets tout ce qui passe (démons, âme, vieillard dégeu qui hurle… l'embarras du choix !).

Puis nous prenons un boyau serré. Là encore, des âmes. Celles-ci ont plus d'espoir de s'en sortir.

\- Super Nami ! Bravo ! ON A REUSS…

Nojiko fait une embardée et je glisse. Je ne plaisante pas.

Je glisse.

Hurlant alors que je tombe, je déploie mes ailes à la dernière seconde pour éviter de me prendre le sol. Je prends une grande inspiration.

Bon. A part le fait que je viens d'effectuer la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie, je suis vivant.

Enfin, encore vivant. Parce que soudain, je sens quelque chose qui me traverse le corps et une douleur épouvantable m'assaille de toute part alors que je me convulse sur le sol en tentant d'inspirer à tout prix.

C'est horrible.

\- Tiens, tiens… Mais qui voilà ? Mon ancien ange gardien ! Comme on se retrouve !

 _Cette voix._

Je fais volte-face.

Hogback me dévisage d'un air sadique et mauvais, tout un gang d'âmes _mortes_ dans son dos. Il n'a pas franchement l'air de plaisanter.

Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…

* * *

 **Et... C'est fini pour ce neuvième chapitre! Merci encore à vous tous, je n'en reviens pas!**


	10. Fantômes, Chouchou et autres calamités

**Helloooooow tout le monde!**

 **Mes remerciements habituels à RoronoaAgathou, tadokatoka-san, petite00 et InfiniteScorpioInuko pour leur review, avec un autre grand merci aux nouvelles (nouveaux?) Umichan17, MirryD et Loulyss.**

 **Ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu moins humoristique que les précédents. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive même plus à juger si ce que j'écris est amusant ou non et ça me stresse, donc je m'en remets à vous.**

 **MirryD:** **Merci, je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre!:) J'aime beaucoup Nojko mais elle sous-représentée sur le fandom... :/ Comme la plupart des personnages secondaires. C'est pour ça que le Club des Personnages Secondaires a été créé! YEAAAH! (bon, il est toujours au stade d'idée mais zut, hein!) Et oui, comme tu dis, la fin avec Hogback promettait pour ce chapitre (c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit n'importe quoi? - Non, je crois que j'écris _vraiment_ n'importe quoi - -')**

 **Bon, bon, bon. One Piece appartient à Oda, Un coup d'aile à moi et Sanji on s'demande ce qu'il fiche là (il y a de la rime dans l'air, là! XD)**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Dans plusieurs années (si je suis encore vivant), je me souviendrai de cette journée comme la pire de toute mon existence. Ou en tous cas une des pires.

Je ne sais même pas s'il fait encore jour au-dessus de nos têtes. Si ça se trouve, la nuit est tombée.

Et je ne le saurai peut-être jamais.

…

Bon, OK je suis hyper dramatique. Mais il faut me comprendre, aussi. Je suis _juste_ entouré d'une dizaine d'âmes mortes hilares qui se regroupent autour de leur chef que je connais… _juste_ un peu.

Hogback.

Est-ce que je n'avais pas dit que ce crétin finirait en Enfer ? Je le savais. D'un côté, je suis presque soulagé : ç'aurait été une horreur de le retrouver en pleine promenade avec Saint Pierre au Paradis. Mais de l'autre côté, je suis dans la mouise.

Parce que Hogback n'est pas ce que j'appellerai quelqu'un d'agréable et de civilisé, au contraire. Je sens que je vais passer un sale moment. Rectification : je _sais_ que je vais passer un mauvais moment.

\- Hum… Salut ? lancé-je à tout hasard en me relevant difficilement.

Autant faire fière allure. Je déploie légèrement mes ailes pour bien montrer que je suis un ange (le tout renforcé par l'éclat de mon auréole qui en jette… ou du moins un petit peu) et je tente un sourire avenant.

Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'un débile profond.

Je les ai à peine salués que ces goujats se mettent à émettre une série de sons qui laissent très peu de place à l'imagination : des rires. Toute la petite bande d'Hogback se fait un malin plaisir de se moquer de moi sous mon nez, alors que je n'ai pas une tête plus hilarante que la moyenne et que je n'ai pas non plus lancé de blague particulièrement drôle sur le moment (entre vous et moi, rire est le premier réflexe des gros malabars limités en haut dans les films, mais je ne pensais pas que cela existait aussi dans la réalité).

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne me faut pas trois mille ans pour comprendre que je me suis encore fourré dans une situation à haut risque qui risque justement de très mal tourner pour moi.

Mais j'ai envie d'ajouter quelque chose à cette fabuleuse révélation : est-ce nouveau ?

Non. Comme je le disais pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes, il doit y avoir une entité supérieure qui s'amuse de moi à mes dépends, à moins que je n'ai été doté à ma pseudo « naissance » (dire que les anges apparaissent selon la volonté de Dieu serait plus exact) d'une dose incroyablement élevée de malchance qui ne s'activerait qu'à une certaine période de ma vie… C'est-à-dire il peu près une semaine, quand les ennuis ont commencé à me tomber dessus comme la peste s'abattant sur les paysans et les seigneurs du Moyen-Age (pardonnez cette comparaison douteuse: je suis actuellement entouré d'âmes torturées et psychopathes aux intentions obscures en plein Enfer, près de Satan et de ses démons donc j'ai _largement_ de quoi en perdre mes figures de style.)

Bref, pour résumer tout ça, je suis (comme souvent) dans les ennuis jusqu'aux ailes.

Et comme annoncé précédemment, je m'inquiète beaucoup moins parce que je commence à me sentir presque familier avec les situations pourries où je risque la mort (dire que les anges disparaissent selon la volonté de Dieu serait plus exact – et _oui_ , j'aime les répétitions).

Si, si, c'est vrai. Maintenant j'ai juste envie de m'enfuir en hurlant alors qu'il y a quelques semaines j'aurai été incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée rationnelle, figé sur place, me souvenant juste de quelques périodes de ma vie (avec Zeff par exemple) pour faire ressortir le côté « je vois défiler ma vie sous mes yeux » de ma possible future disparition.

Mais, encore une fois, trêve de bavardage. C'est que j'ai des âmes vengeresses (qui n'attendent que de me scalper) sur le feu, moi !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me compose un visage presque engageant et détendu pour bien montrer que je suis intérieurement extrêmement calme (énorme mensonge : en réalité, je suis mort de trouille) et je tente une grimace qui _pourrait_ ressembler de loin à un sourire.

Première étape, faire mine de ne pas être du tout impressionné par leur nombre : réussie.

\- Hum… Bon, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si peu de temps après ton décès, mais je suis quand même content de cette rencontre, mon cher Hogback, articulé-je d'un air tellement faux que j'ai envie de me mettre une claque.

C'est que je me fais progressivement encercler. Les rires gras ont cessé et toute le gang de mon ancien protégé se déploie autour de moi comme… Je crois qu'on va passer les comparaisons, je dois réfléchir à autre chose de beaucoup plus important pour le moment. Comme comment m'en sortir, tout bêtement.

Sachant que nous nous trouvons dans un des nombreux couloirs souterrains qui entourent l'entrée de l'Enfer, il y a moins d'agitation dans le coin. En fait, on peut même dire que nous sommes quasiment seuls, si on ne compte pas les quelques âmes perdues qui surgissent de temps à autre d'un tournant, affolées, et font aussitôt demi-tour devant la scène qu'on leur sert.

C'est Hogback qui leur fait peur. Ce type était déjà assez effrayant de son vivant, je me serai bien passé de le retrouver sous sa forme spirituelle, mort. J'en avais déjà assez bavé avant, non ? Eh bien il faut croire que quelqu'un dans l'univers a décidé que non.

Vie de chiotte.

Il faut savoir qu'Hogback a l'apparence d'un fantôme blanc aux contours assez flous mais dont on parvient quand même à discerner les détails physiques, comme par exemple son nez crochu, son dos bossu ou ses anciens habits de je-suis-gothique-et-je-l'assume (et non, il ne ressemble pas une sorcière. Enfin si. Peut-être un peu).

Si on passe outre cette ressemblance étrange avec le bossu de Notre-Dame et la vieille ogresse de Hansel et Gretel (m'est avis qu'il s'agit en fait d'un croisement entre ces deux personnages de fiction. Dieu a des lubies bizarres, parfois), Hogback serait presque présentable. _Presque._

Presque, oui, mais pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que : 1) il vient de passer quelques semaines en Enfer et ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir ébranlé plus que ça, le coco, mais aussi 2) parce qu'il a rassemblé toute sa bande de potes limités du cerveau (qui devaient déjà l'être de leur vivant) pour potentiellement 3) me tabasser, alors que 4) je suis un ange bien, moi, et 5) j'ai déjà enduré assez de chose en une journée pour subir ça, selon mon propre point de vue.

Et selon le point de vue de toute personne à peu près sensée qui habite cette Terre.

Mais bon, comme cette Terre n'a l'air de rassembler que des timbrés qui n'ont de cesse de s'acharner sur moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Devant moi, Hogback renifle comme s'il avait quelque chose de coincé dans les narines. Ce qui est scientifiquement impossible puisqu'il n'est plus constitué de matière. Merci Sanji (appelez-moi Hawking, Stephen Hawking).

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour faire de l'ironie, mon vieil ange gardien, rétorque-t-il en continuant perfidement de se gratter le nez (ça me stresse).

Alors là, ça ne me va pas du tout !

\- Objection ! hurlé-je en brandissant un index, tout en surveillant un fantôme autrefois constitué de trois cent kilos de muscles qui ressemble étrangement à une pâle copie d'un Schwarzenegger au meilleur de sa forme. Je ne fais pas de l'ironie, c'est ma façon de parler _naturelle !_ Et je ne suis pas vieux !

Je ne sais pas si gagner du temps va me servir à grand-chose, mais je peux toujours essayer. Et si Nami revenait avec Nojiko et le cactus, _hein ?_ Bon, OK, les probabilités pour qu'un tel événement se produise sont carrément faibles. Pourquoi Nami chercherait-elle à mettre en danger son existence, celle de Nojiko et celle de Zoro, sachant qu'elle aurait juste à contacter le nouvel ange gardien qui se coltinerait Zoro si jamais je disparaissais ? Après tout, je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Zoro, si : premier à être au courant, seul humain de l'affaire, il a tous les atouts de son côté.

Mais moi...

Eh bien moi, je vais gérer, me sortir de cette situation pourrie et me faire aduler par la Confrérie entière, à tel point que Dieu me remettra la double auréole du mérite pour service rendu au peuple angélique (c'est beau de rêver).

\- Que ce soit ta façon de parler naturelle ou non, je m'en fiche, continue Hogback qui semble moins idiot que l'idée que je me faisais de lui de son vivant. Tu sais, Sanji… Tu permets que je t'appelle Sanji ? En fait, ça aussi je m'en fiche, je fais ce que je veux puisque tu es à ma merci ! Je disais donc, Sanji…

\- Oui, c'est bon, ça va, je crois connaître mon prénom un minimum. Je n'apprécie en revanche pas un tel fétichisme dessus. C'est malsain d'en faire une obsession comme ça…

Qui c'est qui s'enfonce encore plus ? C'est Jiji !

\- Je disais donc, reprend Hogback en prenant une expression encore plus crispée (et limite constipée, là, je suis désolé)… Je disais donc, Sanj…

\- Non, là, c'est vraiment trop. Plus de Sanji, ça me donne des friss…

Les collègues fantômes se sont encore rapprochés de moi, à mon grand désarroi. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon interlocuteur (fétichiste sur mon prénom) fait signe à l'un d'eux qui se précipite vers moi et que je ne parviens pas à esquiver et…

Attendez. Mettons la scène en pause quelques instants.

La première fois que je suis entré chez Zoro et Kidd, le premier dormait dans un lit alors que l'autre bénéficiait volontairement de la moquette du couloir comme seul matelas. Et je l'avais littéralement traversé, ce qui n'était pas agréable du tout, car passer au travers d'un corps vivant est extrêmement déstabilisant pour un être spirituel.

J'avais mentionné la pire des choses : traverser un corps _mort_ , que son âme a quitté.

Eh bien je vous annonce officiellement que je suis le premier ange gardien de tous les temps à traverser l'âme d'un décédé séjournant pour une durée indéterminée en Enfer.

Et ça ne fait pas du bien. Du tout, du tout.

Fin de la pause.

On peut en reprendre au moment où je m'effondre par terre comme un tas de chiffons sales (je l'ai dit que je n'étais pas particulièrement en forme au niveau des comparaisons. _Je l'ai dit._ )

Ou on peut – pour ma propre dignité –, en reprendre au moment où je rouvre difficilement les yeux, histoire de bien montrer à tout le monde que je ne me suis pas évanoui, merci pour moi.

A moins – pour mon honneur – qu'on en reprenne au moment où je m'élance telle une antilope vengeresse (Bref. _Bref._ ) sur Hogback pour faire mine de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi (il est déjà mort, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui faire de plus).

Enfin bon. On va juste en revenir au moment où je me fais traverser. Ce sera plus simple.

Car oui, je me fais traverser, et même pas par la copie de Schwarzenegger mais par un blondinet maigrichon au teint cireux (j'interdis _toute_ comparaison avec mon propre physique) qui me passe au travers d'un air d'ennui profond. Et à ce moment-là, je me dis que je préférerais encore écouter Zoro chanter. Quoi que… Si, quand même.

Parce que – croyez-le ou non – _ça fait mal._

Je m'effondre en laissant un gémissement franchir mes lèvres, comble de la honte mais comme j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce dans un lac d'eau glacé en plein hiver, je crois que c'est largement justifié.

Hogback ne sourit même pas. C'est normalement le moment où le méchant sourit d'un air sadique ou part d'un rire tonitruant ou fait mine de froncer les sourcils, contrarié, l'air du type qui ne voulait pas en arriver là mais qui n'a pas eu d'autres choix…

Sauf que non. Hogback reste inerte. Ça fiche en l'air tout mon jeu de gentil, ça !

\- Tu sais, Sanji, lorsque j'ai appris que la vie après la mort existait – ainsi que les anges gardiens –, j'ai pensé à deux choses : un, que franchement c'était génial parce que je n'avais aucune envie de mourir à mon jeune âge (je laisse échapper un gloussement hystérique, résultat : _un autre type me traverse_ ) et deux, que tu allais forcément venir me chercher pour me défendre lorsque je comparaîtrai devant le tribunal, histoire d'empêcher une _énorme_ erreur judiciaire.

\- Personnellement, je ne vois pas où est l'erreur là-de…

Qui aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue ? Jiji ! (encore et toujours)

Je me fais une nouvelle fois traverser. Ça commence à devenir bizarre (et douloureux).

\- L'erreur, Sanji, L'ENORME erreur judiciaire qui a fait que j'ai été entraîné ici, en Enfer, au lieu de rencontrer le Dr. Jekyll au Paradis comme j'en ai toujours rêvé de mon vivant…

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Dr Jekyll est un personnage de fiction. Et tu ressembles plutôt à Mr Hyde. Et de toute façon, si ce pauvre type existait, il n'aurait pas atterri au Paradis.

Hogback grince et me traverse. Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il le fait personnellement. Ça change.

Je commence à avoir sérieusement du mal à me relever… La douleur dépend du fantôme qui me traverse : si le blondinet me donnait l'impression de plonger dans un lac gelé en hiver, le clone de Swcharzenegger tend plutôt vers le fait de me faire percuter par un poids lourd et Hogback de recevoir des dizaines de petites aiguilles aiguisées dans chaque partie de mon corps…

\- BREF. Tout ça pour dire que je suis très déçu de ta conduite. En tant qu'ange gardien, tu aurais dû venir me défendre pour m'éviter d'atterrir dans cet endroit entouré de tous ces crétins incapables de distinguer leur main droite de leur main gauche ! (on sent l'énervement monter crescendo dans sa voix. Pour ma part, c'est l'angoisse qui monte.) Comment ai-je pu survivre dans de telles conditions ? Me faire balloter tantôt dans les chaudrons de l'Enfer pour des punitions ridicules avec des pseudos-démons aux intarrissables beuglements, tantôt dans des travaux forcés qui n'en finissaient pas de durer ne m'a pas plu. Pas du tout, même.

La tension dramatique augmente. Mes amis, c'est le moment où mon bon vieux Hogback lance une ultime réplique qui change la face du monde et que je reçois en tremblant.

-… J'avais décidé de me venger alors… _Tu ne peux pas mieux tomber._

Ah, enfin le sourire sadique. On commençait à s'inquiéter quand même.

Finalement, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment heureux de découvrir ce rictus qui révèle un esprit très bancal et très dérangé. En fait, j'ai la curieuse impression que ça va barder pour mon matricule… et sous peu.

\- Quelle surprise que tu sois justement tombé du ciel ! Tout frais, tout cuit, dans mon bec ! Mes _amis_ ici présents n'attendent qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit pour semer la terreur dans le monde des vivants. Et aucun poulet à auréole ne pourra nous arrêter. Je vais enfin pouvoir revenir à mon activité préférée, _disséquer les gens._

Oulah. _Oulah._

Nous sommes au climax de cette conversation. Ce que je redoute va arriver dans la seconde.

\- Donc nous allons d'abord te tuer de façon humiliante, avant que je n'emmène ton corps avec moi pour le décortiquer dans mon cher et tendre laboratoire, là-haut, là où j'ai vécu toutes ses années. Tu sais quoi, Sanji ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Non, mais je sens que je vais très vite le savoir. En ce qui concerne ma dissection, j'aimerais autant que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête. Je ne tiens pas à finir comme une dinde de Noël.

Hogback marque une pause, surpris.

\- Ah, tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à la comparaison de la dinde.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire qu'entre protégés, vous vous entendez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Celui que je protège actuellement aime beaucoup me comparer à une dinde. Et toi à un poulet. C'est fou, ça ! Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas développer un complexe d'infériorité… ?

Cette fois, je comprends que je suis allé beaucoup trop loin. Schwarzenegger s'approche de moi, tandis que blondinet pâlot échange un regard entendu avec Hogback.

Je dois avouer que je me trompais. Si Hogback est un fou qui aime disséquer tout ce qui vole (et bouge), il est loin d'être idiot.

\- Bien, dit-il soudain alors que je tente difficilement de me relever. Comme tu peux t'en douter, le temps nous est compté. Si nous voulons retrouver la surface, c'est maintenant. Or, tu gênes.

Comme dirait Zoro : aïe.

\- Sache, Sanji, que ce fut un déplaisir de te rencontrer. Et merci d'offrir ton corps à la science.

\- Tout le déplaisir est pour moi. Pour mon corps, c'est pas encore gagné…

Dernière tentative. Si elle échoue, mon cadavre servira d'ultime déco au manoir de Hogback hanté par un fantôme encore plus psychopathe qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il accrochera mes ailes dans l'entrée avec mention « à mon fidèle poulet gardien », qui sait ? Ce serait bien le genre.

Tout ça pour en venir au but suivant : je m'envole.

Ou _tente_ de m'envoler. Parce que les couloirs infernaux sont légèrement bas de plafond, à se demander comment Nojiko a pu réussir à se faufiler en volant et sans écraser personne. Etant déjà dans une très mauvaise forme physique, je manque de m'écraser contre la roche au-dessus de moi (ce qui serait quand même très stupide), je parviens à corriger ma trajectoire au dernier instant puis je m'envole en un ultime coup d'aile plus dur que les autres, sous les yeux ébahis de mon assistanc…

… Ah non. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne m'envole pas très longtemps, parce que j'avais apparemment négligé un problème de taille.

Et oui. Les morts sont morts, comme dirait l'autre. Et qui dit mort dit absence de corps. Qui dit absence de corps dit…

… Bingo, vous avez compris. Absence de gravité. Et sans gravité, mes chers poursuivants peuvent me voler après sans aucun problème, ils peuvent même traverser les murs s'ils en ont envie puisqu'ils ne sont plus faits de matière. Et ça, c'est vraiment la classe.

Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.

Parce que se faire encercler par une bande d'âmes déchues psychopathes dont le chef est addict à la dissection, fan de Dr. Jekyll, j'en passe et des meilleures, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais se faire poursuivre par ce même chef suivi de toute sa bande alors que normalement – dans l'ordre des choses –, seul les anges doivent être capables de voler, c'est trop.

Je prends un visage très serré à toute vitesse, essayant d'oublier la fichue douleur qui me vrille les omoplates à chaque fois que je donne un battement d'aile. Ces idiots ne m'ont pas loupé. A ce moment, je donnerai tout pour ne pas avoir glissé de Nojiko, pour être enfin sorti de cet Enfer.

Je n'en peux littéralement plus.

Etant donné que j'ai foncé sans me soucier de ma direction il y a quelques secondes, je ne me repère que quand je débouche devant les grandes portes béantes de l'Enfer d'où s'écoulent encore des âmes terrifiées qui s'agitent dans tous les sens.

Certaines essayent de traverser le Styx à la nage. Elles sont repêchées par Charon et ses sbires qui veillent au grain, le vieux proférant des injures tellement ignobles que je me bouche les oreilles à chaque fois qu'il choppe un fugitif.

Le Styx. Je ne peux pas le survoler : est-ce que c'est pareil pour mes poursuivants ?

Nouveau virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés : je fonce vers les eaux troubles en face de moi, bien décidé à semer Hogback et les tarés qui l'accompagnent, si possible à les noyer.

Bon. C'est le moment de vérité. Ira, ira pas ? Il faut que je prenne une décision et vite !

Allez, j'y vais.

Je me glisse à la hauteur du fleuve infernal, fermant les yeux quand la berge est une bonne fois pour toute hors d'atteinte. Tiens, ça a l'air de bien se passer. On m'avait certifié que le Styx ne pouvait pas être survolé par les forces angéliques, pourtant. C'est quoi cet énorme mensonge ?

Hogback non plus n'a pas l'air de souffrir d'un quelconque problème. Franchement, on s'est bien fichu de moi au Centre de Formation des Chérubins. Plus jamais.

Je dépasse Charon qui hurle toujours comme un goret qu'on égorge, m'élance vers l'autre rive du fleuve…

… et je suis soudain profondément attiré par l'eau qui coule en-dessous de moi. C'est inconscient, j'ai beau me dire que c'est une grosse bêtise que je m'apprête à faire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver les tonnes de liquide qui me font face incroyablement attirante et dignes d'être admirées de près. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Hogback qui lui aussi commence à s'approcher de plus en plus de l'eau, de plus en plus de l'eau, de plus en pl…

OH MON DIEU !

Une créature gigantesque surgit de l'eau dans une éclaboussure titanesque qui me fauche comme un brin de blé. Je me retrouve emporté par les déchets radioactifs et toutes les autres ordures jetées dans le fleuve par des humains inconscients mais croyez-moi, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi laid.

Enorme, la créature doit bien mesurer une centaine de mètre d'envergure, à se demander comment elle tient dans le Styx en entier. Le fleuve doit être beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus profond qu'on ne le pensait. Ses dents sont aussi larges que les meubles dans les appartements de Satan et les deux fentes injectés de sang qui lui servent d'yeux cherchent à toute une vitesse une autre proie à gober, une proie autre que le fantôme immatériel qu'elle a piégé entre ses crocs et qui ne parvient apparemment pas à s'échapper.

Son corps luisant bat la surface le temps d'une seconde, le temps pour moi de frissonner devant les écailles acérées qui la recouvrent telle une carapace et l'odeur écœurante qui l'entoure, comme le parfum de milliers de cadavres décomposés et hachés menus dans son estomac.

Puis la créature retombe dans l'eau.

Je reste aussi estomaqué qu'Hogback, qui contemple le fleuve avec un air de frayeur et de surprise que je trouverai tout simplement excellent si je n'étais pas dans la même foutue situation que lui.

Ce monstre vient de gober un fantôme comme s'il avait s'agit d'un moustique. Un fantôme normalement inatteignable vient de se faire dévorer par l'immense serpent géant du Styx qui, si j'en crois mon instinct qui hurle à la mort de souffrance, ne va pas tarder à venir chercher le reste de son déjeuner.

Ou plutôt à venir _chasser_ le reste de son déjeuner.

 _MAIS FICHE LE CAMP, PAUVRE IDIOT !_

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je bats frénétiquement des ailes dans l'espoir de m'éloigner de la scène du crime, Hogback derrière moi comme s'il avait compris que tout ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Ces potes le suivent en gémissant.

La créature ressurgit.

Cette fois, je perçois distinctement le reste de la scène, en arrière-plan. Les âmes fugitives semblent hypnotisées par la créature : les démons qui passent par là en profitent pour les capturer et les remmener en Enfer fissa. Pour ce qui est de Charon, il hurle comme un condamné à mort au moment de son procès, montrant quelque chose du doigt à ses coéquipiers.

Eh mais… Attendez, c'est _moi_ qu'il montre du doigt comme ça ! Il est pas censé être aveugle, le vieux ?!

Comme il est proche et que je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à une nouvelle mise à mort, je file en piqué sur sa barque. Les démons me mettent en joue avec leur fourche mais je lève les mains en signe de soumission.

\- C'est bon, je viens juste dire bonjour à un vieil am…

\- MICHAEL ! MICHAEL, MON D… DIABLE, TU VAS TE FAIRE DEVORER PAR SCYLLA SI TU RESTES LÀ ! ELLE N'A PAS MANGÉ DEPUIS AU MOINS DEUX SIÈCLES, IL N'Y A QUE MA BARQUE QU'ELLE A INTERDICTION DE TOUCHER !

Ceci est une information hautement intéressante. Alors comme ça, « gros serpent du Styx » s'appelle Scylla ? Ça me dit quelque chose, en effet…

Bon, premier point : me débarrasser des démons dans la barque. Ou du moins, leur fait croire que je suis avec eux. Idée totalement incongrue et qui ne marchera jamais…

Je leur glisse en chuchotant :

\- Vous savez, en réalité je suis un démon déguisé en, euh… ange gardien pour une mission _très, très_ spéciale d'infiltration au Paradis. Michael, heur… euh, malheureux de vous rencontrer…

Ils me regardent.

Je les regarde.

L'un deux grimace alors que Scylla engloutit un autre fantôme, sous les hurlements de panique de ses collègues.

Ça ne va pas marcher.

\- Malheureux aussi de te rencontrer, Michael, me répond un des cornus en me tendant sa fourche.

HEIN ?!

Euh…

Je saisis sa fourche entre deux doigts et l'agite d'un air de démon mauvais pseudo-convaincant, avec des grognements de chats (« Grr… Grr ! ») qui ne sont pas du tout convaincant, eux, en revanche.

Mais ça passe. Mon Dieu, ça passe.

\- Scylla est en forme, hein ? demande un autre en me faisant une grimace qui doit être un sourire. Regarde, elle va en gober un qui nage, là… Hop ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! Encore heureux que le maître ne voit pas ça, il nous engueulerait tous…

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais enfin Michael !

Charon renchérit, venant baver sous mes yeux en brandissant les guenilles qui recouvrent son corps et une plume.

\- Mais oui, enfin, Michael ! Le grand roi _déteste_ que Scylla se fatigue, encore plus qu'elle se nourrisse autrement que par sa main ! C'est son animal de compagnie quand même !

Il me tend sa vieille robe déchirée d'un air gaga. Je lui signe un autographe en soupirant, sous les regards perplexes des démons autour de moi.

\- Et donc Scylla est l'animal de compagnie du grand roi barb… du grand roi ?

Les autres acquiescent.

\- Ouaip ! Ils s'adorent ! C'est un peu comme les toutous de compagnie pour les humains, tu vois le genre ? Il lui a même installé un petit tourbillon pour faire joujou quand elle s'ennuie : Charybde ! Heureusement pour nous, elle l'a pas activé sinon on serait déjà tous crevés !

Et ils se mettent à rire grassement. J'essaye de rire aussi mais que voulez-vous, je ne trouve pas ça amusant personnellement. En fait, j'ai juste failli me faire bouffer par Scylla et je peux à tout moment me faire engloutir par Charybde.

Comme dirait Ulysse, je passe de Charybde en Scylla.

C'est alors qu'un gros « PLOUF ! » retentit. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir tous mes nouveaux potes démons couler, et Hogback tendre une main vers moi d'un air sadique.

C'est plus fort que moi. Je hurle.

Et c'est là que tout s'enchaîne. Alors qu'une douleur plus vive que les précédentes me saisit sous la pression de la main de Hogback sur mon auréole, j'entends Charon hurler « MICHAEL ! ».

Puis je perçois vaguement un cri de rage pur provenant de la rive menant aux Enfers.

\- Mon Chouuuuuuuuuchouuuuuuu ! Qui t'as réveilllllllée ?! Il ne faut pas manger les faaaaaaantômes, c'est saaaaale mon Chouuuuuchouuuu !

Je devine immédiatement de qui il s'agit.

Puis je sens quelque chose de très puissant percuter la barque et manquer de la renverser. Hogback me lâche mais trop tard : je perds connaissance.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon, j'entends les derniers échos de ce qui se passe autour de moi…

\- MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

\- SANJI !

\- MON CHOUUUUUUUCHOUUUUU !

Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression que j'allais mourir de ma vie…

* * *

Il fait froid.

Non, je ne plaisante pas, il fait vraiment froid là où je suis. Le drame – si on peut considérer ça comme un drame – c'est que je ne sens plus mon corps. En fait, je ne sens plus rien. Même en tant qu'ange gardien, j'avais un corps solide.

Mais là… Rien.

C'est assez perturbant. C'est comme si je flottais dans un endroit très blanc, très frais et très silencieux. C'est peut-être là que vont les anges qui disparaissent, une fois leur tâche accomplie. Ils se retrouvent dans un endroit comme celui-ci, à errer pour l'éternité dans la solitude la plus profonde qui soit.

Je dirais même qu'il fait carrément glacial maintenant. Si je ne sens plus mon corps, bizarrement, je parviens à déterminer la température et le fait aussi que le coin soit humide. Quand je dis humide, je me trouve presque gentil : j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a plongé dans un bassin d'eau peu profond mais indéniablement frais.

Soudain, j'émerge.

Une vive lumière coupe le fil de mes pensées. Il fait beau là où je viens d'atterrir. Un large soleil illumine le ciel d'un blanc aussi pur que celui qu'on a à la Confrérie, et l'endroit est étrangement calme.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque où je suis. Ou plutôt, où _j'étais._

Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ?

Je lévitais dans un nuage, tout simplement.

\- Roronoa ? Roronoa, allo la Terre, ici la lune ! Roronoa !

Quelqu'un me pince violemment l'avant-bras et je sursaute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on me veut, à la fin ?! Je ne suis pas Zoro, qu'on me laisse tranquille !

 _Excusez-moi mais je ne m'appelle pas Roronoa. Vous devez faire erreur sur la person…_

Ma voix ne sort pas de ma bouche. J'ai retrouvé un corps, ma vision s'ajuste lentement mais je ne peux pas parler. Ou plutôt si, je peux. Mais si mes lèvres bougent, elles ne disent absolument pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Arrête Nami, merde ! Ça va pas ?!

Oh mon Dieu. J'ai juré devant une femme. Nami, qui plus est. Oh mon Dieu. Faites qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas.

C'est une impression très étrange. Je la vois soudain s'incruster dans mon champ de vision, la bouche pincée et les sourcils plissés. Elle paraît irritée.

Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi musclé de ma vie.

Je tente de bouger un peu mon bras, mais rien ne se passe. C'est comme si il ne s'agissait pas de mon bras. C'est comme si j'étais baraqué, mais que je ne pouvais pas bouger mes membres, que je ne pouvais pas parler, que je ne pouvais rien faire…

Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas mon corps, tout simplement.

\- Mon petit Zoro, je comprends que te faire à moitié démonter par mon maître, être transporté inconscient sur le dos de ma chauve-souris domestique et se retrouver en prime sans aucun ange gardien chamboule un peu tes repères. Mais pense aux autres deux secondes : pense à moi, déjà, qui me coltine je ne sais combien d'anges tous aussi bêtes et pompeux les uns que les autres pour ramener à la vie _ton_ protecteur. Pense à Sanji, aussi. T'as vu dans quel état il est ?

Comment ça, dans quel état je suis ? COMMENT ÇA ?!

\- Non, j'ai pas pu voir. Ses copains veulent pas me laisser approcher, il y en a même qui voudraient me virer du coin parce que je suis un humain et que je suis pas censé voir les anges gardiens, j'en passe et des meilleures…

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu.

Je me rappelle maintenant.

Si ça se trouve, Hogback m'a vraiment tué. Ou du moins, il a exterminé toute ma force spirituelle et il ne me reste plus que mon esprit sans attaches qui cherche désespérément un endroit où se fixer, un corps où s'installer. Ou si ça se trouve, Satan nous a repérés sur la barque de Charon et a ordonné à son _Chouuuuuuchouuuu_ de nous dévorer. Ou alors…

Ouais. Bref. Je suis mort quoi.

Mais pourquoi – oh mon Dieu, _pourquoi ?_ –, il a fallu que mon esprit vienne prendre ses aises dans le corps de Zoro, que je ne peux pas contrôler ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que j'atterrisse dans le corps de ce crétin de première, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ces sabres et ses entraînements, et les combats avec des démons ou autres, juste parce que c'est marrant ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Soyons logiques. J'aurai pu tomber – je ne sais pas, moi – dans le corps de… Nami, par exemple. Ç'aurait été tellement plus plaisant ! (et tellement plus perv… D'accord, je me tais). Bon, oublions les filles. Le corps de… Tiens, le corps de Rayleigh. Regardez-le courir comme un ange tout guilleret, sa double auréole à la main ! Il a l'air sérieux, il fait occupé, il fait préoccupé même, je dirai même qu'il fait soucieux…

Nami saisit la main de Zoro – et la mienne par là-même occasion, puisque je suis à présent coincé dans le corps de cette algue géante de malheur – et nous entraîne vers une douzaine d'anges rassemblés en cercle autour de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Il y a des Déchus. L'air perplexe, il fixe la chose au centre de tout. Je n'aperçois Duval nulle part, merci mon Dieu.

Il y a des anges, aussi. Et pas que des anges mineurs : des anges Supérieurs sont en train de s'entretenir avec Rayleigh, qui note ce qu'on lui dit au fur et à mesure que les anges autour de lui parlent. Ses traits sont tirés et respirent la fatigue.

Nami s'avance vers lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur… Monsieur l'ange. Ange Supérieur, je présumé. Malheur… Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Nami et ce n'est pas la peine de me dévisager avec cet air-là, je suis certaine que vous avez déjà croisé des démones dans votre, hum, longue vie, non ? En tous cas, j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire moi aussi dans cette affaire. Elle me concerne autant que tous vos amis à plumes.

Un ange s'apprête à la rembarrer mais Rayleigh lève une main en l'air pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Cette affaire vous concerne ? demande-t-il, faussement irrité.

Nami hoche la tête.

\- En effet. Je suis une démone, c'est vrai, mais pour des raisons personnelles je me suis attaché à Sanji _et_ Zoro et c'est moi qui les ai ramenés à dos de ma chauve-souris personnelle. Moi qui les ai sortis d'Enfer. Moi qui les ai sauvés d'une mort certaine. Maintenant, est-ce que vous voudriez autoriser Zoro à voir le corps de Sanji ? C'est le principal concerné dans cette histoire !

Le _corps_ de Sanji. Si seulement elle avait dit quelque chose dans le genre « le corps _vivant en hyper bon état on ne peut plus intact_ de Sanji ». Je me serai senti tellement mieux.

Mais non. Elle a bien dit le _corps_ de Sanji. Comprenez : le cadavre.

Et zut. Je savais que j'aurai une mort stupide.

Rayleigh incline le menton dans ma direction, donc dans la direction de Zoro. Celui-ci ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Je me précipite vers le groupe d'anges qui discutent, rassemblés en cercle, et fend la foule sans me soucier des protestations de ceux que je bouscule. Et je me vois.

Je me vois moi. Moi, Sanji. Je ne vois pas Zoro, je ne vois pas le corps de Zoro, je vois le corps de Sanji, le mien donc, étendu par terre, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je me surprends à penser que j'ai de beaux yeux. A moins que ce ne soit une pensée de Zoro. J'aime bien mes cheveux, aussi : ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas coupés et il glisse presque jusqu'à mes épaules.

En revanche, j'aime beaucoup moins les quelques bleus d'une couleur ahurissante (non, ils ne sont pas forcément bleus) qui ornent mes pommettes, mon coup, et chaque parcelle visible de ma peau. Encore moins mon aile entièrement noire, roussie par quelqu'un et décharnée.

Le pire…

… c'est que j'ai perdu mon auréole.

Je la cherche des yeux quelques instants avant de me résoudre. Je suis bel et bien mort. Disparu. Plus de Sanji.

Zoro a l'air… triste.

Je me penche sur mon propre corps inanimé alors qu'une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés m'arrête.

\- Stop, humain. Interdiction de toucher à l'enveloppe corporelle de Sanji. On te trouvera un autre ange gardien, ne t'en fais pas…

Hina. Je reconnais sa voix, ses ongles, ses cheveux, tout. Ce qu'elle est belle… Bon, elle est belle si on ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'elle se soucie de moi comme d'une vieille chaussette trouée oubliée au fond d'un tiroir. A part ce léger détail, elle est belle.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? demande Zoro (c'est bizarre de sentir ses lèvres parler sans qu'on ne sache ce qu'on va dire. Je n'aime pas être Zoro. Je n'aime pas être quelqu'un d'autre.) Je viens tout juste de me réveiller… J'ai été blessé moi aussi, et un de vos anges guérisseurs s'est occupé de moi. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait pour Sanji ?

Hina fronce les sourcils. Visiblement, elle désapprouve le fait que l'algue connaisse mon prénom et semble proche de moi. Mon petit Zoro va perdre très vite quelques un de ses souvenirs, ça se voit venir…

\- Eh bien, si votre cas restait mineur, le sien ne l'était pas. D'après les autopsies, Sanji a été torturé, mâchouillé et littéralement incendié. Nous pensons que Satan et ses sbires se sont chargés de son cas. De toute façon, quand la démone a retrouvé le corps et l'a ramené ici, il était déjà trop tard : son esprit était parti…

Zoro n'a pas l'air de bien le prendre.

\- Ah ouais ?! Et donc maintenant, on va enterrer son corps bien gentiment dans un nuage à la con, fleurir sa tombe et y faire pousser des petites auréoles, c'est ça ?! Et vous allez le sanctifier, histoire qu'il soit récompensé pour s'être fait dérouiller par le roi barbecue ?!

\- Mais enfin, l'interrompt un ange à sa gauche (que je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs). Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! Vous allez jeter le mauvais sort sur nous !

Vas-y Zoro ! Montre leur qu'on s'en tape, du grand roi barbecue ! S'il m'a tué, j'irai le hanter jusqu'au restant de ses jours, je errerai dans son jacuzzi et j'enrôlerai tous ses démons pour qu'ils tuent Chouchou ! OUAIS !

\- Je l'ai rencontré personnellement, le grand roi barbecue et croyez-moi, ce n'est qu'un arriéré ! J'en ai ASSEZ ! Je suis allé en Enfer, je me suis fait démonter, j'en suis sorti mais pas Sanji : vous savez quoi ?! J'en ai rien à secouer de votre frousse des barbecues et des feux : c'est juste DEBILE ! Maintenant, je veux savoir où est l'esprit de Sanji. Et me dites pas : « oh mais ça pourrait apporter le malheur et le mauvais sort » ! PARCE QUE J'EN AI RIEN A SECOUER !

L'ange à notre gauche se recule. En fait si, je le connais. Il s'appelle Absalom. C'était un crétin profond, il a eu son diplôme d'Ange confirmé un siècle avant moi. Je sais qu'il aime les lions. Je sais qu'il est arriéré. Je sais que je le déteste, parce qu'en plus d'être arriéré, il peut être violent.

\- Le mauvais sort tombera sur vous… siffle Absalom en se retournant, l'air mauvais.

Rayleigh s'approche alors.

\- Circulez vous tous ! Circulez ! Vous aurez bien assez de ragots demain dans la gazette divine !

La moitié des anges présents s'envolent dans un froissement d'aile frustré. Ne reste qu'un petit groupe préoccupé, Zoro (donc moi), Nami qui se tient près de Rayleigh et Rayleigh en personne, dévisageant un coup mon corps, un coup Hina.

\- Quand l'enveloppe spirituelle d'un ange est endommagée, son esprit part se loger dans un autre corps. Pour qu'il le réintègre, il faut soit un choc puissant, soit que son corps soit réparé.

\- Donc il n'est pas mort ? lance Zoro (et moi) avec espoir.

Rayleigh hoche négativement la tête.

\- Mais sa réintégration pourra prendre du temps. Des siècles, peut-être…

Si je pouvais, j'ouvrirais de grands yeux. Mais Zoro s'en charge à ma place.

\- Mais… Je serai mort !

\- Evidemment. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, Roronoa, vous pouvez vous considérer comme un humain non protégé. Nous allons vous trouver un ange gardien dans les plus brefs délais, et…et peut-être penser à effacer votre mémoire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Moi non plus, acquiesce Nami. J'apprécie Zoro. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'oublie, ni moi, ni Sanji.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

Ah si, je suis désolé ! Là est toute la question.

Je n'ai pas envie de hanter le corps de Zoro plusieurs siècles. Ni changer de corps quand il sera mort, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis attaché à lui mais en fait… si. Un peu. Et au fond, on s'amuse bien ensemble.

Comment j'aurais pu prévoir il y a un mois que je visiterai l'Enfer, rencontrerai Satan en personne, volerai à dos de chauve-souris et deviendrai l'idole de Charon ?

Franchement, je n'aurai jamais voulu croire ces excentricités.

\- Au fait, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser : de un, comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Rayleigh me montre du doigt. Nami hausse les épaules.

\- Nous allions nous échapper lorsqu'il a glissé de ma chauve-souris attitrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais, quand j'ai été sûre que Zoro était en sécurité et que j'ai fait demi-tour pour le retrouver, je suis tombée sur son corps abandonné dans la bar… dans une barque sur une rive de Styx, seul. Enfin, pas si seul parce qu'il y avait encore de l'agitation. L'évasion, tout ça…

\- Oui, j'ai cru deviner que vous aviez eu un _gros_ problème. Ça va encore mettre du pain sur la planche au Confrère Doflamingo, ça… Et, jeune démone, vous vous êtes mis en danger en sauvant l'un des nôtres. Nous ne pouvons pas vous protéger.

Nami grimace.

\- Je savais que les anges étaient des lâches. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vous ferai juste parvenir mes honoraires…

Rayleigh s'étrangle alors qu'Absalom lève la main comme pour parler.

\- Si je peux ajouter quelque chose…

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'honoraires ?! s'énerve Rayleigh.

J'entends Zoro ricaner intérieurement. Flippant.

\- Eh bien…

-… Si l'esprit de Sanji est parti se loger dans un autre corps, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut être à l'intérieur de l'un de nous ? continue Absalom d'un air contrit.

Tout le monde se fige.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoue Rayleigh. Seigneur, il faut le réveiller. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous se sent possédé ?

\- Possédé par l'argent, acquiesce Nami.

\- Pas plus possédé que ça, grogne Zoro (MAIS SI CRETIN).

\- Moi je me sens un petit peu possédé, plaide Absalom.

Mouvement de foule vers lui. Mais quel idiot !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour le réanimer ? demande Rayleigh d'une voix forte.

Zoro pense à me mettre dans un wagon de grand huit et en plus, ça le fait marrer. Je vous jure, dés que je récupère mon corps, je le tue.

\- Oui ? soupire Rayleigh lorsqu'Absalom lève de nouveau la main pour prendre la parole.

\- Eh bien… J'ai lu récemment un très bon livre où une princesse embrassait une grenouille qui était en fait un prince. Imaginez que ça marche…

Rayleigh paraît atterré (tout comme moi, je dois dire. Non mais quel _débile_ ). Puis son regard s'éclaire d'une lueur que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

\- Ça pourrait être un sacré choc, ça. Si quelqu'un l'embrassait… Surtout quelqu'un auquel il ne s'attend pas.

Nami fait trois pas en arrière.

\- Pas question. Je n'aime pas les anges. Trop de plumes.

\- Je ne pensais pas à vous…

Tous les regards convergent vers Zoro.

Je. Vais. Me. Pendre.

\- Non ! proteste l'intéressé (bénie soit son nom). Je refuse d'embrasser Sourcils en Vrille !

Tout à fait d'accord !

\- Je ne suis pas une foutue princesse !

L'est marrante, celle-là…

\- Et je ne réveille pas le blondinet en… BEURK !

Dis que ma bouche est sale, pendant que tu y es ! Non mais !

\- Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, compatit Rayleigh.

\- Bonne chance, Zoro, lance Nami un peu plus loin.

\- Je me demande qui de vous deux représente la princesse… rêve Absalom avec un petit sourire.

\- T'inquiète, les anges se brossent les dents tous les mois en général, le rassure Hina.

Sauf qu'elle n'est pas descendue dans le monde humain depuis un bail. Un mois, dans le monde contemporain, c'est beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop long…

Zoro pâlit. Vaincu, il se penche.

SAINT PIERRE. _SAINT PIERRE._

Je m'embrasse moi-même.

Alors déjà, je peux vous dire que c'est déconcertant. De s'embrasser moi-même. Je sens mon odeur, mes cheveux qui grattent contre le front de Zoro et mes lèvres sèches. Je sens tout ça, et ce n'est pas agréable. Zoro pense des trucs du genre : « je ne pense à rien, je ne pense à rien, je ne pense à rien » ou « Oh, putain » (comme quoi, Kidd déteint sur lui) ou encore « c'est bizarre ».

Hum, hum. Si j'étais réveillé, je lui montrerai à quel point j'embrase bien et il ne penserait pas ça!

Puis il se relève aussi vite qu'un être humain puisse le faire.

\- C'est bon ? Il est réveillé ?

Raclements de gorge dubitatifs.

\- Bah… Non.

\- Oh merde ! Je ne le ré-embrasse pas, pas question !

Soupirs déçus. Et zut. C'est pas demain la veille que je vais sortir de son corps…

Et là, ce crétin de cactus a une réaction presque justifiée. Il brandit une main et me l'assène sur le crâne dans un « CRAAAAAC ! » à faire peur à Chouchou lui-même.

Je hurle.

\- VIRE DE LÀ, ENFOIRÉ DE MARIMO !

\- Mais… Que… Comment… T'as même pas ouvert les yeux… ?

Oh, zut.

Je suis retourné dans mon corps.

La baffe a marché.

Je voudrais préciser à tout le monde que je ne suis pas adepte du sadomasochisme.

Et que je me tape actuellement la plus grosse migraine de la création.

Mais…

\- J'ai retrouvé mon auréole.

* * *

 **Bon, chapitre stupide. Z'êtiez prévenus.**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi en penser-euuuuh. Des avis? X/**


	11. Conséquences sucrées

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **/!\ Cette note de début de chapitre est importante/!\**

 **La fin de mes vacances approchant et comme je suis toujours mes études - et sachant que l'avance que j'avais sur mes chapitres a été complètement détruite pendant mes vacances -, je vais devoir rallonger le rythme de parution et le faire passer à deux fois par mois au lieu d'une fois toute les semaines. C'est le meilleur que je puisse faire sachant que je suis pas mal occupée et souvent absente en ce moment. J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais j'espère que ça vous ira aussi. Comme ça, j'aurai aussi du temps pour bien structurer mes chapitres et préférer la qualité à la quantité (même si je ne prétends pas que ce que je scribouille est d'une quelconque qualité, hein!) Je posterai donc le samedi (oui, autre changement!) toute les deux semaines...**

 **Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me suivent, suivent cette fic, l'ont mise en favoris et/ou laissent des commentaires à chaque chapitre. J'en ai bien besoin, surtout en ce moment. Vous êtes géniaux et franchement, ça me fait chaud au cœur quand je suis déprimée de voir ça. Ça me remonte le moral et je vous en remercie sincèrement.**

 **Un énorme merci encore à tous.**

 **Ni One Piece ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

 **MirryD : Merci pour ta review! Non, Sanji n'était pas "vraiment" mort. Je n'aurai pas pu, surtout pas maintenant! Eh oui, pour ta remarque, tu m'as bien fait rire parce que c'est vrai, tous les anges sont blonds, j'ai un document texte sur mon PC entièrement consacré à la liste de tous les personnages de OP blonds qui pouvaient être exploités en tant qu'anges. Ça été long à dresser, tu peux me croire! XD Mais merci pour cette petite remarque, ça m'amusait et même si je pense que tout le monde s'en rend compte inconsciemment, c'est toujours bien de le faire remarquer...:)**

 **Rendez-vous en bas de page!**

* * *

\- Et vous pensez qu'ils vont se réveiller quand ?

\- Le type pieuté là est mon coloc. Il pionce autant en une journée qu'un foutu chat diabétique. Alors vous attendez pas à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux avant quelques mois…

\- Et…

\- Le blond ? J'sais pas. C'est un ami à Zoro.

\- Zoro ?

\- Le crétin de chat diabétique.

\- Oh.

J'ouvre un œil.

Le referme aussitôt.

Silence.

\- Sanji, vu !

Et zut. Kidd aurait pu essayer d'être aveugle au moins une fois dans sa vie, au lieu d'être aussi stupide le reste du temps ! Ça m'aurait légèrement arrangé. Je comptais ne pas me faire repérer, faire le mort et me tirer le plus vite du coin. Oui, j'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça en me réveillant, tout juste d'un sommeil de plomb.

Je suis un ange. Il y en a qui ont tendance à l'oublier, j'ai l'impression.

Et qu'est-ce que je fiche allongé dans un hôpital humain, qu'on m'explique ?!

Soupir. Bon.

La première chose que je remarque en faisant un rapide plan d'ensemble, c'est que Kidd me dévisage d'un air limite sadique, limite furieux, limite flippant en somme. La deuxième chose – ô combien plus plaisante ! – c'est qu'il n'est pas seul.

Vous allez me dire : logique. Kidd n'est pas le genre de type à entamer une petite conversation avec les carreaux de la fenêtre du fond de la chambre (enfin, je n'espère pas pour lui).

De toute façon, je suis bien trop absorbé par une Hina grimée en infirmière pour m'intéresser aux carreaux de la fenêtre. _Hina._

Hina en infirmière. Peut-être que Dieu a eu pitié de tous mes problèmes et qu'il a décidé de réaliser mes fantasmes les plus fous pour la peine. Peut-être qu'elle va dégager Kidd de la chambre, et, euh… Non, mieux vaut penser à d'autres choses, le marimo dort à côté et penser à ce _genre de choses_ avec lui dans la pièce, c'est un peu comme penser à un bain parfumé avec des bulles colorées où on dénicherait subitement une algue pas fraîche. Voilà tout ce que ça m'inspire.

\- Finalement, la Belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, me nargue (clairement) Hina en m'offrant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui m'inquiète un peu. Je me calme aussitôt. A tous les coups, elle est là pour m'avertir de quelque chose concernant la Confrérie, me mettre au parfum des événements récents après ma présumée mort (où j'ai dû hanter le corps de Zoro, expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie !) ou me parler de je ne sais quelle autre règle venant d'être instaurée.

Ou peut-être qu'elle vient juste m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir du moment où je me suis endormi, encore moins ce que je fiche dans cet hôpital alors que je suis en pleine forme, qui plus est en compagnie de l'algue humaine qui roupille comme un bienheureux, la tête entourée par de larges bandages.

Peut-être le choc administré par Satan ? Il me semble que son crâne en avait pris un coup.

\- Bon, vous pouvez dégagez maintenant, grogne ce rustre de Kidd en direction de Hina. J'vais mettre les choses un peu au clair avec Sanji et je vous sonnerai si j'ai besoin de vous.

Hina lui adresse un sourire pincé.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. C'est vous qui allez gentiment attendre dans le couloir que je vérifie quelques petites choses avec notre patient, et _ensuite_ je m'en irai.

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser marcher dessus par une nana… ricane Kidd en élevant la main.

Oh, mais… ! Il est sur le point de la frapper ! Ce salopard de Kidd est sur le point de frapper une figure aussi angélique !

Ah non. Mettons que je n'ai rien dit. Il n'a le temps de rien faire parce que 1) Hina est beaucoup plus rapide que lui (avantage de sa condition d'ange) et 2) elle n'en est pas au premier type réticent à exécuter ses ordres qu'elle rencontre. C'est donc d'un coup de pied là où il ne faut pas qu'elle coupe court à toute protestation du roux, avant de l'envoyer dans les roses d'une pichenette à la nuque.

Ceci étant fait, elle jette un regard satisfait sur le corps qui gît maintenant au sol (mon Dieu je dois avoir l'air bête avec ma bouche ouverte comme un poisson chat) et le prend par les cheveux pour le traîner hors de la chambre et le lâcher comme un sac d'affaires sales dans le couloir désert.

Puis elle en revient à ses moutons. C'est-à-dire moi et Mr-je-roupille-comme-un-bienheureux.

\- Bon, soupire-t-elle. Je vais devoir arrêter le temps pour que nous ayons cette petite conversation tranquillement, que personne ne découvre dans le couloir le corps de votre « ami » (elle hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif en prononçant ce mot) et que ton protégé ne se réveille pas au moment inopportun.

Elle joint le geste à la parole en claquant sèchement des doigts. Aussitôt, je me sens enveloppé dans une bulle de silence et les choses autour de moi me paraissent… immobiles. Vides de vie. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit d'oiseaux, de vent, de circulation, de chariots tirés par des infirmières ou de pas affairé des médecins. Plus rien. Le temps s'est figé.

En tant qu'ange inférieur, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir-là. Les démons ne peuvent pas le faire non plus il me semble – et encore heureux !

Il n'y a que les Anges Supérieurs qui y aient accès.

Bref.

\- De quoi doit-on parler ? demandé-je d'un ton déjà plus soupçonneux (je suis allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et j'ai mal _partout_ , alors qu'il me semble bien que quand je me suis réveillé sur le nuage je n'avais mal _nulle part._ Ils ne m'auraient pas tabassé, quand même ? Non, ce sont des anges. Enfin, je crois.)

Hina s'avance vers moi et inconsciemment, je me recule contre mon oreiller. Elle me fait peur, d'un coup.

\- On doit parler des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je dois t'avertir de quelques petites choses _très_ importantes qui ne manqueront pas d'avoir des répercussions sur le monde actuel.

\- Comment ça, « sur le monde actuel » ? Il se passe des choses au niveau international humain _juste_ à cause de notre petite escapade en Enfer ?

Hina fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de « petite escapade », Sanji, me reprend-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je te signale que vous avez failli tous les deux y passer. De plus, Satan est furieux.

\- Pas étonnant, rétorqué-je. Tout a commencé à dérailler quand on est arrivés.

\- Exactement. Tu penses bien qu'une évasion infernale, ça fait grand bruit à haut niveau. Le Confrère Doflamingo n'était pas très… content quand on lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Il a dû négocier pendant des heures avec l'Enfer. Les anges travaillent actuellement à rechercher les éventuelles âmes qui seraient encore en fuite.

\- Hein ?

\- Les gens vont se faire exorciser en masse. Des tas et des tas d'humains disent avoir vu un fantôme hanter leur maison, des proches disparus revenir sous la forme d'apparitions spectrales et les accuser de les avoir tués... Ce ne sont pas de bonnes âmes qui se sont évadés d'Enfer, imagine les répercussions…

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de se masser les tempes d'un air dépassé par les événements.

\- Ton copain n'aurait pas une cigarette ? C'est la seule chose que mon corps puisse supporter et j'en ai amplement besoin. Maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain, pour information, grommelé-je en me penchant vers le sac de Zoro qui a été déposé entre nos deux lits.

Il n'y a pas de cigarettes à l'intérieur. Peu étonnant, sachant la tendance qu'à Zoro à prendre soin de son physique pour ses compétitions.

\- C'est bizarre que son sac soit là. Bref, pas de cigarettes.

Elle marmonne.

\- Bon, tant pis. Donc pour l'évasion infernale – qui restera dans les annales –, on se débrouille. Par contre, on a intercepté il y a peu une âme qui hurlait qu'elle voulait disséquer la Terre entière et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, et qu'on faisait une terrible erreur judiciaire en le ramenant en Enfer, et…

\- Et ?

\- A ton avis ?

-… et qu'elle me détestait ?

\- Oui. Au Haut Commandement, on désirerait savoir quels sont tes liens avec cette âme.

\- Non mais franchement… Ils ne pourraient pas chercher deux secondes ? C'est mon ancien protégé, Hogback. Un fou qui a voulu me trucider en fuyant. C'est en partie à cause de lui que j'ai failli disparaître.

\- D'accord. Bon. J'en ferai part au Haut Commandement lors de l'évaluation de ta peine.

Je manque m'étrangler.

\- Comment ça, « l'évaluation de ma peine » ?! Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Non, tu as juste déclenché par ta présence la plus grosse évasion infernale de tous les temps, fichu en rogne le prince du feu en personne, semé la terreur sur le monde humain… C'est vrai, pas de quoi te punir !

Hina se fiche clairement de moi, là. Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai juste appuyé sur le bouton rouge moi ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver en Enfer, c'était même la dernière chose que j'aurai souhaité au monde ! Zoro aurait dû me prévenir que le bouton rouge, c'est mauvais signe…

Bon. Dans un sens, il l'a fait. Il m'a parlé de films humains, de la tendance qu'avaient ses boutons rouges à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles pour les héros. Mais comment j'aurai pu deviner que Satan et ses sbires étaient aussi versés dans la cinématographie, moi ? Rien ne laissait présager que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver !

J'en ai marre. Tous les problèmes du monde me tombent dessus et, même quand j'ai l'impression de m'en être sorti, et bien finalement non, quelque chose vient pour me gâcher ma délivrance.

J'en ai marre.

\- Le Haut Conseil va se réunir dans quelques heures pour décider de ta sanction. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très sévère, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser à analysant les charges qui pèsent contre toi (elle me lance un regard ennuyé). En fait, Rayleigh te soutient activement. Il refuse qu'on te fasse porter le chapeau et assure que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Sanji, c'est sérieux. J'ai une question à te poser, c'est pourquoi je suis venue en personne pour en avoir le cœur net.

Petite pause.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu aurais entendu parler d'un… d'une sorte de complot ?

Je hausse les sourcils, absolument surpris qu'elle me pose la question.

Pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais les paroles de Nami me reviennent à l'esprit : « n'en parler à personne ». C'est la base même de notre coopération : ne pas la révéler, même à ceux qui semblent en savoir beaucoup. Je dois juste essayer de savoir jusqu'à quel point Hina est renseignée.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

J'essaye de rester désinvolte. Pas facile. Je dirai même : très difficile. Je dois avoir le sourire le plus crispé de toute l'histoire de la création mais Hina ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Oh, pour rien… Enfin si. Rayleigh et moi avons été convoqués par le Saint Père il y a peu.

\- Comment ça ?!

La vache. Si le Très-Haut se met dans la partie, je vais devoir jouer à plus haut niveau pour ne pas me faire très vite expulsé. C'est que ça ne rigole plus.

\- Il nous a parlé d'un complot. L'Alliance voudrait renverser la Confrérie. Je pense que je dois t'en informer parce que, même si Rayleigh et moi sommes les seuls mis au courant, je ne doute pas que d'autres doivent le savoir. Or, on ne tardera pas à t'accuser d'aider Satan dans ce complot, étant donné ta récente visite en Enfer…

\- Mais… Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Si j'avais vraiment été mêlé à tout ça, j'aurai au moins essayé de me faire discret : là, tout le monde est au courant !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne crois pas à cette version des faits. Seulement, cela risque d'influer sur le jugement de certains Anges Supérieurs. C'est pourquoi je voulais t'en avertir et te proposer de venir à la séance du jugement pour te défendre toi-même.

\- Je serai incapable de me défendre. Je ne vais faire que m'enfoncer.

\- A toi de voir. Entre disparaître sans avoir rien fait et essayer de plaider sa cause, quelle chose trouves-tu la plus honorable ? C'est un simple conseil.

OK. Je vais voir. En attendant, je dois informer Nami que quelques anges sont au courant pour le complot, mais ne savent pas qu'un ange s'y est mêlé et qu'il est la clef de tout ça. Cette donnée pourrait changer pas mal de choses. Je dois aussi lui dire que l'ange est un homme, histoire qu'elle se concentre dans ses recherches sur la gente angélique masculine uniquement.

\- D'accord. Je viendrai. Même si…

\- Pas de « même si », tu te débrouilleras. En attendant, il va falloir que j'y aille. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un protégé en constante difficulté…

\- Ah, tiens ? je m'enquiers d'un ton presque joyeux, heureux de ne pas être l'unique ange constamment dans la mouise.

\- Oui. Le mien est aussi un cas et, crois-moi, je l'ai sous mon aile depuis plus longtemps que toi. Une véritable catastrophe. Un jour, je me matérialiserai devant lui pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Je l'ai sauvé de je ne sais combien de situations impossibles…

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais Smoker, si tu veux savoir.

Le petit sourire de Hina m'informe qu'au fond, elle m'apprécie. Et le pire c'est que moi aussi je commence à bien l'aimer, si on passe au-dessus du fait qu'elle soit une femme magnifique et que ma galanterie m'interdise de la rabaisser et de la détester. Elle est sympathique comme ange, et elle se soucie assez de mon cas pour venir se déguiser en infirmière et me prévenir de tout ce qui me pend au nez.

\- Ah, dernière chose, se rappelle soudain ma belle aide en se relevant, un doigt en l'air. J'allais oublier… Rayleigh a dû effacer les souvenirs de Roronoa. Je sais, continue-t-elle devant mon expression outrée, tu étais contre. Mais la plupart de mes Confrères Supérieurs ont voté pour ce lavage de mémoire, alors, pas le choix. Néanmoins, ils sont déjà passés à autre chose et je pense que tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à ce que je t'ai raconté à propos du complot. Or, Roronoa et la démone semblait se connaître assez bien la dernière fois que je les ai vus ensemble… et ils avaient l'air de discuter d'un sujet important… Je pense que tu devrais voir à récupérer les souvenirs de ton protégé pour démêler l'affaire. C'est le Confrère Doflamingo qui a récupéré les souvenirs. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Elle ouvre la porte avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et la referme derrière elle sans que j'ai eu le temps de la remercier. Le "cui-cui" d'un oiseau me met bien assez vite au courant que le temps a repris son cours.

Bon, récapitulons.

Un, Hina se doute fortement de quelque chose. J'en aviserai avec Nami, et Zoro quand j'aurai récupéré ses souvenirs.

Ce qui m'amène au petit deux. Est-ce que je n'ai pas déjà assez souffert, il fallait en plus que les souvenirs du marimo soient confiés à… _Doflamingo_?! La poisse. La poisse intergalactique.

Comment je vais faire, moi ?! Il va falloir que je retourne à la Confrérie. Et Nami, dans tout ça ?! Où est-elle maintenant ?! La Confrérie ne l'a sûrement pas hébergée. Quant à l'Enfer… Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai même pas envie d'y passer. Satan était tellement furieux la dernière fois, si elle y est retournée, je pourrai tout aussi bien me débrouiller seul à l'avenir.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ?!

Première chose à faire : récupérer des forces. Zoro semble toujours aussi peu enclin à se réveiller, Kidd est toujours assommé dans le couloir et aucun médecin/infirmiers n'a l'air de s'occuper de notre cas pour le moment.

Piquons un petit somme…

Je m'enfonce dans mon oreiller moelleux et essaye de penser à des choses relaxantes. Des petits Cupidons, par exemple. Ou des cœurs. Ou des cœurs transpercés par des flèches de Cupidon.

Bref, vous voyez le sujet, quoi.

Ce qui est bien avec ça, c'est que je ne tarde pas à sombrer…

* * *

\- LA SALE PETITE GARCE ! SI JE LA RETROUVE, JE LA CRUCIFIE CONTRE LA PORTE DE CETTE FOUTUE CHAMBRE ! ILS VONT ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI DANS C'TE SALOPERIE D'HÔPITAL !

Ce qui est bien avec Eustass Kidd, c'est qu'il a une sacrée tendance à servir d'alarme de réveil. Quand il est temps de se lever, on ne peut pas le louper.

Ce qui n'est pas franchement génial, c'est qu'on se trouve dans un hôpital avec des patients malades ou blessés, et où le silence est de mise. Malheureusement, ce bon vieux timbré a des cordes vocales.

RIP, mes tympans.

\- La ferme, Kidd, grogné-je en rabattant mon oreiller sur ma figure pour étouffer ses mugissements.

Crucifier Hina contre la porte de la chambre. Il a de ces idées…

Un bruit de pas rapide me confirme qu'on l'a entendu. Il va vite fait sortir du bâtiment, et je ne serai pas là pour le défendre.

La porte claque brutalement contre le mur alors qu'une grande main de brute m'arrache mon oreiller pour me soulever par le col de ma chemise. Je gémis sous l'assaut des rayons de soleil.

\- Espèce de type brutal ! Réveiller un pauvre an… homme comme ça ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

J'espère ainsi attirer l'attention du brave type qui vient nous sauver. Pitié, faites que ce soit un médecin responsable.

C'est en ouvrant les yeux que je réalise à quel point je me suis trompé.

Law.

Trafalgar Law.

Attendez, mais… il n'était pas étudiant en médecine ou quelque chose dans le genre, lui ?!

A sa tête, je constate qu'il est plutôt amusé de la situation. C'est encore moi qui vais tout prendre. Mais quelle foutue malchance !

\- Mon cher Eustass, si tu pouvais réduire un peu le niveau sonore, ça arrangerait tout le monde… lance-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, un gobelet de café à la main. Je ne pense pas que tu resteras très longtemps dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital si tu continues à hurler comme un bovin.

\- TRAITE MOI DE VACHE !

\- C'était tout à fait mon propos.

Kidd a littéralement de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles. Vous savez, comme les locomotives ? C'est un peu du même genre.

\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, TRAFALGAR LAW !

\- Et toi vas te taire. C'est un complexe d'infériorité, tu as besoin de hurler pour te faire entendre ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se soigne ce genre de choses… Je pourrai te faire une petite _thérapie personnalisée_ par exemple…

Le ton doucereux de Law fait froid dans le dos. Je me débats pour me dégager de la prise du grand roux et finit par atterrir durement par terre, sur les fesses. Ouch !

Etrangement, Kidd semble déjà plus calme.

Et Zoro ronfle toujours. L'apocalypse pourrait lui tomber dessus qu'il ne se réveillerait même pas.

\- Une thérapie personnalisée ? susurre soudain Kidd d'un ton qu'il a tout droit emprunté à Law. Bah p't'être-ben que ça pourrait me plaire…

Tout en parlant, il s'approche dangereusement de Law qui l'observe en buvant son café, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Je rêve où ils se font du rentre-dedans ?!

Ah mais non, hein ! Je tiens à garder la pureté de mes yeux vierge, moi !

\- Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, allez faire ça ailleurs, protesté-je en me relevant difficilement, grimaçant quand je dois bouger une épaule.

Bon. Je tiens sur mes deux pieds.

Et Kidd et Law me fusillent chacun du regard, l'air de dire : « j'étais sur le point de conclure, pourquoi tu viens me faire suer là ?! ».

Les gars, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'y ajouter une bonne nausée à la vue de deux faux pires ennemis se tripotant allègrement sous mes yeux (purs, ne l'oublions pas).

\- Il me semble que tu n'es pas en très bonne position pour nous faire la morale, Sanji, me glisse Law d'une voix implacablement froide.

\- Ouaip, acquiesce Kidd. C'est toi qu'est dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou, après ce qui vous est arrivé.

Après ce qui… Oh non. Qu'est-ce que mes Confrères ont bien pu inventer pour justifier notre état ?! Tout va encore me retomber dessus.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? je réponds le plus innocemment possible, m'imaginant avec une auréole sur la tête (s'ils savaient…).

Law me lorgne du regard, l'air mauvais.

\- On parle du fait que vous ayez réussi à nous fausser compagnie à…

-… à cette foutue cellule de dégrisement ! gueule Kidd sans se soucier de la moue désapprobatrice de son copain le psychopathe.

\- Ce n'était pas une cellule de dégrisement mais une cellule psychologique, Kidd. Cependant, la question reste la même…

Attendez… De quoi ils parlent ?!

\- Excusez-moi, mais je…

\- Au parc d'attraction. La cellule de crise mise en place après l'accident sur le grand huit.

Ah, oui. Ils n'en sont encore rendus que là, eux.

\- Hum, et bien on a eu quelques inconvénients et… tout va bien maintenant ? tenté-je d'une voix pas crédible du tout.

Law hausse les sourcils.

\- C'est certain, tout va bien _maintenant._ Tu nous explique comment vous avez pu réussir à vous faire renverser par un poids lourd lancé à pleine vitesse et à vous en sortir quasiment indemnes ? Je connais peu de miraculés dans votre genre… Dépêche-toi dans tes explications, ma pause finit bientôt, je vais devoir retourner travailler.

\- Tu bosses ici ? demande Kidd d'un air (très) bête.

\- Eustass, soupire Law, ta stupidité ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Evidemment que je bosse ici, je veux devenir chirurgien, tu te rappelles ? Ton cerveau est un tel trou noir qu'il en serait intéressant pour la science, c'est fou…

\- PARLE PAS DE MON CERVEAU COMME ÇA !

\- Pourquoi ? Il va se vexer sinon ? se moque Law avec un sourire joueur.

Kidd fait alors une chose aussi stupide qu'insensée. Il essaye d'écraser Law de tout son poids.

Malheureusement, le futur chirurgien est bien plus rapide que lui. J'aurai presque pitié.

\- T'ES MALADE ! TU VIENS DE ME PERFORER LA JOUE !

-… A l'aide d'un scalpel. Bravo, tu es observateur au moins. Bon, conneries mises à part, revenons à notre patient…

Sa façon de prononcer « patient » ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il pourrait tout aussi bien dire « victime », « cadavre » ou « torturé », ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

J'interviens avant que ça ne tourne au pugilat… pour moi.

\- Eh bien… Disons que je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été renversé par un camion…

Law hoche la tête d'un air dépité et jette son gobelet en plastique dans une poubelle proche d'un geste négligeant.

\- Oui, peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire du choc…

J'acquiesce en me composant une figure entièrement d'accord avec ses propos. Même si je sais que ce ne sont que des bêtises.

-… ou peut-être que tu essayes juste de nous rouler en prétendant quelque chose alors que tu sais pertinemment ce qui s'est passé.

Euh…

\- Non ?

\- Si, affirme Law.

\- Non.

\- SI.

\- NON.

\- J'peux le taper ? demande Kidd avec un sourire carnassier.

Law fait la moue.

\- Ça me semble une bonne solution, en effet…

De… QUOI ?!

\- Eh mais non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il est où l'intérêt médical, là-dedans ?! On n'a pas le droit de violenter les patients !

\- Les infirmières se permettent bien de casser la gueule des invités…

\- Pardon, Eustass ?

\- Non, rien.

Je rigole sous cape mais Kidd m'aperçoit. Ce type est plus susceptible que la susceptibilité elle-même.

\- J'vais tabasser ta petite face de bon petit ange bien gentil !

NOOOOOON ?! Comment peut-il sortir une vérité aussi grosse et ne même pas soupçonner la moindre petite chose ?! C'est ENORME !

La baffe que je reçois _est_ énorme.

\- LÂCHE MOI, ESPÈCE CE DE TARÉ !

J'ai beau gesticuler alors que ce timbré de roux me soulève pour me mettre une raclée, je ne parviens même pas à lui faire la moindre égratignure. Je suis sous forme humaine, épuisée, des douleurs dans le dos et dans le cou, vu la manière dont il m'agrippe. Law admire le spectacle de loin, une fesse tranquillement posée sur la couverture du lit de Zoro qui bave contre le drap.

Quel manque de classe, c'est désolant.

La première claque me fait un mal de chien, je grogne et je lance mon pied au hasard. Tiens, là, ça a l'air pas mal. Ah non, c'était les abdominaux. Plus bas…

Loupé, la cuisse.

\- LE PETIT SAL…

Ah, tiens, finalement, la cuisse est sensible chez Kidd. Je retiens.

Il me relâche brutalement alors que Law se redresse, les yeux plissés fixés sur la porte.

\- Quelqu'un arrive et ma pause se termine. Bon. On éclaircira ça plus tard. Mais réfléchis-y, Sanji. Et veille à ne pas nous prendre pour des imbéciles, à l'avenir.

\- J'aurai du mal avec Eustass… grommelé-je.

Law ricane.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a prendre les gens pour des imbéciles et… prendre des imbéciles pour des imbéciles.

\- J'REVE OU VOUS M'INSULTEZ LÀ ?!

\- Non, Eustass, nous établissons seulement un fait. Bref, on s'en fiche. On se retrouve ce soir, n'est-ce pas Eustass ?

Kidd grogne mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, visiblement d'accord.

\- Bien. A ce soir Sanji…

Mon Dieu, ce ton sadique.

Il n'y a pas une expression humaine du genre, « tel père, tel fils » ?

Je pense que « tel ange, tel protégé » conviendrait tout aussi bien. Law est aussi machiavélique que Doflamingo.

Ce qui me fait me souvenir que, si je veux que Zoro se souvienne de moi, je dois aller rendre une petite visite à ce grand blond aux ailes roses.

Comme si j'en avais envie.

Kidd hésite quelques instants, me jette un regard en coin mauvais, lorgne la silhouette allongée de Zoro qui roupille paisiblement puis tourne les talons en claquant la langue sèchement.

Et maintenant ?

Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit en soupirant de soulagement. Mis à part les bandages, je n'ai l'air d'être relié à aucune perfusion et de n'avoir aucun autre problème en vue. Donc je peux m'échapper.

Me retransformer. Partir et revenir.

Je pousse un soupir résigné avant de me relever pour m'approcher de la fenêtre. J'espère que personne ne me verra. Ce serait une catastrophe en plus, et je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

Bon.

\- Eh, tu vas où comme ça San… San… Sandy, c'est bien ça ?

Oh _non._ La dernière chose que je voulais voir arriver.

\- Désolé, j'ai un trou de mémoire. C'est bien Sandy, hein ? On s'est rencontré… à un tournoi de sabres ? Ouais, ça me dit quelque chose. Désolé pour… ça.

Il pointe sa tête de son index, mais je devine qu'il parle plutôt de sa mémoire.

\- Pas de problèmes. Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'oublier quelques petites choses. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller. A une prochaine peut-être ?

\- Attends… ! Comment ça tu dois y aller ?! On est dans un hôpital, on sort pas comme ça d'ici ! J'veux dire… Il doit y avoir des tas de trucs à régler et... si on est là, ça ne doit pas être pour rien !

\- Eh bien je vais régler ces « trucs », mais tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Moi je dois y aller, j'ai, euh… des gens qui m'attendent. Dehors.

\- Ah.

L'invention la plus naze au monde, par Sanji l'ange pourri. Cette appellation est faite pour moi.

Mais alors que je rassemble quelques petites choses dans la chambre, j'entends Zoro m'interpeler une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est à toi ça ?

Il me tend d'un air perplexe une sorte de petit boitier qui fait de la musique et où s'affichent de petites enveloppes.

\- J'viens de le trouver dans mon sac. Et c'est pas à moi. Et il y a marqué « Sanji » derrière. Tu t'appelles Sanji ? Pas Sandy ?

Ce doit être un cadeau de Hina.

Mais non. Elle m'a demandé si je savais si Zoro avait des cigarettes dans son sac. Donc elle ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait. Rayleigh, alors ? Quel serait l'intérêt de me confier un petit boitier ?

\- C'est pas à toi ?

\- Si, murmuré-je en m'approchant pour le prendre dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Oulah. Gaffe en vue.

\- Tu blagues ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu… vieux comme portable. C'est pas à toi alors ?

\- Si, si ! C'est bien mon… portable. Merci !

Zoro me lance un regard suspect mais n'insiste pas. Il se laisse aller sur sa couette sans me lâcher du regard.

\- T'es bizarre comme type. Enfin, appelle-moi si t'as rien d'autre à faire. Je m'ennuie souvent à l'appart' avec ce lourdaud de Kidd…

Sur ce, il ferme les yeux et, aussi vite qu'il est possible de le faire, il s'endort.

 _Au moins, il n'est pas contraignant,_ argumente ma petite voix intérieure alors que je m'élance par la fenêtre.

Ah ça non, il n'est pas contraignant. Quoi que ça dépend dans quelles situations…

* * *

La vieille Amazone me laisse passer comme si elle me connaissait depuis des lustres. Elle prend des dizaines de clichés de moi en ricanant à tout va, ses vieilles dents gâtées bien visibles lorsqu'elle étire les coins de sa bouche vers le haut (quand elle sourit quoi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse nommer _ceci_ un sourire).

Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais elle irait bien avec Charon. Il formerait un chouette couple tous les deux.

\- Vous êtes célèbre, maintenant ! jubile-t-elle en me prenant une dernière fois en photo. L'ange qui a osé faire irruption en pleine séance du Haut Conseil de Sécurité, qui a été en Enfer et qui en est revenu, qui a su garder en vie son protégé même dans les pires situations ! Toute une réputation !

Puis, devant mon air ébahi, elle se gratte le bout du nez en activant son flash par en-dessous comme si je ne la voyais pas.

\- Je vous soutiens entièrement pour votre procès, Confrère.

Je soupire.

\- Vous savez, je vous ai vu me prendre encore une fois en photo. Pas la peine d'essayer de faire diversion…

\- Oh. Mais, photo ou pas, je vous soutiens quand même. La rumeur prétend que vous êtes particulièrement malchanceux. Vous confirmez ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?!

\- Ouuuuups, comment avez-vous deviné que le Haut Conseil m'avait mandée pour récolter des informations ?

Je vous jure que celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai lancé cette phrase au hasard, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me répondrait à l'affirmative. Qu'elle _avouerait_ d'elle-même.

\- Euh…

\- Bien, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Vous avez de quoi payer votre droit de passage, cette fois, Confrère ?

Je hoche négativement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive seulement d'avoir de l'argent sur vous ?

\- Eh bien non, j'évite, comme ça je ne risque pas de me le faire voler.

Les sourcils de la vieille Amazon montent si haut sur son front qu'ils se confondent avec ses rides.

\- C'est d'une logique inébranlable, en effet.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Je suis fatigué. Mais je dois bien lui concéder quelque chose : après tout ce que je me suis pris sur la tête cette semaine, finalement, je pourrai presque l'apprécier. Au fond, elle est honnête et directe, elle. Elle ne s'appelle pas Satan, par exemple.

\- Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! me salue-t-elle en prenant une dernière photo, feignant de mettre le cache au bout de son appareil.

Je ne relève pas le fait qu'il y aura _sûrement_ une prochaine fois, du moins, je l'espère. Sinon, ça signifierait que j'aurai été radié de la Confrérie ou réduit au rang de Déchu. Deux choses auxquelles je n'ambitionne pas.

Bon. Direction le quartier des Anges Supérieurs : après quoi, je me rendrai à ma séance de procès.

J'hésite quelques instants sur la direction à prendre. Je ne suis jamais allé au quartier réservé aux Anges Supérieurs, parce que je n'y ai jamais été convié. Je crois me souvenir que la maison en nuage de Doflamingo est réputée comme la plus grosse en taille de tout le quartier, parce que ce cher ange n'en rate pas une pour se faire remarquer. Mais c'est le seul et unique indice que j'ai.

Je m'arrête pour demander mon chemin à un ange qui passe.

\- Le quartier des Anges Supérieurs ? Vous êtes l'accusé de la séance du jour ou quoi ?!

Je ne réponds pas.

Il blêmit.

\- C'est une blague ?! C'est… C'EST VOUS SANJI, L'ANGE CRAMÉ ?!

Génial. Tout le monde me connaît maintenant, mais en plus j'ai un surnom aussi naze que le grand roi barbecue. Il y a des baffes qui se perdent.

\- Oui, merci, c'est moi « l'ange cramé ». Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve ce fichu quartier maintenant ?!

Il m'indique la route, la bouche béante. Genre « Oh-mon-Dieu-je-ne-m'attendais-pas-à-croiser-un-ange-connu-à-la-Confrérie-là-où-se-rassemblent-tous-les-anges-connus-oh-mon-Dieu-je-vais-tomber-en-syncope ».

L'intelligence chez les anges, ça se perd de nos jours.

Je ne tarde pas à trouver le quartier tant réputé, non sans avoir marché dans une crotte d'escargophone ailé laissée là par un ange négligeant. Eh oui, les escargophones ailés aussi sont des êtres vivants et ils ont aussi des besoins. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour me salir la plante des pieds ?!

Non.

En plus j'ai mal à mon aile gauche, qui a été démontée et fumée par Satan. J'ai pris un temps fou pour faire le trajet hôpital/Confrérie. J'aurai dû m'en douter pourtant, avec mon mal de dos.

Enfin bref.

Je trouve rapidement la maison la plus gigantesque, la plus extravagante, la plus rose et criarde des environs. A la place des géraniums habituels, d'énormes rangées de plumes roses pendent aux fenêtres bleues, jaunes, vertes. Des flamants roses de toutes tailles décorent la façade et il y en a même un qui nage tranquillement dans la piscine, poussant de temps à autre un cri excédé quand il ne peut pas se déplacer où il veut. Les nuages sont roses bonbons et une odeur d'argent, de puissance mais en même temps de sucrerie écœurante règne dans l'air.

Et, allongé sur un transat un verre de sirop grenadine à la main, Doflamingo me toise derrière ses éternelles lunettes violettes.

\- Bonjour Confrère, me lance-t-il d'un air narquois. Que me vaut le plaisir… ?

Allez, Sanji. Du cran, de la dignité.

Je fais quelques pas à l'intérieur de la propriété et manque de trébucher dans la piscine, m'attirant les foudres du flamant rose qui me picore furieusement les chevilles.

\- COUCHÉ ! COUCHÉ ! hurlé-je en me débattant.

Doflamingo prend son temps pour ajouter son grain de sel.

\- Sugar, soit gentille et va nager ailleurs.

« Sugar » s'exécute non sans un dernier regard gourmand sur mes chevilles.

\- Je repose donc ma question : pourquoi cette visite ? me redemande Doflamingo qui connaît _parfaitement_ le motif de ma visite.

Je vais droit au but.

\- Je veux les souvenirs de Zoro.

\- Zoro ?

\- Doflamingo. Je ne suis pas idiot, et vous non plus.

Il éclate d'un rire particulier, reposant sa grenadine sur un nuage apparu comme par magie. Puis la masse nuageuse sous mes pieds s'élève pour me servir de siège. Je m'installe en soupirant.

\- Voilà. Nous pourrons parler plus tranquillement. Bien entendu, je plaisantais. En revanche, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler à propos de « souvenirs ».

\- Mon procès m'attend. Si on pouvait passer la phase « je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler », ça m'arrangerait.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Attention, Sanji… Veille à garder un ton correct en ma présence, je suis ton supérieur quand même… Quant à ce que tu me demandes… Dans l'éventualité où j'aurai ses souvenirs, qui t'aurait dit que c'est moi qui les détiens ?

\- Des rumeurs ?

\- Je ne crois pas aux rumeurs.

\- Peu importe, je veux juste les récupérer.

\- Les récupérer pourquoi ? Pour les redonner à ton protégé ? Il est aussi innocent que le mien et celui de Killer, maintenant. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Les humains restent et resteront toujours des humains, faibles et ignorants, incapables de réfléchir correctement et de se mesurer aux anges. Tu sais pour le complot, n'est-il pas ? Je vais te donner un bon conseil, Sanji : ne te mêle pas de ce qui est trop grand pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit ange inférieur… Ta rencontre avec Satan ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Il prend une gorgée de grenadine alors que je ne peux même plus articuler, abasourdi par l'air mauvais qu'affiche désormais son visage. Il est capable de tout. Mais plus du pire que du meilleur.

\- Tout ça se produit à un niveau qui n'est pas le tien. Abandonne. Même Nami est ridicule dans cette affaire : sache qu'elle ne t'entraîne que vers une mort certaine…

Surprise !

\- Vous connaissez Nami ?

\- Elle est sous mes ordres, ange, assène-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle allait revenir en Enfer après vous avoir aidés, tous les deux ? Satan était furieux et plus bouillant que les laves de mille volcans réunis. C'est moi qui ai été chargé d'atténuer ses ardeurs. Elle se serait fait torturer, puis tuer. Elle travaille maintenant au service de gestion Enfer/Paradis, composé d'anges et de démons. Et Satan n'est au courant de rien. Ça me coûte déjà assez comme ça.

J'acquiesce faiblement. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Je lui suis redevable, en quelque sorte.

\- Quelque chose sonne dans ton vêtement.

Tiens, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Oh non. Le boitier/portable bizarre de Zoro.

Je laisse glisser mon doigt sur l'écran, hésitant. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne…

Je suis certain que Doflamingo me lance un regard à la fois hautain et agacé par-dessus ses lunettes. J'en suis certain.

\- Donne.

L'ordre est impérieux, je le suis.

Il pianote quelques instants avec différentes touches et soudain, l'écran s'allume. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que j'ai reçu que j'assiste à un quelque chose de spécial… Spécial.

D'abord, la figure de mon supérieur tourne blême. Puis elle prend une teinte écarlate. Puis deux larmes parcourent ses joues. Puis il explose de rire.

\- Oh _nom de Dieu !_ Qui t'a envoyé _ça_?!

Je lui arrache le portable des mains.

 ** _« Tu veux savoir si Satan t'en veut ? Envoi : "je m'appelle Sanji" suivi de tes coordonnés actuelles au 666. Une escorte de diables mal intentionnés te répondra dès que possible !_**

 ** _(Cinquante berries plus coût d'un SMS) »_**

Quel est le salaud qui… ?!

Je vais tuer l'ange qui a glissé ce portable dans le sac de Zoro et qui se fiche ouvertement de moi. L'étriper.

En face de moi, Doflamingo se bidonne comme un fou.

\- Elle est _excellente ! Excellente !_ C'est comme ces messages arnaques que les humains envoient à de présumés voyants, mais à la sauce ange ! EXCELLENT !

\- J'ai compris l'idée ! je rugis. En revanche, ça ne me fait pas rire !

J'essaye de lancer le portable dans la piscine de nuage mais Doflamingo le rattrape avant.

\- Tt, tt, tt… Ce ne serait pas prudent. J'ai encore besoin de rire, moi !

Puis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il fouille dans les plumes de ses ailes et en sort un petit flacon où tourbillonnent des nuées vertes.

\- Tu diras à Hina qu'elle doit être plus discrète si elle ne veut pas se retrouver mêlée à quelque chose qui ne la regarde en rien. Qu'elle laisse tomber l'affaire. Entièrement. Quand on ne sait pas jouer, on ne joue pas.

Il éclate de nouveau de rire.

\- Quant à toi, gare à tes plumes !

Puis il se relève, fait volte-face et emporte sa grenadine avec lui.

Je n'y crois pas.

J'ai les souvenirs.

\- À toute à l'heure pour la séance !

Mon Dieu.

J'avais presque oublié cette fichue séance.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là! :)**

 **Si vous n'avez pas lu la note de début de chapitre, je vous invite à le faire, elle est très importante. Sinon, désolée de me répéter.**

 **J'aurai vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce chapitre... Merci à ceux/celles qui le laisseront.**


	12. La cour des timbrés

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Bon, déjà, j'envoie un énooooooooorme merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, ça m'a encouragée quelque chose de bien! X) Donc encore merci, merci, merci! Je vous répondrai personnellement dés que j'aurai le temps, c'est à dire sûrement demain ou dans la semaine. Encore merci! :D**

 **Ensuite, je dois dire que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais alors, pas du tout! Ça m'énerve mais je tiens à tenir mes délais, je sais combien ça peut être irritant d'attendre alors... bon, on verra bien, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas ici. :/**

 **OP ne m'appartient pas, au contraire de cette fic qui elle, m'appartient bien (pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire!)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Sanji !

La vue est chouette, d'ici. J'aperçois le soleil se coucher, flamboyant, sur les nuages d'un blanc cotonneux devant moi, y apportant des dizaines de petites nuances rouge orangées, voire roses. Si Doflamingo pouvait être à ma place, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait la vue, lui et ses grenadines !

\- Sanji !

Bon. Le procès va commencer. Comme si j'avais envie d'y aller. Le Haut Conseil est réputé comme très dur sur ses sanctions : je risque de finir ma journée en tant que Damné ou pire, complètement radié. Or, aucune de ces solutions ne me donne envie…

\- SANJI ! Ah, tu es là…

Je me retourne.

\- Bonjour Rayleigh. Ou bonsoir, plutôt.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi. J'ai mis un temps fou à te trouver. Tu sais que la séance commence dans une heure ? Il te reste à peine de quoi nous préparer ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils l'ont commandée si tôt d'ailleurs… Ça ne pouvait pas attendre un an ou deux ? La dernière séance de jugement du même type a eu lieu un siècle après que l'ange ait commis la faute qui le faisait convoquer !

Je hausse les épaules.

\- C'est plus rapide et plus vite expédié comme ça.

\- Sûrement. Ceci étant, là n'est pas la question. Pour te préparer un peu, je t'ai rédigé une liste des noms de _tous_ les anges présents à cette séance. Il y aura un public bien sûr, et tu n'as pas les noms de ceux qui le constitueront, mais tu as ceux qui essayeront de t'attaquer parce qu'ils considèrent que de trop lourdes charges pèsent sur toi, et ceux qui sont de ton côté ou qui n'ont rien contre toi.

\- Il ne fallait pas ! protesté-je en constatant à quel point il se sent impliqué dans l'affaire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il me tend.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que veulent dire les minuscules « A » que tu as inscrits à côté de certains noms et les « C » un peu partout ?

Rayleigh se fige. Puis il se gratte la nuque. Puis il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Pas de doute, il est gêné. Ou il n'a pas envie de me dire ce qu'il doit me dire.

\- Hum… Les « A » t'indiquent les anges avec toi et le « C », les anges contre toi.

Ah oui. Donc les quelques « A » qui se baladent en grande minorité sur la feuille et qui sont largement concurrencés par les « C » omniprésents, ce sont les confrères assez sympas pour me soutenir. Super. J'ai des chances de m'en tirer _titanesques_ , à part ça !

\- Il ne faut pas que tu ne te focalises que là-dessus, hein, me prévient mon vieux supérieur en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Certains de nos Confrères vont changer d'avis pendant le procès, en écoutant ta plaidoirie ! Tu en as préparé une, bien sûr ?

\- Euh, bah… C'est-à-dire que… Hum… Pas… Pas exactement ?

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Que… Bah non… Je… euh… Je ne me le permettrai pas…

Rayleigh a l'air d'avoir avalé une bouteille entière de vinaigre de travers.

\- D'accord. On a donc encore plus de travail que ce que je pensais.

J'acquiesce piteusement. Me défendre devant une armée d'anges qui m'en veulent tous plus les uns que les autres, voilà ce que va être la mission de Rayleigh. Ce n'est pas de la tarte : s'il ne s'agissait pas de mon propre procès, je ferai l'impasse sur cette séance, c'est certain. J'ai toujours trouvé que voir des anges se faire démolir en direct n'était pas très divertissant.

Pour le coup, j'ai très peu de chances de trouver ça amusant. C'est tellement agréable d'arriver à se sortir d'affaire et d'être aussitôt attaqué par ceux de son propre camp. Tellement sympathique. Tellement joyeux.

\- Bon. Comment es-tu arrivé en Enfer, déjà ?

Je soupire.

\- Il y avait un bouton rouge et…

\- Un bouton rouge ?! me coupe Rayleigh. Mais c'est la base, ça ! Quand tu vois du rouge, tu te méfies !

\- Oui, bah, je n'y ai pas pensé moi ! Sur le coup, j'avais d'autres préoccupations ! Donc j'ai pressé le bouton rouge – on était dans un manège de fête foraine – et pouf ! Atterrissage direct en Enfer…

Rayleigh me fixe d'un air dépité.

\- Un bouton rouge… Ça va encore être facile à expliquer au jury, ça ! Le coup du bouton rouge est connu de tous à la Confrérie !

\- Pas de moi, grogné-je en croisant les bras.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou quoi, mais le coucher de soleil me paraît tout de suite plus sanglant et beaucoup moins magnifique.

\- Bon… Et après le bouton rouge ?

\- Après le bouton rouge, j'ai réalisé qu'on n'était pas au meilleur endroit possible et les événements se sont enchaînés sans que je puisse réagir… jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur Satan.

\- Au sens propre ou figuré ? me demande Rayleigh en faisant fébrilement courir une de ses plumes sur un parchemin.

Cette fois, c'est à moi de lui jeter un regard ahuri.

\- Au sens _figuré_ , évidemment. Je ne serai plus là depuis longtemps sinon… Ça semble évident !

Rayleigh opine du chef.

\- Il est vrai que Satan est quelque peu susceptible…

J'explose de rire intérieurement. Déjà, « susceptible » est un euphémisme quand on parle de Satan. Mais rajouter « quelque peu » devant… Est-ce qu'on peut être à ce point dans le déni ? Oui, clairement. Ou alors Rayleigh cherche à atténuer la gravité de ma situation.

\- Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je n'y suis pour rien, c'est plutôt moi la victime dans tout ça !

\- Malheureusement Sanji, si tu es la victime, on ne peut pas dire que tu n'aies rien fait pour te fourrer dans une telle situation… constate mon interlocuteur en me toisant, dépité.

Yep. Désolé, Rayleigh. Je sais bien que je ne t'arrange pas, moi, avec toutes ces histoires. Mais je ne fais pas exprès de m'y fourrer jusqu'au cou à chaque fois, tout ça ne devrait pas me tomber sur la tête. C'est trop injuste !

\- Sinon, bien entendu, tu as reçu ta convocation ?

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Ma convocation ?

\- Ta convocation au procès en tant qu'accusé.

\- Bah… non.

\- Comment savais-tu que tu devais t'y présenter, alors ? me demande Rayleigh, éberlué.

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire.

\- Hina m'a conseillé de venir me défendre moi-même ? tenté-je, pas idiot.

Rayleigh soupire et soulève ses lunettes entre le pouce et l'index pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux. Il paraît soudain très, très vieux et très, très fatigué. Je dois accélérer son vieillissement à une vitesse éclair, avec tout ce que je lui rajoute comme poids sur les épaules. Un peu comme ces crèmes qu'utilisent les humaines pour rester jeune et belles, mais avec l'effet inverse.

Sur Rayleigh.

Imaginer Rayleigh se badigeonner avec application le visage d'une crème de beauté m'arrache un gloussement débile que je réfrène du mieux que je peux. J'ai ma fierté quand même.

Je m'en veux un peu d'abuser de son temps mais bon, d'un autre côté, il s'est porté volontaire. Et puis, je ne le répéterai jamais assez, tout ça n'est pas de ma faute…

\- Bon. Bon, bon, bon. Ça va être l'heure, soupire mon accompagnateur/avocat/soutien dans les pires situations en fronçant les sourcils. Il va falloir assurer.

J'acquiesce. J'ai la gorge nouée. Le soleil est définitivement couché derrière nous mais les environs restent silencieux, à l'opposé de la salle de la séance d'aujourd'hui qui doit être bruyante au possible à cette heure-ci.

Que fait Zoro en ce moment ?

Si, ça se trouve, il est rentré chez lui. Et, hum… Il cuisine. Voilà, il cuisine. Quoi que non, il ne cuisine pas, sinon il ferait cramer la cuisine. Il est en train de réchauffer des plats tous préparés (une horreur) au micro-ondes en lisant ses nouveaux mails pour faire passer le temps. Peut-être qu'il a un vague souvenir de moi.

Ou peut-être que la cuisine est en flamme, qu'il court partout en compagnie de Kidd pour éteindre l'incendie parce que _oui je m'appelle Zoro et je suis capable de faire deux choses en même temps_ (faire mine de se faire écraser par un camion lancé à pleine allure tout en vérifiant que ledit camion ne va pas _vraiment v_ ous écraser, par exemple). Peut-être même que Law est là et qu'il boit tranquillement une tasse de café dans le sofa en se disant que décidément, il fait bien chaud chez ces deux crétins, c'est agréable pour feuilleter le nouveau catalogue de scalpels qu'il vient de recevoir. Peut-être que…

\- Sanji, allo la Terre, ici Rayleigh.

\- C'est la lune normalement, corrigé-je instinctivement, l'index levé en l'air.

Rayleigh me lance un regard presque déçu.

-… Mais pas grave, Rayleigh ça le fait très bien aussi, enchaîné-je avec un pauvre sourire, histoire de bien me rattraper aux branches.

\- On y va.

Et mon futur défenseur se laisse tomber dans le vide au bord du nuage où nous nous trouvons, les ailes déployées pour pouvoir se remettre droit lorsqu'il sentira un flux d'air adapté.

Je fais pareil en me rappelant qu'une de mes ailes est encore endommagée, alors gare.

En quelques coups d'ailes, nous rejoignons le siège du Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique qui n'a pas changé d'un pouce : toujours la même façade de nacre d'où s'élèvent des exclamations et le bruit assommant d'une foule qui s'installe et bavarde.

Rayleigh me lance un regard par-dessus son épaule mais ne dit rien, et je l'imagine inconsciemment se prendre un autre ange passant par-là juste à cause de cette erreur d'inattention.

Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai vraiment la poisse.

\- MAIS VOUS POURRIEZ FAIRE ATTENTION OÙ VOUS VOLEZ, BORDEL !

La vulgarité près de chez vous : bienvenue à la Confrérie ! Une espèce d'olibrius à la face violacée me postillonne à la figure, visiblement mécontent que je lui sois accidentellement rentré dedans. Vu son poi… sa masse corporelle, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait hurler en ce moment.

\- Vous n'aviez pas la priorité, c'était à moi de passer, rétorqué-je alors que Rayleigh tente de se réinsérer dans la circulation angélique pour me rejoindre en contrebas.

L'autre taré passe du violet au rouge. S'il y rajoutait du vert, du bleu, du orange, de l'indigo et du jaune, il ferait un arc-en-ciel. Trop beau ! (non, je n'ai pas fumé. Je vais juste me faire juger pour quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas vraiment coupable, bordel de crotte !)

\- J'AVAIS LA PRIORITE, PETIT ÉCERVÉLÉ!

\- Hé, on se calme ! Mon cerveau se porte bien, merci ! Et je vous signale – si vous avez des problèmes de vision –, que je suis dans le flux aérien qui a la priorité ! Vous alliez me la gril…

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI !

\- MAIS VOUS COMMENÇEZ À ME COURIR SUR LE HARICOT ! hurlé-je à mon tour (faut pas pousser Kokoro dans les orties, non plus!)

\- JE SUIS PRIORITAIRE ! J'ESCORTE UN ACCUSÉ JUSQU'AU HCSA !

\- PREMIÈRE NOUVELLE !

\- EH OUI !

\- ET VOTRE AURÉOLE QUI CLIGNOTE POUR SIGNALER QUE VOUS ÊTES UN CONVOI EXCEPTIONNEL, ELLE ÉTAIT OÙ ?!

\- ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE…

\- Dites, messieurs, vous gênez la circulatio…

-… VOIR ! hurlé-je en même temps que mon agresseur vers l'angelot qui vient de se dresser entre nous, sa tête de premier de la classe nous lorgnant cinquante centimètres en-dessous.

Il déguerpit rapidement.

Monsieur « Je-ressemble-à-une-tomate-farcie » n'en a malheureusement pas terminé avec moi. Me désignant d'un air triomphant la tripotée de chérubins à peine sortis du Centre Formation qui l'accompagne, il enchaîne, un peu calmé :

\- Vous voyez ?! Je suis quelqu'un d'important. Le démon que j'emmène va se faire juger à l'instant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un freluquet qui ne connaît rien au Code des Airs !

Ces paroles m'interpellent à tel point que j'oublie de lui renvoyer une réponse cinglante. Je déteste ce genre d'anges qui se croient supérieurs dès qu'ils ont une petite responsabilité mais là...

Mes yeux se portent une nouvelle fois sur le convoi derrière lui. Des grognements de temps à autre m'annoncent que je bloque la circulation mais je m'en fiche pas mal : _il_ est là.

 _Cavendish._

Un démon.

Aujourd'hui…

 _Cavendish_ va se faire juger en même temps que moi.

Je vais me pendre.

\- Vous avez bien dit que ce démon allait se faire juger à la séance immédiate du HCSA ? m'assuré-je en blêmissant à la vue des cheveux blonds d'où émergent deux cornes d'un noir cendreux, sans parler de l'air de supériorité évidente qu'affiche le démon à cause duquel je suis dans une telle galère.

\- Ouaip, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! ricane l'autre huluberlu. Maintenant, fichez le camp sinon je serai pas à l'heure ! ET FAITES GAFFE À LA PRIORITÉ !

Et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'arrêter, il bondit en avant sans se retourner, immédiatement suivi par son escouade. Cavendish me passe devant, à un mètre à peine, et je _sais_ qu'il m'a reconnu. Son regard croise le mien au moment où il passe et un long sourire aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau tranche son visage en deux.

Il a le même sourire que Law.

Je reste à faire des cercles dans le ciel comme un idiot jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur mon épaule, me secouant un peu.

\- Sanji, on va être en retard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec qui parlais-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu Satan…

\- Oh mon Dieu Rayleigh, achève-moi tout de suite !

A la pression que Rayleigh met dans ses avants-bras, je comprends qu'il n'en a pas l'intention et que je vais bien devoir aller à ce fichu procès.

Où se trouvera ce fichu Cavendish.

Qui est la cause de cette fichue situation.

Et avec qui j'avais déjà du mal quand nous étions à ce fichu Centre de Formation des Chérubins.

Autant le dire tout de suite…

Ma vie est fichue.

* * *

\- Accusé Sanji, levez-vous.

Bon, ça va un peu mieux. Après tout, autant aborder cette séance avec le plus de zénitude possible. Si c'est possible, justement.

Je suis installé sur un banc nuageux lévitant à mi-parcours entre le sol et le plafond, plus bas que les juges et les jurés, qui me regardent tous bizarrement.

Je n'ai plus la liste confiée par Rayleigh sur les anges avec moi, et ceux qui ne me portent pas dans leur cœur. Ça n'aurait pas été très fin de l'exhiber devant la Cour, mais j'avoue que ça m'aurait rassuré. Entre tous ces visages renfermés j'ai du mal à savoir qui m'en veut ou non.

Mais le pire…

C'est Cavendish. Nonchalamment assis à ma droite, une jambe placée par-dessus l'autre et un air de suffisance sur le visage… J'ai juste envie de lui mettre des claques.

Ce qui ne serait pas très intelligent dans le moment présent.

Bref, je me lève.

\- Bien, continue le Président de la Cour (un vieux barbu aussi maigre qu'un tronc d'arbre – oui, oui, je sais, tout est relatif). Tout d'abord… Etes-vous sourd ?

Je le regarde bêtement.

Il me regarde (tout aussi bêtement).

J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose pour me prouver qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il n'en a l'air. Histoire de m'assurer que je ne vais pas me faire juger par une bande d'anges auxquels il manquerait quelques cases.

Il n'ajoute rien.

Bon.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Evidemment que je suis sourd !

\- Ah. Vous avez donc l'obligation d'avoir un interprète. Hermepp, venez-là, on a besoin de vous !

J'ouvre de grands yeux ébahis.

Rayleigh, situé sur un nuage à quelques mètres de là, me lance un regard à la fois consterné et désolé.

 _Ah bah en effet, c'est pas gagné-gagné..._

\- Dites… m'insinué-je en levant un doigt, c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

L'audience composée de centaines d'anges en dessous de nous retient son souffle. Mais zut, il est complètement débile ce Président, je ne peux pas me faire juger par _ça_!

\- En quoi serait-ce une blague ?! me rétorque le Président en fronçant les sourcils (qu'il a d'ailleurs très broussailleux) Je vous demande si vous êtes sourd, vous me répondez que oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Cavendish éclate de rire à côté de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?! s'énerve le Président (m'arrachant un gémissement plaintif).

\- Mais vous êtes complètement _stupide_ ou vous le faites _exprès_?! Si je vous ai répondu, c'est que j'ai entendu votre réponse !

\- Sanji, tente de me calmer Rayleigh, parle plus respectueusement s'…

\- MAIS IL EST BOUCHÉ !

\- Du respect, jeune ange !

Le public fait « _Ooooooh_ » en dessous.

Je me tape la tête contre le nuage. Et merde. Ça fait même pas mal.

\- _Si je vous ai entendu, c'est que_ _ **je ne suis pas sourd...**_ expliqué-je le plus calmement possible, et Dieu sait que c'est compliqué.

Le Président paraît soudain avoir une illumination. Les jurés se grattent la tête, gênés, tandis que Rayleigh se mord la lèvre.

\- Ah mais oui ! Pas bête du tout !

Attendez, ne vous méprenez pas. Les larmes à chaque coin des yeux de Rayleigh ne sont pas des larmes de désespoir, non. Il a juste un gros fou rire intérieur. C'est dire.

Moi, je suis à deux doigts de me pendre. Avec un juge pareil, autant retourner en Enfer en exhibant un panneau : « TUEZ-MOI, JE SUIS SANJI ».

Comme le dénommé Hermepp ne s'est pas présenté à son appel, pas besoin de le renvoyer. Je n'aurai donc pas d'interprète. Pas plus mal. Le Président grogne et trifouille dans ses papiers, ce qui me laisse le temps de consulter du regard mon jury (et celui de Cavendish), que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inspecter plus en détail avant.

Ce que je vois me rassure un peu.

Beaucoup.

Passionnément.

\- Tu as vu, me chuchote cet horrible (moche) vilain (sadique) méchant de Cavendish, Conis fait partie des jurés.

Et à cet instant, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Conis fait partie des jurés. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plus d'un siècle, et elle est toujours aussi…

Fraîche, belle, pimpante, fragile, délicate ? Magnifique ?

-… Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a pris du poids ?

… rustre.

\- Ne parle pas de ma Conis comme ça, espèce de… je ne te parle même pas, je ne m'adresse pas aux idiots. Ça les rends intelligents.

\- Je suppose donc que tu ne te parles jamais à toi-même. Au moins, on sait que tu es sain d'esprit…

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire par là. A peine une de plus pour lui écraser le pied avec la férocité d'un tyrannosaure-rex tombant sur une pauvre chèvre après dix jours de diète.

\- AÏE ! L'ACCUSÉ SANJI M'AGRESSE ! hurle Cavendish en s'écartant d'un bond, un air terrifié de façade au visage.

\- Même pas vrai !

Conis se redresse aussitôt.

\- Sanji, enfin ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Excuse-toi auprès de ce pauvre Cavendish !

Les autres jurés la regardent comme si Dieu venait d'apparaître subitement au centre de la pièce, bouche bée.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Conis, rasseyez-vous, demande le Président en lui faisant signe. Nous ne sommes plus au Centre de Formation, si les accusés décident de s'entre-tuer, grand bien leur en fasse, ça me fera moins de jugement à rendre !

\- Mais… protesté-je devant tant d'incompétence. C'est quoi ce tribunal pourri ?!

\- Sanji ! s'exclame Conis en se relevant.

\- Sanji ! renchérit Rayleigh en me lançant un regard glacial.

\- Sanji ! me gueule Cavendish dans l'oreille (parce que c'est marrant, de PERCER LES TYMPANS DES GENS !).

\- SILEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! hurle le Président en brandissant son marteau vers le plafond et en l'abattant de toutes ses forces sur son bureau, ce qui ne fait qu'un petit « schpoumf » puisque son bureau est en nuage (c'est moins impressionnant, ça c'est sûr).

Tout le monde se tait.

J'en profite rapidement pour dévisager les jurés devant moi qui sont… Connis, bien entendu, d'autres que je ne connais pas et…

Dans l'ordre, de gauche à droite : Sabo (auquel j'adresse un petit salut discret sans qu'il me réponde, je suppose que c'est en rapport avec l'impartialité de sa fonction), Hawkins, Hina, Killer ( _Killer ?!)_ , Marco, Morgan et Bellamy.

Autant dire que je vais me faire défoncer.

Je ne connais pas les deux juges occupant chacun une place au côté du juge principal, le président un peu débile.

A ma gauche, Rayleigh, mon avocat. A ma droite, Cavendish, empêcheur de tourner en rond de service.

Mon Dieu, si vous m'entendez, écoutez ma prière. Venez me soutenir, vous êtes la justice, si vous n'arrêtez pas ce pitoyable simulacre de jugement à la noix, je vais me faire écraser comme une crotte de pigeon sous la chaussure d'un vacancier (oui, les comparaisons pourries recommencent…)

\- Bien. Accusé Sanji, relevez-vous, ma lance le juge.

Je me redresse de nouveau. C'est parti.

\- Les peines qui pèsent contre vous sont les suivantes : déclenchement d'une évasion massive d'âmes condamnées purgeant leur peine en Enfer, déclenchement d'une légère irritation en la personne du grand maître des ténèbres et… en somme, déclenchement d'une catastrophe planétaire à haute répercussion sur le monde humain.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de « déclenchement », commente Cavendish en se créant un sourire amusé.

Je me retourne vers lui.

\- Entièrement d'accord. Tape-là.

Il tape dans la paume de ma main sous le regard perplexe du Président.

\- Euh… On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous avez répété trois fois « déclenchement » en deux phrases.

\- Et alors ?!

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Conis. Rayleigh, qui s'est approché, me file un coup de coude dans les côtes l'air de dire _« arrête-toi maintenant »._

Désolé, Rayleigh. Pas question de rester les bras croisés.

Conis a intercepté mon regard.

\- Eh bien techniquement – ou, disons, langagièrement –, faire une répétition plusieurs fois n'est pas très joli. J'apprends ça à mes chérubins de premier cycle (elle se tourne vers nous). C'est bien, vous avez bien appris votre leçon pour la retenir aussi longtemps !

Saint Pierre, je crois que c'est bon : je rougis.

\- Tu ressembles une tomate pas mûre, me nargue Cavendish par-derrière. Oh, attends, j'y suis : tu _imites_ une tomate pas mûre !

Il ne pourrait pas être un peu plus poétique, une fois dans sa vie, lui ?!

\- Je _rougis_ de bonheur, nuance.

\- La vache. Quand tu rougis, on dirait une tomate pas mûre. Ne palis pas, s'il-te-plaît. Epargne moi-l'asperge.

\- Mais vas te… !

\- Hum, tousse Rayleigh, et pour l'autre accusé ?

Le président, qui n'a pas pu en placer une jusque-là (et ça l'énerve parce que mince, à l'origine, c'est lui le président quand même !) brandit une nouvelle fois son marteau.

\- SILEEEEENCE !

Toute l'assistance le fixe et j'entends presque leurs pensées d'ici : _« Il est vraiment stupide ou il le fait exprès ? »_.

Je me tourne vers l'assistance.

\- Il l'est vraiment. C'est une cause perdue d'avance…

La moitié du public acquiesce instinctivement. Ah, ça prouve bien que j'avais raison : tout le monde prend ce pauvre ange pour un crétin !

Bon, l'autre moitié me regarde de travers.

Que voulez-vous, les grands esprits ne se rencontrent pas toujours…

\- Accusé Cavendish, vous êtes accusé…

\- Déjà deux « accusé », vous êtes fort vous… le coupe mon voisin blond, narquois.

\- _Accusé_ Cavendish, les charges qui pèsent contre vous sont…

\- Vous pourriez vous dépêcher ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, après, il faut que je retourne en Enfer…

\- Mais laissez-moi parler, bon sang de bonsoir !

\- Vous êtes lent, vous êtes lent : je n'y peux rien moi !

\- SILEEEEEEEEEEEENCE !

Les bavardages dans l'assistance cessent. Comme quoi, il y a des anges dans le public qui s'ennuient déjà.

\- Accusé Cavendish, vous êtes accusé d'être volontairement devenu un démon suite à une petite tentation ce qui, selon vous, justifiait tous les péchés que vous avez commis par la suite. Comme couper en deux la voie d'un grand huit en plein parc d'attraction humain, par exemple.

Un des jurés pouffe. En y regardant de plus près, j'aperçois Marco, une main plaquée sur la bouche et les yeux réduits à deux fentes où pétille la malice.

\- Amusant, le coup du parc d'attraction…

Offuscation du président.

\- Marco, reprenez-vous, il s'agit là d'une faute très grave !

\- Il n'empêche que c'est amusant.

\- Mais grave.

\- Amusant.

\- Grave.

\- Amusant.

\- Grav…

\- On s'en fiche comme d'une guigne, la séance est plus grave encore ! beugle Morgan en tapant du poing sur le nuage qui lui sert de siège, genre je-ne-suis-pas-content-donc-je-fais-un-truc-qu'on-a-prouvé-qui-était-stupide-un-peu-plus-tôt-dans-la-séance-mais-j'aime-ça.

Rayleigh se lève. Manifestement, il est mécontent.

\- Puis-je dire que mon client est innocent ?

Le Président grogne.

\- Ah non Rayleigh, ce n'est pas le moment. Il n'est pas innocent, de toute manière !

\- Non, mais peut-être qu'il est moins coupable qu'il n'en a l'air, s'insinue Hina en levant un index en l'air.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que quelque part, il est innocent, complique Sabo en hochant la tête.

Le juge fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne vous suis plus. Il ne serait donc pas coupable ?

\- En résumé, c'est à peu près ça, acquiesce Hina.

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'un coupable, moi !

\- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! mugit Morgan qui a envie de parler mais ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- SILEEEEEEEEEENCE !

L'assistance fait _« Ooooooh »._

\- Sanji, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?!

\- Je suis innocent.

Le « schpoumph » qui suit m'informe que le Président vient de laisser tomber son crâne sur le nuage. Trop de déception.

\- Jemefichequevoussoyezinnocentdetoutefaçnvousêtescoupable, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe (et les juges à sa droite/gauche acquiesce vigoureusement).

\- Comment ça je suis coupable ?!

\- Mais c'est injuste ! proteste Sabo.

\- Moi je trouve ça pas mal, affirme Cavendish.

\- C'est pas possible, mais c'est pas possible… gémit Rayleigh.

\- J'apprends l'impartialité à mes élèves, ce n'est pas pour que vous en fassiez la peinture inverse, Votre Honneur ! renchérit Conis.

\- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! beugle Morgan au hasard.

\- SILEEEEEEEEEN…

Le Président s'arrête net.

Il vire au cramoisi.

Puis il se met à tousser à s'en arracher les poumons.

Puis quelqu'un tape dans son dos.

Puis il tombe par terre.

L'assistance fait _« Aaaaah »._

\- Il est mort ? demande Cavendish avec espoir.

Je dois bien avouer (honteusement) que j'espère la même chose.

\- Les anges ne meurent pas, récite Conis en nous fixant. Ils disparaissent. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Robert le Grand An…

\- Oui, oui, Conis, nous verrons cela plus tard, la coupe Rayleigh. Comment se porte Son Excellence ?

Bellamy vole jusqu'à son corps inanimé.

-' L'a pas l'air très en forme…

Marco est lui aussi penché au-dessus du corps, au contraire des deux autres juges qui regardent leur supérieur avec une répulsion manifeste. C'est beau l'amitié et la solidarité entre juges, c'est moi qui vous le dit…

\- JE ME PORTE TRÈS BIEN ! mugit soudain une voix courroucée alors que le Président se relève, une main pressée contre sa bouche et l'autre se tenant à Marco qui le soutient tant bien que mal. CESSEZ CES JÉRÉMIADES ET REPRENONS LA SÉANCE !

Hina s'interpose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de crier, Votre Honneur. Tout le monde vous entend très bien, vous savez…

\- SILEEEEEEEENCE !

Nouveau tapage de marteau sur son nuage, sans aucun bruit évidemment. Je retiens un rire nerveux alors qu'à ma droite, Cavendish affiche un air déçu.

Même Rayleigh en a assez.

\- Donc, se calme l'autre idiot de juge à la face toujours violacée après ce « petit » incident. Que disions-nous ?

\- Que Sanji n'était pas coupable, affirme Hina (j'ai envie de l'embrasser).

Le juge n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

\- Attendez, Hina, que nous soyons bien clairs. Il s'est rendus lui-même en Enfer, et vous savez par quel biais ? Par un BOUTON ROUGE !

L'assistance fait _« Iiiiiiih »_ (je vous jure, à la fin de la nuit, on a atteint toutes les voyelles).

\- Un bouton rouge ?! s'étrangle Bellamy en me lançant un regard en coin mauvais. C'est certain Votre Excellence, il est coupable !

\- Ah, enfin un ange responsable et qui sait de quoi il parle !

Hina grince, s'apprête à dire quelque chose…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi _Bellamy_ , le sous-fifre officiel de Doflamingo d'ailleurs aux abonnés absents 51% du temps, sait de quoi il parle, tranche une voix que je prends du temps à reconnaître, glaciale.

Hawkins. Les yeux rivés sur Bellamy, il semble prêt à le jeter dehors. Son intervention n'étant pas prévue, le Président (qui a une certaine envie de me condamner) grogne.

\- J'aimerais aussi signaler que le coup du bouton rouge n'est plus connu des jeunes générations, renchérit Marco. Désolé de vous le dire, Conis, mais vous devriez penser à l'aborder dans l'un vos cours pour les prévenir du danger que représente ce simple bouton…

Conis baisse la tête. Finalement, j'aime un peu moins Marco qu'Hawkins...

Mais quand même si.

Oui mais non.

Mais si.

Mais non.

Mais s…

\- Tu te parles à toi-même où je rêve ?! s'exclame Cavendish subitement.

Là-haut, ça débat encore. Rayleigh s'est joint à eux. J'ai donc tout le loisir de remettre Cavendish à sa place.

\- Je menais un débat intérieur, nuance !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu disais n'importe quoi, tout à l'heure. Tu parles bien aux crétins…

\- Qu'est-ce que… Je ne te permets pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne permettez pas, Sanji ? m'interromps le Président.

Je grogne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver, tous autant qu'ils sont.

\- Je ne permets pas à Cavendish de m'insulter. Tout comme je ne permets pas que vous me jugiez coupable sans aucune preuve, juste pour le plaisir de condamner quelqu'un. Et je permets encore moins que mon avenir soit joué par des…

\- Sanji, me coupe Rayleigh, on va s'arrêter là. Monsieur le Président, est-ce que je peux parler ?

Le Président en a visiblement marre.

\- Faites Rayleigh, de toute façon, personne ne suit les règles ici. Si le Saint Père voyait ça… !

\- Malheureusement, il ne le voit pas. Donc… Sanji n'est pas coupable, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas pour le bouton rouge – comme l'a si aimablement fait remarquer mon collègue Marco – mais aussi parce que l'évasion infernal n'était pas de son fait.

Oulah. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte dire, là ? Je vois Hinase figer contre son siège et je comprends qu'elle aussi a peur que Rayleigh ne dise quelques mots à propos du complot.

Mais il n'en fait rien.

\- Ce n'est pas un démon qui aurait ouvertes les portes infernales, commente le juge supérieur qui est moins bête que je ne le pensais. Aucun démon n'est assez stupide pour cela…

\- Je vous remercie, fait Cavendish.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis en effet pas stupide. Si je suis là, j'aimerais qu'on parle de mon cas aussi au lieu de plaidoyer uniquement pour Sanji!

\- CE PETIT A RAISON ! beugle Morgan qui a _enfin_ trouvé un moment pour s'imposer (ou pas).

C'est alors qu'une voix à donner des frissons à n'importe quel ange bien portant s'élève dans la salle.

\- Il est vrai que physiquement, mon pauvre Morgan, tu es plus grand que lui. Mais on ne peut pas dire que mentalement tu puisses le suivre. Donc utiliser l'adjectif "petit" en parlant de cet accusé me paraît... abusé.

Doflamingo. Tranquillement en train de voler vers la place où se tient Bellamy, qui la libère sans protester, blanc comme un linge. Règne de la terreur sous Doflamingo oblige.

\- DOFLAMINGO ! hurle Morgan, à court de réparties intelligentes (comme toujours).

\- Merci de me rappeler comment je m'appelle Morgan, j'avais déjà oublié !

Le juge n'apprécie pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- SILEEEEEEEEEENCE !

Doflamingo se mord la lèvre.

\- Votre Honneur, si je puis me permettre, votre marteau ne fait aucun bruit.

L'assistance fait _« Ooooooh »_ (finalement, pas toutes les voyelles pour ce soir).

Le juge plisse les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. En attendant, vous êtes en retard, confrère Doflamingo…

\- Je me suis fait remplacer par Bellamy, il n'y a donc aucun problème. Bon. Où en sommes-nous ? La peine de ce cher Sanji a déjà été décidée ?

Quel salop.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas coupable, rétorqué-je alors que Rayleigh s'interpose.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès de…

Doflamingo le coupe d'un ricanement surpuissant. Saint Pierre, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un capable de produire un tel son, ça en fiche les chocottes !

\- Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non, là n'est pas la question, Rayleigh ! Quand un chérubin fait une faute eu Centre de Formation, Conis le reprend, elle l'aide à ne pas la reproduire après ! Mais les crimes involontaires, les crimes où personne n'a « fait exprès », est-ce que leurs auteurs en sont jugés coupables ? Oui !

Morgan fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas dû tout comprendre.

\- Mmmmh… marmonne le juge d'un ton plein d'espoir. Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de le condamner ?

\- Mais _pourquoi_ tenez-vous autant à le condamner, Votre Honneur ? se rebiffe Hina, mécontente.

Doflamingo sourit de ce sourire sadique qu'il a en commun avec Law, et sans doute avec Cavendish.

\- Parce qu'il est coupable. Hina, ne te mêle pas de ça, on parle de _vraie_ justice ici…

Hina blêmit. Tout le monde a la frousse de Doflamingo ou je rêve ?!

Tant pis, pas moi !

\- Dites donc, je ne l'ai pas déclenchée, votre évasion infernale ! J'étais bel et bien en Enfer, mais j'avais déjà assez de problème avec Satan et Charon pour me préoccuper de faire sortir les âmes de milliers de tarés hors ce bouge !

Et là, quelque chose se passe. Le visage du Président semble s'illuminer.

\- Charon ? Vous connaissez Charon ?

Je saute sur l'occasion.

\- Bien entendu ! Un très bon ami à moi, d'ailleurs ! (les mensonges peuvent parfois servir à défendre des causes justes).

\- C'est aussi l'un de mes plus proches amis ! Nous n'étions alors que deux pauvres chérubins perdus dans l'immensité nuageuse quand…

\- Pitié Votre Honneur, épargnez-nous votre enfance avec cet illuminé de Charon, gémit Doflamingo. On y est encore dans cent ans sinon…

Le juge vire au rouge.

\- SILEEEEEENCE ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, d'abord ! Et ensuite, je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Charon ! Le pauvre n'a pas fait exprès de se faire enrôler par ce fourbe de Satan…

Je tiens ma chance.

\- Tout à fait. Il est d'ailleurs très sympathique ! Et il a été débordé par l'évasion…

Le juge pâlit.

\- Non, c'est vrai ?! Oh mon Dieu... Je lui enverrai une carte de bon rétablissement.

\- Avec des tas de petits cœurs roses et d'ailes, mention _« Bons baisers du Paradis »_? le nargue Doflamingo.

\- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de couper la tête à un membre du HCSA ? demande Morgan à Killer, qui ne bronche pas.

Il se recule juste vers Hina le plus possible. Hina lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Non Morgan, tu n'as pas le droit de couper la tête de Doflamingo.

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

\- Même pas un tout petit peu.

\- En revanche, tout le monde a envie de te couper la tienne… susurre le blond. Avec ou sans tête, de toute manière, quelle différence ?

Morgan se gratte la tête. Il n'a pas compris. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA T…

\- SILEEEEEEENCE !

L'assistance fait _« Aaaaah »._ Le Président de la séance se tourne vers eux.

\- Et vous, arrêtez avec vos _« Ooooooh »_ et vos _« Aaaaah »_! Fer-mez-là !

\- Objection Votre Honneur ! se redresse Cavendish, silencieux jusque là. Vous êtes obscène, là !

\- Je ne suis pas obscène, jeune idiot !

\- OBJECTION !

\- SILEE…

\- MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS, A LA FIN ! crié-je, au bord de l'implosion. VOUS ÊTES TOUS PLUS BÊTES ET BRUYANTS LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! OUI, MÊME VOUS MONSIEUR LE JUGE ! À QUOI ÇA VOUS SERT DE HURLER « SILENCE » À CHAQUE FOIS, QUAND PERSONNE NE VOUS ÉCOUTE ?!

\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS JEUNE INSOLENT !

\- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE !

\- MA TÊTE SE PORTE TRÈS BIEN, MERCI !

\- SILEEEEEEENCE !

Cette fois, le silence est accompagné d'un grand bruit qui fait sursauter et calme tout le monde, y compris moi.

\- Euh… lance Hina. Je crois que Killer s'est endormi…

Grand silence dans la salle.

\- Sabo, faites moi le plaisir de sortir cet imbécile, gémit le Président en ponctuant son ordre d'un signe de la main. Et faites aussi sortir mes incapables de subordonnés, messieurs les juges, qui n'ont pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la séance !

Des protestations s'élèvent mais sont très vite étouffées quand Morgan se charge de virer les deux juges qui accompagnaient le Président lui-même.

\- Bien. La séance peut reprendre. Rayleigh, vous avez la parole. De toute façon, comme même les jurés parlent à tort et à travers, cette séance ne respecte absolument rien…

Rayleigh se racle la gorge.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous condamneriez Sanji, quand vous avez réussi à capturer Cavendish et que vous ne dites pas un mot sur son cas. Selon l'article 123 de la Loi 99 des Textes de la Loi…

-… que personne ne lit plus aujourd'hui… commente Doflamingo.

Le Président lui intime de se taire d'un regard. Bien fait.

\- … Je disais donc, reprend Rayleigh, que selon cet article de nos lois, tout ange tenté et transformé en démon doit être jugé devant le HCSA, et, en accord avec l'Enfer, radié à tout jamais. Evidemment, dans la pratique, il est impossible de juger tous les anges devenus démons puisque nous ne parvenons pas à les retrouver, et que cela amuse beaucoup Satan de nous voir nous acharner pour rien. Mais il est normalement tenu de donner son accord si nous retrouvons un ange tenté et que nous décidons de le radier. Et là, alors que nous sommes dans cette situation qui n'est pas arrivée depuis des millénaires, tout le monde se préoccupe de Sanji et non de Cavendish !

Le Président paraît s'illuminer.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai ! J'ai le droit de le condamner, lui ! Confrères, votons !

Il y a un grand silence pendant lequel chaque juré écrit quelque chose sur un petit bout de papier. Je préfère largement le système humain : ici, c'est du gros n'importe quoi…

Le Président relève les papiers et les lit pour lui-même puis annonce d'un air de profonde satisfaction…

\- Les jurés ont délibéré. Cavendish, vous êtes condamnés à la peine maximum… Vous êtes radié à tout jamais de la Confrérie. Votre exécution aura lieu, hum… attendez, quand est-ce que vous êtes libres, tous ?

Et là, la chose la plus grosse et stupide de l'univers se produit : d'un air affairé, tous les jurés sortent un agenda et se mettent à le feuilleter, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis là toute l'année prochaine, commence le Président en s'arrachant une plume pour la tremper dans un encrier venant d'apparaître subitement sur son bureau.

\- On pourrait l'exécuter la semaine prochaine, propose Doflamingo.

\- Mais attendez… tente de protester Cavendish.

\- Chuuuuut ! le reprend Morgan. Moi je suis pas là du tout dans les années à venir…

Silence.

\- Tu t'es trompé d'année, soupire Hina en se penchant vers lui. Nous ne sommes plus en 1043…

\- Ah oui !

Doflamingo secoue la tête.

\- Moi qui pensait que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps…

\- QU'ON LUI…

\- Taisez-vous donc !

\- Je ne viendrai pas, de toute manière, annonce Sabo.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Hina.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, approuve Marco.

\- J'ai 22% de chance de venir, termine Hawkins.

Le Président grince des dents.

\- Tant pis, nous ferons ça en petit comité. L'année prochaine ?

\- Parfait.

\- Pas mal.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me faire exécuter !

\- SILEEEENCE !

\- Et pour Sanji ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

\- Interdiction de revenir à la Confrérie pendant un mois, propose soudain Marco d'une voix placide.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Rayleigh me lance un regard qui m'intime clairement de me taire si je ne veux pas tomber sur pire.

Mais je ne veux pas de ça, moi ! Etre interdit de Confrérie, ça signifie que je devrai rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre auprès de Zoro, le cauchemar !

Remarque, à côté de Cavendish… Peut-être que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

\- Vous… Vous me condamnez vraiment, là ?

\- Non, là ils t'offrent une petite balade de santé. Dix jours en Enfer, sauna et jacuzzi inclus, rétorque Cavendish, visiblement refroidi par sa condamnation.

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Sanji, est-ce que Dieu aurait oublié de te doter d'un cerveau ou est-ce que c'est moi qui raconte des bêtises ?!

-…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- SILEEEENCE !

Je me tais.

\- Le verdict va être rendu. Sanji, à partir de ce soir minuit, vous avez interdiction de revenir à la Confrérie pendant un mois, voire plus si le jugement est changé par la suite. Cavendish, votre exécution aura lieu dans un an.

Coup de « schpoumfh ».

\- La séance est terminée.

Je me laisse retomber dans mon siège.

* * *

Je viens de sortir du procès. Secoué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?!

Bon, récapitulons. Récapituler me fait du bien.

Procès : OK. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite, mais finalement, je pense que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un jugement aussi « léger ». Ça encore été un sacré boxon là-dedans. Je ne sais pas si ça arrive de temps à autre au Haut Conseil d'être un peu sérieux : si ça se trouve, la situation ne part en délire total que quand je suis dans la salle et c'est pour ça que la moitié des anges qui y sont souvent présents me détestent.

Ça tient debout comme raisonnement, non ?

Oui, je suis d'accord, on s'en fiche pas mal.

Donc, pour continuer ma petite récapitulation, la seule chose qu'il me reste à régler est de dénicher Nami pour lui faire mon rapport (j'ai l'impression d'être son subordonné en parlant de « rapport ». Or, je suis un ange libre, moi ! Bon, peut-être un peu exploité par la gente féminine. Peut-être. Un peu.)

Toujours est-il que la seule info que j'ai sur la position actuelle de ma chère rousse, je la tiens de Doflamingo. Non pas que je tienne Doflamingo pour une source peu fiable (mais enfin c'est _évident_ qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ce type !), je veux juste signifier par là que, bah…

C'est bien gentil tout ça mais je ne sais pas où c'est le service de gestion Enfer/Paradis, moi. Il y a bien dû avoir un cours dans le genre au Centre de Formation des Chérubins, lors d'un forum des métiers angéliques par exemple, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'étais un élève très, euh… attentif ? J'ai toujours préféré admirer Conis de loin que m'approcher de vieux barbus qui ont oublié ce que c'est de se laver après plusieurs siècles de protection humaine, qu'ils soient anges supérieurs ou non. Alors les écouter, non merci.

J'avais bien mieux à faire.

Mais maintenant, je dois avouer que savoir où se trouve ce fichu centre de gestion m'intéresse quelque peu. En fait, carrément. J'aurai mieux fait d'écouter un de ces vieux barbus, ça m'aurait sûrement plus aidé que de connaître chaque cheveu de ma magnifique maîtresse par cœur. Honnêtement, je ne cracherai pas sur un bon guide de la Confrérie en cet instant et, en échange de quoi, je livrerai toutes mes connaissances sur le blond nordique des cheveux parfaitement lisses et fluides de Conis sur lesquels je constituais de petits poèmes dégoulinant d'amour restés dans les annales des Chérubins (pour poème le plus pourri de l'année 1888. Mais bref.)

Seulement, pas de guide en vue. Revenons donc à la base.

Je retourne rapidement à « Heaven's gate », où m'attend la face grimaçante de ma nouvelle copine, la vieille Amazon. Comme je l'ai déjà dit (au pire, je me répète) : cette bonne vieille gardienne tout juste apte à faire le ménage (comme le faisait si bien remarquer Morgan lors de ma première séance du Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique – _nostalgie_ ) me devient de plus en plus agréable.

J'ai songé au fait qu'elle exerçait peut-être une puissance démoniaque sur moi pour que je plie plus facilement devant ses grimaces perfides et ses sourires édentés (qui ne sont pas de vrais sourires). Mais, en faisant un petit bilan de mes dernières rencontres avec elle, je pense pouvoir dire qu'en fait, c'est sa manière à elle d'être sympathique : faire suer les gens jusqu'au bout en les poursuivant pour leur piquer de l'argent sans le réclamer par la suite (on ne voit absolument pas de quoi je parle), les prendre en photo en feignant de se gratter le nez (noooon), les interroger subtilement à la solde du Haut Conseil (franchement, quels exemples loufoques !), bref, faire tout un tas de trucs bizarres tout en manifestant quand même son soutien.

Elle m'a laissé passer quand je n'avais pas un berry en poche _deux fois._

Elle est fan de moi.

Elle ne me surnomme pas « l'ange cramé » (ou au moins, elle évite de le faire devant moi).

Elle… elle me prend en photo !

OK, elle l'a fait une fois. OK, c'était peut-être pour ramener les photos au club des anges-plus-vieux-que-le-monde-et-Kokoro (c'est dire), histoire de faire remonter sa côte de popularité.

Mais elle m'a pris en photo. Je me serai presque senti comme une star, si je n'en avais pas eu autant marre à ce moment-là. J'ai besoin de reconnaissance, comme tout le monde ! Même Conis trouvait mes poèmes nulles et les jetait du haut d'un nuage quand elle pensait que j'avais les ailes tournées (ce qui m'a profondément blessé, d'ailleurs). Si _Conis_ , la gentillesse incarnée, avait ce genre de réactions là… imaginez le reste de mes charmants petits camarades.

Sans parler de Zeff.

J'arrête tout de suite sur ce sujet, j'ai des sueurs froides qui me dégoulinent dans le dos et je crois que c'est lié à lui.

Zeff.

Les humains pourraient appeler un film d'horreur comme ça, rien qu'en lisant le titre, j'irai pas voir le film. L'affiche représenterait son sourire sadique lorsqu'il m'a poursuivi à travers le Centre de Formation des Chérubins il y a longtemps (l'histoire de l'auréole fleurie. M'obligez pas à me la remémorer encore une fois. Pitié.)

Et en-dessous, en grosses lettres sanglantes et sombres à la fois, la phrase qui tue : _« Zeff : le film qui a terrorisé la Confrérie… »._

Saint Pierre, voilà, j'ai le cœur qui lâche. Ça devait bien arriver un jour avec ce timbré comme tuteur.

Je m'accoude au nuage qui constitue l'arche d'« Heaven's gate », le cœur battant à tout rompre. Zeff. Quatre lettres, quatre fois plus d'horreur.

\- Confrère ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle la Sécurité ou le Service d'Urgence Angélique ?

Petite voix aigrelette et masque grimaçant. Devinez qui c'est ?

\- Non merci, ça ira, soupiré-je alors que le nom _« ZEFF_ » s'accroche encore, s'imprimant en lettres de feu dans mon crâne. Je repensais juste à… de mauvais souvenirs.

 _ZEFF._

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin du centre de gestion Enfer/Paradis ? J'ai juste besoin de ça, là, maintenant.

\- Mouiiii…

Je sens qu'on se comprend.

Elle déserte « _Heaven's gate »_ pour ouvrir la bouche…

… mais _une_ voix en particulier la coupe. _NON._

\- Sanji ?

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non.

NON.

\- _Sanji_? Je pensais _justement_ à toi !

 _ZEFF._

Une bourrade qui se veut affectueuse mais qui me coupe la respiration et me fait cracher par la même occasion mes poumons me laboure le dos. Zeff m'offre son éternel sourire précédant la torture, caché sous les innombrables replis de sa moustache titanesque (oui, sa moustache a des _replis._ Non, je ne plaisante pas).

\- Figure-toi que j'ai visionné un film humain il y a peu – oui, j'avais du temps à perdre – et un passage m'a interpelé, je le trouvais assez bien fichu… enchaîne-t-il sans que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre une goulée d'air suffisante.

Charmante entrée en matière. Même pas de "bonjour", ni de "comment vas-tu?". Zeff, ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat dés le début tout en effrayant son monde.

Il se tourne vers moi et je recule de deux pas. Distance de sécurité. Un mètre cinquante minimum.

Aussi dangereux qu'une voiture pour un piéton, cet ange flippant.

 _\- Sanji, je suis ton père._

C'est le moment que choisit ma bouche pour laisser échapper le cri le plus pitoyable de toute l'humanité. Mais vraiment.

Genre marmotte avertissant ses congénères d'un danger.

Ou gerbille toute mignonne se faisant bouffer toute crue par un serpent (ça existe ?).

Bref, vous voyez l'idée.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI !

Zeff a un mouvement de recul.

\- Evidemment, c'est juste une réplique de film ! Tu ne la trouves pas géniale ? Il paraît qu'elle est culte…

Oh non, je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Ça c'est certain !

\- Euh… Confrères, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un ange qui veut entrer à la Confrérie, nous interromps la vieille Amazone. Zeff, pourriez-vous emmener votre fils au centre de gestion Enfer/Paradis ?

\- Je ne suis pas son fils !

\- Bien entendu, je vais le faire.

 _Noooooooon._

\- Viens par-là, Sanji, je voudrais te demander quelques petites choses à propos de ton procès…

Qu'est-ce que disent les humains dans ces cas-là ?

Ah oui.

VDM.

* * *

Zeff ne me lâche que quand nous arrivons à destination, l'air grave.

\- Fais attention, Sanji. Tu t'en es bien sorti cette fois, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Cavendish, ç'aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave… Ah, voilà justement ton amie !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une tempête rousse m'accoste, me saisit par le bras et m'entraîne tout en saluant Zeff qui lui rend son salut, amusé.

\- Bon, Sanji, je te préviens d'ors et déjà que je n'ai pas toute ma journée.

OK, comme ça, c'est dit. Je sors d'un procès pendant lequel on m'a condamné pour pas grand-chose et où j'ai dû supporter un démon hystérique qui n'avait rien à faire là, tout ça pour tomber sur un Zeff rapide et une Nami pressée. Moi qui pensais pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle et faire durer le plus longtemps possible mon dernier séjour à la Confrérie avant quelques semaines, histoire de raccourcir ma peine même de quelques minutes, ça m'a tout l'air d'être rappé.

Ma chère démone m'entraîne vers une porte qu'elle ouvre à la volée, tout ça pour se hisser sur son bureau (plaqué or, une vraie œuvre d'art finement sculptée) et prendre un air ennuyé.

\- C'est que j'ai du pain sur la planche, figure-toi. Quand on m'a annoncé que j'allais être assignée ici, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il me restait à faire…

Je hausse un sourcil. Euh…

\- Commencer une relation saine et amicale avec tes collèges angéliques, démoniaques et tes supérieurs ?

Elle me renvoie un regard catastrophé, la bouche agitée d'un tic.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Evidemment que non ! Une relation « saine » et « amicale »… Tu es bien un ange, toi ! Et un ange benêt en plus : je suis sûre que même tes confrères ne pensent pas à ce genre de chose en entrant dans leurs nouvelles fonctions. Ils pensent… Ils pensent à gravir les échelons ! A laisser leur empreinte dans l'histoire ! À…

\- À… ?

\- À SE FAIRE DU POGNON !

Oh non.

\- Hum, Nami… Comment comptes-tu te « faire du pognon » à la Confrérie ? Tu sais que les anges sont rémunérés uniquement pour leurs bonnes actions ?

Ah, tiens, je viens de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Et qui n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Comment ça ?

Sa voix est alarmée. Aïe, elle va déchanter.

\- Le seul moyen de gagner de la notoriété ici, c'est en devenant ange gardien et en faisant tellement bien son boulot pendant un certain temps que Dieu décide de nous récompenser. On monte d'un grade, devient ange supérieur et _là_ on peut espérer avoir… je ne sais pas, une maison chic dans le quartier des anges supérieurs, par exemple…

\- Oh… Donc pas de billets tombant du ciel ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Bon, pas grave, je me contenterai de la maison chic. On trouvera bien moyen d'y installer un coffre-fort.

\- Sans argent à l'intérieur ? Tu ne peux pas devenir « démone gardienne », hein !

\- Merci Sanji, je ne suis pas idiote. Non, je pensais plutôt à trois solutions intéressantes : soit je pique l'argent des anges supérieurs…

\- QUOI ?!

-… soit j'amasse tristement mon salaire jusqu'à ressembler à un vieux pruneau… continue-t-elle sans tenir compte de ma réaction.

\- MAIS…

-… soit je… Sat… Mon Dieu, j'ai la solution ! Je vais séduire Dofla-quelque chose ! Il est bourré de fric, lui ? Génial ! En plus il a l'air pas mal fichu…

Je suis plus que désespéré. Atterré. Plus bas que terre, même.

\- Nami… Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Elle penche la tête sur le côté dans une attitude toute mignonne. Comment un visage aussi magnifique peut-il contenir un esprit aussi tordu et machiavélique ? C'est tout simplement inconcevable.

\- Désolé Sanji, mais les anges fauchés ne m'intéressent pas. Tu n'as pas eu ta chance, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Alors… séduire Dofla-quelque chose…

\- Doflamingo.

\- C'est ça, merci. Séduire Doflamingo… Tu n'aurais pas des conseils ?

\- NON MAIS TU PLAISANTES ?!

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- TU NE VAS PAS SÉDUIRE… TU NE VAS PAS LE SÉDUIRE _LUI_!

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- NON, NON, NON ! NAMI, TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE _ÇA_!

\- Faire quoi… ? fait irruption une voix dans mon dos.

…

Devinez qui c'est ?

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **Chapitre très long, en plus. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.**

 **Des avis? :/**


	13. Adieu, chère bibliothèque

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Bon, je vais encore me répéter mais je ne porte pas vraiment ce chapitre là dans mon cœur. C'est un chapitre de transition, puisque Sanji vient d'être jugé, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est aussi nul. Franchement, ça m'énerve.**

 **En tous cas, je tenais à dire un graaaaaaaaaaaand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, cette fois je n'énumèrerai pas tous vos noms parce que la liste serait trop longue, mais je vous remercie du fin fond de mon petit cœur! :3**

 **MirryD:** **Ravi qu'il t'ait plus! J'aime bien l'idée d'une Nami séductrice en quête de pouvoir et d'argent... ** Bon, après, ça va tourner au grand n'importe quoi. Mais c'est comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire... - -' Pour la personne mystère, c'est évident et déjà beaucoup ont deviné, mais ça m'amuse quand même! X)**

 **Bonne (ou pas) lecture!**

* * *

\- Oooooooooooooh… Sanji, mais quelle bonne surprise !

Je me glace d'effroi. Cette fichue voix me donnera des frissons pour l'éternité. Tiens, elle pourrait être la voix off utilisée pour le film que je viens d'inventer. Mais si ! _« Zeff : le film qui a fait trembler la Confrérie »._ On utiliserait la voix de Doflamingo, ça me ferait encore plus peur.

\- Mr. Doflamingo ! s'écrie Nami qui vient d'apprendre le nom de son supérieur en un temps record. Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

Elle insiste sur le « ce soir » et je me surprends à être jaloux. Ce flamand rose ambulant est la nouvelle cible de Nami et moi je suis son ami. C'est lui qui a la meilleure position, là-dedans…

\- Les affaires marchent, ricane le grand blond, et ça me va. Je vois que Sanji t'as rejoint. Tu n'oublieras pas de bien quitter la Confrérie à minuit précise, n'est-ce pas, Sanji ? Si jamais tu y restais une minute de plus et qu'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, ce serait _tellement_ dommage…

La menace est à peine voilée, je fais celui qui n'a rien compris, le niais de service. Pas envie de lui donner trop d'idées non plus. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas : je ne compte pas « enfreindre » ma peine à son commencement.

Nami passe à l'action.

S'approchant d'une démarche féline vers le grand blond, elle lui décoche son sourire le plus charmeur et lui saisit le bras, les cheveux rejetés en arrière.

\- Hmmm… Vous ne trouvez pas la peine de Sanji un peu trop lourde pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait ?

Doflamingo ricane, mi-surpris mi-amusé.

\- Au contraire, elle est un peu trop légère… Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque de toute façon, ce cher Sanji a récupéré ce qu'il voulait… N'est-ce pas ?

Aïe, aïe, aïe. Je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire sadique. Mais alors pas du tout. Les souvenirs ont bel et bien été trafiqués, à tous les coups.

Si ça se trouve, Zoro ne retrouvera pas la mémoire mais passera le reste de son existence persuadé qu'il est un flamant rose appelé Sugar.

Saint Pierre. Je ne le supporterai pas. Et allez expliquer ça à Rayleigh, après.

Imaginer ces caquètements dans l'appartement me fait trembler d'avance. Pour le coup, Kidd et Law ne ferait pas que m'interroger : je crois qu'il prendrait mon corps comme cobaye pour la science et que je passerai le restant de mes jours cloué sur une planche, disséqué de tous les côtés par Law.

Gloups.

Je jette un regard le plus assuré possible à Doflamingo, alors qu'à l'intérieur, je n'en mène pas large.

\- Euh… Oui, je les ai récupérés… Mais ils n'ont pas, hum… Ce sont bien _ce que je pense_ et pas autre chose ?

\- Sanji, enfin ! Je ne suis pas assez _méchant_ pour t'avoir donné autre chose que ce dont tu avais besoin !

Alors là, mon petit père, sache que cette réponse ne me satisfait en rien. Au contraire, elle tend à me persuader que j'aurai bientôt un Zoro/flamant rose sur les bras !

Je m'apprête à ajouter quelque chose quand j'aperçois Nami – toujours agrippée au bras de son supérieur comme un oiseau de proie repérant sa cible –, se pencher discrètement vers une des bagues colorées qui doit valoir une fortune que Doflamingo porte au doigt.

En deux secondes, la bague a disparu et Nami affiche le sourire le plus ravi de toute la création.

Cette démone est trop forte.

\- Bon, bah… commencé-je. C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir y aller personnellement !

Doflamingo – qui n'a absolument rien remarqué – penche la tête sur le côté, une moue qui se veut désapprobatrice au visage.

\- Enfin, Sanji… Il te reste trois heures et toi tu veux _déjà_ nous quitter ?

Le « déjà » dans sa phrase me fait frissonner. Je suis certain qu'il serait capable de me séquestrer dans son jardin en compagnie de Sugar – oui, je suis traumatisé, et alors ?! – juste pour que je ne m'acquitte pas de ma peine et que je sois radié immédiatement. Je me ferai picorer les chevilles par cette saleté de flamant rose hystérique pendant des heures pour ensuite disparaître comme ça, juste parce qu'un juge débile et toute sa clique ont décidé que j'étais coupable. Ce serait la pire mort possible.

Quoique. Se faire disséquer par Law, c'est quelque chose aussi !

Allez, ce serait la pire mort possible mais se faire disséquer par Law passe avant.

Et se faire exploser par Kidd.

Et devoir supporter un Zoro/flamant rose pour le restant de mes jours !

Bref, ce serait horrible.

En tous cas, Doflamingo n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser partir. Il me barre le passage de tout son corps, sans se rendre compte que Nami est en train de lui piquer la moitié des bagues qu'il lui reste aux doigts. Saint Pierre. Si elle se fait prendre, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

\- Avant que tu ne nous quittes, Sanji, susurre Doflamingo, toujours aussi hilare, je voudrai te présenter à quelqu'un…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal !

\- Euh… D'accord ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Je ne veux pas ! Vu le ton de mon ennemi juré, ce « quelqu'un » n'est pas une personne que j'aurai envie de connaître, et il le sait pertinemment.

Oh mon Dieu, qui est l'ange que je ne connais pas encore dans cet établissement de fou qu'est la Confrérie ?! Un taré de plus, décidé à me faire griller les fesses ?!

\- Crocodile ! appelle Doflamingo en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Nami. Viens par-là, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !

C'est là que je comprends.

Sainte Vierge.

 _Ta dernière heure a sonné, Sanji…_

Crocodile.

L'égal de Doflamingo en matière de type dangereux/complètement barré/intolérant/sadique/intransigeant/rayez la mention inutile.

Je vais me faire démonter.

Des pas lourds résonnent contre le sol de nuage, me confirmant que le démon qui va surgir sera titanesque.

Et je ne suis pas déçu.

\- Croco ! s'exclame Doflamingo avec délectation. Depuis le temps que je voulais vous présenter… Sanji, Crocodile, démon supérieur infernal et accessoirement mon égal dans tout ce qui traite de la gestion Enfer/Paradis.

Je déglutis, plus pâle qu'un linge ayant vu un fantôme. C'est dire.

\- Croco, Sanji est « l'ange cramé », le fameux ange qui s'est mis à dos Satan et s'est forgé un admirateur en la personne de Charon.

Comment il sait ça, lui ?!

Non, excusez-moi. Doflamingo sait _tout._ Encore heureux que je n'ai pas été malade dernièrement, il aurait été capable de raconter en détail ma convalescence. Ça passerait moyen-moyen, pour une première rencontre.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis légèrement impressionné par Crocodile, tout comme Nami d'ailleurs.

Il est colossal. Enveloppé dans un long manteau de parrain de la mafia à col à fourrure, il se tient droit et ses deux mètres bien entamés me jugent d'en haut, une expression froide au visage. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air coutumier des sourires sadiques comme Doflamingo, mais plutôt des têtes à la « _je-vais-te-décapiter-sur-le-champ_ » qui me fichent une frousse bleue. Un cigare unique barre sa bouche, empestant le bureau et l'atmosphère et manquant me faire cracher mes poumons.

Quant à l'immense crochet qui dépasse de son manteau et l'immonde cicatrice qui découpe son visage en deux, ils ne me donnent pas très envie de le connaître plus en détails.

Mais, pas le choix, ça amuse beaucoup Doflamingo.

\- Mécontent de te rencontrer, me lance Crocodile d'un air de profond désintérêt. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas revenir un jour nous rendre visite en Enfer, Satan ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur… En fait, je tiens de source sûre qu'il a déjà préparé un autel/barbecue pour t'y sacrifier si jamais tu devais à tomber une nouvelle fois entre ses mains. Ce serait vraiment bête que ça arrive…

Charmant. Tout le monde est contre moi, ici, ça fait du bien. J'aime être entouré de types qui veulent tous me voir mort. Ça donne envie de vivre !

Nami, un sourire mutin au visage, cache les bagues récoltées dans sa poche et s'écarte de Doflamingo. Les yeux brillants de convoitise, elle déclare :

\- Vous avez un très joli crochet en or, Mr. Crocodile…

Ce qui signifie en terme « Namien » _« toi et ton crochet vous allez vite atterrir dans mes filets, mais je ne récolterai que le crochet. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas… »_

Crocodile, pas dupe, exhale un nuage de fumée dans l'air déjà irrespirable tout en hochant la tête.

\- Tout à fait. J'aime beaucoup ce crochet. J'en ai une demi-douzaine dans mes appartements personnels, bien rangés dans _mon coffre-fort fermé à clef et gardé par Cerbère._ Si un jour il te venait à l'esprit de faire une pause dans ton travail, passe me voir, je te les montrerai… de loin, bien entendu.

Nami grogne. Mais ce n'est que le début des problèmes.

Parce que j'ai sous-estimé Doflamingo. Et que celui-ci, sans se départir le moins du monde de son éternel sourire à faire frissonner un ours polaire, récupère les bagues dans la poche de Nami avec une hilarité proche du sadisme. Nami, ne pouvant rien faire, se contente de lui décocher un regard suave qui ne signifie ni plus ni moins _« dès que je pourrai, j'irai les récupérer »._

Bref, je suis le dindon de la farce.

\- Bon, lance Doflamingo lorsqu'il a récupéré toutes ses bagues et que Nami serait capable de l'égorger sur place, nous avons des affaires urgentes à traiter, autant ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Profite bien de ces quinze jours paisibles, Sanji ! Il se peut qu'en revenant, tu ais quelques surprises… ou pas.

Crocodile sourit très légèrement.

\- Et Satan t'attend avec grande impatience…

Je blêmis, mais ils sont déjà partis quand je m'effondre sur un siège nuageux.

\- Nami… chuchoté-je quand les deux tarés flippants sont hors de vue. Fais attention quand même... Je sais que tu es très sûre de toi, je sais que tu es une démone formidable avec beaucoup de ressources mais ne tente pas le diab…

\- Le diable ? Quelle bonne blague !

C'est sorti tout seul. Ça ne va pas m'aider ça, encore.

Et zut.

\- Oui, ne tente pas le diable. Je commence à connaître Doflamingo et c'est loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Quant à l'autre démon en chef, il ne m'a pas l'air d'être très commode…

\- A ton avis, lequel serait le meilleur parti ?

\- Nami !

\- Quoi ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse la morale. Inquiète-toi si tu veux, Sanji, mais ça ne change rien à mes objectifs : je veux devenir riche !

L'affaire des bagues n'a pas l'air de l'avoir plus perturbée que ça, au contraire même. Elle n'en est que plus déterminée.

Cette démone est aussi obtuse que Zoro dans ses mauvais jours. Je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter, elle ne m'écoutera pas et restera obnubilée par son but.

Gagner de l'argent.

Si c'est pas malheureux.

\- Bon, en attendant, on approche de minuit. Tu vas devoir quitter la Confrérie, me rappelle sadiquement l'avar… la magnifique jeune femme en face de moi.

Je soupire. Mince, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner sur Terre. Surtout qu'il va falloir redonner ses souvenirs à Zoro.

Re-mince.

\- J'ai récupéré les souvenirs de Zoro, lui dis-je, mais honnêtement – parce que _moi_ , j'ai un instinct de survie assez développé –, je ne pense pas que Doflamingo me les ait rendu de bon cœur. Il a dû traficoter quelque chose dedans. Tu es plus experte que moi dans les bidouillages : est- ce que tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Suis-je censée me vexer de ma qualification de « plus experte que toi en bidouillage » ? Je ne suis pas _plus experte que toi_ , Sanji. Je suis la _meilleure._

OK. Ce ne serait pas Nami, je dirai que l'atmosphère transpire la modestie, ça fait peur.

\- BREF.

\- Donne les-moi, j'y jette un coup d'œil tout de suite. Je te la fais gratuit pour cette fois, mais c'est bien parce que tu es un ami, hein ! La prochaine fois, ce sera cinq mille berries !

\- CINQ MILLE BERRIES ?! MAIS C'EST UNE ARNAQUE !

\- Une arnaque ! C'est tout sauf une arnaque, enfin, Sanji ! Il faut bien que je survive moi, j'ai besoin d'argent !

\- Je ne crois pas que « survivre » inclut d'extorquer des sommes colossales aux autres pour s'offrir une journée aux bains publiques angéliques !

\- Bon, grogne ma rousse, disons « vivre » alors… Bien dommage que le principe des bains publics n'ait pas été repris par Satan, j'aurai eu de quoi me rincer l'œil en Enf…

\- Nami !

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je t'abaisserai mon prix à quatre mille berries !

\- Mais ce n'est pas… ! Bon, écoute, là n'est pas le problème. Tu ne te rends pas compte…

\- On ne vit visiblement pas dans le même monde. Je me demande comment tu fais sans un sou en poche, mon pauvre. Il faut s'enrichir, se créer une petite fortune personnelle ! Ceux qui ne sont pas capables de compter leurs billets peuvent rester dans leur petite misère si ça leur plaît, moi, je veux être comme ce canard dont les humains lisent les aventures, là…

Elle saisit une pince entre ses doigts et extrait un des souvenir du tube que je lui tends, avant de l'examiner au travers d'un écran opaque qu'elle fait apparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Le souvenir se tord dans les airs et elle fronce les sourcils pour mieux l'examiner.

Attendez deux secondes…

\- De quel canard tu parlais, Nami ?

\- HEIN ?!

Se redressant d'un coup, elle me jette un regard ahuri.

\- Oulah mon pauvre Sanji, le procès ne t'a pas fait du bien… Un canard ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire un tour par le CAHSP pour que Rayleigh vérifie que toutes tes fonctions sont, disons… effectives ?

\- J'aime quand les gens se décarcassent pour me traiter de fou sans prononcer le mot.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de can… Ah si ! C'est vrai ! Bon…

Elle prend une grande inspiration. Fronce encore plus les sourcils. Plisse son front. Se mord la lèvre. Se pince le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arriv…

\- Excusemoidet'avoirtraitédefou. Pfiou !

\- Attends, attends… Tu stressais autant juste parce que tu devais t'excuser ?! Il n'y avait pas de raison plus sérieuse ?!

\- Bah non. C'est dur de s'excuser, tu sais. Surtout dans mon métier !

\- Ton métier ?

\- Extorqueuse d'argent professionnel.

\- Super. Et le fameux canard ?

\- Picsou.

Wow. J'aime les références démoniaques.

\- Au fait, tu as raison, Doffy a bien bidouillé le souvenir…

Ah ah ! Je m'en doutais. C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Nami se retourne vers moi, les sourcils haussés, tout en faisant revenir le souvenir à sa place dans le flacon.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu m'as demandé s'il l'avait bidouillé, je te le confirme, il l'a bidouillé. Après, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il a fait exactement !

\- Mais c'est pourri !

\- Alors : cent mille berries pour insulte sur ma personne après IMMENSE service rendu… je note…

\- Mais… que… euh, non ! Bon, bah… Il est minuit, j'y vais !

Et, plus hardi que jamais, je me penche en un éclair vers la joue de Nami et y dépose un baiser papillon. Elle s'essuie la joue aussitôt, les yeux exorbités.

Je crois qu'au fond, je l'aime bien, Nami. Bien sûr, j'aime toutes les femmes par galanterie, c'est dans ma nature ! Mais Nami… c'est différent. Je l'aime bien.

Zoro, maintenant.

* * *

La porte de ce fichu appartement n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois. Et je me sens nu. Bon, je ne suis pas _vraiment_ nu. La vieille Amazon – qui, c'est décidé, est une de mes nouvelles alliées – m'a déniché quelques vêtements humains abandonnés à me mettre sur le dos pour ne pas débarquer en costume d'Adam chez Zoro et Kidd, frais comme un gardon et un grand sourire débile au visage, priant dans l'espoir que ma charmante tenue passe (ce qui ne marcherait _évidemment_ pas).

Bref, je suis de retour.

Et je trouve que c'est bien silencieux. Il y a quand même Kidd _et_ Zoro à l'intérieur. Voire Law. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a du potentiel, là. Ça devrait le zoo à l'intérieur : limite si je ne devrai pas entendre les beuglements de la porte d'entrée !

Ce silence m'inquiète, il m'inquiète !

Je sonne.

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ?

Oh mon Dieu. Je suis au moins sûr d'une chose maintenant : Kidd est en vie. Mais si lui est vivant et que Zoro n'essaye pas de 1) lui beugler dessus, 2) lui rabattre le caquet, 3) se payer sa tête, c'est que Zoro est mort.

Saint Pierre, non !

Affolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser sur la poignée comme un dingue pour vérifier que Kidd n'a pas mis ses menaces à exécution sur Zoro et qu'il n'a pas tenté de le crucifier contre la porte de la salle de bain. Ou de l'immoler avec les bidons d'essence qu'il cache dans sa chambre (je JURE qu'il cache des bidons pleins d'essence dans sa chambre. Foi d'ange gardien !)

Ou peut-être… je sais. Ils se sont faits une bataille de nourriture comme lors de mon premier jour de service et Zoro a été tué par une banane volante particulièrement bien lancée.

C'est sûrement ça.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je m'active de nouveau à tourner la poignée comme un malade dans l'espoir qu'elle tourne miraculeusement et que je me précipite à l'intérieur tel Moïse fendant les flots vers un Zoro à moitié mort à sauver.

Sauf que ça ne se déroule pas exactement comme ça.

\- Eh, mais tu te calmes ! me lance Kidd en ouvrant d'un coup la porte. Tu veux pas changer la poignée non plus ?!

Seulement, il ouvre la porte un peu brutalement à mon goût et, emporté par mon élan, je tombe en avant et m'écrase sans rien ne pouvoir y faire sur Kidd.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VIRE DE LÀ ! me postillonne-t-il à la figure en essayant de se relever.

Pas possible. Sa jambe gauche est coincée sous mon pied droit. Et je suis moi-même coincé sous lui. En bref, un beau méli-mélo.

\- Arrête de bouger ! hurlé-je. Je dois secourir Zoro !

\- DE QUOI ?! ARRÊTE DE BOUGER TOI-MÊME !

\- Je suis coincé au-dessus de toi, crétin !

\- SANJI ?!

\- Non, le pape !

Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot à la fin !

Je lui décoche un coup de pied au hasard… lequel fait bien les choses (ou pas) parce que je touche une fois encore le haut de la cuisse. Un long grognement s'élève dans le hall d'entrée et soudain, tout paraît plus facile : un Kidd en furie démêle tout notre enchevêtrement d'un coup pour me plaquer contre le mur, les yeux brillants…

… mais pas comme un enfant à qui on va donner un bonbon, non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de pétillement-là. La jolie explosion de couleur dans les yeux de Kidd est plus… sauvage. Je dirai même que cette lueur est plus sanguinolente, assassine et furieuse que celle d'un taureau pendant la corrida.

Un taureau. Kidd est un taureau !

\- Kidd, tu ne serais pas taureau, par hasard ? lancé-je pour éviter de me faire démonter comme je le devine à cette lueur dans les yeux de mon agresseur.

Il me lance un regard suspect. Il hésite.

\- DE QUOI TU CAUSES ?!

\- Je t'entends très bien, pas la peine de beugler ! riposté-je. Je te demandais juste si tu n'étais pas du signe astrologique taureau. Ça t'irait bien en fait…

Il me regarde. Je lui rends son regard. Il m'attrape par les cheveux.

Je hurle.

Pas parce qu'il m'a agrippé les cheveux, hein (bien que ça fasse un mal de chien). Non, juste parce que je viens de voir apparaître la charmante silhouette de Killer derrière son protégé et que celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être très OK avec moi. Les deux lames qui crissent volontairement sur le sol et que seule une oreille surentraînée peut entendre en témoignent.

\- Kidd ! Lâche ce type.

IL EST VIVANT.

Zoro est vivant.

Alors que Kidd tourne la tête vers Zoro qui vient juste d'apparaître au bout du couloir, j'adresse un petit salut à Killer.

Qui trace leeeeeeeeeeentement une ligne le long de son cou, de gauche à droite, signe on ne peut plus clair.

Je déglutis.

La solidarité entre anges, c'est plus ce que c'était, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

\- CE TYPE A ESSAYÉ DE ME FRAPPER ! rétorque Kidd à la remarque de Zoro, qui me regarde bizarrement.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas soutenir _et_ le regard de Killer _et_ le regard de Zoro. Je dois faire un choix.

Killer, Zoro.

Zoro, Killer.

Bah, quand je regarde Killer, on dirait que je regarde le vide. Et puis j'aime pas son masque alors zut !

Zoro.

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de le frapper, je me défends, c'est lui qui m'agresse ! Je n'y peux rien, moi !

Bon, mon petit numéro de « pauvre victime acculée » a l'air de bien marcher, au vu de l'air légèrement ennuyé de mon protégé aux cheveux verts. Entre perplexité et désintérêt, il s'approche de nous et brandit un index tenant une fléchette vers Kidd.

\- C'est bon, Eustass, arrête de faire joujou. Tu pourras agresser le facteur quand il mettra encore des pubs dans la boîte aux lettres. Je remplacerai l'écriteau demain en l'écrivant en rouge pétant cette fois, histoire qu'il croit qu'on est des serial killers prêts à le défoncer s'il nous laisse encore des prospectus pour les soutiens-gorges de la boutique érotique du coin…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer en entendant ça, assaillit par une nuée d'images toutes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres. Déjà, il y a Zoro en train de choisir un soutien-gorge rose à nœud. Puis Kidd le suivant et le conseillant sur ses choix. Puis…

Oh non, là, trop c'est trop !

\- POURQUOI IL SE MARRE ?! RORONOA, TON POTE SE FOUT DE NOTRE GUEULE !

Respire Sanji. Tu n'as pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ce soir, non ? Alors respire.

\- Qu'il se fiche de nous si ça le fait marrer… grogne Zoro en retour, se grattant la nuque avec le bout de l'étrange fléchette. J'en ai rien à faire, perso'. Par contre j'aimerais bien lui causer en privé deux minutes, Eustass.

Kidd ne me lâche pas. Il regarde Zoro fixement, l'air de celui qui n'a rien compris.

Killer paraît plus furieux que jamais.

Et soudain Kidd fait quelque chose d'incroyable : il obéit à Zoro.

En me lâchant.

Ou plutôt, pour être exact, en faisant voyager sa main ô combien douce de mon cou au haut de mon crâne, d'où il m'écrase par terre pour la forme. Ce ne serait pas amusant sinon…

\- T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit pas long, Roronoa. J'en ai un peu marre de vous deux. Et je pense que quand Law rentrera, Sanji aura aussi une petite discussion avec nous… Histoire qu'on règle une bonne fois pour toutes les histoires du parc d'attraction et de l'hôpital…

Oups.

\- Euh...

\- Oui, c'est ça, « euh »… T'inquiète, tu seras plus bavard quand Law sera là !

Zoro me lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de ce que raconte Kidd, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il est complètement perdu. Avec la perte de ses souvenirs qui ont été modifiés pour lui-aussi – je rappelle juste que, pour lui, nous sommes passés sous un poids-lourd –, il doit nager dans le flou intergalactique.

Bonne chance, mon vieux.

Je serre entre mes doigts le flacon que m'a rendu Doflamingo dans ma poche. Dans l'autre se trouve mon portable, cette entité maléfique qui envoie des SMS sournois au moment où on n'a absolument pas besoin d'eux, bien au contraire.

Entre « Sanji l'ange cramé », le SMS et mon procès, je sens que je passerai à la postérité. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera de manière très élogieuse pour moi…

Je suis Zoro dans la cuisine et il referme la porte derrière moi. Il paraît vraiment paumé.

\- Hum, Sanji… En fait, je sais, c'est très bête, mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de comment on s'est rencontrés, quand, où… En bref, je ne me souviens pas du tout, du tout, du tout de toi. Tu me disais quelque chose quand j'étais à l'hôpital mais comme j'arrive toujours pas à faire remonter tout ça à la surface et qu'apparemment j'ai jamais parlé de toi à personne autour de moi, bah… je ne te connais pas, en fait.

Bizarrement, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Un tout petit, petit, petit pincement au cœur.

\- D'accord… je réponds. Bon, moi c'est Sanji, trois siè… Dix-neuf ans et des poussières. On s'est rencontrés… (vite Sanji, trouve quelque chose !)… à la piscine… où tu méditais dans l'eau pendant que je faisais mes brasses !

Il me regarde. Son visage se plisse, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même.

\- C'est possible… Ce truc m'énerve vraiment et c'est bizarre, il n'y a que de toi dont je ne me souviens plus ! J'ai pas oublié Kidd, par exemple…

\- Malheureusement…

Nous sourions ensemble.

\- C'est clair !

Bon, je crois que ça va être le moment de glisser le contenu du flacon dans un verre pour que Zoro l'ingère et qu'il se rappelle, ce qui m'évitera d'être considéré comme « le type dont on ne se souvient de rien et qui débarque incognito chez soi sans raison précise ». Ce que je suis, bien entendu.

Je me précipite vers un verre posé sur la table, seul, abandonné, n'attendant que ma main victorieuse pour venir le secourir de cet insupportable abandon (oui, bon, j'exagère un peu mais je veux faire vite).

\- Tu n'as pas soif ? je lui demande. Parce que moi je meuuuuuuuuuuurs de soif. Ma gorge est un désert plus chaud encore que le Sahara…

\- Euh… Non, pour moi ça ira. Au fait, tu es là pour quoi au juste ?

Ah, enfin une question qui a sa place ici ! Même si je n'ai pas de réponse, bien entendu… (Qui c'est le plus fort ? C'est Jiji !).

\- Eh bien, euh… En fait, j'ai un problème de tuyauterie chez moi du coup je me demandais si, euh… si je pouvais rester, une, deux semaines ?

\- Une à deux semaines ?!

\- Bah… oui ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci. Deux semaines ?! Si longtemps que ça ?!

\- C'est que mes tuyaux sont des tuyaux très, euh… coriaces ! Ils ne se laissent pas faire !

Oui, je raconte des bêtises et oui, je le sais. Merci pour moi.

\- Des tuyaux ne sont pas « coriaces ». Les plombiers, ça existe aussi !

\- Oui, mais je n'en trouve pas de compétent, argumenté-je maladroitement en ouvrant le frigo (il FAUT qu'il boive quelque chose !). Un thé glacé, sûr de sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain. Je n'ai _pas_ soif. Je peux t'en trouver un qui fait bien son boulot, si ce n'est que ça. J'ai un ami qui s'appelle Tileston et qui…

-… ne saurait pas se débrouiller avec mes tuyaux coriaces. Une petite limonade bien fraîche ?

\- Il fait sept degrés dehors.

\- Ah oui ! Un remontant alors ? Un whisky?

\- C'est une blague ? J'ai dit _non_! Je vais finir par croire ce que m'a raconté Eustass sur ton compte, finalement !

Je me fige.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?

\- Que tu étais insupportable, que tu n'écoutais jamais personne… et d'autres choses encore. Aucune de flatteuse, en tous cas.

\- Bon, au moins, il n'est pas malade. Je ne m'entends pas avec lui et il me le rend bien. Si on me demandait de dresser son portrait, je ne serai pas non plus élogieux : Kidd n'a pas un cerveau de petite fille de huit ans qui aime les licornes roses à paillettes et se met des barrettes à fleurs dans les cheveux, bien qu'il en ait le QI…

Je crois que j'ai marqué un point. Zoro sourit.

Je remplis deux verres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, lui présente mon dos de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce que je traficote avec ce foutu flacon qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir et glisse le tout à l'intérieur du verre qui lui est destiné.

Du saké. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que ça passera beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Zoro hésite quand je lui tends le verre. Une hésitation d'une demi-seconde à peine, pendant laquelle je retiens mon souffle.

Il boit cul-sec.

Je bois mon verre de la même manière en me bouchant le nez : je déteste le saké, et encore plus l'impression d'être déjà soûl qui me saisit dès que j'en bois ne serait-ce qu'un verre.

Zeff a pensé à m'initier aux alcools humains, il y a longtemps. Il a trouvé le résultat tellement marrant qu'il m'a harcelé pendant des semaines pour recommencer. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Quand je dis ça, je me trouve très, _très_ gentil. Mon Dieu. Ça a été terrible. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Moi, je me suis juste réveillé un matin avec le plus grand mal de tête de toute l'histoire de l'Humanité, les yeux qui pleuraient et ni auréole, ni vêtements pour me protéger.

En plein milieu de la Confrérie.

Merci Zeff.

Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne le supporte plus !

\- Merde !

Soudain, Zoro lâche son verre et se prend la tête entre les mains. Je sursaute, tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je l'avais oublié.

Les bouts de verre éclatent sur le sol et viennent s'éparpiller un peu partout sur le carrelage. J'entends un grognement dans le couloir : Kidd n'est pas loin.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demandé-je, anxieux à l'idée que Doflamingo ait rajouté un poison ou quoi que ce soit de toxique avec les souvenirs.

Ça me ferait une belle jambe, tiens !

 _« Allo, Rayleigh ? Non, non, rien de grave. Je t'appelai juste pour te dire que j'avais un petit… souci. En fait, tu vois, j'ai récupéré les souvenirs que je n'avais pas le droit de récupérer et je les ai redonnés à Zoro. Oui, je sais. Mais en fait, Doflamingo les avait traficotés et maintenant Zoro est en train d'à moitié s'étrangler sur le carrelage de la cuisine… Mais qu'à moitié, hein ! Ah, tiens, il a arrêté de respirer… »_

Oui, oui, bien sûr, je me vois très bien sortir ça à Rayleigh ! Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiii, j'aurai l'air tellement intelligent !

Comme Zoro ne répond pas et qu'il est maintenant plié en deux, toussant comme un malade, je pose une main sur son épaule et commence à lui tapoter dans le dos d'un air _particulièrement_ crétin.

\- Zoro ? Ça va ?! répété-je bêtement.

La porte derrière nous s'ouvre d'un coup et je sursaute.

\- ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTE !

\- KIDD, ESPECE DE TARÉ, J'AI EU SUPER PEUR !

Zoro tousse magistralement.

Kidd n'en ait que plus excité.

\- ALEEEEER… Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Zoro s'amuse comme un petit fou, le but du jeu c'est de tousser le plus fort possible !

\- ME PREND PAS POUR UN CON !

\- Je te prends pour ce que tu es, Kidd, alors sauf si tu as une solution, je te prierai de dégager de la cuisine, tu pollues l'air à hurler comme un taré !

Les yeux de Kidd s'assombrissent mais, remonté comme je le suis, je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Sauf qu'au lieu de me frapper comme je m'y attendais, il s'approche en deux pas de Zoro et lui décoche un coup dans le dos à faire tomber Satan à la renverse.

\- KOF ! tousse ultimement Zoro, écarlate, recrachant du même coup un objet gluant de salive et autres charmants et appétissants liquides qui vient s'échouer sur le sol.

\- T'as des bras de femmelette, Sanji, m'assigne Kidd en souriant perversement. Va falloir t'y faire : dans la vie, il y a les Hercule et les poireaux. Toi, t'es un poireau.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Euh…

Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à être surpris par la formulation. Zoro s'est redressé et fixe Kidd, l'air de dire : « tu te fous de ma gueule ?! ».

Le pire c'est que je crois qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Bref, Kidd est un cas désespéré.

Mais c'est surtout Zoro qui attire mon attention, en l'instant présent.

\- Bordel, mais comment t'as réussi à me refiler un verre de saké avec _ça_ dedans ?!

Oh. _Oh._

Je _hais_ Doflamingo.

Zoro m'agite sous le nez la plus minuscule des plumes roses qui puisse exister au monde. Riquiqui de chez riquiqui. Mais difficilement digérable.

Est-ce que j'aurai le droit d'aller porter plainte à la Confrérie pour tentative de meurtre sur protégé d'un collègue ? C'est carrément ça, là !

Je soupire.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait… oh, et puis, laisse tomber. Peut-être que ton étouffement t'aura fait revenir quelques, hum, souvenirs… ?

Zoro me regarde bizarrement, la plume toujours coincée entre son index et son pouce.

Kidd fait une tête de trois mètres de long. En fait non, si je voulais être plus précis, je dirais qu'il est constipé : la moitié de sa figure est tordue en une grimace et il semble profondément irrité. Un peu trop même.

Puis le visage de Zoro s'éclaire, et j'oublie momentanément Kidd.

\- Hum… Les souvenirs de notre petit barbecue qui a tourné au massacre ?

Hein ?!

\- Eh bien, euh…

\- Mais si ! On écoutait tranquillement un morceau de Michael Jackson repris par Britney Spears…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

\- Exactement ! m'écrié-je, plus joyeux que Christophe Colomb au moment où il atteignit l'Amérique (et c'est pas peu dire). On écoutait ce merveilleux morceau et…

\- Un vieillard fan de Britney est passé nous rendre visite…

\- … On a mangé le barbecue ensemble…

\- … et on s'est fait écraser par un camion !

Kidd nous regarde l'un après l'autre, l'air de dire « ohmonDieujesuistombésurunebandefous ». Et pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de le contredire. Mais savoir que le courant passe entre Zoro et moi et qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, c'est _la_ chose qui éclaire ma journée !

\- T'es vraiment louche comme type, Sanji, grogne Kidd en me lançant un regard noir, son air de constipé toujours au visage. Et Zoro, t'es pas mieux. Je croyais que vous vous étiez fait renverser en sortant du parc d'attraction ?!

Improvisation, Sanji !

\- Euh… Bah non en fait. Mais si. Mais non.

Kidd fronce les sourcils.

\- Vachement clair. Enfin bon, je voulais dire quelque chose avant que Zoro commence à s'étrangler et c'était…

Je regarde Zoro. Il me rend son regard. Saint Pierre, je ne pensais pas que je dirai ça un jour mais je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir un protégé sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, surtout un type avec lequel je peux m'engueuler joyeusement et qui m'épaule quand j'en ai besoin !

Bon, allez, j'avoue : je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ heureux que Doflamingo m'ait redonné les souvenirs. Même s'il a failli tuer Zoro avec ça.

Kidd retrouve la mémoire d'un coup, en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, il blêmit et se tourne vers Zoro, les épaules basses.

\- Zoro, on a un méga problème.

\- Hmmm ?

\- C'est Tu-Sais-Qui.

Et là, Zoro tente de battre Casper dans le domaine de la pâleur faciale.

\- Tu-sais-qui ? les interrogé-je, perplexe.

Mais Zoro a l'air terrifié, maintenant. Je ne sais pas qui a sonné, qui est Tu-Sais-Qui, mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

\- Oh bordel ! On se sépare en deux, pas le choix : Kidd, tu vas accueillir Tu-Sais-Qui, tu lui proposes à boire, tu te débrouilles, Sanji et moi on va ranger Tu-Sais-Quoi !

Je n'y comprends rien et ça m'énerve !

\- De quoi vous parlez, à la fin ?! me révolté-je, toujours aussi perplexe.

Mais Zoro m'entraîne déjà hors de la cuisine, direction le salon. C'est alors que je pige : vous connaissez l'expression : « quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent » ?

Eh bien, quand Law n'est pas là, Zoro et Kidd font n'importe quoi.

\- C'est la cata' ! grogne Zoro en ramassant les douzaines de fléchettes qui jonchent le sol. La méga, méga cata' !

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ?! hurlé-je devant la bibliothèque de Law à moitié détruite, des bouquins à la reliure piquée d'une dizaines de petites fléchettes jonchant le sol.

Zoro se racle la gorge. Il détourne le regard. Se re-racle la gorge.

Puis me regarde.

\- Bon, OK, c'était pas très futé. Mais faut nous comprendre : avec Kidd, on s'ennuyait !

\- Au point de jouer aux fléchettes sur la bibliothèque de Law alors que vous savez _pertinemment_ qu'il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ?!

\- Bah…

\- Mais vous êtes complètement stupides ! Ou suicidaires, au choix !

\- FAUSSE ALERTE !

Sursaut.

Kidd déboule dans le séjour.

\- C'était pas Tu-Sais-Qui finalement… On peut continuer à jouer aux fléchettes sur les bouquins de Law.

Je proteste.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est votre Tu-Sais-Qui et je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais vous allez arrêter de faire n'importe quoi et m'écouter ! C'est la bibliothèque de Law ! Law, le chirurgien psychopathe qui vous découpe en morceaux pour faire des expériences sur votre gros orteil si vous éternuez trop fort ! Il vous tuera s'il apprend… ça !

J'englobe d'un grand geste la bibliothèque dévastée, les fléchettes un peu partout et les pauvres livres en mauvaise position.

Kidd ricane.

\- Allez, Sanji, c'est marrant ! Law fait que de nous faire la leçon cette semaine, il est carrément chiant alors on s'est dit que lui faire une petite surprise dans le genre, ça mettrait un peu de piment à la situation…

\- T'as qu'à jouer avec nous, propose Zoro.

Je m'étrangle.

\- Pas question ! Je tiens à la vie, moi !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre hors de portée des deux tarés qu'ils me saisissent chacun par un bras et m'entraînent vers l'autre bout du salon, tous les deux un sourire qui en dit long au visage.

Zoro me file une fléchette.

\- Tu as cinq points si tu touches un roman surréaliste, Law les supporte pas. Dix si tu touches un Zola, trente si tu touches une encyclopédie et… cent si tu touches un recueil d'anatomie !

Je suis sûr que je dois être blanc comme un linge. Ces fous veulent que je m'orchestre ma propre mort ! Law est déjà bien assez remonté comme ça contre moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour qu'il décide de m'assommer à la pelle, d'enfouir mon corps dans un sac poubelle et de m'enterrer vivant au cimetière du coin !

\- Allez, Sanji… me pousse Kidd. J'voudrai bien oublier que t'es bizarre si tu le fais...

\- Non !

Je croise les bras obstinément, mais Zoro n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, alors peut-être que je parlerai de notre petit barbecue entre amis à Law, ça l'intéressera sûrement…

Non… Il ne ferait pas ça quand même ?!

Au sourire en coin de mon protégé, je confirme qu'il le ferait. Et sans hésitation. Tant que ça peut me mettre dans une situation périlleuse…

J'ai de plus en plus l'impression en ce moment que le monde entier est contre moi, en fait.

\- Bon, alors qu'une seule fois… murmuré-je.

Je lance faiblement la fléchette. Elle loupe un gros volume relié de peu et vient se planter dans un tout petit bouquin coincé entre le gros volume et un autre pavé.

Ouf. Ce tout petit bouquin doit être un Surréaliste, Law ne m'en voudra pas.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ? demandé-je en voyant les yeux exorbités de Kidd _et_ de Zoro.

Kidd hurle.

\- TROP FORT ! LE PLUS PETIT LIVRE D'ANATOMIE DE LAW QU'ON N'A PAS REUSSI A TOUCHER UNE SEULE FOIS !

Noooooooooooooon ?!

\- Ce n'est pas un livre d'anatomie, c'est trop petit ! je gémis en me précipitant vers la bibliothèque.

Mais mes doutes sont vites confirmés : j'ai abimé un des plus beaux livres de planche d'anatomie de Law, qui ne manquera pas de me faire sauter les globes oculaires des orbites quand il l'apprendra. A côté, affronter Satan une nouvelle fois me semble une mort plus douce…

\- Cent points pour Sanji ! s'exclame Zoro. Mon tour…

Il prend une fléchette, vise… et touche une encyclopédie.

\- Pas mal ! Law te couperait la langue avec un morceau de verre pour ce bouquin-là !

\- Attends, vise celui à droite, là ! Oui, celui-là ! Si on le touche, Law nous découpera chaque orteil de chaque pied avec un cutter !

\- J'essaye !

Zoro le touche.

\- Bon tir ! Rien que pour ça, Law nous crucifierait sur la table de la cuisine !

\- Ou il nous pendrait dans la cage d'escalier…

\- Moi, j'pense plutôt qu'il nous séquestrerait sans rien à bouffer dans le placard à balai…

-… pour utiliser notre tête comme porte-manteau chez lui après. Ouais. Clairement.

Je crois que je tire une tête de trois mètres de long. Ces deux… je ne sais pas quoi sont en train d'énumérer _en rigolant_ tous les supplices que leur ferait subir Law s'il venait à découvrir le massacre. Et ça les _amuse._

\- Et toi, Sanji, tu penses qu'il te ferait quoi ? me demande Kidd, plus pernicieux que jamais.

Je gémis.

\- Il me jetterait par la fenêtre du dernier étage, avant de m'avoir jeté dans un bain d'acide rempli d'alligators mutants qui se seraient délectés de mon corps auparavant découpé en morceaux par Law… proposé-je en m'écartant lentement de la bibliothèque, histoire de pouvoir quitter le salon pour me réfugier à clef dans la salle de bain et ainsi ne pas me faire démonter par ledit psychopathe.

Mais une toute petite chose m'en empêche. En reculant, je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Qui résiste quand je veux reculer plus. Quant à Zoro et Kidd, ils tentent de battre leur record de pâleur, la bouche grande ouverte.

C'est alors que je comprends.

\- Hmmm… Qu'est-ce que tu as proposé, déjà, Sanji ? Rappelle moi la première étape… me susurre une voix plus coupante que les griffes d'un Satan enragé dans mon oreille.

Ah, pour m'éloigner de Law, c'est réussi !

Sanji, ou comment faciliter la tâche à son bourreau quand on n'a qu'une seule envie, y échapper.

Cette fois, je crois bien que ma dernière heure a vraiment sonné.

* * *

 **Oui, oui, je sais, c'est déjà la fin et il ne s'est absolument _rien_ passé durant ce chapitre. v^v Ne m'écartelez pas, s'il-vous-plaît...**


	14. Retour de boomerang

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent et oui, c'est nul. J'essayerai de le faire dés que j'aurai un peu plus de temps!**

 **Donc merci (je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez) aux habituées tadokatoka-san (oui, Sanji est toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou!), RoronoaAgathou (ce genre de torture, berk X)), Pauline et Rineca (tout le monde a l'air de détester Dofla mais moi, je l'aime bien! :3), petite00 (quisaitdéjàcequej'aienviededire), MirryD (Crocodile est la classe incarnée, il fallait qu'il apparaisse! :D) et Heavenly0 (merci, merci, merci :)). Un nouveau merci (ça se dit pas mais c'est pas grave) à Athechka, ravie de t'accueillir au pays du Grand N'importe Quoi (majuscules, s'iou-plaît!)! :D**

 **Bon, moins de "trucs" (si on peut dire ça) angéliques dans ce chapitre mais je rappelle que Sanji en a pour deux semaines sur Terre et, même s'il se passera certaines choses, il est plutôt du côté humain désormais!**

 **Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

« Eh, Sanji… T'as reparlé à Nami du comploteur ?

Et zut. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose en lui rendant visite pour les souvenirs de ce crétin vert, la dernière fois.

Comme quoi, même Zoro peut être utile quand il veut.

J'y crois pas. Je viens d'avouer que Zoro était utile.

C'est sûrement la deux-cent troisième baffe de Law qui m'a détraqué le cerveau. C'est ça. Ma joue a été emportée par l'impact et mon cerveau a eu une sorte de beug, depuis, je glorifie Zoro.

Tout s'explique.

Eh ! Mais…

\- Je rêve ou tu viens vraiment de me balancer un oreiller à la figure ?!

\- Ferme là, Law va nous entendre !

\- Tu parles plus fort que moi, crétin !

\- Mais la ferme à la fin !

\- TAIS-TOI TOI M… !

Une main atterrit sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri de cœur. Je lance la mienne au hasard et, ô miracle, elle cueille le visage de Zoro au passage.

S'ensuit une courte bagarre d'une seconde et demie pendant laquelle je prends le dessus puis me fait écraser par un Zoro agressif, avant de lui enfoncer mon genou dans l'entre-jambe encore par le plus pur des hasards (là, c'est vrai !) ce qui m'assure une victoire immédiate.

Et me laisse sur les bras un Zoro plié en deux et gémissant.

Mon petit cœur saigne.

\- Bordel, Sanji ! Ça fait maa…

\- Tais-toi, j'entends des pas !

Law arrive !

Je me réfugie aussitôt sous ma couette, le souffle court. Zoro a à peine le temps (et la force – ce pauvre chou souffre devant ma puissance) de remonter sur son lit pour feindre le sommeil que la porte de sa chambre – _notre_ chambre – s'ouvre en grand.

\- Zoro, Sanji… Je vous préviens, si vous ne dormez pas, votre mort sera encore plus lente et douloureuse que prévue… Votre petite correction de toute à l'heure ne vous a pas suffis ?

Argh, on va se re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-refaire défoncer !

Hier soir, quand Law nous a découverts en train de nous occuper avec une tendresse sans égale de sa bibliothèque, il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié…

 _…_ _Pas beaucoup._ C'te blague. Disons qu'il a d'abord tenté de m'assommer avec la batte de baseball que Kidd garde toujours dans sa chambre – mais siiiii, juste à côté des bidons d'essence ! – avant de se décider pour une approche plus… amusante.

C'est-à-dire que Kidd et Zoro m'ont lâchement abandonné à mon sort, courant se réfugier dans les toilettes – pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose !

Pendant ce temps, moi, tel un gai lapin découvrant avec un bonheur ô combien délicieux que le gentil chasseur qui le pourchasse depuis un petit moment le tient en joue juste au-dessus de sa tête, j'ai détalé vers la cuisine. Sauf que Law a tous les atouts qu'on peut attendre d'un chirurgien : y compris la rapidité pour rattraper un patient réfractaire qui déciderait subitement que non, décidément, il a trop peur de se faire opérer du genou, si ça se trouve ça fait mal.

Bref, pour faire court et sans enluminure, il y avait Sanji le lapin et Law le chasseur. Sachant que Law ne s'en est pas tenu à la carabine, nooooon, trop classique, enfin ! Je me suis fait poursuivre par un taré avec 1) une batte de baseball, 2) le couteau de cuisine le plus aiguisé (de la cuisine), 3) un scalpel qui ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture qu'autre chose mais bon…

… je suppose qu'on ne peut pas être très objectif quand un futur chirurgien aussi sadique que remonté vous court après avec la célérité d'un Usain Bolt au meilleur de sa forme, et le sourire crispé d'un Jack Nicholson qui vient de découvrir que la hache, c'est cool.

Bref, j'ai souffert. Pour la bonne cause, mais j'ai souffert.

Après quelques coups qui m'ont laissé haletant sur le carrelage de la cuisine – lequel n'est d'ailleurs pas le summum du confort moderne –, Law s'est décidé à se pencher vers mon cher visage pour me démontrer par A+B que ce dont il me menaçait depuis le début – me crucifier, me découper en morceaux, tout ça, tout ça… –, n'était pas du flan.

Autant dire que mon charme fou en a pris un coup. Adieu Conis, je suis hideux maintenant !

… Bon. N'exagérons rien quand même. Je ressemble à un type qui a confondu sa piscine avec un buisson d'ortie (voire de ronces), et qui a fait un beau plongeon la tête la première à l'intérieur, mais tout va bien. Je suis encore séduisant. Attirant. Bref, Law n'a pas détruit tout mon charme.

Il a _juste_ détruit mon amour-propre.

Donc, après m'avoir si gentiment démonté pièce par pièce (je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais le scalpel, ça fait maaaal), Law m'a traîné jusqu'à la salle de bain, a empoigné la batte de baseball de Kidd et a fait trois sommations aux deux abrutis. A la troisième, quand ni Zoro ni Kidd n'ont ouvert la porte, il m'a écrasé le petit orteil gauche et a donné un premier coup de batte dans la porte.

Croyez-le ou non, la porte a _craqué._

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis dit que déjà, de un, ni Zoro ni Kidd ne m'entraîneraient plus dans un de leur jeu stupide et, de deux, mes orteils n'allaient pas résister longtemps.

Pas grave. En quatre coups de batte et un sourire sadique plus tard, tout était réglé.

Zoro a morflé autant que moi. Comme quoi, il y a une justice dans ce monde.

Ou pas. Parce que Kidd, lui, a juste eu le droit à un pincement de jour, d'oreille et une bagarre titanesque qui s'est terminée sur le tapis, de ce que j'ai pu en voir avant de me traîner jusqu'à la chambre de Zoro pour essayer de récupérer un peu.

Et là, je crois que je me suis endormi. Le carnage était terminé, j'avais bien le droit à un peu de sommeil, non ?

Eh bah non.

Quatre heure du mat'…

 _« Zoro, Sanji… Je sais que vous ne dormez plus. Je vous préviens, demain matin, tant que je serai là, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit venant de cette chambre et je ne veux pas voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule partie de votre corps, quelle qu'elle soit… Sinon ça fera mal. En gros, pour que ce soit plus clair pour vos petites cervelles, le premier qui fait du bruit, je le pousse par la fenêtre. J'ai été indulgent. Ne m'obligez pas à être sadique… »_

Des voix comme celle-ci, même le réalisateur de Paranormal Activity 4 ne pourrait pas les entendre sans flipper. J'ai cru que j'avais atterrit dans un mauvais film d'horreur où je serai le pauvre figurant tué le premier, pour l'exemple.

Si Dieu a créé chaque homme, j'aimerai bien qu'il m'explique pourquoi il a fait Law si intelligent et si flippant. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

Bref, Law est là, à un mètre à peine de mon matelas, et il n'est toujours pas parti. Sachant qu'on ne devait pas moufter sinon… la fenêtre. Et Zoro n'est qu'un débile qui balance son oreiller dans la figure des gens alors qu'il sait très bien qu'on doit se taire...

\- Si je vous entends encore _une fois…_

Comme d'habitude, il nous découpera en rondelles. Mais ça, je me garde bien de le dire à voix haute.

Law se penche vers moi, pauvre silhouette paisiblement endormie essayant par tous les moyens de garder une respiration lente et régulière, ne remarquant pas par je ne sais quel miracle la légère goutte de sueur qui fait son chemin de ma nuque jusqu'à la base de mon cou.

C'est qu'il fait flipper, le bougre. Il ne s'appelle pas Trafalgar Law pour rien.

Puis il se relève.

Il fait quelques pas.

Il… Il _quitte_ la chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment-là, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de chanter un cantique pour célébrer mon bonheur. Seulement… je chante faux.

Et Law a l'oreille fine.

Alors j'étouffe mes braillements dans mon oreiller, histoire de chanter quand même. Zut. L'image de l'ange, c'est quand même le type blond avec son auréole et sa harpe qui sait chanter comme un dieu et est plus beau que n'importe quel humain !

Bon, soyons honnêtes, ce n'est que l'image...

Un, Zeff ne se balade pas avec une harpe. Il a sa moustache, c'est déjà bien assez moche comme ça.

Deux, son auréole commence à décrépir. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Trois, il chante plus faux que moi encore (c'est dire). Mais genre, plus faux que ça, tes tympans explosent !

Quatre… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire le quatre ?! Zeff n'est pas un canon de beauté, honnêtement…

Bref, l'image de l'ange en a pris un coup avec la création de Zeff. Je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête du Saint-Père en ce moment, il doit vraiment s'ennuyer pour créer des anges aussi bizarres que Zeff, Doflamingo, Morgan… _Eux_ , quoi.

Je piaille donc dans mon oreiller, histoire de remercier tous les Saints d'avoir éloigné Law sans qu'il ne nous étripe.

Et Zoro – ce _cher_ Zoro –, en profite pour me fendre l'arrière de la tête du revers de la paume.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, espèce de taré ?!

\- Juste… Tu savais que tu chantes faux ?

\- Noooooooon ?!

\- J'espérais que tu le savais pas… Parce que c'est encore plus pitoyable que tu continues à chanter alors que tu le sais…

\- Merci Zoro, tu me réchauffes le cœur.

\- De rien.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- De même.

\- Pas de ma faute si tu chantes comme une casserole.

\- On ne peut pas être beau, séduisant _et_ chanter bien, il faut faire des choix dans la vie !

\- Sûr, mais c'est vraiment pas de chance d'être moche, repoussant et _en plus_ de chanter faux…

\- Et ma main dans ta face, tu sais qu'elle te dit ?!

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir empêche ma main de venir rencontrer le visage de cette fichue algue ambulante. Et c'est bien dommage.

Je me cache sous ma couette en priant pour que ce ne soit ni Law, ni Kidd. Finalement, je ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé à ce grand imbécile roux. Il s'est battu avec Mr-le-chirurgien-sadique, et après ?

Plus aucun signe de vie depuis hier soir. Si ça se trouve, Law l'a vraiment tué.

Hier soir, ça gémissait dur dans la chambre de Kidd.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Je m'assieds pour être au niveau de la tête du cactus.

\- Eh, Zoro… Tu penses que Law torturait Kidd, hier soir ?

\- Eustass ? Tu blagues, j'espère… ?

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif. Etrangement, il a l'air de rougir.

\- Eh bah quoi… ? insisté-je, toujours dans le flou.

Zoro se gratte l'arrière de la tête en se raclant la gorge.

\- Sanji, rassure-moi : tu ne penses vraiment pas que Law torturait Kidd ? Je veux dire… c'est pour rire ?

\- En quoi ce serait pour rire ?! Law est assez sadique pour le faire et trucider Kidd avec… avec une petite cuillère !

\- Mais… Sanji !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah…

\- Hmm… ?

\- Euh… Tu connais un peu la, hum… sexualité humaine ?

\- Ben...

Oh.

Compris.

\- OK, j'ai saisis. Pas la peine d'aller plus loin dans ton explication. Pigé. Fini. On en reste là.

Et mince. Sanji, ou la délicatesse incarnée. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Zoro n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Mais Kidd et Law, hum… tous les deux ?

\- Non, Kidd tout seul !

\- Mais arrête, ce n'est pa…

\- Bof. C'est gênant à expliquer, mais pour le reste... J'ai envie de te dire qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Si ça les amuse de faire du bruit, ça me va tant que ce n'est pas trop fort… et que Law n'est pas remonté à fond.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

\- Oh, laisse tomber… Tes petites oreilles d'ange prude en prendraient un coup.

\- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?!

\- Pour un type qui a passé les derniers siècles de sa vie avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos et un cercle jaune flottant au-dessus du crâne ?

\- Une auréole, inculte !

\- C'est la même chose !

\- SANJI ! ZORO ! ENCORE UN BRUIT ET C'EST LA FENÊTRE !

-…

-…

\- Il doit être énervé parce qu'il est fatigué. Genre, ça a dû être physique, cette nuit…

-...

\- Quand même, j'ai envie de le dire… C'est du harcèlement !

\- C'est Law, quoi…

\- Pas faux...

\- Je sais.

\- Bref.

\- Ouaip.

Silence.

\- Eh, Zoro…

Pas de réponse.

\- Eh, Zoro !

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- EH, ZORO !

Mais il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?!

Ah non. Rectification.

J'ai fait l'erreur tragique d'oublier que, quoi qu'il se passe, Zoro reste Zoro. Et l'activité préférée de Zoro…

… est la sieste. Bingo.

\- Merci, mon vieux, je le prends bien, chuchoté-je en me hissant sur son lit, bien décidé à l'embêter pendant son sommeil.

Je commence par lui tirer les cheveux, mais sa coupe militaire est si courte qu'il ne doit pas sentir grand-chose et, de toute façon, il a le sommeil trop lourd pour que ça le réveille.

Alors je lui pince la joue, d'abord assez doucement puis de plus en plus fort, histoire de lui rappeler que j'existe.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Je lui tords la peau de la joue dans tous les sens, attendant désespérément une petite, toute petite réaction. Un froncement de sourcil. Un battement de paupière. Un plissement de la bouche.

Rien.

\- Non, mais… Zorooooooooo ? Roronoaaaaa ?

Roronoa. Quel nom bizarre. A quoi je devais m'attendre, moi, avec un nom aussi peu commun ? J'aurai dû me douter depuis le début que changer de protégé était une bonne idée. J'aurais peut-être évité tout ça.

Tout ça… c'est-à-dire ?

Eh bien, premièrement, la présence de cet abruti. Il me faisait paniquer dès le début, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé ensuite. Comment je suis censé veiller sur lui quand il arrive toujours à se fourrer dans des situations plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres ?

L'Enfer, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Je crois qu'on peut dire que, pour le coup, on a accompli un exploit.

Le grand roi barbecue, quoi !

\- Zorooooooo…

Cet idiot ne bouge pas d'un cil. Il m'énerve.

Tiens, en parlant de cils… Il les a très, très fins. Et très, très léger, par conséquent.

Je les touche du bout des doigts. C'est amusant.

OK, ce que je vais dire est très bête. Mais…

… Ça chatouille.

…

Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Mince, hein ! J'ai le droit de trouver les cils de mon protégé – aussi chiant et étrange soit-il – beaux ! C'est comme, euh…

La moustache de Zeff !

Zoro a ses cils, Zeff sa moustache. Point final.

Je continue mon inspection en approchant le plus près possible mon visage du sien, histoire de bien avoir _tous_ les détails de la figure trépidante de Zoro sous les yeux.

Sa mâchoire est drôlement carrée. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse l'être autant. Et ses cheveux sont mignons à tomber comme ça sur son front. On dirait qu'il est endormi pour toujours, qu'il ne se réveillera jamais… ou dans une éternité seulement.

J'effleure le pli formé par ses sourcils continuellement froncés. Il a les sourcils froncés même quand il dort… Et il fait grognon. Comme un gamin avec une petite moue.

Oui, bon, j'avoue qu'il est plus agréable à regarder quand il n'a pas cette moue sarcastique/ennuyée au visage. Reposé, endormi, il est beaucoup plus attirant.

Peut-être que je devrai dormir, moi aussi. Je rattraperai mes heures de sommeil et l'enfermement que Law nous inflige passera beaucoup plus vite.

Dormir. Bonne idée.

Bon, autant me mettre au chaud. Le lit de Zoro a l'air beaucoup plus moelleux que le mien. Et si je me glissais à sa place ? Il n'y verra que du feu !

Ben tiens, comme si je pouvais bouger cette masse de muscles ! En fait, même quand il dort, il trouve un moyen de m'énerver. C'est fou, ça.

Bon, allez, au pire, il prend de la place mais ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis j'ai envie de dormir.

Et puis il fait chaud ici.

Bref, c'est comme ça. Je peux au moins lui accorder ça : Zoro fait très bien office d'un oreiller.

Sur ce, je m'endors.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, j'ouvre un œil avec une délicieuse impression de douceur.

Je ne me suis pas fait jeter hors du lit par un énergumène enragé.

Tout va bien. Law ne tente pas de me tuer. Kidd n'a pas hurlé comme un ivrogne pour me crever les tympans dès le réveil.

Kidd et Zoro ne se sont pas battus.

KIDD ET ZORO NE SE SONT PAS BATTUS ?!

Il y a un truc, là.

J'ouvre pour de bons _les deux_ yeux, plus inquiet que jamais. Petit tour du propriétaire : tout va bien, la chambre n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

En revanche, le bras passé par-dessus mon épaule qui vient s'échouer sur le rebord du lit devant moi me plaît _beaucoup_ moins.

Mais personnellement, je ne suis pas un sagouin qui beugle pour le premier petit problème venu. J'aime réveiller les gens avec douceur et délicatesse, moi.

Je me retourne du mieux que je peux, à moitié enserré par un bras qui a l'air tout sauf disposé à me laisser partir, tout ça pour tomber nez à nez avec un Zoro encore dans les bras de Morphée, bavant paisiblement sur l'oreiller _comme si je n'étais pas à cinquante centimètres de sa tête._

\- Zoro, espèce de grand dégoûtant ! hurlé-je en me redressant d'un coup.

OK, pour la délicatesse, on repassera. Mais c'est beurk, enfin ! Si ça se trouve, j'en ai dans les cheveux !

Zoro ouvre un œil et je me surprends à lui trouver un air… mign… Pas mignon. Tout sauf mignon. Ebouriffé ? Ebouriffé.

Bref, sa paupière se soulève, action plus communément appelée « ouvrir les yeux ».

\- B'jour aussi… C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tu baves sur l'oreiller !

Il jette un coup d'œil à ledit oreiller.

\- Ouais, et alors ? Laisse-moi dormir… Si t'es pas content, vas-t-en chercher un autre…

\- Mais bien sûr ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! La politesse, enfin !

\- La politesse, c'est de pas réveiller les gens en leur hurlant dessus !

\- En effet, tu en es l'exemple parfait, Zoro, ricané-je en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Oh, oh. Grand mal m'en a pris.

Je vois l'expression de mon protégé changer de tout en tout en quelques secondes à peine, passant de _« pas-réveillé-et-envie-de-dormir »_ à _« j'ai-une-idée-pernicieuse-derrière-la-tête »._

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas revenir en arrière, je crois que je me tairais une bonne fois pour toute.

Comme d'habituuuuuuuuuuude…

\- Tu sais quoi, Sanji ?

-… Non ?

\- Je vois pas ce que tu fais dans mon lit, d'abord. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de conclure quelques petites choses de ta présence dans _mes_ draps à côté de _moi_ ce matin ?

\- Tout dépend si tu en conclus que je ne voulais pas dormir sur le matelas au sol ou non. Parce que ça, c'est vrai. Le reste, je m'en fiche pas mal.

\- Hum, hum… j'en tire mes propres conclusions qui ne sont pas les tiennes.

\- C'EST-A-DIRE ?!

Oh, Saint Pierre, ce sourire sadique !

\- C'est-à-dire…

Son visage s'approche lentement du mien. Je. Flippe.

\- C'est-à-dire que je trouve quand même ta présence ici bizarre… Une explication _vraiment_ satisfaisante… ?

\- Il fait plus chaud ici… ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et, à mon grand soulagement, il s'écarte de moi pour réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu l'avoues par toi-même ?!

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Olah, attends, de quoi tu parles ?! Le lit _était_ chaud, pas toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

-Hmmmm… Si tu veux. Mais ça reste très, très intéressant comme conversation…

Et moi je n'en aime pas, pas du tout la tournure.

\- Bon, écoute Roronoa : appliquons les mesures de sécurité élémentaires. Je ne m'approche pas de toi à moins d'un mètre, et tu fais pareil. Marché conclu ?

\- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Roronoa…

Avoir un doudou Zoro qui tient chaud la nuit, c'est cool. Avoir un doudou Zoro qui tient chaud la nuit _et_ qui se réveille le matin pour vous harceler de questions gênantes, c'est déjà beaucoup moins cool.

Mais avoir un doudou Zoro qui tient chaud la nuit _et_ qui se réveille le matin pour harceler de questions gênantes _et_ qui décide de vous embrasser pour on ne sait quelle raison farfelue, bah… c'est très étrange.

Très étrange.

Zoro m'embrasse. La dernière fois, il y était obligé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas et ça lui faisait bizarre. A moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Et puis voilà qu'à cause de ma folle envie de chaleur, je me retrouve coincé sous un cactus qui pèse deux fois mon poids et qui n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir, encore moins de me laisser parler.

Bref, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ses lèvres se retirent des miennes quelques instants, histoire que je prenne une grande inspiration salvatrice pour déstresser mes pauvres cellules qui fourmillent par milliers sans savoir quelle opération effectuer.

Lui mettre une claque ? Pas sûr que ça le réveille dans son délire.

Le repousser ? Il ne me brutalise pas non plus et, à vrai dire, ce serait presque – _presque !_ – agréable.

Le laisser fai…

Un nouvel assaut m'oblige à mettre mes pensées de côté pour un court instant.

La bouche de Zoro revient se presser contre la mienne, puis ces lèvres m'évitent, me taquinent, glissent sur ma joue… et reviennent caresser les miennes sans aucune brutalité. Je soupire. Bon, franchement, ce n'est pas si mal.

C'est même foutrement encourageant…

Il continue à m'embrasser et, lentement, je me détends… et me laisse faire. Personne ne va venir nous embêter. Au pire, c'est entre lui et moi. Et puis je suis son ange gardien, non ? Rien ne peut vraiment se passer entre nous…

Mes lèvres viennent à sa rencontre sans que j'y pense vraiment et, pendant quelques secondes, je perds le contrôle. Quelques secondes à se sentir comme dans un cocon douillet, à me blottir contre lui et à m'en sentir le plus proche possible.

Mais ces secondes se brisent aussi vites qu'elles ne sont arrivées, d'un unique bruit dans mon dos qui me fait sursauter et brise l'ambiance.

Le claquement d'une porte.

\- NETTOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, BALAYYYYYYYYER, ASTIQUEEEEEEEER : LA MAISON EST TOUJOURS PROOOOOOOPRE !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Je rouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermés, encore moins que j'étais aussi bien dans ses bras.

Merde, merde, merde !

\- YOHOHOH ! Bien le bonjour, mon cher Zor… GOD ! Je suis sincèrement navré, je vous laisse à vos « activités » ! Zoro, petit cachottier coquin !

Mais. Qui. Est. Ce. Type ?!

Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, sur le pas de la porte, en pantalon noir cintré et chemise à fleurs ouverte sur un torse rachitique ?!

Zoro a pâli. En deux mouvements il est hors du lit, choppe le drôle de type par le bras et l'entraîne dehors sans un regard en arrière.

Merci. Je le prends bien.

De toute façon, question discrétion, c'est toujours pas ça : j'entends toute leur conversation du lit.

\- Brook ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Quel chaud lapin ! Je ne te connaissais pas ces instincts triviaux et émotionnels, mon cher Z…

\- Pas le sujet ! On n'est quand même pas jeudi, si ?!

\- Et quel jour penses-tu qu'on est, cher Zoro ? En effet, nous sommes jeudi, jour du… GRAND NETTOYAGE ET RECURAGE !

Il y a un silence.

-… Ne me dis pas… Ne me dis pas que Tu-Sais-Qui vient ?

\- Evidemment que si ! Je ne vais pas faire le ménage seul, enfin ! C'est déjà tellement sale chaque fois que nous pas… Zoro ?!

La porte se rouvre brutalement et tête de cactus re-rentre.

\- Branle-bas-de-combat ! Tu-Sais-Qui arrive !

\- Je ne sais pas QUI, justement !

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir ! Si _elle_ nous tombe dessus avant qu'on n'ait pu quitter l'appartement et qu'en plus Brook lui raconte _ça_! Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau…

\- « Elle » ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, j'ai dit !

\- Si, justement ! Je ne te suis pas tant que je ne saurai pas qui « elle » est et _pourquoi_ elle te fait si peur !

\- Elle ne me fait pas peur !

\- Alors ?!

Zoro se frotte les yeux, l'air très ennuyé. Oubliée, notre connivence. Je crois que tout ce qu'il a envie à l'instant présent, c'est de me jeter sur ses épaules pour me balancer de force hors de l'appartement.

Or, s'il fait ça, je le mords.

\- _Tu-Sais-Qui…_

Brook pointe sa tête osseuse au travers de la porte.

\- Vous l'appelez toujours « Tu-Sais-Qui » ? Après tout le rangement qu'elle a fait pour vous ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ma chère amie apprécierait... Enfin, je vous laisse à vos am…

\- Oh, on se calme ! le coupé-je. On n'en est pas encore rendus là !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tout à l'heure…

-… Brook, vire de cette chambre, assène Zoro sans arrêter une seule seconde de se frotter les yeux, l'air du type qui se demande ce qu'il fiche là.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, bien décidé à bouder et à ne pas bouger du lit tant que je n'ai pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Brook fait une tête de chaton abandonné sur l'autoroute par plus de quarante degrés.

\- Dois-je en conclure que je n'aurai pas mon aspirateur ?

Zoro se retourne brusquement vers lui.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton aspirateur ?!

\- Zoro ! se récrie l'homme de ménage improvisé. Une telle remarque dans ta situation actuelle, je trouve ça très déplacé !

\- Moi aussi ! je renchéris, choqué par ses propos.

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais viré du lit dès que j'aurai ouvert un œil ! grogne mon protégé en me jetant un regard brulant.

Je souffle bruyamment.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir !

Bon. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû provoquer Zoro, encore plus dans _sa_ chambre, donc sur un terrain familier et en compagnie d'un type bizarre qui porte un amour inconditionnel pour les aspirateurs.

Mais, que voulez-vous, j'ai le goût du risque !

\- Descends de ce lit ! grogne Zoro en tentant à deux mains de me mettre par terre.

\- NON ! hurlé-je en me retenant désespérément au drap.

\- SI ! VIRE !

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- Bon, je vois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, histoire que vous évacuiez toute cette tension entre vous en des activités plus… physiques, lance Brook en fermant la porte, non sans un dernier « Yohohoh ! ».

Il me coupe dans mon élan et Zoro aussi, par la même occasion.

J'en profite pour demander d'une toute petite voix pas du tout agressive :

\- Donc, Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Zoro soupire.

\- Eh bien, Tu-Sais-Qui…

La porte derrière nous se rouvre d'un coup.

-… C'est moi.

* * *

Aïe.

Cette situation craint. Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément.

Je suis tranquillement assis dans le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé à la main. D'ailleurs, le thé sent très bon.

Je sais, ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais je préfère me raccrocher aux petites choses quand un Zoro plus tendu que jamais se tient à mes côtés.

Lui, il n'a pas voulu de tasse de thé. Je crois qu'il était trop stressé pour ne serait-ce que tenir la tasse entre ses mains. Pourtant…

… Pourtant, Tu-Sais-Qui m'a l'air tout à fait agréable, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il fait cette tête…

Bon. Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- NETTOYEEEEEEEEER, BALAYYYYER, RECUREEER ! braille Brook de la cuisine.

Tu-Sais-Qui, paisiblement assise en face de nous, un sourire mystérieux au visage, lance à Brook :

\- C'est « astiquer », pas « récurer » !

Les braillements cessent quelques secondes.

Puis…

\- NETTOYER, BALAYYYYER, ASTIQUEEEER, LA MAISON EST TOUJOURS PROPRE !

Au moins, j'ai envie de dire, ça fait un mystère de résolu : ni Zoro ni Kidd ne fait le ménage. D'autres le font pour eux et ils passent – apparemment – toutes les semaines pour remettre l'appartement dans un état passable.

Je me doutais bien que quelque chose clochait, aussi !

Tu-Sais-Qui et Brook. Ça ne m'explique pas la frousse que semble avoir Zoro pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Bon, en étions-nous déjà ? demande Robin de sa voix de velours en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Zoro refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. En même temps, j'ai aussi du mal. Robin est une des plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Entre son pull mauve, ses petites lunettes rondes et son jean slim, elle est magnifique.

\- Euh… tenté-je. On en était rendus au moment où Brook déboule sans frapper dans la chambre pour demander l'aspirateur ?

Zoro m'écrase le pied.

\- Aïe !

\- Zoro, pas de violence envers ton petit ami s'il-te-plaît, le sermonne Robin en secouant doucement tête.

\- Ce n'est pas… Mais bordel, vous êtes bouchés !

\- Zoro, Zoro… Cette réaction montre bien que tu penses exactement le contraire mais que tu cherches à te le cacher à toi-même. Ce refus intérieur est vraiment significatif…

Wow. Je crois que j'ai les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais c'est pas possible… gémit mon voisin en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Je le regarde, puis je jette un coup d'œil à Robin. Elle reprend une gorgée de son thé en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec les sentiments…

Ma tasse de thé voltige avec grâce dans les airs alors que Zoro se redresse d'un coup, plus furieux que jamais. Si ça se trouve, je vais devoir intervenir avant qu'il n'étrangle la délicieuse créature qui nous fait face mais qui a l'air de l'irriter, et pas qu'un peu !

\- Ecoute, Robin, lance-t-il rageusement, tu es _ar-ché-o-logue_! Pas une foutue psy, OK ?! Que tu sois maniaque au point de ne pas supporter qu'on ne range pas l'appartement et que tu viennes faire le ménage en défonçant la porte chaque semaine passe encore, mais que tu me fasses un sermon sur ma vie affective, ça, non merci ! Alors sois tu arrêtes de me soûler avec tes pseudos-analyses, soit tu te tires une bonne fois pour toute !

Imperturbable, Robin répond :

\- Cette réaction montre à quel point tu es dans le déni…

Zoro se laisse retomber à côté de moi. Sa figure se décompose lentement. Je lui serre l'épaule alors que son visage prend une expression presque désespérée.

\- Sanji, tue-moi...

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Désolé, mais je me trouve actuellement dans l'incapacité de le faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Apparemment, il ne voit pas ce que je veux dire. Et Robin interprète mes paroles autrement.

\- Zoro, il est certain que Sanji éprouve des sentiments pour toi et que c'est réciproque, d'après la petite prestation à laquelle a assisté Brook… Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, tu devrais te réjouir, au contraire ! Tu n'es pas aussi handicapé des sentiments que je ne le pensais !

\- Merci Robin, je me sens bien mieux maintenant, raille-t-il en s'écroulant tout à fait contre le dossier du canapé.

Pas très élégant, tout ça.

Robin semble beaucoup se divertir.

\- De rien. Vous comptez vous marier ?

\- HEIN ?! m'exclamé-je en même temps que mon voisin.

\- Eh bien, il faudrait penser à dévoiler votre union à la face du monde. Ainsi, tout le voisinage pourra enfin voir que Zoro n'est pas qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond qui oublie de fermer ses poubelles quand il les descend au local…

Je me redresse.

\- Non, sérieusement ?! Mais tu es encore plus dégoûtant que ce que je pensais !

\- Robin, je vais te…

\- Vas-y. Extériorise ta colère contre moi.

Je dois retenir Zoro pour qu'il n'aille pas « extérioriser » sa colère, justement.

\- Robin, fuyez ! hurlé-je alors que Zoro tente de se défaire de ma prise sur son bras.

Robin, imperturbable, esquisse un petit sourire.

\- Ah, Zoro… Si tu portes ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi, je donnerai mon autorisation à Franky d'utiliser ton corps pour ses manipulations cybernétiques…

Aussitôt, mon protégé se calme.

Robin reprend lentement :

\- Je ne faisais qu'aborder la question de votre mariage… Mais si vous ne le désirez pas, alors je ne serai pas demoiselle d'honneur… quel dommage !

\- Tout ça pour ça ?! hurle Zoro, encore une fois remonté à bloc.

Robin acquiesce.

\- Et je ne pourrai pas utiliser l'argent de votre lune de miel pour remettre en état les magnifiques éditions que vous avez détruites de la bibliothèque de Law… Ainsi que cette même bibliothèque, d'ailleurs.

Nous sommes deux à pâlir, cette fois.

\- Comment… Comment savez-vous que la bibliothèque de Law a eu un léger, euh… accident ?

\- Mais enfin, vous me prenez pour une aveugle ou une idiote ? J'habite à l'étage du dessus! Rien que vos beuglements m'ont avertie qu'il se passait quelque chose dans votre appartement hier soir, mais apprendre _de la bouche de ce cher Law_ que vous aviez décidé de détruire un trésor du patrimoine chirurgicale, ça été un coup que je ne pouvais décemment pas supporter ! Je _devais_ venir régler ça !

Je dois avouer que là, je ne comprends pas tout. Mais je suis assez bien secondé par Zoro qui, lui, semble avoir compris pas mal de choses.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que toute ton analyse naze de ma personnalité, c'était du flan pour arriver plus vite au sujet de la bibliothèque qu'on doit repayer ?!

Robin sourit.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de jouer les psychologues idiotes et embêtantes à dix heures du matin, quand les rebords du canapé sont tellement poussiéreux qu'ils mériteraient un nettoyage immédiat!

\- Donc tout ton discours d'avant, c'était juste pour me faire suer ?

\- Ravie de voir que ton cerveau est en bon état de marche.

Je viens de comprendre.

\- Robin, tu es machiavélique, gronde Zoro, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge.

\- Merci du compliment, lui répond-t-elle.

\- Si je puis me permettre… je les interromps, vous n'êtes pas attirée par Law ?

Robin me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Absolument pas, pourquoi ? Je ne dénie pas le fait qu'il ait une belle plastique mais…

-… NETTOYER !

-… Brook, baisse d'un ton ! Je disais donc que Law est agréable à regarder mais je ne me sens pas plus con…

-… BALAYYYYYER !

-… Brook, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! Bon, où en étions-nous re… Ah oui ! Donc Law n'est pas dans mon tableau de chasse, c'est seulement un très bon a…

-… RECURER !

-…. BROOK, TAIS-TOI OU JE T'ENTERRE VIVANT ET JE FAIS MINE DE RETROUVER TES OSSEMENTS DANS UNE DIZAINE D'ANNEES EN LES FAISANT PASSER POUR DES RESTES D'AUSTRALOPITHEQUE !

Plus un signe de vie de la part de Brook.

-… Parfait. Je disais donc que Law a déjà une vie amoureuse et sexuelle très épanouie, je m'en voudrais de venir gâcher tout ça…

\- Ouf. Parce que vous et Law en couple, ce serait une catastrophe...

La bouche de Zoro descend d'un cran de plus.

\- Comment tu es au courant de la vie sexuelle épanouie de Law?!

\- Mon pauvre Zoro, mais _tout le monde_ est au courant ! Il n'y a que toi pour oublier des pans entiers de ta mémoire et, par la même occasion, être totalement aveugle aux liens qui se tissent autour de toi !

\- Ça veut dire que Kidd et Law sont ensemble depuis un moment ?!

Robin fait un petit sourire mystérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas dans la confidence, je ne peux pas dire avec sûreté certaines choses…

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais il me semble, oui.

Je n'ai jamais vu Zoro aussi déprimé.

Quant à Brook, il décidé de réapparaître à ce moment-là.

\- Il ne me reste plus que le salon à faire. Puis-je… ?

Robin se lève avec élégance.

\- Bien sûr, de toute façon nous allons passer la journée ici, avec l'accord de Zoro, bien entendu, et de… ?

\- Sanji.

\- … et de Sanji.

\- Je suis pas d'accord, martèle Zoro.

\- Moi, ça me va, répondis-je.

Zoro me lance un regard furieux.

\- Je vais te…

-… t'embrasser ? complète Robin, l'air de celle qui s'amuse beaucoup.

Zoro a presque de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles.

-… TOUS VOUS DEFONCER !

Robin ferme les yeux.

\- Très bon programme. En attendant, j'attends de vous que vous trouviez un moyen pour racheter la bibliothèque de Law...

* * *

 **Sur ce, à bientôt! :)**


	15. La Confrérie? Késako!

**Hellooooow!**

 **J'ai une annonce très solennelle à vous faire. Mais très, très solennelle. Plus solennelle que ça tu meures. En effet, en ce jour de, euh... samedi 24 Octobre...**

 **... je suis... wow, quoi!**

 **Merci aux habituées, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, même à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires (merci les stat') parce qu'ils _lisent,_ et c'est déjà tellement bien!:D**

 **Ah oui, autre minuscule petit point... On a atteint les cent reviews! Pareil, j'ai le palpitant qui explose... OU PAS! (Ivankov, sort de ce corps...)**

 **Comme disait Charlie Chaplin (le pauvre, s'il savait dans quelles circonstances je le cite...!): "Le rire est le chemin le plus direct entre deux personnes".**

 **J'adhère complètement à cette citation, encore plus au jour d'aujourd'hui. Merci, merci, merci! :)**

 **mo : j'adore Brook et Robin, d'ailleurs ils sont aussi présents dans ce chapitre! ;) Quand au KiddLaw... (no comment :Q)**

 **MirryD: Oui, Brook est méchant! Quoique... Non, je dirai juste que c'est Brook, tout simplement. Pas une once de délicatesse! Merci, en tous cas!**

 **Ce chapitre est sans doute un des plus n'importe-quoiesque de tout UCDA. J'ai d'ailleurs dû le découper en deux parties (malheureusement) parce qu'il était trop long sinon...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- J'aime tout particulièrement ce passage, nous indique Law.

J'aurai préféré qu'il se taise. Ça m'aurait évité d'ouvrir les yeux et de glisser un regard entre mes doigts pour voir _de quel passage exactement_ parle Law.

Comment ai-je réussi à oublier que je suis entouré de psychopathes en puissance ?

Sur l'écran de la télévision, un type se fait décapiter à grand renfort de geyser de sang. Miam. Bon appétit !

\- Ah oui, en effet, acquiesce Robin. Ce passage est très intéressant ! Vous croyez qu'une tête coupée peut rouler jusqu'à combien de mètres ?

Je vais vomir…

\- Dix mètres, au moins ! assure Kidd.

\- Au plus cinq mètres… proteste Law.

\- Moi, je pense qu'elle reste stable sur son tronc, lance Brook.

\- Hein ?

\- Eh bien oui, enchaîne-t-il. Imaginez que le bourreau n'a pas coupé entièrement le cou. La tête reste rattachée au corps, ou elle pend, comme vous voulez…

Il y a quelques secondes de silence que je mets à profit pour m'emparer du bras de Zoro et y enfoncer mes ongles pour me concentrer sur autre chose que _ma profonde envie de rendre mon dîner._

\- Pas bête, finit par approuver Robin en reprenant la télécommande en main. Bon, je remets le film ?

Le cauchemar recommence.

Je remets mes mains sur mes yeux comme un gosse apeuré, n'en menant pas large. C'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini, c'est bientôt fini…

\- Ooooooh, regardez, la tête roule !

\- AU MOINS DIX METRES ! rugit Kidd en pointant son doigt vers le petit écran.

Oui, je regarde à travers mes doigts. La curiosité est un vice que même les anges connaissent !

\- Cinq, six, sept… compte Law. Sept… Seeept… Seeeeeept…

\- HUIT, NEUF, DIX ! braille Kidd pour aller plus vite.

\- C'est bien Eustass, tu sais compter… !

Et évidemment, comme d'habitude, ils en viennent aux mains.

Tandis que, dans le film, un humain se fait écarteler puis rouler dessus par un camion. Avant de se relever en mode zombie.

\- Regardez, un de ses yeux pend !

\- Je trouve que ça lui donne un petit air sauvage…

\- T'aimes les hommes avec un air sauvage, Robin ?

\- Bah bordel, s'il faut se faire sauter un œil pour lui plaire…

Tournée de baffes générales. On peut reconnaître ça à cette merveilleuse femme qui se transforme peu à peu en monstre inhumain (à mes yeux) : elle sait se faire respecter.

\- Non, les borgnes ne sont pas vraiment à mon goût… J'aime les choses plus… mécaniques.

Kidd chuchote :

\- Elle habite pas avec Franky, par hasard ?

Law lui fait signe que oui.

\- Law, Kidd, j'ai parfois l'impression que vous me prenez pour une parfaite sourde… assène Robin sans se détourner de la télévision (où, accessoirement, le zombie se régale de la chair du camionneur – fallait pas l'écraser !) Je vous conseillerai quand même de ne plus ouvrir la bouche du film, sinon la prochaine vidéo que nous verrons sera autrement plus… intéressante.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande Law, les sourcils froncés (tandis que le camionneur se relève en mode zombie pour essayer de manger à son tour son attaquant – mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce film ?!)

\- Eh bien, comment dire… s'amuse Robin. C'est-à-dire que je suis une grande fan de ces tous nouveaux petits bijoux de technologie appelés caméras de surveillance ? _Franky_ en fabrique de magnifiques…

De mon coin du canapé, je vois très distinctement le visage de Law se crisper, tandis que Kidd prend la teinte d'un navet pas frais.

\- Tu nous a… TU NOUS AS FILMÉS ?! hurle Kidd. MAIS T'ES UNE TARÉE !

Une claque en plein visage, une !

\- Je ne suis pas une « tarée », Kidd. Je suis simplement prévoyante, enfin ! Il faut _toujours_ surveiller ses arrières…

-… Pour ne pas risquer de se faire filmer en pleine « activité », glousse Brook en mettant une main devant sa bouche comme une gamine toute excitée. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, bien sûr… D'ailleurs, Law, je ne te savais pas si « acti…

Robin tape sur la tête de son subordonnée.

\- Brook, pas de spoils ! Je m'en voudrais de gâcher notre petit enregistrement si nous nous voyions dans l'obligation de la montrer à ces chers Zoro et Sanji…

\- Quel fabuleux moyen de pression… siffle Law, toujours aussi pâle de fureur.

Robin lui fait un clin d'œil, l'air plus hilare que jamais.

\- J'ai toujours su que mon côté voyeur me servirait à quelque chose dans la vie…

A l'écran, les deux zombies se mangent l'un l'autre en grognant comme des bêtes affamées. C'est amusant, ça me rappelle les beuglements que poussent Kidd quand il a faim.

Un long silence se réinstalle tandis que Kidd et Law se jettent des regards en coin, l'air de psychopathes préparant un mauvais coup, que Robin déguste un Sunday caramel tout en manifestant un grand intérêt pour la scène du carnage des zombies, que Brook s'agite sur le canapé en me lançant de temps à autre un regard pervers et que Zoro regarde fixement devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester plus longtemps ici, enfermé dans cette pièce avec ce film d'horreur absolument atroce et gore sous les yeux.

Je me lève du canapé en prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'écran et me dirige vers les toilettes, l'air du type pas très bien qui n'a qu'une envie, celle de vomir. Personne ne relève mon départ sauf Zoro qui se retourne. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me suivre.

Je m'enferme dans les toilettes et prend une grande goulée d'air. Au moins, ici, pas de visions d'horr…

… et non. Même pas. Je n'avais jamais remarqué le poster de _Jack l'Eventreur_ que Zoro et Kidd ont cru bon de punaiser dans les toilettes. Le type soutient mon regard, un grand couteau à la main et du sang partout.

Mon Dieu. Ça ne fait que trois jours que j'ai quitté la Confrérie et j'en ai déjà assez. Il ne pourrait se passer un petit quelque chose, quelqu'un n'a-t-il pas besoin de moi, là-haut ? Les humains sont tous des tarés dont les héros sont des monstres.

Et je ne croise plus un seul ange gardien. Même Killer semble avoir abandonné Kidd pour ne plus me voir.

Je suis seul au monde.

\- Sanji ? Ça va ?

Zoro.

\- Euh… Oui, ça va… Deux secondes, je ne me sens pas très en forme…

\- On a arrêté « Massacre à la tronçonneuse 9 », si tu veux savoir. C'est pas mal comme concept mais, au bout du neuvième film, je trouve que les scènes de carnage sont un peu moins réalistes…

Tu parles ! Parce que l'œil du chauffeur de camion qui vole dans les airs c'est réaliste peut-être ?!

\- C'est dégeu… je gémis en me laissant glisser contre la porte des toilettes, sans toutefois l'ouvrir.

Je vois presque Zoro hausser les épaules.

\- Non, c'est cool à regarder. Mais ça va bien dix minutes, on est d'accord. En attendant, c'est Halloween ce soir ! On avait complètement zappé mais Brook s'en souvenait, alors Robin propose qu'on aille tous à la friperie du coin pour s'acheter des déguisements…

L'horreur…

-… et après, on verra pour le reste de la soirée. Tu viens ?

\- Mouiii…

Je me relève, ouvre lentement la porte. Zoro, en me voyant, affiche un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- T'es vert comme un chou-fleur.

\- Un chou-fleur n'est pas vert.

\- Un brocoli, alors…

\- Va pour le brocoli. Merci pour ce charmant compliment…

Les yeux de Zoro montrent clairement que la situation le fait (intérieurement) hurler de rire.

\- Mais de rien. Un ange gardien qui supporte pas la vue du sang, j'suis bien loti, moi…

Et il se penche pour embrasser la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me fige, interdit. Je pensais que le baiser de cet après-midi n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il va falloir que je me pose de sérieuses questions… et que je parle en tête à tête avec l'algue verte qui me sert de protégé.

\- Eh, Zor… !

\- Si t'es pas là dans deux minutes, chaussures aux pieds, on t'abandonne _tout seul_ dans l'appartement !

Saint Pierre ! Je suis incapable de rester seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute après ce film !

\- ATTENDEZ MOI ! hurlé-je en me ruant vers le placard de chaussettes de Zoro.

J'apprends vite le mode de vie humain, avec ces fous. En gros, si t'as pas de chaussettes, tu es le bannis.

Moi je dis : vive les chaussettes.

Même les chaussettes que l'algue verte a oublié de laver depuis trois mois.

* * *

Shakkey – la gérante de la friperie du coin de la rue – est une grande dame montée sur des talons hauts, longues jambes fines et maquillage rehaussant son côté provocateur, encore plus appuyé par la cigarette qui pend au coin de ses lèvres recouvertes d'un violet sombre qui lui va à merveille.

Au moment où je la vois, accoudée à son comptoir comme si elle parlait à quelques personnes invisibles, je comprends que si elle est humaine, elle est aussi au courant du monde angélique que l'est Zoro. Pour preuve, Killer, Absalom et une grande blonde que je connais (Kalifa, il me semble) tous les trois réunis à côté de Shakkey, attendant tranquillement que leurs protégés entrent dans la friperie.

Les trois anges gardiens. Ils attendaient là, ces crétins ! Et moi qui m'inquiétais !

\- Zoro, Kidd, Law, Robin, Brook ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qui est votre charmant ami, monsieur le grand blond ?

Le regard de la gérante me scrute entièrement tandis que Killer, Absalom et Kalifa chuchotent frénétiquement dans leur coin.

\- Sanji est un pote à moi, lance Zoro en me prenant l'épaule et en la serrant légèrement. Il habite chez nous pour une quinzaine de jours…

\- Parce que sa tuyauterie a un problème, grogne Kidd en me jetant un sale regard.

Law se retourne vers moi, l'air soudain perplexe.

\- Problèmes urinaires ? demande-t-il à ma grande stupéfaction.

J'ouvre une bouche béante, pris à revers. De quoi… ?!

Et puis je comprends.

\- Non, pas… pas ma tuyauterie, euh… Interne ! Mes tuyaux, la plomberie chez moi !

L'expression du visage de Law vaut alors de l'or. Tout comme celle de Robin qui retient un éclat de rire derrière sa main. Et celle de Brook qui hurle de rire.

\- Si vous répétez ça à qui que ce soit… commence à nous menacer Law.

-… tu plantes chacune de nos têtes sur un pique ? Adorable ! roucoule Shakkey en tirant sur sa cigarette. J'adore l'idée. Je suis certaine que ma tête serait absolument _green_ , plantée sur un pique. J'approuve.

Law se masse les tempes tandis que je me précipite vers un des rayons remplis à ras bord de vêtements de la friperie pour passer à autre chose.

\- Et si on cherchait un déguisement ? On est ici pour ça, à l'origine !

Robin acquiesce et Law me semble reconnaissant pour mon intervention.

Je farfouille dans les étagères quand une main aux longs ongles peints en violet me retourne vivement.

\- Charmant costume, susurre la voix feutrée de la gérante qui me toise de ses paupières ombragées. Sanji, n'est-ce pas ? Serais-tu, par hasard, le _fameux_ Sanji… ?

Je déglutis péniblement, tout en dissimulant le costume de canard que je viens de dénicher pour Zoro derrière mon dos. Je n'ai pas envie que Shakkey me croit capable de porter ça.

A voir son sourire amusé, elle a très bien compris ce que je tentais de faire. Super. Maintenant, à ses yeux, je serai « Sanji-le-type-qui-aime-se-déguiser-en-canard ». Pas très classe comme appellation.

\- « Le fameux Sanji » ? répété-je bêtement en vérifiant qu'aucun de mes « amis » ne traîne aux alentours (non, ils sont tous regroupés autour de Law qui affiche le sourire le plus crispé de toute l'histoire de l'Humanité. Robin vient de lui dénicher un costume de panda). Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, me coupe Shakkey en exhalant un nuage de fumée – je manque de cracher mes poumons. Sanji, aussi nommé l'ange gardien le plus nul de toute la Confrérie, l'apprenti bourreau des cœurs, l'ennemi juré du Maître des Enfers tout comme celui des hautes instances de la Confrérie… Le Sanji qui a été condamné à deux semaines d'exil dans le monde humain… C'est bien toi ?

Je crois que j'ai un air très bête. Genre bouche grande ouverte et yeux exorbités. Comment cette humaine est-elle au courant de tout ça ?! OK, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'elle connaissait l'existence des anges gardiens en entrant dans sa boutique. Il y a quelque chose de très mystérieux en elle. Mais de là à ce qu'elle connaisse ma vie mieux que moi, il y a quand même un pas… !

… Qu'elle semble avoir complètement franchi. Je n'arrive même pas à me sentir flatté qu'elle me connaisse, parce que la réputation qu'elle m'a déballée là, tout de suite, sans vouloir dire, n'est pas très flatteuse.

\- Je… Je suis un vrai séducteur, d'abord ! protesté-je. Pas un « apprenti bourreau des cœurs » ! Et deux petites semaines d'exil, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Quant à Satan, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en veut pas tant que ça, au fond !

L'œil de Shakkey brille de mille feux. Au loin, j'entends les cris d'agonie de Law. Apparemment, Robin a pris la décision qu'il porterait le costume de panda et force Kidd à le faire enfiler à son petit ami, sous peine de montrer à tout le monde _la_ vidéo compromettante.

Et pendant ce temps-là, une humaine dirigeant une friperie me parle tranquillement de la Confrérie dans le rayon des déguisements de canard comme si elle y habitait depuis des années. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de trouver la situation un minimum étrange ?

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, glousse-t-elle. J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un renégat, un vrai rebelle qui brave ces vieux radoteurs de la Confrérie. Un ange comme toi, quoi…

Mes doigts se renferment plus fortement sur le costume de canard dans mon dos. Gloups. C'est une demande en mariage ou quoi ? Est-ce que je suis censée prévenir Zoro qu'il a de la concurrence ?

NON MAIS À QUOI JE PENSE MOI ?!

\- Comment vous… ? Comment vous savez que… ?

Je n'arrive même plus à assembler deux mots. Si c'est pas malheureux !

\- Comment je sais qui tu es ? Comment je connais la Confrérie ?

La bouche de Shakkey et sa cigarette se rapproche de plus en plus de mon visage.

\- Tu ne devines pas qui est mon ange gardien ? Allons, l'ange le plus réfléchi, le plus intelligent, le plus… _classe_ de la Confrérie ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Euh…

\- Non, je ne vois p…

Shakkey plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort un vieux papier chiffonné. Elle me le tend sans se départir de son sourire gigantesque, comme si elle allait me croquer.

Le papier est une photo… Et la photo représente une jeune femme magnifique (-ment bien fichue), le bras enroulé autour de celui d'un grand type ailé, une double-auréole au-dessus de la tête.

Je ne savais pas que les anges pouvaient se prendre en photo.

Encore moins _cet_ ange en particulier.

\- RAYLEIGH ?!

Shakkey hoche la tête.

\- J'ai toujours cru aux phénomènes paranormaux. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je passais mon temps à essayer d'entamer une conversation avec mon ange gardien et je crois qu'un jour, Rayleigh en a eu assez que je le harcèle. Alors il s'est manifesté. Depuis, nous sommes très amis. Et il me fait des compte-rendu de ce qui se passe à la Confrérie toutes les semaines, sans que personne ne le sache, bien entendu… Je commençais un peu à m'ennuyer ces derniers temps, mais tu es arrivé et tu as bouleversé ce bel ordre instauré par ces anges qui se croient si supérieurs… Une belle réussite, si tu veux mon avis !

Les lèvres de Shakkey sont tellement proches de mon oreille que c'en est effrayant. Au moment où elle s'apprête à me glisser une dernière phrase, le rayon de vêtements derrière lequel nous sommes cachés bouge subitement, poussé avec force sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Law vient d'enfiler le costume de panda, faut que vous voyiez ç…

Zoro s'interrompt en voyant Shakkey, un sourire goguenard, se redresser et m'arracher la photo que je tiens bêtement entre mes doigts.

\- Sanji va aller voir ça avec grand plaisir, annonce-t-elle en me poussant vers la salade verte.

Zoro me jette un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Shakkey ? grince-t-il. Depuis qu'elle est installée ici, elle s'est tapé tous les gars du quartier, quasiment !

\- Toi aussi ? l'interrogé-je.

La main de Zoro vient se nicher contre ma nuque.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à coucher avec Shakkey ?

\- Kidd, alors ?

\- Euh…

\- Non, sérieusement ?! Kidd ?! Mais il se tape tout ce qui bouge ! D'abord Shakkey, puis Law !

\- Et encore, avant il y avait Heat…

\- QUOI ?!

Kidd et Law sont tous les deux dans une cabine d'essayage installée dans un coin et un peu décrépie, il faut bien l'avouer. Law paraît être sur le point d'écarteler chaque personne dans cette friperie à la simple aide de ses oreilles de panda (je ne sais pas vraiment comment il ferait, mais c'est Law quoi…)

\- Je vous hais tous du plus profond de mon être, lâche-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Ce costume est immonde. Un jour, je vous le ferai payer… _cher. Très_ cher.

Zoro acquiesce.

\- On sait, on sait. Tu es très mignon en panda, juste comme ça…

Kidd semble au comble du bonheur. Il rayonne de l'intérieur. Littéralement.

\- J'adore ce costume. Ces petites oreilles. Ce petit air fragile et…

\- Kidd, si tu oses dire « innocent », je te coupe en deux dès maintenant.

\- … Innocent.

Law se jette sur Kidd. Ça ne me paraît même plus très intéressant. Au fond, ils se battent sans arrêt mais je suis certain qu'ils adorent se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Je préférerai d'ailleurs qu'ils ne le fassent pas devant moi.

Pendant ce temps-là, Zoro m'entraîne vers Brook et Robin qui nettoient avec frénésie une étagère, sous le regard amusé de Shakkey.

\- Shakkey, c'est effroyable ce que tes rayons peuvent être _sales_! proteste Robin en empoignant une cape de Superman pour frotter avec plus de frénésie encore.

Brook approuve totalement.

\- Ma douce et _tendre_ Shakkey, il faut au moins un aspirateur pour remédier à cela ! Au moins !

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'aspirateurs, _chéri…_

\- Elle a déjà couché avec Brook ? murmuré-je à Zoro qui se penche lui-aussi vers moi.

\- Non, je crois pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Brook ne va pas rentrer avec nous ce soir.

Berk. Rien que d'imaginer le squelettique et maniaque Brook avec cette langoureuse femme, ça me donne le tournis...

\- Pas de détails, s'il-te-plaît, Zoro… Ai pitié de moi…

\- De détails de quel genre ? souffle Brook, soudain très intéressé par notre conversation.

Shakkey hausse les épaules.

\- Sur le fait que toi et moi, Brook, nous allons passer une superbe nuit…

Les joues de Brook rosissent légèrement.

\- Ah ouiiiii ?

Robin soupire.

\- Evidemment. Shakkey, j'aimerais autant que tu essayes de réfréner tes pulsions nymphomanes en notre présence… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je finisse de nettoyer cette catastrophe, ce repaire de poussière, ce nid de…

-… Je veux bien réfréner mes « pulsions », comme tu dis, si toi-aussi tu y mets du tien en arrêtant d'asperger de détergent cette superbe étagère que j'ai achetée il y a deux ans chez un antiquaire et qui n'a jamais demandé un tel traitement. Laisse les antiquités dans leur état originel. N'es-tu pas archéologue ?

Robin hausse les yeux au ciel.

\- Hmmm, oui… Mais non. Cette étagère ne peut pas rester aussi sale.

Shakkey fait la moue.

\- Donc Brook ne peut pas rester aussi vierge. Tant pis.

Et, alors que Brook se fait entraîner par la gérante complètement nymphomane dans une des cabines d'essayage, j'aperçois Kaw et Kidd en train de tranquillement se mettre des baffes dans un coin, Zoro exhibant un costume d'ange de la main gauche et un couteau de boucher factice de la main droite, Robin au comble de l'apoplexie devant une tâche sur son étagère…

Et je me dis que c'est vraiment la catastrophe.

Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?! Je pourrais être tranquille, chez moi, à la Confrérie… Regarder les étoiles et le soleil se coucher sur cette nuit d'Halloween sans avoir à chercher un costume dans une friperie avec des cinglés et leurs anges gardiens irresponsables… Je pourrais être en paix avec moi-même, loin, très loin d'ici, dans un endroit paisible, sur un nuage paisible, dans un fauteuil pais…

\- Sanji, ramène-toi, on a trouvé les costumes pour tout le monde !

Zoro, ou la délicatesse incarnée. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que lui et moi, ça ne marchera définitivement jamais.

Kidd et Law se sont un peu calmés, et Robin a lâché son étagère pour aller s'appuyer contre un pan de mur de la petite cabine d'essayage, l'air mécontente. En même temps, son acolyte est en ce moment même en très bonne compagnie dans une des cabines adjacentes. C'est comme si Zoro venait de s'enfermer avec Kidd dans une de ces cabines… Non, vraiment ce serait dégoûtant et parfaitement inimaginable !

\- Law va garder ce costume de panda, annonce théâtralement Kidd en désignant le brun qui affiche une moue renfrognée (qui lui donne une bouille mignonne, je dois dire). Moi je vais me désigner en psychopathe fou et…

Zoro s'y oppose.

\- C'est _moi_ le psychopathe fou !

\- NON ! rétorque Kidd.

\- SI ! lui hurle Zoro.

\- NON !

\- Si, soupiré-je en me frottant les yeux, histoire d'éviter une conversation au but voué d'avance à l'échec.

\- Non ! me repousse Kidd. Je suis un psychopathe fou. Je suis né pour être un psychopathe fou. Je veux être le psychopa…

\- Déjà, le coupe soudain Robin, le terme de « psychopathe fou » ne veut rien dire du tout : c'est un pléonasme. Ensuite, oui Kidd tu seras le psychopathe fou, et Zoro sera le martien vert. Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos avis personnels, c'est comme ça ! Quant à Sanji, ce sera l'ange. Avec sa blondeur et son air de saint à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, ça lui ira très bien. Pour ce qui est de Brook…

C'est là que je comprends que Robin est _vraiment_ énervée. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche plissée, une veine battant à la tempe, elle se dirige d'un pas saccadé vers une cabine d'essayage fermée, ouvre brutalement le rideau…

… et se retrouve face à un Brook complètement gaga.

\- … Et ça, c'est ma collection de figurine de _Mars Attack._ J'adore ces figurines alors fais-y attention, s'il-te-plaît. Tout comme les petits fouets en plastique là-bas. J'espérais trouver le dernier modèle à un marché aux puces mais malheureusement, un collectionneur plus rapide que moi l'a acheté quelques minutes avant que je n'arrive.

Robin ne semble absolument pas surprise de trouver Brook en train de consulter les collections personnelles de Shakkey, au contraire. Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient occupés à quelque chose d'autrement plus physique… !

Eh bien non.

\- Shakkey, on rentre fêter Halloween chez Zoro et Kidd. Si tu veux venir, libre à toi mais j'en ai assez alors décide toi _maintenant_!

Shakkey lui offre son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Rentrez chez vous, Brook reste avec moi…

A l'expression de Brook, je comprends qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à le convaincre...

* * *

 _« I play the double-jeu…_

Kidd se déhanche comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, Law lance des regards meurtriers aussi bien à la TV qu'à Robin qui bouge exactement comme sur l'écran dans une chorégraphie parfaite et Zoro a l'air d'un aborigène en pleine danse de la pluie surpris par une nuée d'abeilles, quoi que même les aborigènes-en-pleine-danse de-la-pluie-surpris par-une-nuée-d'abeilles doivent mieux danser que lui.

Et moi… Moi, je suis assis sur le canapé, l'impression que tous les anges gardiens présents dans la pièce, Kalifa et Killer, me dévisagent ouvertement. Je n'y peux rien si mon costume est celui d'un ange ! C'est Robin qui m'y a obligé.

On ne refuse rien à Robin.

Mal à l'aise, je m'agite sur les coussins. Mon aile droite factice me démange. En plus, c'est quoi ce stupide jeu humain ?! La « Oui » ? Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ce que m'a raconté Zoro mais ça a l'air de se jouer avec des manettes qu'on agite en dansant pour gagner des points. De toute évidence, Zoro aura -1000 à la fin de la partie.

\- I'MMMMMMM CRUCIFIED, CRUCIFIED ! beugle Kidd en agitant sa manette comme une antenne au-dessus de sa tête.

Ça ne plaît visiblement pas à Law.

\- Tais-toi, Eustass, sinon je te crucifie _réellement_ et tu auras beaucoup moins envie de chanter, crois-moi !

Kidd lui lance un regard noir.

\- Si on ne peut même plus fêter Halloween tranquillement…

Je dois dire que notre petit groupe fait un peu peur.

Robin s'est versé un pot entier de faux sang sur le menton. On a l'impression qu'elle vient de manger quelqu'un et qu'elle s'apprête à récidiver à tout moment. Et puis, c'est Robin : même sans déguisement, elle ferait peur…

Zoro a une sorte de gelée verte sur la tête qui le fait plus ressembler à un brocoli mutant qu'à un martien, mais il paraît qu'il représente le martien type. Je me demande bien où ils vont chercher toutes ces idées, ces humains…

Kidd et Law sont les meilleurs. Law avec ce costume de panda qui lui va à ravir et Kidd, les bras dégoulinant de faux sang, un couteau en plastique dans la main qui ne tient pas la manette et une fausse mâchoire en fer qui lui donne un véritable air de psychopathe en puissance ferait peur même à Terminator.

Surtout quand il se met à chanter.

\- Regardez-moi ces nuages, chantonne Robin tout en continuant à danser sur le tempo. On se croirait presque dans un film d'horreur.

Elle a raison. Le ciel est drôlement couvert et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. C'est la première fois de ma longue existence que je le vois aussi sombre, et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.

\- Je vais chercher des… des saucisses dans la cuisine ! annoncé-je d'un coup pour m'éloigner des danseurs.

Zoro me regarde bizarrement mais acquiesce. Je me précipite hors du salon, loin de tous ces fous et de cette agitation qui me retourne les neurones.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je manque de hurler.

\- Chut ! C'est Killer…

Killer ! Il m'a suivi !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Kalifa est là aussi. Ils ont tous les deux pris forme humaine et me toisent l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de la cuisine sans que j'ai l'impression qu'ils me veuillent du mal. Absalom, quant à lui, est parti juste après que nous ayons quitté la friperie. Pour aller où? Mystère...

\- Il se passe quelque chose… gronde Killer en me désignant le ciel par la fenêtre comme l'a fait Robin il y a quelques instants.

Kalifa enchaîne.

\- On ne reçoit plus d'appels de la Confrérie, et on n'arrive pas à envoyer non plus ! Il n'y a plus aucune communication. Tous les réseaux sont coupés. Ça a beau être Halloween… ce n'est pas normal.

Et zut. Je _savais_ qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Ces deux semaines ne pouvaient pas être paisibles, évidemment !

Bon. Je connais Kalifa de très loin et Killer est très loin d'être mon ami mais je sens que pour une fois, on peut essayer de discuter ensemble sans s'étriper.

Je sens que pour cette fois, on va _devoir_ discuter ensemble sans s'étriper.

Un éclair déchire le ciel.

La vache. J'ai envie d'une banane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! me crache Killer alors que je m'empares du fruit jaune dans la corbeille à fruits.

\- Chai enfie d'une bananche… mâchonné-je.

Regard consterné.

\- L'heure est grave et il a envie d'une banane… gémit Kalifa. C'est un peu la catastrophe, là…

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Rechtons chen, grogné-je en mastiquant. Chi cha che troufe, il ne che pachhe rien de particulierche…

Kalifa fronce les sourcils.

\- Rien compris. C'est du harcèlement sexuel !

Oh non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

\- RECHTONS CHEN ! répété-je en avalant ma bouchée. Si ça se trouve, il ne se passe rien de particul…

\- Mais si ! me coupe Killer en me désignant le ciel avec colère. Si, il se passe quelque chose ! Les nuages, le ciel, on ne peut pas joindre la Confrérie…

\- Le Haut-Conseil a décidé de faire une blague à tous les anges gardiens présents sur Terre pour Halloween, voilà tout, tenté-je. Histoire de vous faire une petite frayeur…

Je crois que Killer est sur le point de m'envoyer son poing dans la figure. Je mets mon bras en protection juste au cas où…

…. Mais c'est le talon haut de Kalifa qui vient se nicher dans mon plexus.

Ouuuf. Pas agréable du tout !

\- On voulait te parler parce que tu es le seul à savoir joindre Rayleigh, gronde Kalifa. En tant qu'Ange Supérieur, il répondra peut-être…

J'ai envie de leur dire qu'il répondra encore moins quand il se rendra compte que c'est moi qui l'appelle. Une peine de deux semaines d'exil sur Terre, on ne la passe pas à appeler ces copains les anges pour leur taper la causette, un verre de grenadine à la main…

Quoique je n'ai pas de verre de grenadine et la main et j'en ai soudain envie. Et si… ?

Les prunelles de Kalifa me font battre en retraite.

\- Hum, d'accord. Mais s'il ne répond pas, vous me laissez tranquille, hein ?

Mes deux geôliers y consentent de mauvaise grâce.

Je prends l'escargophone ailé et compose le numéro de Rayleigh, que je connais par cœur à force de l'avoir appelé pour tous les problèmes possibles et inimaginables qui me sont tombés dessus auparavant.

Le pauvre, quand même. Je l'ai tellement harcelé. Il devait en avoir ras-le-bol.

L'escargophone sonne dans le vide pendant quelques secondes. Ça fait une drôle d'impression avec Killer et Kalifa qui me toisent avec impatience à deux mètres à peine de moi.

Comme si j'étais dans une salle d'attente, entouré de psychopathes en puissance qui, si personne ne répond dans la minute, s'apprêtent à me scalper proprement et à attacher mon scalp délicieux au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine.

Mais ni Killer ni Kalifa ne sont capables de choses pareilles. Nooooon.

J'ai un soudain doute quand je vois une des lames que portent toujours Killer crisser sur le sol et les talons de Kalifa s'empresser de suivre le mouvement.

Je me retourne précipitamment tandis que, en guise de fond sonore, on continue à entendre Kidd beugler c'est « I'MMMM CRUCIFIEEEED » au loin.

Tous des tarés qui veulent ma peau.

 _« Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. Navrée, votre correspondant démoniaque n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Il est sans doute en train de régler une affaire plus urgente que la vôtre, ou en train de prendre une petite sieste bien méritée. Si vous souhaitez le joindre, rappelez plus tard à ce même numéro ! L'Alliance Démoniaque vous souhaite une effroyable journée. Tuuuuut. »_

\- Euh… balbutié-je. J'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

Les lames de Killer font un couinement plaintif en accrochant une plaque du carrelage.

\- Oui. Essaie encore, murmure-t-il d'une voix absolument flippante.

Je m'apprête à réessayer quand soudain, l'escargophone ailé de lui-même, au moment où les hurlements de l'autre côté se taisent. Je n'ai pas le temps de cacher l'appareil derrière mon dos que Killer décroche avec empressement alors que Kidd déboule comme un boulet de canon dans la cuisine.

\- Sanji, elles sont où les saucisses ?! On a la da… C'EST QUI EUX ?!

Et là, la catastrophe catastrophement la plus catastrophique de tout l'Univers survient.

La voix de Rayleigh sous les yeux de Kidd, de Law et de Robin qui vient de surgir de l'obscurité derrière eux.

 _« San… ji !... 'Blème… Conf… Problème… taque… cune défen… atta… démo… Sat… pas… pas venir ! »_

La communication se coupe et l'escargophone ailé énonce d'une voix claire :

\- _Votre correspondant n'est plus en ligne, bidup. Voulez-vous essayer de – bidup – le joindre à nouveau ?_

Killer me l'arrache et l'envoie s'écraser avec violence sur le sol, au comble de l'énervement.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, gémit Kalifa.

\- Le type, il avait un p'tit coup dans le nez de trop, si vous voulez mon avis, nous annonce doctement Kidd.

Killer prend de grandes inspirations désespérées. Je crois qu'il est au bord de l'implosion. Le pauvre. Ça doit être dur à supporter, tout ça…

\- Allez, dis-je d'un ton rassurant en lui tapotant le dos. C'est bon… Avec l'expérience, je suis sûr que c'est une mauvaise far…

Une mauvaise farce, tu parles ! Killer m'empoigne le bras et me retourne à terre aussi simplement que si j'étais un simple pantin. Des cris étouffés me parviennent de la porte de la cuisine tandis que je ne retiens pas mes gémissements face à la douleur qui m'envahit le dos.

\- NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?! hurle Kidd. ON MET PAS LES GENS PAR TERRE COMME ÇA, JUSTE PARCE QU'ON EST PAS CONTENT !

J'imagine d'ici Law hausser les sourcils.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais sans arrêt, Eustass… Eh !

Kidd a déjà traversé la cuisine et bondit sur Killer, qui le réceptionne sans aucun mal et lui envoie une bonne droite sans pour autant le toucher avec un de ses sabres. Chapeau, l'ami !

\- Pas le temps de supporter tes jérémiades aujourd'hui, Kidd, marmonne-t-il en l'envoyant me rejoindre aussi facilement que s'il se battait contre un débutant en karaté. C'est beaucoup trop important pour qu'on s'entête dans ce genre de conneries !

Je fais bonjour à Kidd de mon coin du sol.

\- Coucou ! Ça fait mal, hein ?

\- Mais vous êtes qui, à la fin ?! lance Law qui semble lui aussi au bord du gouffre.

Zoro apparaît derrière lui et reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'on lui sert. Je ne savais pas que la mâchoire humaine était capable de descendre à ce point. A ce niveau-là, ça tient de la prouesse technique !

Robin fait un pas dans la cuisine.

\- Etant donné vos charmantes petites tenues et le fait que vous ayez l'air beaucoup plus forts que Kidd, je suggère que vous êtes… des anges ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que sous cette forme humaine, Killer et Kalifa gardaient leurs ailes et leur auréole, non sans avoir l'air très bête.

Mais Robin tape dans le mille, comme à chaque fois je dois dire.

C'est au tour de Kidd de montrer l'étendue des capacités de sa mâchoire. Il se débrouille pas trop mal, il faut saluer l'effort ! Mais Zoro reste encore et toujours le grand gagnant… (c'est bien mon protégé, ça !)

\- J'AI DEJA VU SANJI SE BALADER AVEC LE MEME COSTUME DE CLOWN ! balance-t-il me pointant (vulgairement) du doigt.

Je prends un air d'innocent accusé.

\- Moi ? Mais absolument pas, voyons !

\- SI !

\- Ce ne sont que des hurluberlus qui devraient juste faire un bon séjour dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, grogne Law. Pas des anges, ou je ne sais quelle autre conner…

Killer paraît au bord de l'apoplexie. Soudain, il explose.

\- MAIS SI, ON EST DES ANGES GARDIENS ! _VOS_ ANGES GARDIENS ! MAIS VOUS ETES TOUS TELLEMENT BOUCHÉS QUE VOUS NE VOUS EN RENDEZ PAS COMPTE !

Law se jette sur Killer.

\- Eh, c'est pas la foire ici ! protesté-je alors que Killer accuse l'impact en m'écrasant le pouce gauche. VANDALE !

Robin s'élance derrière eux et leur assène à chacun une gifle bien méritée, comme une maîtresse à deux gamins capricieux. De l'autre côté, Kalifa a eu exactement la même réaction ce qui fait que les deux idiots se retrouvent avec deux fois plus de bosses. Jackpot !

\- Si c'est vrai, énonce Robin, alors il manque un ange gardien… Nous sommes quatre, sans compter Sanji, et vous n'êtes que deux.

Kalifa soupire.

\- Je suis ton ange gardien, explique-t-elle. Et Killer celui de Kidd.

Kidd se relève difficilement et sourit de son sourire le plus sadique.

\- 'tain, j'aime bien cet ange. Il a une bonne droite, c'est pas une femelette !

Nouvelle claque de Robin.

\- QUOI ?!

\- En quoi être une femme signifie-t-il être faible ?!

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel !

\- Oh, pitié Robin, gémit Law, pas de débat féministe aujourd'hui.

Robin hoche la tête d'un air outré. Elle remettra la couvert, c'est certain, mais dans un moment plus approprié.

\- Il manque toujours ceux de Law et Zoro…

Kalifa acquiesce.

\- Doflamingo, celui de Law, est souvent occupé ailleurs, surtout en ce moment où il fait face à une situation… difficile. Et pour Zoro… Sanji est son ange gardien.

Robin, Law et Kidd se tourne vers moi, interdits.

Je me tourne vers eux, gêné.

Ils me toisent bizarrement.

\- TRAÎTRES ! crie Kidd. JE SAVAIS QUE T'ETAIS PAS UN TYPE BIEN !

Law, lui, paraît plus sceptique.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que ça, Zoro…

Zoro fait le type contrit. Il est tellement mauvais acteur que même moi, je vois que son jeu est nul.

\- Qui, moi ? Ah si, si, je suis très, très surpris…

Robin secoue la tête.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu es aussi peu surpris que si je te révélais que c'est moi qui vide les réserves de thé à la menthe à chaque fois que je viens faire le ménage.

\- C'EST TOI QUI VIDE LES RESERVES DE THE A LA MENTHE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU VIENS FAIRE LE MENAGE ?!

\- Ah, là tu es vraiment surpris ! s'exclame Robin avec un sourire machiavélique.

Law a l'air de vouloir découper Zoro en rondelles et de le faire cuir ensuite au four en mode pyrolyse.

\- Tu _savais._ Toutes les fois où il vous ait arrivé quelque chose à Sanji et à toi, _tu savais._ Il se passait quoi, exactement ? Vous vous faisiez attaquer par des hordes de démons avec des cornes et tout le tointoin ?

C'est à moi d'intervenir.

\- Eh bien, Law, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Mais on n'a pas le temps de tout raconter aujourd'hui, il se passe quelque chose à la Confrérie et…

\- A la Confrérie ?

\- L'endroit où se réunissent tous les anges, complètent Kalifa.

\- Suis-je bête, grogne Law.

C'est alors que nous sursautons tous, quand l'escargophone ailé se manifeste de lui-même et qu'une voix criarde envahit la cuisine.

 _« Ouaiiiis, vous m'avez appelé ? Ici Calcifer à l'appareil, démon d'second rang. Allo ? J'vous signale qu'on est en plein siège de la Confrérie ; les conneries entre potes, ça peut attendre quand même ? ALLO ? Bordel, répondez ! Faut que je rejoigne mon escouade, je vais encore me faire rôtir les fesses sinon ! Oh, puis merde ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et mauvaise journée à vous ! TUUUUUUT… »_

Quand le silence revient, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer :

\- Il est resté assez polie. Il nous a souhaité une « effroyable » journée, et pas une bonne.

Robin se penche vers moi, intéressée.

\- Parce que, en tant que démon, une effroyable journée est plus souhaitable qu'une bonne journée ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Dites, s'énerve Law, le petit documentaire sur les anges et les démons, ce sera pour après. On a des ennuis plus importants, là, maintenant. D'abord, je dois dire que je n'y crois pas. Les phénomènes paranormaux, d'accord, si on veut, mais les anges et les démons, non. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Non. Ça défie toute logique.

Robin hausse les épaules.

\- J'aime pour ma part beaucoup l'idée. Mais il est certain qu'on pourrait être assurés immédiatement de la vérité en vous voyant faire une petite démonstration… de vol, par exemple ?

\- Les anges ne peuvent pas voler sous leur forme humaine, lance Killer. Et c'est pas le sujet. La Confrérie est attaquée.

\- C'est important ? demande Robin.

Killer se tape la main contre le front.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste comme si tout votre Gouvernement se faisait attaquer par des extrémistes en vue de s'emparer du pouvoir. Rien de bien important…

Robin hoche la tête.

\- Vu sous cet angle, en effet…

\- Le monde sera plongé dans le chaos si on ne fait rien, ajouté-je d'un air dramatique.

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement.

\- Oui, bon, rectifié-je, pas exactement. Mais si les démons prennent le pouvoir, même les humains auront de sérieux problèmes.

Et c'est là que Robin semble avoir _l'illumination._

\- Où que vous alliez, on vous y accompagne, annonce-t-elle d'une voix forte, largement épaulée par Law qui approuve complètement à ses côtés. On veut voir ça de nos propres yeux.

Kalifa proteste :

\- Impossible ! Aucun humain n'a jamais foulé le sol de la Confrérie, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera !

J'ai envie de tapoter le dos de Kalifa. Parce qu'elle a tort. Qu'elle essaie un peu d'enlever une idée de la tête de Law et Robin, et elle verra…

… je sens que ça va être un carnage.

* * *

Retour à la friperie pour changer de déguisement. Il faut chercher des costumes qui nous feraient passer pour de véritables démons.

Personnellement, je trouve que Robin, Law et Kidd sont assez bien lotis par la nature de ce côté-là, ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de changer quelque chose. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas assez.

\- Ces cornes, est-ce qu'elles sont réalistes ? me demande Robin en essayant les dites cornes.

Killer et Kalifa ont repris leur forme spirituelle et se sont envolés vers la Confrérie. Ils ne parvenaient pas à attendre. Je sens que, dans quelques heures à peine, on pourra eux-aussi les compter au nombre des disparus.

Mais ça ne semble pas inquiéter outre mesure Robin et les autres, qui s'amusent comme des petits fous à chercher un déguisement convaincant.

Je déniche une bombe de peinture noire et en asperge les fausses cornes de Robin.

\- Là, c'est déjà plus convaincant. Trouve-toi une queue, le plus sombre possible si il y a…

Robin disparaît derrière un rayonnage.

C'est le moment que choisit Shakkey pour débarquer dans sa boutique, déjà investie de toute part.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… J'avais fermé !

Brook et elle sont très investis, vus son rouge à lèvres détruit et ses vêtements sans dessus dessous.

Kidd lui offre son plus beau sourire sadique.

\- On a rouvert, clame-t-il en lui désignant la porte à moitié arrachée de ses gonds.

C'est-à-dire que Kidd a foncé comme un taureau vers cette pauvre porte, qui n'a pas résisté.

Brook surgit à son tour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?!

Je m'empresse de les mettre au parfum des derniers événements. Aussitôt, Shakkey se précipite vers son comptoir et en sort un petit escargophone ailé, sous les regards médusés de Law, Kidd, Robin et Brook.

\- Shakkey aussi… ?! s'étrangle Law.

\- Oui, confirmé-je.

En quelques mots, Robin instruit Brook des récents événements. Bizarrement, Brook est celui que ça a l'air le moins de surprendre.

\- C'est follement amusant ! lance-t-il. Yohohoh… et donc nous nous rendons à cette Confrérie, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça !

\- S'il y a réellement un problème à la Confrérie, Rayleigh m'aura prévenue ! les coupe Shakkey en tirant sur une des antennes de son escargophone pour allumer la messagerie.

Aussitôt, la voix bien connue de mon supérieur direct retentit dans le magasin.

 _« Shakkey ? Par la grâce de Dieu, SHAKKEY ! On a un problème, un très gros problème même… Doflamingo n'a pas réussi à contenir la colère de Satan, et je crois même que Crocodile a encouragé son maître : bref, c'est la panique ! Il y a des démons partout et personne n'est organisé… Si tu croises Sanji, fais lui savoir qu'il ne doit **en aucun cas** venir ici. Sa peine ne s'arrête pas maintenant, et il est plus en sécurité sur Terre. Satan veut… peau ! Je vais ess… yer… dre… kkey… TUUUUUUUUUUT. »_

\- Ça a coupé, annonce doctement Kidd.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- On avait remarqué, merci Kidd. Saint Pierre ! La fin est proche… Satan me court encore après !

Je vois Zoro se couvrir la bouche de sa main et j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour compatir ainsi…

… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il est en fait mort de rire.

\- Il lâche pas l'affaire, le Grand Roi Barbecue ! C'est le type le plus susceptible que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Hors de moi, je rugis :

\- NON, TU CROIS ?!

Law et Kidd penche la tête sur le côté d'un air qui serait comique si je n'étais pas au fond du gouffre.

\- Vous avez déjà rencontré Satan ?! lance-t-il d'une même voix. Et il vous en veut ?!

J'acquiesce.

\- Il me déteste. C'était la dernière fois, au parc d'attraction. En fait, on ne s'est pas fait écrasés par un poids lourd… mais par ce fou de Diable. Sans le faire exprès, on a déclenché une méga évasion infernale. Evidemment, comme on peut s'y attendre, ça ne lui a pas trop plu…

Law semble au comble de l'admiration. Son visage exprime une félicité intense.

\- Je veux rencontrer ce type. C'est mon idole. Il _faut_ que je le rencontre. Je _dois_ le rencontrer.

Robin approuve complètement.

\- Moi aussi. Je sens que nous pourrions avoir une conversation très intéressante…

Rien que l'idée de Robin et Law rencontrant Satan me donne des frissons. Je les vois très bien tous les trois, dégustant tranquillement un thé et des petits gâteaux en Enfer alors que tous les Condamnés hurlent à la mort de souffrance autour d'eux.

\- On y va, se décide Robin une bonne fois pour toute. Que ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller se retirent dès maintenant !

Shakkey hésite, puis :

\- Je reste à ma boutique. Je vous tiendrais informés si je reçois un autre appel de Rayleigh. Si je ne suis pas à mon poste, on peut louper des informations primordiales.

Robin acquiesce.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais comment pourras-tu nous joindre, dans ce cas-là ?

C'est à moi d'intervenir.

\- J'ai un escargophone ailé, si ça peut aider…

\- Parfait. De ce côté-là, c'est donc réglé… Maintenant, il faut nous trouver un nom. Et j'ai une très bonne idée…

Law et Robin se concertent quelques instants puis…

\- Nous nous appelons donc dès maintenant la SEPBACAC ! proclame fièrement Robin en regardant vers le ciel.

On dirait qu'elle se prend pour Napoléon. Ou une personnalité dans le genre.

\- C'est moche, SEPBACAC, grogne Kidd (et j'acquiesce). Ça ressemble à « macaque ».

Robin lui assène une gifle bien sentie.

\- Trouve un nom meilleur, Eustass, et on le prendra comme tel !

\- Oh, c'est bon…

Saint Pierre. Notre groupe est donc bel et bien baptisé la SEPBACAC. D'après Robin, ça signifie La Super Equipe de la Psychopathe, du Balayeur, de l'Ange, du Chirurgien, de l'Algue et du Crétin. Sans vouloir dire…

… ça fait un peu peur.

\- Tout le monde ressemble bien à un démon ? Sanji, Shakkey ?

Apparemment, Rayleigh a déjà montré à Shakkey de véritables démons. Elle sait donc à quoi s'en tenir et nous avons la mission de juger si oui ou non, les costumes de notre fière équipe sont convaincants.

\- Les cornes de Kidd sont de travers, remarque Shakkey.

J'acquiesce.

\- Law, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maquillage tribal ?

\- De la suie ?

\- Enlève ça tout de suite. C'est une mauvaise idée. Les démons ne se baladent pas avec le visage barbouillé de suie. Ils sont déjà moches naturellement, ça leur suffit…

Law se débarbouille en grognant que lui n'est pas moche naturellement, alors il a besoin de maquillage. Je le rassure en lui aspergeant la figure d'un liquide dégoûtant mais à l'air très réaliste que Shakkey me tend.

\- Ah, mais ça pue ! hurle Law.

\- Encore mieux ! nous exclamons-nous, moi et Shakkey, en nous tapant dans la main.

Tout le monde a le droit à être aspergé. Même moi. Tout mon merveilleux visage disparait derrière des grumeaux noirs qui – pour rester polie – ne sentent en effet pas la rose.

\- C'est pas trop mal, convient alors Shakkey. Queue fourchue, cornes… Fourche !

Elle s'élance dans l'arrière-boutique et en revient avec six fourches.

\- J'ai toujours su que les costumes de diablotins reviendraient à la mode un jour…

Je la remercie.

\- Là, c'est parfait. Vous êtes de véritables démons, se félicite Shakkey.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir qu'elle nous tend.

Avec les peaux de bêtes étranges qu'elle nous déniche en quelques secondes, notre corps noirci, nos cornes, notre queue et notre fourche, on n'a jamais vu plus beaux démons. Je ne suis plus brun et Zoro n'est plus vert, ni Kidd roux… Nous sommes tous bruns très, très foncé…

J'ai presque envie d'embrasser Shakkey.

\- C'est une merveille ! m'exclamé-je. Tout y est : l'apparence, l'odeur…

Shakkey paraît elle aussi enthousiasmée. Robin partage cet enthousiasme.

\- SEPBACAC, en avant ! clame-t-elle en levant sa fourche.

C'est là que je réalise que nous avons un tout, tout petit problème.

\- Euh… Mais vu que vous êtes tous humains, personne ne sait voler ? On fait comment pour atteindre la Confrérie, dans ce cas-là ?

Je me rends compte alors que personne n'y a vraiment songé.

Merci, Sanji.

Je sens qu'on est encore bien partis…

* * *

 **Et ce n'est que le début! Merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront un petit mot et... à une prochaine! :D**


	16. This is Halloween!

**Hellooow!**

 **Pour Halloween, un petit chapitre Bonus! Attention, après, je vais devoir recommencer avec mon rythme de toutes les deux semaines ( pas le choix...:/) J'ai surtout très hâte de pouvoir vous poster le prochain chapitre! ^^**

 **Sur ce, un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier personnellement par MP cette semaine! Vos reviews sont toujours aussi géniales et me donnent la pêche pour écrire! :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'ai froid.

Il faut dire que les peaux de bête que Shakkey nous a sélectionnées à la friperie, ça ne tient pas très chaud. On dirait comme ça mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir récupéré un des vieux t-shirts rongés par les mites de Zoro (il en cache dans le fond de son armoire pour éviter que Robin ne les trouve). Ou de me balader torse nu par une nuit de froid glacial.

Bon, pour être _vraiment_ honnête, il ne fait pas si froid que ça. Une petite bise souffle, c'est Halloween, il fait noir et je ne sais combien de nuages bouchent le ciel mais à part ça, je pense que la température n'est pas descendue en-dessous de la barre des zéros degrés.

Encore heureux, je serai mort sinon.

\- Sanji, viens là deux secondes, m'appelle Robin d'un air de conspiratrice.

Après que j'ai gentiment fait remarquer qu'aucune personne de notre petit groupe (à part moi) ne savait voler, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe à la friperie.

Shakkey ne pouvait pas m'aider, même si elle était la plus à même étant donné que Rayleigh est son ange gardien. Tout le monde commençait à se dire que nous avions fait tout ça pour rien…

… quand Zoro a eu une idée de génie.

Ou une très, très mauvaise idée, tout dépend du point de vue.

Je trouve que c'est une très, très, très mauvaise idée. Mais personne ne m'écoute parce que c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Law et Robin, au contraire, trouve l'idée parfaite.

De toute façon, ces deux-là sont satisfaits dès qu'ils entendent les mots « peur », « démons » ou « dangereux ». Pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je dis qu'ils sont de purs psychopathes… ?

\- On n'a qu'à retourner au parc d'attraction, a soudainement proposé Zoro, à la surprise générale. C'était dans le manège… _Le Palais des Horreurs._ Sanji voulait pas y aller alors je l'ai poussé et c'est là qu'on a vu le bouton rouge… et on est tombés directement en Enfer.

Law a levé les yeux au ciel, l'air du type qui se demande ce qu'il a fait au bon Dieu pour qu'on lui refile un imbécile pareil.

\- Mais _Zoro_ , on veut rejoindre le Paradis, pas l'Enfer !

\- La Confrérie, ai-je corrigé.

Law m'a lancé un regard noir.

\- La Confrérie, le Paradis, c'est du pareil au même !

\- Alors là, pas-du-tout ! ai-je protesté. Seuls les humains qui l'ont mérité ont le plaisir d'être au Paradis ! Et la Confrérie n'est pas un paradis, ça tu peux me croire !

Zoro nous a interrompus :

\- En fait, on s'en fiche. Ce que je voulais dire avant que Law ne me dise que mon idée était totalement stupide…

Law a croisé les bras, aussitôt imité par Kidd.

-…c'est que, pour s'échapper de l'Enfer, on a pris une chauve-souris.

Silence.

\- Et ? a demandé Robin, perplexe.

C'est là que j'ai compris. L'illumination. Et c'est aussi là que je me suis dit que tout n'était pas totalement perdu : une once d'intelligence habitait Zoro.

Maintenant, je pense juste que c'était une pulsion suicidaire. Et pas une _petite_ pulsion suicidaire. Une _GROSSE._

\- Je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée, je gémis en me dirigeant le plus silencieusement possible vers Robin. La pire idée du siècle.

Zoro gronde.

\- C'est parce que c'est mon idée, c'est ça ? Si Law l'avait proposée, je suis sûr que t'aurais trouvé que c'est une bonne idée…

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Sache que tant de bassesse ne m'atteint pas ! Evidemment que j'aurai trouvé l'idée de Law géniale ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir crucifier contre la porte de la salle de bain, moi !

Law soupire.

\- Arrêtez avec ça. C'est ridicule. J'ai dû le dire une seule fois et ça vous a marqués… Crucifier les gens contre la porte de la salle de bain, c'est démodé enfin ! Maintenant, je les pends par le gros orteil à la lampe de la cuisine. C'est plus divertissant !

Sadiiiiiiiiiiiisme.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en espérant me tenir un peu plus chaud comme ça. Bingo.

Il fait nuit. Il doit être dix heures passée. De gros nuages recouvrent entièrement le ciel et, si je n'avais pas eu l'excellente idée de demander des lampes frontales à Shakkey avant de partir, nous serions tous dans le noir. Robin a pris la première lampe et devinez qui a pris la deuxième… ?

Law. C'est tellement facile à deviner que ç'en devient même pas marrant.

Tout ça pour nous retrouver devant les portes du parc d'attraction fermées ( _évidemment_ ) pour la nuit (et le week-end), d'ailleurs. Il doit sûrement y avoir des vigiles quelque part mais pour l'instant, pas l'ombre de l'un d'eux ne se demande ce que viennent fiche six tarés en peaux de bête et autre maquillage sommaire, en pleine nuit, devant leur porte.

Je ne sais pas, moi, ça m'interpellerait un minimum je pense…

Je me plante devant Robin, toujours grelottant.

\- Bon. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est rejoindre le Palais des Horreurs, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce. Robin est assise en tailleur sur la pelouse qui entoure les portes du parc, l'air ultra concentrée. La lumière de sa lampe-frontale illumine une carte qu'elle a étendue sur le sol sans se soucier de l'humidité de l'herbe.

\- Nous sommes ici, dit-elle en pointant un point sur la carte où deux petites portes sont représentées. Et nous devons aller… là.

Le Palais des Horreurs est un petit château noir entouré de fantômes qui ressemblent fort à des chips humains, là… des monsters munch (non, je n'ai pas du tout mais alors _pas du tout_ faim).

\- Et quand on sera à l'intérieur, comment on fera pour activer le manège et nous mettre tous ensemble dans le bon wagon avec le bon bouton rouge ?

Robin m'adresse un sourire confiant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai envie de voir de quoi ça a vraiment l'air, l'Enfer. Et quand j'ai envie de quelque chose, je l'obtiens _toujours._

Sa voix ne laisse aucun doute filtrer.

\- Bon, bah… d'accord. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand on y sera. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner en Enfer… Et tout ça va encore me retomber dessus ! Les humains ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la Confrérie, encore moins de l'Alliance démoniaque…

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

\- Je vais être _radié._ C'est la fin.

Robin tourne la tête vers moi et évidemment, m'éblouit.

\- Mais n…

\- ROBIN, JE NE VOIS RIEN !

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être embêtant ces lampes frontales ! Bon, les gars, venez tous par ici !

Kidd et Law grommèlent quelque chose, Zoro s'avance lentement, blasé, et Brook fait quelques entrechats avant de nous rejoindre.

\- Nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes pour investir le parc plus rapidement. Zoro, Law et Brook, vous allez tenter d'escalader le mur vers la gauche. Kidd, moi et Sanji, nous allons vers la… la… ?

-… gauche ! tente Brook en levant le doigt comme un écolier assis à son pupitre.

Robin essaye de lui jeter un coup d'œil consterné mais réussit juste à lui braquer sa lampe dans la figure.

\- Naaaan ! Mes yeuuux ! hurle Brook en plaquant son bras devant son visage.

\- Oh, excuse-moi… Bref, tu t'es trompé, c'est vers la droite. Réponse idiote et immature, en plus.

Brook essuie les larmes fictives qui coulent le long de ses joues. Ce type est vraiment bizarre… On dirait qu'il est content de s'être fait exploser les yeux (et remonter les bretelles).

Franchement, je suis entouré de cinglés profonds.

\- Ça ne me va pas, proteste Law. Déjà, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les groupes.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas avec Kidd ? s'enquiert Robin moqueusement.

Law grince.

\- Là n'est pas la question…

\- Moi, au contraire, je pense qu'elle est bien là… s'amuse Robin.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- NON.

\- Si ?

\- Dites, les « Non/Si » c'est bien gentil, mais la Confrérie est attaquée en ce moment-même ! m'énervé-je. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sanji, approuve Robin. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Mais les grou…

\- Franchement Law, tu pourras embrasser Kidd autant de temps que tu le voudras quand tout sera réglé, finit par grogner Zoro. Si on n'y va pas maintenant, si la Confrérie tombe, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez vous retrouver un jour.

Silence.

Un titanesque reniflement le perce.

\- C'est si mignoooooon, pleurniche Brook en se mouchant bruyamment dans un mouchoir sorti dont ne sait où. On dirait Roméo et Julieeeette… J'ai toujours été ému par leur histoiiiiire…

Kidd et Law ont l'air de toucher le fond du fond.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui fait Roméo, qui fait Juliette… glousse Robin dans son coin.

Personnellement, ça me semble évident.

\- Law fait Juliette, affirmé-je. Et Kidd Roméo.

Zoro ricane. Un scalpel jaillit dans la main de Law.

\- Non, c'est plutôt Kidd Juliette ! s'exclame Mr le cactus ambulant. Avec sa chevelure rouuuusse…

Cette fois, c'est une batte qui surgit dans les mains de Kidd.

Une ba… UNE BATTE ?!

\- MAIS VOUS ETES VENUS AVEC TOUT L'ATTIRAIL OU JE REVE ?!

\- Tu ne rêves p…

\- PAS UN GESTE ! lance une voix qui me fait sursauter autant que les autres.

Et zut. La discrétion n'est pas le fort de la SEPBACAC, c'est le cas de le dire.

Un vigile sort de l'ombre. Evidemment, Robin le regarde dans les yeux. Et évidemment, elle l'éblouit.

Et _évidemment,_ Kidd fait preuve de sa délicatesse habituelle.

\- SUS A L'ENNEMI ! beugle-t-il en brandissant sa batte.

\- Que… gémit le pauvre type en tentant de voir ce qui se passe.

Le pauvre type en question n'a pas le temps de voir ce qui se passe, parce qu'il se prend le plus phénoménale coup de batte de toute l'histoire de la galaxie (avis à tous les extra-terrestres : Kidd est un tueur).

\- Kidd, enfin ! proteste Robin. On ne frappe pas un charmant vigile avec une batte ! C'est déshonorant ! On l'affronte au corps à corps !

Kidd grogne, laisse tomber sa batte et envoie son poing heurter le nez du vigile (paix ait son âme)(ou plutôt son nez).

Le pauvre homme chancelle, tente de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais Kidd lui envoie un coup de pied là où il ne faut pas – le coup de grâce qui achève notre interrupteur.

\- Carton rouge ! m'insurgé-je. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce coup bas ?!

\- Il allait nous dénoncer… boude Kidd en laissant le corps choir par terre.

Je me précipite vers lui.

\- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Monsieur ?

\- Grumph, marmonne l'assommé.

\- Mon Dieu, soupire Robin, il est perdu. Il a maintenant autant de capacité d'élocution que Kidd…

Law essuie une fausse larme.

\- RIP à ce courageux vigile… La bêtise, c'est contagieux…

\- MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?! hurle Kidd, réalisant que c'est de lui qu'on parle.

Law et Robin applaudissent en se tournant l'un vers l'autre pour se donner l'accolade. Et s'éblouissent mutuellement (mais ça n'a pas l'air de les gêner. Des psychopathes, je vous dis !)

\- Quelle émotion… Il vient _enfin_ de réaliser qu'il n'est qu'un parfait abruti… s'extasie Robin.

\- Un parfait abruti très attirant mais un parfait abruti quand même… renchérit Law.

\- MAIS ARRETEZ ! beugle Kidd.

\- Ils sont tellement sympas entre eux… murmuré-je, ébahis.

Brook se contente d'éclater de rire.

\- Ils sont tout le temps comme ça, de toute façon… soupire Zoro. Bon, je sais pas si quelqu'un a remarqué mais il a juste laissé la porte de service ouverte, en fait…

Tout le monde se tourne vers le cactus.

\- Mais c'est _incroyable_ , s'exclame Law, Zoro a des poussées d'intelligence aujourd'hui !

Robin hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ça doit être Halloween. Ou l'attaque. Ça déclenche quelque chose en lui. Soudain, son cerveau comprend qu'il existe et se met en marche…

Le léger chuintement à mes côtés m'apprend que Zoro a non seulement pris ses sabres avec lui, mais qu'en plus il s'apprête à découper Law et Robin en rondelles.

\- Eh, on se calme, m'intercalé-je. Peace…

-… and looooove, approuve Brook. Je vois que tout le monde a emmené son attirail : il semble opportun que je vous dévoile que je ne suis pas en reste car j'ai eu le temps de prendre avec moi… ma guitare !

\- Mais on s'en fiche !

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous joue un petit morceau ? pleurniche le balayeur.

\- NON !

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions la route, déclare Law dans un accès de romantisme.

Robin acquiesce.

\- Allons-y, mes chers amis… Allons à la rencontre de notre destin !

Zoro se couvre la tête des mains.

\- Bordel, on dirait qu'ils ont tous fumé… gémit-il.

Je grogne.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

\- DON'T STOP ME NOOOOOOW ! accompagne Brook sans se soucier du vigile qui git au sol.

Le pire, c'est que Zoro a raison.

Le vigile a tout laissé ouvert.

Je crois qu'on va vraiment réussir à rejoindre la Confrérie.

* * *

A l'intérieur du Palais des Horreurs, il fait plus froid encore. Et sombre.

\- Dites, c'est normal qu'il gèle autant ? demande Kidd en sautant sur place, bougeant autant que possible pour se réchauffer.

Les wagons sont alignés les uns à côté les autres, en face de nous. Robin, qui trifouille on ne sait quoi dans un coin, répond d'une voix à moitié étouffée :

\- Oui c'est… (un bruit suspect l'interrompt)… normal puisque… (un tintement, comme une clef à mollette qui heurterait le sol)… le chauffage n'est pas… pas… (troisième bruit puis un « clic ! »)… pas allumé ! triomphe-t-elle.

Aussitôt, toutes les petites lampes tamisées disposées à l'intérieur de l'attraction pour donner une ambiance flippante s'allument. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Pitié, Saint Pierre, murmuré-je pour que personne ne puisse m'entendre. Faites qu'on trouve vite ce fichu wagon avec ce fichu bouton…

Un rire dans mon dos me fait sursauter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure une voix chaude près de mon oreille. Tout ça va être très vite réglé…

Zoro. Qui semble beaucoup s'amuser, là, maintenant.

Je me tourne vers lui tandis qu'un chuintement continu nous informe que Robin a réussi on ne sait comment à activer l'attraction. Bientôt, les wagons vont s'ébranler et nous devrons sauter dans le bon.

\- Zoro… l'interpellé-je. Je voulais te demander…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu… je… est-ce qu'on pourra parler seul à seul, si on revient ?

Zoro hausse les sourcils.

\- « Si on revient » ? Mais j'y compte bien, oui !

\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi… Si ça se trouve, il y aura Satan !

\- Oui, mais on s'en tape. En fait, ça m'excite plus qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu arrives toujours à te sortir des pires situations, Sanji. Franchement. Et tu t'en sors _bien_ , en plus. Alors je pense qu'un démon de plus ou un démon de moins… ça ne changera pas la face du monde ! Sérieusement, vois-le plutôt comme une petite balade de santé dans un champ où les taureaux sont particulièrement agressifs…

Je suffoque.

\- Attends, je rêve ou tu viens bien de comparer les démons à des taureaux agressifs ?!

Zoro pousse un soupir.

\- Toujours à vouloir m'enfoncer… Ouais, je l'ai fait. Voilà. Tu me saoules vraiment quand t'es comme ça…

Et, sans que j'ai pu ajouter quelque chose – je m'apprêtais même à _m'excuser_ – mon protégé s'éloigne d'un pas grognon.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si ses comparaisons sont tellement foireuses qu'elle ferait hurler de rire Law ?! (bon, p't'être pas quand même mais l'idée est là…)

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

… et puis non, en fait. Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie (et c'est moi qui dit ça…)

\- ALERTE ! hurle soudain quelqu'un (tout le monde a déjà deviné qui c'est puisqu'il n'y a toujours que _lui_ pour crier comme ça). Je crois que j'ai un wagon suspect !

On se précipite tous – sauf Robin qui machine encore on ne sait quoi dans son coin – vers le wagon en question.

Kidd pointe du doigt un bouton sur le tableau de bord.

Ou plutôt non… pas un bouton.

Un point rose.

Qui n'est absolument pas le bouton rouge.

Et qui a l'air visqueux.

Berk.

\- Kidd, soupire Zoro, l'air du type atterré devant tant de bêtise, c'est un chewing-gum…

Kidd paraît soudain très bête.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai que je me disais qu'il était plus rose que rouge, ce bouton…

Law lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux dieux pour me retrouver avec _ça_ en guise de compagnon ?!

\- On se demande, franchement… approuvé-je. Moi je pense que c'est une question de karma. Tu as du faire quelque chose de très grave dans une vie antérieure.

Bon, autant le dire tout de suite : la réincarnation, à la Confrérie, c'est LA blague qui fait rire tout le monde. Sauf que j'avais oublié que les humains ne savent rien de la vie après la mort.

\- Ah oui ? demande Law, soudain très intéressé. Parce que le karma, c'est réel ?

Aïe, aïe, aïe, Sanji !

\- Euh… Absolument pas, en fait. Mais j'ai pas le droit de le dire.

\- De toute façon, t'es déjà bien enfon…

\- ALERTE !

\- Si c'est pour nous dire que tu as trouvé un nouveau chewing-gum, Kidd, va voir ailleurs si on y est ! le prévient Law (c'est méchant).

Mais Kidd a l'air très sérieux.

\- C'est un _vrai_ bouton rouge cette fois ! Genre écarlate ! On peut pas le louper !

Je jette un regard de connivence à Law.

\- Peut-être que cette fois…

Et en effet, il se trouve que Kidd a découvert le bon wagon. Un magnifique bouton rouge trône en plein milieu du tableau de bord factice, plus brillant que ça tu meures. Il semble même nous appeler (ou peut-être que c'est juste mon cerveau qui commence à péter un câble).

Nous nous entassons tous dedans. Et c'est compliqué.

\- Kidd, enlève tes sales pattes de mon dos ! grogne Zoro. Je ne suis pas ton petit copain !

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute, Law m'écrase !

\- Oh, arrête, tu sais très bien que je pèse vingt kilos de moins que toi… marmonne Law.

\- Mes pieeeeeeds, supplié-je.

Mais c'est sans compter Brook et Robin qui se jettent en même temps sur le peu de place restante (c'est-à-dire rien du tout).

\- ATTENTION !

\- QUI EST-CE QUI ME MET SES AILES DANS LA FIGURE ?!

\- LES PEAUX DE BETE, CA GRATTE !

\- J'ai maaaaal…

\- BROOK, ON A DIT PAS DE GUITARE !

\- Mais…

\- Trop de place ! Pas de guitare ! C'est quoi ce balai ?!

\- Je…

\- NON !

Une guitare, un balai et une batte en moins, il y a déjà plus de place.

Les wagons s'ébranlent dans un bruit de mécanique rouillé alors que toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Aussitôt, un zombie surgit dans la nuit.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurle Brook. ON DIRAIT MON COUSIN GILBERT !

Law lui envoie une claque, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Eh, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait du vigile ?

\- Il est resté sur la pelouse, marmonne Kidd sans grand intérêt.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Bah oui. Law voulait pas que j'emmène une de ses dents pour que je l'ajoute à mon palmarès personnel, alors…

Je me retourne (difficilement) vers Kidd.

\- UN PALMARES PERSONNEL ?! DES DENTS ?!

\- Ouais…

Des. Cin-glés.

Cette fois, c'est un squelette qui exhibe ses vieux os sous notre nez. Brook montre encore une fois l'étendue de ses cordes vocales.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! CE SQUELETTE EST MON SOSIE PARFAIT !

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Il lui ressemble quasiment os pour os (cette bonne blague !).

\- Je peux appuyer sur le bouton rouge ? le coupe Robin, l'index déjà tendu vers le précieux Graal.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Dieu, Saint Pierre, Sainte Marie : faites que tout se passe bien.

\- Vas-y, lance Zoro.

Robin presse le bouton rouge.

Brook se met à crier.

Je ferme les yeux alors que le sol se dérobe soudainement sous nos pieds. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac remonte dans ma poitrine et c'est _très_ désagréable.

\- ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIR ! commente Brook tout au long de notre (longue) chute.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruit affreux me transperce les tympans que je sens que la fin est proche.

Bon, il y aussi le fait que je m'écrase comme une fiente de pigeon au sol. C'est ravissant et ça fait toujours aussi mal, mais je suis vivant, Dieu merci.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demande la voix de Robin un peu plus loin.

\- Grumph, lui répond… lui répond… ? (Kidd : tout le monde avait deviné j'espère !)

\- Ouais… (Zoro)

\- Je me sens fraîche comme une fleur ! s'écrie Brook. Euh… non, frais comme un arbre !

\- Mais taisez-vous tous, bande d'idiots finis… (Law).

\- Je me porte bien (moi).

\- Parfait. (Robin) J'aime bien cet endroit. Il fait plus chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ah ça, pour faire chaud, il fait chaud. L'Enfer, c'est un peu the best du best dans ce cas-là. En même temps, il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter si ça ne l'était pas…

Je me redresse difficilement et aide Zoro à en faire de même. Le wagon, brisé, git sur le côté. Je pense vraiment que le Palais des Horreurs est dirigée par un ressortissant démoniaque qui remet un wagon avec un bouton rouge à chaque fois qu'un démon emprunte son attraction. Sinon, comment ça se fait qu'on ait retrouvé un wagon avec un bouton rouge alors que le dernier que nous ayons utilisé avec Zoro a fini fracassé contre la roche ?

\- Zoro, Sanji, nous hèle soudain notre guide, vous vous souvenez du chemin vers « l'autoroute infernal » ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Comment on s'en souviendrait ?! Zoro était inconscient quand Nami nous a…

\- Qui est Nami ?

\- Une charmante démone aux cheveux flamboyants et à la taille de guêpe qui…

\- C'est bon, on n'a pas toute la journée, me coupe Zoro. La description de Nami attendra. Ecoutez : on avance jusqu'au bout du tunnel (dans lequel nous avons atterri) et après on verra si Sanji arrive à se repérer. Plan A. Plan B : même chose.

\- Plan C ? tente Brook avec espoir.

Zoro grimace.

\- Tu vois un plan C, toi ?!

\- Bah…

\- Non. En route ! ordonne Robin en ouvrant la marche.

Law la suit tout en examinant la roche qui nous entoure d'un air véritablement surpris, comme s'il pensait depuis le début que tout ce que je racontais sur l'Enfer était n'importe quoi. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser que tout ça est _réel._

Kidd ne quitte pas Law d'une semelle, le regard dirigé vers le dos de Law ou… ou une certaine autre partie de son corps, je ne sais pas. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, alors il va falloir empêcher ces deux gaies lurons d'aller s'isoler dans un coin tous les deux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Brook semble danser, joyeux comme tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais il est _heureux_ d'être en Enfer. Le fou.

Zoro est derrière moi. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des trucs bizarres. Pas recommandables. Du genre : je suis Law et lui est Kidd. Exactement ce dont je n'ai pas besoin de penser à l'instant présent.

Nous aboutissons au bout d'un long quart d'heure sur une grotte au haut plafond que je reconnais immédiatement.

\- Le Styx ! s'exclame Zoro en pointant une main vers le fleuve bouillonnant qui coule tout près.

Law a l'air au comble de la stupéfaction.

Le Styx… Charybde et Scylla… Que de charmants souvenirs ! (l'ironie suinte de cette phrase, c'est quelque chose…)

De l'autre côté de la grotte, le bureau de Charon. Vide. Pas âme qui vive dans les environs. C'est bien ce que je pensais : Satan a tellement disjoncté qu'il a lancé toute sa clique démoniaque sur la Confrérie, quitte à enfermer tous les condamnés à l'intérieur sans surveillance. Nous devons être seuls – ou quasiment.

\- Là-bas, il y avait Charon, raconte Zoro en illustrant du mieux qu'il peut ses propos. Sanji s'est fait passer pour Michael Jackson et moi…

Il s'arrête. Ça vaut mieux.

-… toi, tu n'as pas envie que je dise pour qui je t'ai fait passer. Alors chut. Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de croupir ici plus longtemps…

Je m'empresse de rejoindre la porte infernale, laissée grande ouverte. Apparemment, le départ a été plutôt précipité dans les environs. Des fourches traînent par terre, mais pas que : des bouteilles de vodka gisent contre un rocher, un petit paquet rempli d'une substance marron suspecte… Visiblement, les démons ne sont pas de gentils garnements.

Je parcours d'un pas rapide tous les couloirs étouffants de chaleur que j'ai pour la dernière fois traversé en l'adorable compagnie de Satan, maître Infernal et ficheur de chocottes en chef.

Ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs mais pas le temps de s'apitoyer, je commence à me repérer. Je crois que je vois vers où se trouve l'autoroute. Je me souviens de ces murs : ils m'ont marqué.

\- C'est encore loin ? geint Brook comme un enfant de cinq ans pendant un trajet de vacances. J'ai mal aux jambes…

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, commente Law. Quoique… En fait, tout le monde s'en fiche.

\- J'avoue, approuve Kidd en hochant la tête.

\- Taisez-vous tous ou… caméra de surveillance ! lance Robin d'un ton guilleret.

Ça a le mérite de calmer tout le monde.

Aucun gémissement ne vient troubler notre marche pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête soudain.

Brook me rentre dedans, Kidd rentre dans Brook, Law rentre dans Kidd, Robin ne rentre dans personne : bref, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Mais un démon vient de déboucher d'un des couloirs adjacents.

\- Eh vous ! grince-t-il d'une voix aussi agréable que le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! S'il appelle ses copains restés avec lui, on est fichus ! Plus qu'une solution : foncer dans le tas.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à suivre mon idée en bandant mes muscles par avance, une main me saisit par derrière et m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Une main aux longs doigts fins et manucurés.

Robin.

\- Le Maître a oublié d'appeler notre unité à rejoindre la Confrérie, lance-t-elle d'un ton presque bourru mais tellement assuré qu'à ce moment-là, je l'admire plus que tout au monde. Nos fourches sont prêtes mais avec le petit coup en trop qu'on a dans le nez, on arrive pas à retrouver le chemin de l'autoroute…

Law brandit à ce moment-là une bouteille de vodka sur lequel l'étiquette indique : _« ROULER SANS AUCUNE SECURITE, C'EST NOTRE METIER ! »._ Il vacille même sur ses pieds pour faire plus vrai.

Bon Dieu. Ils ont beau être des psychopathes aux méthodes à faire froid dans le dos, ils restent fichtrement intelligents, créatifs et bons acteurs en plus ! J'avais complètement oublié que nous ressemblions traits pour traits à des démons… et notre déguisement a l'air de passer crème.

Le démon en face de nous gobe le mensonge aussi facilement que possible.

\- C'est bien, vous avez l'air bien défoncés ! Vous pouvez conduire tranquilles ! Attendez, j'vais vous montrer le chemin vers l'autoroute…

Et cet abruti nous fait signe de le suivre. Ce que nous faisons, non sans faire mine d'avoir du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Je me rends vite compte que Zoro a l'air très bon à ce petit jeu. Avant de réaliser que c'est lui qui a dû vider la bouteille de vodka que Law a en main.

Il est vraiment saoul. Mais il tient plutôt bien le coup. En fait, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand effet.

Je n'ai (malheureusement) pas le temps de lui hurler dessus, parce que nous débouchons sur l'autoroute infernal.

Pile devant ce que nous cherchons. Bingo.

 _Les cages des chauves-souris._

\- Elle s'appelle comment, la vôtre ? nous interroge le démon en faisant un geste de la main vers les bestioles qui nous dévisagent de leurs petits yeux à faire froid dans le dos.

Zut.

\- Euh… « Nojoko » ? essayé-je sans arriver à me rappeler le véritable nom de la chauve-souris de Nami.

Les chauves-souris sont interdites à la Confrérie. Nami a forcément dû laisser la sienne ici.

Le démon me dévisage bizarrement.

Ça y est.

Nous sommes démasqués.

Mais soudain, son visage s'éclaire.

\- Nojiko, la chauve-souris de la traîtresse ! Je croyais que c'était Bernard qui l'avait récupérée… Bah, j'ai dû m'tromper, ça arrive à tout le monde ! V'nez, sa cage est par là… C'est la première fois que vous la montez ?

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Non ?

\- Dommage. C'est une p'tite saloperie, Nojiko. Ç'aurait été marrant de vous voir vous faire désarçonner. Mais bon… On peut pas tout avoir en Enfer, hein ?

Law a l'air profondément fasciné par le démon, tout comme Robin. Ils le scrutent d'une telle manière que ç'en devient malsain.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés devant la cage de Nojiko.

Qui me reconnaît aussitôt.

\- Bon, ben… j'vais vous laisser ! Mauvais voyage, bande d'andouilles !

Petit rappel : jusqu'ici, à sa manière, ce démon avait été très poli. Traiter quelqu'un d'andouille, quoi de plus normal en Enfer ?

Eh bien je peux vous dire que Kidd n'a absolument rien pigé.

Comme le prouve la baffe magistrale qui cueille notre guide et l'envoie valser à trois mètres.

\- Kidd ! m'exclamé-je. Il était juste poli !

\- EN NOUS TRAITANT D'ANDOUILLES ?!

\- C'est l'usage chez les démons !

Les yeux de Robin brillent.

\- Fascinant…

\- Vous pensez que je peux lui couper un morceau de corne pour l'étudier en labo quand on rentrera ? nous interroge Law.

Il n'attend même pas ma réponse : notre pauvre accompagnateur dans les vapes se retrouve avec un bout de corne… et de queue en moins.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion, se justifie vainement Law, fier comme un paon.

Nous laissons son corps là et je fais signe à Kidd de faire le bélier, sa spécialité ultime. Les barreaux de fer censés être ultra solides qui nous séparent de Nojiko cèdent aussi facilement que s'ils étaient constitués de beurre. Bonjour la sécurité en Enfer ! (peut-être que c'est fait exprès…)

Nojiko s'agite comme si elle avait des fourmis dans les pattes. Apparemment, ce fameux « Bernard » ne doit pas beaucoup la sortir de sa cage. Elle a envie de se dégourdir les ailes, c'est évident !

\- Belle bête ! complimente Kidd en se massant l'épaule (bon, peut-être que les barreaux n'étaient pas aussi mous que je le pensais… mais quand même !)

Robin a l'air toute content.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de chauve-souris de cette taille… Vous croyez qu'elle est le résultat d'une mutation génétique ? Satan l'a créée ? Elle peut voler, avec le poids qu'elle doit peser ?

Toutes les questions que je ne me poserais pas, personnellement.

\- Oui, elle peut voler, je réponds. Pour le reste, aucune idée… J'espère juste qu'elle va accepter qu'on monte tous sur son dos…

\- SEPBACAC, en avant ! clame Robin, décidée.

Zoro paraît très, _très_ sceptique.

\- Ça me botte pas trop, cette affaire…

\- T'es déjà monté dessus, abruti, le pousse Kidd.

\- Comme si ça comptait… J'étais dans une sorte de demi-coma…

\- Ah bon ? s'intéresse Robin.

Je soupire.

\- Trop long à raconter aujourd'hui. Nojiko, tu me reconnais ?

La gigantesque chauve-souris se baisse vers moi, toutes dents sorties. Je ne veux pas dire, mais ça fait juste un peu peur…

Elle me renifle lentement, prenant son temps comme si elle voulait bien me faire flipper. Si elle ne me reconnaît pas, elle me mangera… Et si elle me mange… j'aurai l'air très bête, c'est tout !

\- Cette chauve-souris a l'air de te trouver très appétissant, Sanji… me susurre Law par derrière. Je suggère qu'on se serve de toi comme d'un appât pour la faire voler jusqu'à la Confrérie.

Nojiko est toujours aussi près.

Je me fige.

\- De quoi ? balbutié-je faiblement, persuadé que mon heure est proche.

Je ne vois pas le sourire sadique se dessiner sur le visage de Law mais je le _sens._

\- Eh bien, pour faire plus simple : je propose qu'on t'attache au bout d'un bâton et qu'on te fasse pendre dessous le nez de cette ch… de Nojiko. Tu serais la carotte… Est-ce que quelqu'un saisit l'idée ?

Robin s'interpose. Une vague de soulagement me traverse la poitrine…

… jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

\- Excellente idée, mon cher Law ! La carotte, voilà une technique sûre ! Quelqu'un aurait un bâton et de la corde !

Nojiko se redresse d'un coup.

J'en profite pour protester en me retournant vers mes deux accusateurs.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ! Je ne fais pas ça, moi ! Hors de question ! Vous me prenez pour quoi, un sandwich ?!

\- Tout à fait, acquiesce Law.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, m'achève Robin.

\- Mais je ne suis pas appétissant ! Je suis… je suis…

\- Tu es… ?

\- J'ai un goût d'ange ! C'est pas bon les anges !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis certain que vous devez avoir un petit goût de poulet…

Mon Dieu. Ils veulent vraiment ma mort.

Je m'apprête à véhément prendre ma défense une dernière fois, quand deux choses se produisent.

Un, Nojiko me saisit par-derrière de ses petites dents et m'envoie voltiger sur son dos avec un couinement… affectueux.

Deux, Zoro se met entre moi et les deux tarés qui veulent que je serve de casse-croute à cette adorable chauve-souris.

\- Arrêtez, Sanji est carrément crédule… Il croit tout ce que vous racontez depuis tout à l'heure, vous savez ?

Law et Robin hochent positivement la tête.

\- Evidemment qu'on sait ! C'est tellement plus marrant comme ça…

Attendez… Tout ça, c'était juste pour me faire flipper ?!

\- La vie est tellement plus amusante quand on a quelqu'un à martyriser ! chantonne Robin en montant tranquillement sur le dos de Nojiko (cette humaine a un contrôle d'elle-même absolument formidable !)

Law attrape le bras de Kidd et lui fait signe d'escalader lui-aussi le dos de Nojiko, histoire qu'on n'oublie pas le roux par hasard (je dis ça, je dis rien…)

Brook doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour escalader la fourrure marron. Quant à Zorro…

… il refuse obstinément de grimper.

\- Allez Roronoa ! m'énervé-je. On n'a pas toute la journée !

Zoro reste sur sa position : bras croisés, regard noir. On dirait un gamin boudeur réprimandé par ses parents. C'en serait presque mignon si nous n'étions pas un minimum _pressés._

\- Je suis malade en avion. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Alors pas question que je monte sur cette bestiole…

Law et Robin se jettent un regard de connivence. Et zut.

\- Mais c'est très intéressant tout ça, Zoro… ricane Law. Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

Je les coupe.

\- Pour que vous trouviez un moyen de pression contre lui ? Merci, je suis censé le protéger, je n'ai pas besoin de deux tarés pour me compliquer la tâche ! Bon, Roronoa : si tu ne montes pas, c'est moi qui vient te chercher !

\- Et tu auras une fessée ! pouffe Robin de sa place.

Je secoue la tête, consterné.

Zoro ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Tant pis. Plan B.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu… putain ! jure Zoro alors que d'une pression de pied, j'ordonne à Nojiko de décoller.

Non sans saisir Zoro entre ses griffes auparavant.

Navré, Roronoa.

\- DIS A CETTE SALOPERIE DE ME LACHER ! gesticule mon protégé. QU'IL ME LAISSE… ARRETE !

Mais Nojiko a déjà décollé.

Je crois que j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait surprendre.

Le décollage me colle contre la fourrure de Nojiko à laquelle je m'accroche comme un désespéré. La position verticale, ce n'est pas franchement agréable, je peux vous l'assurer !

Un paquet de vent chaud me fouette le visage et me coupe la respiration pendant quelques secondes avant que notre moyen de transport ne se stabilise. Je prends une grande inspiration, suffoquant à moitié.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'être mieux derrière.

Ni pour Zoro.

\- La vache ! Ça surprend ! crache Kidd en respirant comme s'il venait de passer dix minutes en complète apnée.

\- J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné ! Yohohoh ! rit Brook (ce type est fou. Officiellement).

\- Mes poumons ont pris un sacré coup, grogne Law.

\- Maintenant, je sais ce que ressent un poulet quand on referme le four sur lui… dit Robin, en pleine extase (cette humaine est folle. Officiellement).

Law renifle.

\- Les poulets sont en général _morts_ quand on les mets dans le four, commente-t-il d'un air supérieur.

Robin n'en démord pas pour autant, alors que nous nous engouffrons dans un tunnel vertical au bout duquel j'aperçois… du noir. J'ai dû tomber dans les environs, la dernière fois.

\- J'ai déjà mis un poulet _vivant_ dans un four une fois, nous raconte-t-elle sans le moindre gêne. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je comprends désormais ce qu'il a pu ressentir.

Zoro ne dit plus rien. Je crois qu'il en a assez de hurler. Ou peut-être que ses cordes vocales ont levé le drapeau blanc.

Je vois le bout du tunnel. Nojiko nous emmène réellement vers la sortie. Cette chauve-souris est merveilleuse (il faudra que je pense à embrasser Nami pour la peine…)

\- Tu es vraiment, vraiment sadique Robin, la critique Law. Mettre un poulet _vivant_ dans un four… Pauvre bête.

Je fais volte-face. Je n'avais pas du tout compris ça, moi !

\- TU AS MIS UN POULET _VIVANT_ DANS UN FOUR ?!

\- Exactement, approuve-t-elle.

Law soupire.

\- N'importe quoi. Je plains ce pauvre poulet. C'est de la torture. Ça ne devrait pas exister.

-… dit le type qui disséquait des grenouilles sur la table de la cuisine quand il venait dormir ! crie Zoro d'une des griffes de Nojiko (Ah, tiens ! Il entend ce qui se passe ici !)

Cette fois, c'est Law qui est en tort. Il fait une tête de trois mètres de long.

\- Roronoa, ça devait rester notre petit secret, sinon je te découpais les yeux en rondelle !

\- Même pas cap !

\- Un peu que si !

\- Tu parles !

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

\- Parce que tu vas faire ça devant les autres, peut-être ?! Tu vas m'éventrer comme ces pauvres grenouilles ?!

Olalah. J'ai mon récent repas – la banane – qui remonte de mon estomac. Pense à autre chose, Sanji. Pense à autre chose.

 _Tu es entouré de psychop…_

Oui bon ça va, j'avais compris merci !

Parfois je me dis que j'aimerais bien que cette foutue petite voix dans ma tête se taise. Elle fait plsu peur qu'autre chose.

Alors que Law et Zoro continue de se disputer, nous débouchons à l'air libre.

Ma poitrine se débloque alors complètement.

Vivants. Nous sommes sortis de l'Enfer _vivants._

-… t'éviscèrerais ! hurle Law, hors de lui. Je te découperai en rondelles comme mes cobayes !

\- Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Kidd ricane.

\- Je peux te certifier que Law est un homme, Zoro…

Silence. Même Nojiko a l'air outré de la remarqué de Kidd.

Zoro se frappe la figure d'une main, totalement désespéré.

Heureusement, Brook est là pour remonter l'ambiance.

\- Vous voulez que je vous chante une petite chanson ? propose-t-il d'une voix feutré, tout content de sa trouvaille.

\- T'as plus ta guitare, crétin, l'insulte Kidd.

Law lui tire l'oreille.

\- Kidd, ne sois pas si impolie. Il n'y a que moi et Robin qui avons le droit de te traiter de « crétin », « d'abruti » et j'en passe…

\- Et pourquoi pas moi ?!

\- Parce que toi tu mentirais ! Nous ne faisons que dire la vérité, de notre côté… Tu es tout simplement irrécupérable.

Génial. Ils sont deux à bouder, maintenant.

Enfin, Zoro ne boude pas vraiment. Il est plutôt tout pâle et tout recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Zoro, ça va ? lui demandé-je alors que les autres tarés se disputent dans mon dos.

\- Grumph… marmonne-t-il. Je crois que je vais vo…

Et il le fait.

Il décharge son estomac.

Sous les cris de dégoût de mes passagers arrière.

\- Ah, Roronoa, c'est dégeu !

\- Tu aurais pu te retenir !

\- YOHOHOH !

\- N'en rajoute pas, Brook !

\- Imagine le pauvre type sur qui ça va tomber !

A cette dernière remarque, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Nous survolons maintenant la ville. Il a recommencé à faire frisquet et, plus nous montons, plus cette sensation de froid me gèle les os. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger les autres, par contre.

Law grimace.

\- Le pauvre bougre qui va recevoir le petit paquet cadeau de Zoro… Au moins, son déguisement d'Halloween sera réussi !

\- _This is Halloween_ , entame Brook, _This is Hallowe…_

Il est interrompu par Nojiko, qui entre brusquement dans un nuage.

 _Ici_ , il fait vraiment froid.

Je gémis en me serrant le plus possible contre la fourrure de Nojiko.

Lorsque nous sortons du nuage, l'arche de la Confrérie apparaît devant nous. Cette chauve-souris visualise trop bien où nous allons. C'est louche.

En tous cas, ça n'a pas refroidi mes compagnons.

\- Je viens de penser à un truc… lance soudain Kidd, les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait.

Law ouvre une bouche démesurée.

\- Nooooon ?!

\- Tu as _pensé_ à quelque chose, Kidd ?! continue Robin.

Kidd grogne.

\- C'est bon ! Je viens de penser que ça fait _deux fois_ que Zoro vomit sur la tête de quelqu'un !

C'est à mon tour de prendre la défense de mon protégé.

\- Eh ! Rien ne dit que quelqu'un va recevoir les restes de son estomac sur la tête !

Law ricane.

\- Il y a quand même de grandes chances que ça se produise…

\- C'est comme au parc d'attraction, quand il a vomit sur le type bizarre, là ! Vous savez, juste avant que…

\- … ne se produise l'accident bizarre, termine Law, les sourcils froncés (et flûte). _Trop_ étrange, cet accident. Quelque chose à dire là-dessus, Sanji ?

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque…

… lorsque Nojiko continue de voler alors que je lui ai demandé d'atterrir juste devant l'arche d'entrée.

Je lui ordonne d'une poussée du talon de faire demi-tour. Mais rien n'y fait.

\- Elle ne m'obéit plus ! crié-je avec affolement.

Law reste très calme.

\- _Zen, restons zen !_ chantonne Brook (et se fait assommer par Kidd qui en a marre).

\- Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne t'a jamais obéi ! Si ça se trouve, elle cherche juste à rejoindre sa _véritable_ maîtresse !

Je gémis. Si c'est ça…

\- Tu blagues Law, j'espère ?!

Il hoche négativement la tête.

\- Absolument pas !

Robin renchérit :

\- Ce serait même logique !

Je gémis.

\- Mais si elle cherche Nami, alors on ne va pas passer inaperçu du tout ! On sera même au centre de l'attention !

Law et Robin haussent les épaules en même temps.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est plus amusant comme ça ?

\- NON ! Absolument pas ! Je suis censé être toujours sur Terre, je dois m'exiler de la Confrérie pour deux semaines ! Ça fait à peine trois jours ! Si je suis vu, je serai radié définitivement !

\- C'est grave ? m'interroge Kidd.

\- OUI ! OUI, C'EST GRAVE !

Zoro pousse un grognement. Nous sommes maintenant au-dessus de la Confrérie, totalement déserte. C'est inhabituel.

Pas un démon ni un ange dans les ruelles. Pas âme qui vive.

On se croirait presque seuls au monde.

C'est alors que Nojiko fait un magnifique piqué en guise de descente, tout en poussant un petit cri en prime.

Je veux hurler, mais ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge.

Nous traversons le plafond de la salle de délibération du Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique (où – accessoirement – j'ai fait irruption en pleine séance et me suis fait jugé avec Cavendish) avec un petit, tout petit « CRAAAAAAAC ! »

Ce n'est plus l'arrivée que personne ne surprend, c'est l'arrivée qui ne surprend personne.

En tous cas, Nojiko a bien fait son boulot.

Tous les anges de la Confrérie sont réunis là, tous attachés et gardés sous bonne surveillance.

En m'écrasant par terre, j'aperçois le visage de Rayleigh, ébahis et catastrophé. Puis celui de Nami – elle-aussi attachée – entre scepticisme et amusement.

Et puis mes tympans recommencent à marcher. Et là, je ne peux pas louper la clameur qui nous entoure.

Tous les démons auparavant en train de brandir leur fourche vers la porte d'entrée du siège du HCSA se retournent vers nous.

Dont Satan en personne, à la porte, rouge et fumant de colère.

Le temps s'arrête.

Law, qui a atterrit à côté de moi, semble se retenir de rire.

\- Je crois qu'on lui a complètement gâché son entrée.

Et _merde._

* * *

 **Sorte de petit chapitre de transition bonus! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à une prochaine! :)**


	17. Une exécution loupée

**Helloooooow!**

 **Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement à toutes vos reviews génialissime en ce moment, mais j'ai emploi du temps qui me laisse quelques minutes pour écrire par ci, par là et je peux vous assurer que je rame totalement!**

 **Donc encore désolée mais merci, merci, merci quoi! :D Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'adore lire les commentaires sur cette fiction! XD**

 **Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais comme je suis une éternelle insatisfaite... Vous me direz par vous-même ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Kissa-chan: désolée pour la nuit blanche! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, personnellement je suis incapable de ne pas avoir mon minimum en quota de sommeil, sinon je ne fais rien de ma journée... Et un énoooooooorme merci, c'est génial que tu apprécies! ****

 **MirryD: Je ne sais pas si la suite va te plaire... mais en tous cas, je me suis amusée à l'écrire!**

 **Encore merci à RoronoaAgathou, Sarahahah, petite00, Cactusapin, Pauline et Rineca, Arya Cahill, InfiniteScorpioInuko, MirryD et Kissa-chan pour leur review qui me vont droit au cœur!**

* * *

Satan fume de rage.

Ce n'est pas une façon de parler, hein. Satan fume _réellement_ de rage.

Nojiko vient de s'envoler en projetant des débris de nuage un peu partout, dont un qui a atterrie sur la tête du roi de l'Enfer, lequel ressemble désormais à une chouquette garnie.

Il enlève le bout de nuage d'un revers de la main, mais le mal est fait.

Je pouffe de rire.

Law, quant à lui, a l'air parfaitement captivé par les légères volutes qui s'échappent du corps du Démon Suprême en face de nous, les yeux aussi brillants que deux puits de lave en fusion.

\- C'est lui, Satan ?

\- Non, c'est mon grand-père… soupiré-je.

Désespérés comme nous le sommes, je ne vois pas en quoi un peu d'humour peut gâcher l'ambiance, au contraire. La tête de Kidd surgit de derrière Law, ébahis :

\- TON GRAND-PERE ?!

Je soupire.

\- Mais bien sû…

Soudain, un démon pousse un hurlement en levant bien haut sa fourche. Les démons se concertent du regard puis décident que le hurlement, c'est fun, et se mettent tous à beugler comme un troupeau de vaches poursuivi par un fermier enragé.

Sauf que, en l'occurrence, le fermier enragé s'appelle Satan et il a une belle dent contre moi. Du genre la dent qu'on ne peut pas louper.

\- _ATTRAPEZ-LES !_ tempête le roi des Démons dans un sifflement abominable. _APPORTEZ-MOI TOUS CES DEMONS QUI NE RESPECTENT PAS MES ORDRES !_

Un grand poilu à la fourche aussi épaisse que mon buste se précipite vers moi, toutes griffes dehors. Réflexe de survie : je me replie en position fœtale et tend inconsciemment la jambe…

… pour sentir un corps étranger (et lourd) la heurter et s'étaler de tout son long à mes côtés, faisant trembler le sol.

\- Oh, c'est comme un jeu de quille ! lance Brook (apparemment réveillé) d'un ton ravi.

Ce type fait carrément peur. Même complètement foutu, il arrive à trouver du positif et de quoi plaisanter sur la situation. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Je ne sais pas comment ils _font._

La technique du croche-pied a l'air de bien marcher, comme le démontre Robin qui se met soudain à s'amuser comme une petite folle, à tendre le pied dans le bon angle à chaque fois qu'un démon s'approche d'elle. On dirait qu'elle pratique une sorte de danse artistique au sol, déplaçant ses jambes en rythme pour que tel ou tel démon s'écrase le groin en avant, ou les cornes, selon sa fantaisie.

Kidd et Law… Kidd et Law restent dans le traditionnel, enfin !

Kidd a réussi à confisquer sa fourche à un démon et l'abat sur tous les pauvres crânes démoniaques qui passent à sa portée, tandis que Law les achève par-derrière en les plaquant à terre pour leur arracher un poil, un échantillon de corne, un bout de queue… tout ce qui pourra lui servir dans ses expériences futures, si nous revenons un jour sur Terre.

Brook n'a pas besoin de se battre. Brook _chante._ C'est tout aussi dévastateur.

Quant à Zoro, il ronchonne que vraiment, c'est dégoûtant qu'on ne l'ait pas laissé emmener ses sabres avec lui, il aurait pu s'entraîner et tout ce qui va avec, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faucher tout ce qui hurle, a des cornes, une peau rouge luisante, sent mauvais et se trimballe avec une queue.

Il n'y a que moi qui reste planté comme un piquet, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

De toute façon, Satan prend du temps mais il finit par se réveiller et par complètement sortir de ses gonds. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que son armée de démons crétins est en train de se prendre une raclée (la SEPBACAC, il n'y a que ça de vrai !), la fumée qui l'entoure s'accentue encore et il fait un pas en avant.

Je fais deux pas en arrière.

\- C'est fascinant ! s'écrie brutalement Robin en effectuant un petit croche-pied adroit. Comment arrive-t-il à produire autant de fumée ? On dirait qu'elle sort de sa peau !

Je hausse les sourcils mais n'oublie pas de reculer.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour penser à ça, Ro…

\- Sanji, attention ! la coupe Zoro, les yeux écarquillés comme si j'étais le Petit Chaperon Rouge et que derrière moi se tenait le loup (même si, soyons clair, je ne me balade pas avec un manteau écarlate en pleine forêt, tout seul. Je ne suis pas une gamine, déjà !)

J'entends un très léger « pouf ! » et puis, soudain, je m'envole.

Bon. Soyons honnête.

Entouré de 1) une bande d'humains dégénérés à tel point qu'ils n'ont peur de rien, 2) le maître de l'Enfer en personne et 3) mes Confrères Angéliques à peine amochés (et asservis), je devrais me méfier plus de ce qui pourrait me tomber dessus.

Par exemple, je ne sais pas moi… Je devrais peut-être me faire du souci sur le fait que Satan n'a conquis la Confrérie que grâce à une armée de mous du bulbe ?

Que peut-être qu'il avait des alliés, des démons infiltrés, des anges traîtres comme celui que nous recherchons depuis un moment déjà… ?

Noooooon. Je suis tout à fait serein par rapport à ça. Aucun ange à part notre fameux traître n'aurait les idées assez tordues pour se joindre à Satan. Vraiment auc…

Ah bah si. Je l'avais oublié, lui. A se demander comment j'ai fait… !

\- Alors, mon petit Sanji, on essaye de passer inaperçu ? Crois-moi, les cornes, ça ne te va pas du tout… Et je ne parle pas du haricot brûlé que tu t'es scotché au bas du dos !

Cette voix pernicieuse, limite malsaine et cette main qui me soulève en l'air aussi simplement…

… c'est ce cher Doflamingo.

\- Objection ! protesté-je, absolument contre cette remarque sans aucun fondement. Je trouve que mon déguisement est très réussi !

Autour de nous, le temps semble figé. Les démons ont mis en pause leur activité préférée (beugler, pour ceux qui seraient encore à la traîne) pour nous fixer Doflamingo et moi. Satan lui-même s'est arrêté. En fait, vu le visage plus que furieux qu'il présente maintenant, je pense qu'il vient de comprendre que sous le déguisement, il y a _moi._

Moi qu'il ne porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Ou alors dans un coin de son cœur nommé « haine cordiale ».

Doflamingo hausse un sourcil affligé.

Aussitôt, le reste du troupeau démoniaque suit le mouvement et bientôt, il n'y a plus un seul démon dont les sourcils se tiennent normalement.

\- C'est un tic commun chez les démons, de hausser les sourcils de cette manière ? s'interroge Robin sans hausser le sourcil (histoire de bien se dénoncer !)

Law ricane.

\- Regarde, Kidd, ce sont tous des potes à Zoro… Ils sont cons et en plus ils ont un peu trop abusé de l'alcool, si tu veux mon avis…

Zoro réagit au quart de tour en se jetant sur celui qui ose l'insulter, en l'occurrence, notre chirurgien.

Mais il ne l'atteint jamais.

La main qui me maintient au-dessus du sol se resserre autour de ma peau de bête.

Oups. Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE FAIT MON PROTEGE ICI, SANJI ?! me hurle Doflamingo dans l'oreille en me secouant comme un prunier.

Bien ! Je me suis encore (et toujours) fourré dans les ennuis !

\- Eh bien, euh… C'est un peu long à expliquer mais disons que ce n'est pas de ma faute, pas du tout de ma faute, en fait c'est une grave erreur parce que je ne suis en aucun cas impliqué dans cette affaire qui n'est pas de ma faute, je le répète, car je ne vois pas en quoi j'au…

\- COMMENT ÇA POURRAIT NE PAS ETRE TA FAUTE ?!

Mes tympans ! Il veut que je devienne sourd ou quoi ?!

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- C'EST-A-DIRE QUE _QUOI ?!_

Satan, plus loin, se démène pour rejoindre l'endroit où je me fais démonter par Doflamingo. Mes deux pires ennemis réunis en un seul lieu, chouette !

\- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai rien dit à propos de la Confrérie. Rien du tout. Ils l'ont découvert tous seuls.

\- _TOUS SEULS ?!_

\- Tout. A. Fait. Je n'y peux rien si Law et Robin ont un QI supérieur à la moyenne !

Bon, il est vrai que j'invente un peu. Pas sur le fait qu'ils aient un QI supérieur à la moyenne – ça semble évident – mais sur le fait qu'ils aient découvert seuls et par un pur hasard l'existence de la Confrérie. Mais bon, il faut parfois arranger la réalité pour son propre intérêt !

Doflamingo me lâche brusquement et se tourne vers Law qui le dévisage ouvertement, l'air sceptique.

D'ailleurs, il le devance :

\- C'est toi mon ange gardien ?

Doflamingo paraît sur le point d'imploser. Mais il n'implose pas. Grand Dieu, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça : voir exploser le corps d'un géant pareil en mille morceaux, des _bouts_ d'ange flamant rose volant un peu partout, très peu pour moi.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! rugit-il.

\- Tu aimes les dissections ?

\- Ça dépend les dissections de quoi… ou de _qui!_

Le regard que le blond me jette alors est plus qu'explicite.

\- OBJECTION ! crié-je alors qu'un souffle brûlant me chatouille la nuque.

Satan, bien entendu.

\- _Mon petit Sanji… Quel_ _ **joie**_ _de t'avoir à nouveau sous la main…_

Je tente d'esquiver la main griffue qui se tend vers moi mais je réussis juste à trébucher sur le corps d'un ange ligoté et jeté par terre.

Et à me faire rattraper par cette même main griffue.

\- _Je vais te…_

\- Me… ?

\- _… te…_

-… meeee ?

A la lueur dans les yeux (si on peut appeler _ça_ des yeux) du Grand Roi Barbecue, je comprends que je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin.

\- _… t'embrocher et afficher ta tête sur un poteau près du bureau de Charon !_

Je m'apprête à protester quand soudain Doflamingo jaillit, sûrement pour dire quelque chose... mais il est coupé encore une fois.

\- Charoooooooooooooooooooooooon _!_ s'écrie une voix larmoyante, remplie d'émotions, et que je reconnais aussitôt.

A quelques mètres de là, le Président de la Cour de justice qui m'a jugé il y a quelques jours à peine se débat comme s'il voulait se défaire des liens qui l'emprisonnent, tandis que de grosses larmes coulent sur son visage.

C'en serait presque marrant, si ça n'était pas aussi désolant.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que…_ siffle Satan

\- Quel guignol ! enrage Doflamingo.

\- Vous pensez que sa dissection apporterait quelque chose à la science ? demande Law.

\- Peut-être bien… murmure Robin. Quelle profusion au niveau des glandes lacrymales !

Saint Pierre.

\- Bande de fous… chuchoté-je alors que l'autre taré continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Le Président renifle de manière tout à fait dégoûtante.

\- Mon ami Charoooooon… Cela fait _tellement_ longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de voir son adorable petite tête !

Satan s'étrangle.

\- _Son… SON ADORABLE PETITE TETE ?!_

\- Laissez tomber, gémit Doflamingo en se frappant le front de la paume de la main. Quand je dis que la Confrérie se dégrade…

\- _Même mes sbires sont plus intelligents que ça !_

\- Meuuuuh… beugle un démon à côté de lui.

Silence.

Je crois que Satan est consterné. Et que Doflamingo se retient difficilement de rire.

\- Ah oui, je vois ça…

\- _Surveille ton langage, ange !_ hurle le roi de l'Enfer, hors de lui. _J'en ai assez ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! ILS SONT TOUS DESESPERANTS ! EMPAQUETEZ MOI CETTE BANDE DE POULETS ET FAITES LES PASSER A LA CASSEROLE !_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par « passer à la casserole », mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être réjouissant ! En tous cas, tous mes Confrères se mettent à se débattre comme des Damnés, prêts à protéger chèrement leur peau. Et l'autre juge de sangloter encore plus fort…

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter, Charon et moi ! Mon ami Charon ! Mon meilleur ami Charon ! Quel homme charmant ! Quelle bonté d'âme ! Quel malheur qu'il se soit fait enrôler par… par _ça_!

« Ça », Satan, n'apprécie pas vraiment cette appellation.

\- _QU'ON LE METTE EN CELLULE ! QU'ON LES METTE TOUS EN CELLULE ! TOUS ! MEME CES HUMAINS DEGUISES EN DEMONS ! J'IRAI MOI-MEME LES CHATIER !_

Kidd brandit une fourche qu'il a trouvé on ne sait où :

\- Eh, mais c'est quoi le délire là ?! J'veux pas qu'on m'enferme, moi !

Zoro ricane.

\- Le principe de l'enfermement Eustass, c'est que tu n'as justement pas le choix…

\- Oui, bon, s'interpose Law, on ne va pas discuter du sens d' « enfermement » non plus…

\- Au contraire, renchérit Robin, quel signifie véritablement le sens profond du mot « enfermement » ? Tout le monde devrait se poser ce genre de questions existentielles très importantes…

\- « Enfermement » rime avec « enterrement » ! glousse Brook, tout content de sa trouvaille.

Pitié, achevez-moi avant que Satan ne décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Le roi des Démons paraît vidé. Il nous dévisage, abasourdi…

… puis Doflamingo lui tape sur l'épaule et il reprend conscience. Ce sale traître.

\- EMMENEZ LES TOUS !

C'est ainsi que tous les anges de la Confrérie présents – et ça en fait un beau paquet – sont conduits ou transportés (pas facile de marcher quand on ressemble à un saucisson ayant abusé de la ficelle) dans un coin de la Confrérie que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, c'est-à-dire…

… les cellules du Paradis.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je les visiterai plus en profondeur, je crois que j'aurais bien rit.

Là, dans cette situation, je n'ai pas tellement envie de rire. Mais c'est lorsque je me fais vraiment jeter dans une cellule que je comprends ma douleur.

Parce que dans cette cellule, il y a déjà quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à recroiser un jour.

Sainte Vierge, aidez-moi. Je ne supporterai pas de rester en _sa_ compagnie.

Cavendish.

Cavendish.

Cavendish.

Mais, par tous les Saints, comment ce genre de choses n'arrivent toujours qu'à moi ?!

\- Sanji ? balbutie mon ancien ennemi quand il me voit.

« Ancien » parce qu'il a plus l'air d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, maintenant. Envolé le sourire arrogant, les cheveux blonds brillants sur ses épaules, l'air d'un prince prêt à monter sur son cheval…

Le preux Cavendish n'est plus.

C'en serait presque dramatique.

Mais non, en fait.

\- Eh bah, commencé-je, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort !

Cavendish fronce les sourcils.

\- Aller « fort » ?! Je te signale que je vais me faire exécuter, Sanji ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! Ils ont finalement décidé que ta sentence n'était pas assez dure, c'est ça ?! Pas trop tôt !

Non mais… oh !

\- N'importe quoi ! La Confrérie vient d'être envahie et je me suis fait attrapé, c'est tout !

Cette fois, Cavendish ouvre de grands yeux. Puis, à mon grand désespoir, ce sourire que je hais par-dessus tout réapparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- La Confrérie… Attaquée ? Par Satan ?!

J'acquiesce en me laissant tomber sur le sol nuageux. Toute la cellule est faite de nuage. Mais de nuage divin, un nuage plus solide que n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'il y a quelques siècles, on le surnommait encore « le granit aérien »… Mais je suppose que ça a changé, maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai une chance de m'en sortir, maintenant ! C'est parfait !

Et zut.

\- Qui te dit que Satan en a quelque chose à faire de toi ?!

\- Tu es dans la même cellule que moi, Sanji ! Ils vont forcément passer te prendre pour te tuer et, à ce moment-là, je ferai valoir mes droits d'ange tenté et de nouveau démon ! Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser là !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, en procédant comme ça, tu y es encore dans quelques siècles. Satan aura autant de considération pour toi que pour une boîte de sardines baignant dans l'huile.

\- Quel rapport avec les sardines ?!

\- Aucun. J'ai juste envie de sardines, en fait.

Cavendish me jette un regard dégouté.

\- Espèce de cannibale !

Je manque m'étouffer.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un poisson !

\- Non, mais tu es un ange avec des ailes ! Des _ailes_! Une part de toi est animale et tu voudrais manger de pauvres sardines ?!

\- Tu n'aimes pas les sardines, toi ?!

\- Je n'en ai jamais mangé, ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Eh bien, il faut goûter pour comprendre ! Et je te signale que tu es un démon ! Un démon _avec des cornes_! Comme… comme les taureaux !

\- Et alors ?! Je ne mange pas de sardines, moi !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'en Enfer, tu n'as jamais mangé un bon bœuf, je ne te croirai pas…

Là, Cavendish fait la moue. Touché !

\- C'est comme dans cette pub humaine, là… Avec les anges et les démons qui partagent un bœuf ensemble…

Cavendish s'écarte de trois mètres.

\- Sanji, tu es sûr que ça va ?! Je le savais : ces humains contaminent tout ce qui bouge, ils t'ont fait devenir fou ! Comme si tu avais besoin de ça en plus, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà aussi désespérant avant ! Une catastrophe !

Je lui envoie un coup de pied.

\- Je ne suis pas f…

Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvre derrière moi. Cavendish se jette sur le nouvel arrivant…

… Doflamingo.

\- Doflamingo ! hurle-t-il. J'exige qu'on me sorte de ce trou, je suis un démon moi-aussi ! Si Satan a envahi l'Enfer, j'ai tous les droits !

L'Ange Supérieur que je hais ne lui lance même pas un regard.

\- Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, Cavendish… Sanji, Satan demande à te voir.

Je me fais entraîner hors de la cellule sans autre sommation.

Cavendish paraît outré.

Saint Pierre. Je vis peut-être mes dernières minutes…

… ou pas.

* * *

Doflamingo s'avance vers moi, un rouleau de parchemin et une plume rose à la main. Il a déjà l'air de trouver son nouveau rôle de larbin attitré ennuyeux.

Crocodile, assis à côté de son patron, rit dans sa barbe.

\- Son Excellence sérénissime me dit de te dire qu'il a décidé que t'exterminer, ne serait pas assez pour le contenter, commence Doflamingo, boudeur.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge serrée. Au moins, je vais vivre encore un peu.

Il enchaîne d'un ton presque ronchon. Le visage de Satan est tordu en une grimace qui ressemblerait presque à un sourire sadique quand mon Confrère prononce la suite de la sentence.

\- Nous avons donc décidé de te faire souffrir mille souffrances avant de t'achever.

\- Charmant, grogné-je pour moi-même.

Malheureusement, Doflamingo m'entend.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Une petite exécution publique, ç'aurait été tellement plus rapide…

\- _Contesterais-tu mes décrets, ange ?_ lance Satan d'une voix glaciale (un comble !)

Doflamingo hausse les épaules mais il n'est pas assez bête pour répondre. Malgré sa traîtrise, il risque sa vie à tout instant. Et c'est bien fait pour lui.

\- Je disais donc, soupire-t-il, que son Excellence a décidé de te faire souffrir, bla bla bla, bla bla bla…

\- _Comment ça, « bla bla bla, bla bla bla » ?!_

\- Le reste de l'arrêté est long, votre Grandeur ! Et en plus, ça ne veut rien di…

\- _PARDON ?!_

\- Je veux juste dire par là que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens à mes yeux…

\- _Je me fiche de tes yeux ! Lis en entier ce que j'ai rédigé !_

\- Si tel est votre désir… Bon, Sanji, tu es condamné à « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances », « souffrir de mille douleurs », « brûler en Enfer pour l'éternité » et toutes les autres banalités habituelles…

\- Banalités habituelles ? déglutis-je.

\- Oui. Ecartèlement, exécution publique, pendaison, chaise électrique… Rien de bien affolant ! Bref, si tu as une préférence au niveau de ton exécution, sache que nous sommes prêts à l'entendre…

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Tu as très bien compris. L'écartèlement, ça te tente ?

\- Que… NON !

\- La pendaison ?

\- Mais vous êtes des dingues !

\- J'ai une préférence pour la chaise électrique, nous fait savoir Crocodile. Ou alors la décapitation pour embrocher sa tête sur un pic…

Satan hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- _J'ai toujours trouvé que les têtes angéliques avaient un côté très esthétiques à nos portes. D'un côté, ça donne un avertissement très clair et, de l'autre, c'est très_ _ **design**_ _! Tiens, l'autre jour, je discutais avec Marilyn Monroe et elle me disait qu'elle adorait voir cette exposition de crânes aux portes. Elle trouvait ça « in »._

Doflamingo a l'air au bord du gouffre. Mais il ne peut pas être plus sur le point d'y basculer que moi.

Crocodile se tourne vers nous.

\- Bon, cette mort ? C'est qu'on n'a pas toute la journée, on doit exécuter une dizaine d'anges refusant la tentation par jour, si on veut en avoir fini rapidement !

\- Euh, eh bien… balbutié-je.

Comment je suis censé choisir la manière dont je vais mourir ?! C'est tout simplement atroce !

Satan s'impatiente et finit par craquer, m'empêchant de me poser la question plus longtemps.

\- _Décapite le puis jette son corps dans les flammes de l'Enfer, ça fera toujours ça de gagné ! Allez, finis-en avec le décret !_

Comme ça, c'est dit !

\- Bref, grogne Doflamingo. Donc, tu vas être exécuté, c'est certain. Mais avant, Son Excellence a décidé…

\- A décidé… ?

-… a décidé de tuer tous tes amis humains pour te faire souffrir et pour que tu aies leur mort sur ta conscience.

Saint Pierre.

\- Euh… Et vous comptez assassiner qui en premier ?

Doflamingo se penche sur son parchemin. Puis fronce les sourcils. Puis plisse la bouche. Puis grommelle quelque chose dans son coin.

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? l'interroge Crocodile alors que Satan commence à fumer (ALERTE INCENDIE !)

Doflamingo fait un geste agacé de la main.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit en tout petit dans les dernières lignes. C'est sûrement le nom de la première victime mais c'est tellement _mal_ rédigé que…

\- _UN PROBLEME AVEC MON ECRITURE, ANGE ?!_

\- Honnêtement, Votre Excellence, vous avez le niveau d'écriture d'un CP dyslexique et aveugle.

Silence dans la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un CP ? demande Crocodile à la place de son patron (ce n'est plus une alerte incendie mais un véritable incendie. A la limite de l'intoxication.)

J'essaye de rattraper le coup. Après tout, Doflamingo est le seul ange avec moi dans cette pièce et ça me rassure, mine de rien.

\- Un CP, c'est, euh… Un Croquant à la Poire.

\- Quel rapport ?!

Le traître me lance un regard (je l'interprète derrière ses lunettes) rond.

\- Un croquant à la poire. C'est une pâtisserie très en vogue sur Terre, les humains se l'arrachent. Un véritable tabac. Original, aussi. C'est un croquant… à la poire !

\- _En quoi un croquant à la poire peut-il être dyslexique et aveugle ?! Que veut dire « dyslexique », d'abord ?!_

\- Oh, je ne me permettrai pas de vous expliquer le sens de dyslexique ! continué-je sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Mais un CP dyslexique et aveugle est un croquant à la poire souffrant de ces deux cas, ce qui signifie que… En fait, c'est un très grand compliment car un croquant à la poire est à la fois fondant et croquant et…

\- C'est bon, ne t'enfonce pas plus Sanji… me souffle Doflamingo, consterné.

Mais Satan et Crocodile semblent captivés.

\- _C'est donc un grand compliment ?_

\- Tout à fait !

Le roi de l'Enfer fait volte-face vers mon Confrère.

\- _Ange, je te nomme Grand Ambassadeur Infernal, au même titre que Crocodile, pour ce compliment qui me fait brûler de l'intérieur…_

Je dois me retenir d'éclater de rire devant l'expression à la fois ébahis et à la fois ravie de Doflamingo. Crocodile, quant à lui, tire une tête de trois mètres de long.

Je sais déjà que mon Confrère me revaudra ça, traîtrise ou pas.

\- Et pour le décret ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire…

Satan tend une main acérée comme les serres d'un rapace.

\- _Donne. Crocodile, lis !_

Crocodile s'empare du parchemin de mauvaise grâce. Ses yeux se portent sur les dernières lignes e il tord le papier dans tous les sens.

\- En effet, Vôtre Excellence, votre écriture est aussi élégante que celle d'un Croquant à la Pomme mais… mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous avez voulu dire à la fin.

Satan lui arrache le parchemin des mains, furieux.

\- _Bande d'incapables ! Vous allez voir, c'est très simple ! Alors…_

Mais apparemment, ça n'est pas _très simple._ En tous cas, à ce que je peux en juger à la tête que tire le Grand Roi Barbecue.

- _Hmmmmmm… En fait, j'ai voulu dire par là que… Hmmmm…_

Silence.

\- Hmmmmmmmm ?

\- _Eh bien… Hmmmmmmm._

Et soudain, c'est l'illumination.

\- _J'y suis ! Je n'ai rien écrit, en fait ! C'est le moment où je me suis endormi parce que le décret était trop ennuyeux à rédiger ! La plume a dû dériver ou j'ai bavé… Bref, il n'y a rien d'écrit !_

Révélation chez Doflamingo et Crocodile.

\- C'est donc pour ça que c'était illisible…

\- Ça explique tout…

\- _Je croyais que j'écrivais comme un croquant à la poire ?!_

\- Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! se défend Doflamingo. Mais…

-… cette partie ne voulait vraiment rien dire, complète Crocodile.

Ils hochent la tête dans un même mouvement, d'accord l'un et l'autre.

\- _Bien. Je vais donc terminer à l'oral ce document officiel. J'ai décidé d'exécuter en premier le sadique… Bien que ce soit une grande perte pour le monde démoniaque, mais je pourrais toujours essayer de le recruter d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsqu'il aura rejoint l'Enfer…_

Je lève un doigt en l'air comme un élève perplexe. Perplexe, je le suis.

\- Le « sadique » ? Mais qui, exactement ?

\- _Le sadique. Je ne peux pas être plus précis._

\- Law ?

\- Ah non ! s'oppose Doflamingo. Law est mon protégé !

Satan fume.

\- _On s'en fiche ! Il sera exécuté comme les autres, et même avant eux ! De toute façon, le système angélique est révolu : bientôt, le monde sombrera dans le chaos et je tuerai tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer à moi ! Humains comme anges, anges comme démons ! Il n'y aura plus un seul endroit paisible où vivre ! Et…_

\- Et ?

\- C'est en général à ce moment-là que le méchant de l'histoire éclate d'un rire sadique, expliqué-je à Doflamingo.

Celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux (enfin, encore une fois, je suppose).

-… _Et… et je deviendrai le maître du monde !_

Silence.

\- C'est un peu décevant, je trouve… soupiré-je.

Satan me dévisage.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui est décevant ?_

\- L'absence de rire sadique, bien sûr !

Nouveau silence. Ce n'est plus une conversation, c'est un gruyère !

\- _Euh… Mais comment suis-je censé faire ce « rire sadique » ?_ me demande Satan, perplexe.

Crocodile maugréé que je raconte n'importe quoi, mais je m'en contrefiche, je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- C'est très simple : dans les quelques films que j'ai vu en compagnie d'humains, le méchant a soit une voix grave, soit une voix suraiguë mais qui fait peur, soit une voix indéfinissable. Vous faites plutôt partie de la troisième catégorie. Il va donc vous falloir un rire guttural, un rire qui résonne, un rire qui sort des trippes et doit faire frissonner tout le monde autour de vous. Bon, je ne peux pas vous donner d'exemple mais vous voyez le topo !

\- C'est complètement stupide… grogne Crocodile, dépité.

Doflamingo a, au contraire, l'air très intéressé.

\- _Ahahahah ?_ lance pitoyablement le Maître Infernal.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non ! Un rire qui fait peur ! Ce n'est pas un rire qui fait peur, ça : on dirait que vous avez une bronchite, ce n'est même pas un rire victorieux !

\- _Je fais de mon mieux !_

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Seulement, il faut faire mieux encore ! Trouvez un rire qui fait vraiment peur !

\- _Un rire digne d'un croquant à la pomme ?_

Je me rattrape tout juste avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Euh… Oui, c'est ça…

\- _Alors attends… Mwouahahahah !_

J'applaudis.

\- Il y a des progrès ! Mais ce n'est pas encore assez convaincant ! Il faut que ça sorte des tripes, il faut que ça jaillisse comme un torrent qu'on ne peut pas arrêter, il faut que ça résonne et que tout le monde puisse l'entendre !

Soudain, Satan tonne :

\- _MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !_

Passé l'effet de surprise, le résultat est remarquable. Crocodile, sonné, fait quelques pas dans la salle et marche de travers. Doflamingo me regarde comme s'il venait de me découvrir pour la première fois.

J'applaudis.

\- Génial ! Sensationnel ! A hurler de peur !

\- _Tu trouves ?_

\- Absolument ! C'était un enchantement !

\- _Ravissant ! Je sais maintenant faire un rire de méchant plausible ! En remerciement, Sanji, je le ferai à ton exécution !_

Ah oui. J'avais oublié ce léger, très léger détail. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, moi.

\- C'est-à-dire que ça ne va pas trop être possible, je ne suis pas libre dans les jours à venir…

\- _Ne crois pas me berner comme ça, blondinet. Je suis un croquant à la poire qui sait faire un rire de méchant parfait. On ne me la fait pas, à moi !_

Cette fois, je me démène vraiment pour cacher le sourire qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'inscrire sur mes lèvres et pour contenir mon hilarité. Je ne voudrais pas être en face de Satan le jour où il découvrira ce qu'est vraiment un CP, encore plus à quel point nous nous sommes moqués de lui.

Apparemment, je ne suis pas seul à devoir feindre l'innocence : mon Confrère blond fait mine de regarder ailleurs mais les larmes qui brillent en-dessous de ses lunettes violettes ne laissent pas planer le doute. Il est aussi amusé que moi.

\- Votre Excellence, intervient Crocodile qui n'a rien remarqué, avez-vous une préférence quant à la date de la mise à mort de l'humain sadique ?

\- _Je veux qu'il soit exécuté maintenant ! MWOUAHAHAHAHAH !_

Un parfait petit CP. Il a bien retenu sa leçon.

Doflamingo s'empare de mon bras.

\- Je reconduis Sanji dans sa cellule, le temps que l'échafaud soit installé. On le reconduira au premier rang dès le début de l'exécution…

Satan acquiesce.

\- _Bonne idée. Crocodile, mets toutes tes unités sur la création de l'échafaud_ _ **immédiatement**_ _! Je veux que tout soit fait rapidement ! Je veux voir la souffrance sur le visage de cet ange insolent !_

\- Je vous ai quand même appris le rire sadique des méchants, argumenté-je.

J'écope d'un regard noir de Crocodile.

\- _Hors de ma vue !_ ordonne cet ingrat de Roi des Démons.

Doflamingo m'entraîne à sa suite tandis que je soupire. Aucune considération, vraiment ! Je me démène pour aider mon pire ennemi, pour qu'il soit plus crédible selon les critères humains… et tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit, c'est un regard hautain et des paroles blessantes !

Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux !

* * *

Mon Confrère me sort à l'air libre, près du soleil qui commence lentement à décliner. Je crois qu'il est dans les projets de Satan de plonger la Terre dans une nuit éternelle. Un fantasme un peu stupide, puisque cela affecterait tout le monde, autant démons qu'anges. Mais bon… On ne peut pas dire que ces cornus soient des lumières.

\- Sanji, me souffle brusquement Doflamingo d'un ton sans appel, Sanji, écoute-moi.

Je le fixe attentivement, prêt à l'écouter. Le pire, c'est que je ne me sens même pas concerné par ce qui se passe autour de moi. Même _plus._ Ce doit être l'instinct de survie. A moins que je commence à m'habituer à ce que des choses folles m'arrivent.

Ça doit être ça.

\- Je ne supporte déjà plus ce soi-disant « Maître de l'Enfer » débile. Il a l'air intelligent au début, mais mieux vaut ne pas trop creuser si on ne veut pas être… déçu. Personnellement, si Satan me paraissait un meilleur parti quand j'ai compris qu'il envahissait la Confrérie, je commence à sérieusement douter…

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Il est un peu tard pour les remords. En tous cas, je me fiche complètement des tiens !

\- Ce ne sont pas des remords ! C'est un constat. Le constat que je ne veux pas que le monde soit gouverné par… _ça._ Disons que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le fait que tu m'ais aussi sauvé la mise… et que j'ai besoin que quelque chose arrive. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose d'amusant, de distrayant. Il se trouve que tu n'as pas ton pareil pour déclencher ce genre de choses : dès qu'on te laisse en liberté, tout part n'importe comment. _J'adore_ ça.

Quel est le message, exactement ?

Soudain, je comprends.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas me libérer ?

Doflamingo m'offre son plus beau sourire. Ses dents blanches scintillent dans la lumière orangée du soleil qui projette des ombres sur son visage, le rendant presque effrayant.

\- Je suis en train de te dire que je vais t'offrir une chance. Une chance pour sauver tes amis, sauver ta peau, sauver la Confrérie… et, le plus important, me sauver de l'ennui !

\- Si tu le fais vraiment, n'attends pas de considération de ma part.

\- Je n'en attends aucune. Comme je viens de te le dire, je fais ça pour mon propre divertissement.

Nous arrivons devant un trou dans un nuage. L'entrée des cellules, sans aucun garde aux alentours. Je peux presque sentir le sourire de Doflamingo dans mon dos tandis qu'il me tend quelque chose qui sonne doucement entre ses doigts.

Des clefs.

\- Law a déjà dû être emmené. Je te demande juste de le sauver et de ne pas libérer d'anges, je ne tiens pas à avoir ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond à plumes dans les ailes ! Laisse-les attaché, ils sont très bien comme ça… En revanche, si c'est nécessaire, tu peux délivrer tes amis.

J'hésite. C'est trop tentant pour être possible. Il y a forcément un piège quelque part, non ?

Non, ça n'a pas l'air. Bon, au pire, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Je m'arrache la gorge en prononçant un dernier mot sans daigner me retourner :

\- Merci.

Puis je m'enfonce dans l'obscurité des cellules, prêt à faire ce que j'ai à faire.

* * *

Robin, dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, ne me laisse même pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer de forme au cours des dernières heures – ni l'envie, d'ailleurs – et je ressemble toujours à un humain incapable de se déguiser pour Halloween, mi-démon, mi… je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Sanji ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censé être un ange ? Pourrais-tu nous montrer tes ailes ? J'ai essayé de parlementer avec les anges dans les autres cellules mais aucun ne semble disposé à me montrer les siennes, ils avaient tous trop peur de Law quand il était encore là…

Peur de Law ?!

\- Euh… « peur de Law », c'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il était limite flippant, marmonne Kidd dans une autre cellule, derrière moi. Genre, il tendait les mains au-travers des barreaux en appelant : _« Petit, petit poulet… Venez là pour que tonton Law puisse vous plumer ! »._ Ils avaient pas l'air de tellement apprécier…

Je hausse les sourcils. Ils ne peuvent jamais se tenir tranquille, et ils m'enfoncent encore plus. Si on arrive à sortir de cette situation déjà très mal partie, je passerai pour l'ange aux amis psychopathes qui n'a pas respecté ses quinze jours de peine sur Terre !

Le pompon !

\- Bon, je me reprends, il faut qu'on aille sauver Law.

Silence dans les cellules. Même les quelques anges qui qui attendent que quelque chose se passe en essayant de se libérer me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

C'est dire.

\- Pourquoi il faut le sauver ?! s'indigne Kidd d'un ton que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

\- Parce que les démons qui l'ont emmené veulent le tuer ! devine Robin en tendant un doigt au-travers des barreaux. Ils veulent le tuer… parce qu'ils te détestent et qu'ils veulent que tu aies sa mort sur ta conscience ! Ce qui signifie qu'après, ce sera notre tour !

\- QUOI ?!

Brook s'est redressé dans une autre cellule.

\- Comment ça, nous tuer nous ?! Mais je veux continuer à composer des chansons à la gloire de Michael Jackson, moi! Des odes pour nos héros !

\- Tout ce que tu vas entendre dans les prochaines heures, c'est le morceau des pompes funèbres, annoncé-je sombrement. Et encore, s'ils daignent enterrer le corps de Law, ce qui n'est pas certain…

A ces mots, Kidd saute sur ses pieds.

\- Ok. J'vais pas les laisser tuer Law, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le feraient et ça me fait trop suer pour que je reste sans rien faire !

\- Oh, Kidd, c'est si beau un amour sincère… renifle Robin, pas très convaincante.

Kidd lui lance un regard noir.

\- J'suis pas amoureux !

Robin sourit.

\- Mais si, évidemment que tu l'es !

\- Non !

\- Si, toutes les preuves sont là !

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- N…

\- ECOUTEZ, SI VOUS COMMENCEZ COMME ÇA, LAW A LARGEMENT LE TEMPS DE SE FAIRE TUER ! crié-je pour clore le débat le plus vite possible.

Le pire, c'est que ça marche. Kidd bougonne qu'il y a de l'abus et Robin nous sort son petit sourire mystérieux qui fait autant froid dans le dos que le scalpel de Law (c'est dire).

\- Au fait, où est Zoro ? demandé-je quand je me rends compte que je ne le vois nulle part.

Robin hausse les épaules.

\- Quand ils sont venus chercher Law, Zoro était en train d'analyser les barreaux de sa cellule pour voir s'ils feraient de bons sabres. Les démons ont vu ça et l'ont pris, lui-aussi.

Oh _non._

\- Ces barreaux sont en nuage divin, ils sont aussi durs que de l'acier et impossible à briser ! Il croyait vraiment pouvoir s'échapper ?!

\- Il faut croire… En attendant, je peux comprendre que ses sabres lui manquent…

Je peux comprendre aussi, mais ça veut dire que Satan ne va pas s'embarrasser d'une victime à la fois : Zoro sera exécuté en même temps que Law. Et là, ça commence vraiment à devenir gênant…

\- On bouge ! m'écrié-je d'un ton sans appel. On va sauver Zoro et Law !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais » !

J'ouvre la cellule de Robin, celle de Kidd et j'hésite devant celle de Brook… avant de me dire que je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser là, ce serait injuste et il peut toujours servir… je ne sais pas de quelle façon, mais je suis certain qu'on en trouvera une !

Les anges dans les autres cellules font un bruit d'enfer pour que je les délivre eux-aussi, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les traitements de faveur. C'est avec un geste désolé que je quitte la prison souterraine en courant.

\- Bon, alors, dit soudain Robin, c'est quoi le plan ?

Aïe. Les ennuis commencent.

\- Euh, eh bien… Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y songer…

Navrée, Robin soupire et s'arrête.

\- Il faut continuer ! la motivé-je. Sinon, on ne sera jamais là-bas à temps pour sauver Law !

\- « Là-bas »… Tu sais au moins où a lieu l'exécution? Parce que je dois t'avouer que nous, nous sommes un peu perdus dans la Confrérie !

Ah oui, ce n'est pas bête du tout ça !

\- Je suppose que tout doit avoir lieu sur la grande place des Tables de la Loi… C'est là que se ressemblent tous les anges lorsqu'une grande décision du Haut Conseil de Sécurité Angélique doit être annoncée au plus grand nombre.

\- Génial. Donc on _suppose_ que ce sera là-bas. Tu sais y aller, au moins ?

\- Hum… Comment dire ? La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, je n'avais que cent deux ans et j'étais encore chérubin, alors il se peut que je ne me souvienne pas des lieux exacts…

Kidd ouvre des yeux ronds.

\- Bordel, cent deux-ans ! Mais t'es un dinosaure, en fait !

Charmant. Kidd a toujours eu le don pour les compliments sincères et délicats.

\- Oui, bon, je ne suis pas si vieux pour un ange !

\- _SHOW MUST GO ON !_ clame Brook dans son coin.

Je me retiens de lui mettre une gifle.

\- De _un_ , les anges ne meurent pas. De deux, en âge humain, je dois être à peu près dans votre tranche d'âge. Alors à moins que tu ne te considère déjà comme un vieillard croulant, Kidd – ce que je ne critique en rien, chacun ses goûts – je ne suis _pas_ vieux !

\- Bah s…

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'exclame Robin. Ce cher Law nous attend !

\- J'pense plutôt qu'il est en train de se demander comment il va mourir, et le pire, c'est qu'il doit trouver ça passionnant… commente Kidd.

En plus, je le verrai bien avoir raison.

\- Bon, alors, c'est Zoro qui nous attend !

\- Oui, acquiescé-je, il faut le sauver !

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis amoureux… ricane Kidd.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Toi, idiot, on ne t'a pas sonné !

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?!

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose d'extrêmement dur s'écrase sur ma tête. Et ça fait mal.

Très mal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… grogné-je avant de m'écrouler sur mes genoux, sonné.

La voix de Robin me parvient au travers d'un brouillard opaque.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclame-t-elle sur la défensive.

Sainte Vierge. Avec tout le boucan qu'on a fait, quelqu'un nous a repérés.

Il fallait s'y attendre.

Mais, soudain, une voix que je connais et que j'adore répond à Robin.

Soulagement.

\- Nami, une de seules démones existants encore, pour ne pas vous servir !

Je secoue la tête pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de douleur. A mes côtés, Kidd s'est déjà redressé, hagard.

Robin paraît partagée.

\- Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous…

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié ! lui fait savoir ma rousse préférée. Sanji a tendance à me vouer un véritable culte pour des raisons évidentes – mes talents de pickpocket à se damner, par exemple –, alors il parle de moi partout où il passe ! Non que ça ne me déplaise, bien entendu…

Robin sourit, conquise. Même plus besoin de faire les présentations.

\- Bon, en ce moment, je suis un légèrement en fuite, soupire Nami d'un ton tout à fait dramatique. Lorsque j'ai compris que mon ancien maître s'apprêtait à envahir la Confrérie, j'ai couru ni une, ni ceux me mettre à l'abri. Je suis considérée comme une traîtresse en Enfer : je n'aurais pas eu de traitements de faveur. Et comme les rues grouillent de démons, je ne vous ai pas tout de suite repérés… Vous errez depuis longtemps, comme ça ?

\- Non, on cherche juste le lieu de la prochaine exécution publique, lui répond Robin comme si elle parlait d'aller acheter des croissants chez le boulanger du coin.

Nami éclate de rire.

\- Ah oui, ça pourrait être amusant ! Surtout que tous les démons riches sont là-bas… Quitte à me faire prendre, autant que j'ai les poches bien remplies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… bafouille Kidd (son cerveau ne suit pas le rythme de la conversation).

\- En effet, approuve Robin (qui a l'air d'avoir enfin trouver sa meilleure amie. Moi je dis : ça fait peur pour l'avenir)

\- _I'M SO EXCITED !_ clame Brook avant de se recevoir une gifle de Nami.

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça ?!

\- Malheureusement, soupire Robin.

\- Merde, une psychopathe de plus, réalise Kidd en contemplant la marque rouge sur le visage de Brook.

Nouvelle gifle. Cette fois, c'est Kidd qui se plie en deux. Je recule de trois pas, par mesure de sécurité (on ne sait jamais).

\- Et lui ?

\- Malheureusement aussi… Il n'y a que Sanji qui relève un peu le niveau…

\- Ah oui, s'étonne Nami, ça fait peur !

\- Mais… DE QUOI ?! protesté-je.

Nami me jette un regard apitoyé.

\- Eh bien, mon petit Sanji, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois une lumière…

\- Ça fait plaisir…

\- De rien ! Je vous emmène sur le lieu d'exécution, alors ?

\- Tu sais où ça se trouve ? demande Robin.

\- Evidemment ! J'y passe tous les jours pour aller au Centre de Gestion ! Suivez-moi !

Et ma rousse préférée – qui n'a pas l'air de me trouver très intelligent, comme je viens de le comprendre – disparaît dans une ruelle presque sombre avec l'absence de lumière.

Le soleil doit finir de se coucher.

\- SEPBACAC, en avant ! clame Robin en emboîtant le pas à Nami.

Je soupire.

\- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Kidd me regarde méchamment.

\- T'es un vieux croûton et t'as des amis vachement bizarre… Franchement, dès que je vois Zoro, je lui raconte tout. Il peut pas se marier avec _ça_!

\- Eh, oh, surveille ton langage ! « Ça » ?! Merci pour moi.

Je m'engage à la suite de mes déesses, puis…

\- Et qui a parlé de mariage, d'abord ?!

* * *

La place publique est bondée.

Une horde de démons braillards s'enfilent vodka sur vodka, jetant de temps à autre de brefs coups d'œil à l'échafaud devant eux.

Ils paraissent tout excités.

Toujours déguisés en démon, Kidd, Robin et moi passons presque inaperçus. Nami, quant à elle, n'a pas besoin d'accessoires.

En quelques instants, elle est devenue copain comme cochon avec Robin. Ces deux-là discutent de leurs problèmes respectifs comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. Le fait qu'elles soient respectivement démone et humaine n'a pas l'air de les déranger…

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? murmuré-je d'un ton anxieux.

Les filles interrompent leur conversation et se tournent vers moi. Nami m'offre son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- Maintenant, on attend que…

-… Law et Zoro, complète Robin de bonne grâce.

-… Law et Zoro montent sur l'échafaud. Et après… PLAN A !

\- Qui est ?

\- Robin et moi usons de nos charmes sur les bourreaux tandis que vous récupérez vos futurs maris.

Je manque de m'étrangler.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos futurs maris !

Kidd hausse les épaules.

\- Bah moi, je ne le nie pas. Ok, le plan A me va !

\- C'est complètement stupide, ça ne marchera pas, gémis-je en désignant le troupeau mugissant de démons devant nous. Satan sera là, et Doflamingo, et Crocodile… Il n'y a jamais eu plan plus voué à l'échec que celui-là !

C'est au tour de Robin d'afficher son sourire mystérieux.

\- En effet, c'est peut-être un peu trop risqué. Mais j'ai une autre idée.

Nami se tourne vers elle.

\- Plan B, alors. Quel est le plan B ?

\- Sanji se transforme en ange, prend Kidd sur son dos, ils rentrent dans les bourreaux, récupèrent leur bien-aimé au passage et font demi-tour le plus vite possible.

\- Plan tout aussi nul, commenté-je. Comment voulez-vous qu'on s'en sorte après ça ? A sept contre l'armée démoniaque ?

Nami grogne :

\- Sanji, tu es trop pessimiste ! De toute façon, nous sommes déjà cuits : autant pousser la plaisanterie jusqu'au bout ! Ce que tu es en train de suggérer – à raison, mais quand même – c'est qu'il n'y a aucune solution potable. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort – on est fichus, de toute manière – mais il faut essayer pour arriver à quelque chose !

\- Peut-être, mais même les petits détails du Plan sont ridicules…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis incapable de porter Kidd sur mon dos.

\- Tu y arriveras. J'ai même un plan _encore_ meilleur… Tu porteras et Kidd, et Brook !

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas ! Vraiment pas !

\- Vouloir, c'est pouvoir ! Robin, fais lui une petite séance de coaching personnel, moi je vais expliquer leur mission une fois sur l'échafaud à Brook et l'autre roux, là…

\- Kidd.

\- Kidd, c'est ça !

Nami se met donc à chuchoter frénétiquement des informations aux deux autres crétins qui l'écoutent attentivement, tandis que Robin s'approche de moi. Je déglutis.

\- Euh… coaching personnel ?

\- C'est très simple, tu vas voir. Répète après moi : vouloir, c'est pouvoir !

On n'est pas rendus, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

\- Je ne le ferai p…

Une claque en pleine joue me coupe la respiration.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!

\- Si, tout va très bien ! Fais moins de bruit, sinon tu nous condamne alors que le Plan B n'a même pas encore commencé… Allez, répète encore une fois : vouloir, c'est pouvoir !

\- Mais…

J'esquive de justesse une main parfaitement rigide.

\- Vouloir, c'est pouvoir !

\- Si je veux, je peux !

\- Si je… Mais ça ne sert à rien, absolument à rie…

Aïe.

\- Si je veux, je peux !

\- Si je veux, je peux…

\- Plus d'entrain ! Plus de détermination ! Si je veux, je peux ! Si je veux, je peux !

\- Si je veux, je peux !

\- Voilà !

\- SI JE VEUX, JE PEUX !

Nouvelle claque.

\- Mais j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé !

\- Non, tu l'as fait trop fort ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?! Bon, une dernière fois !

\- Si je veux, je peux !

\- Bien ! J'en ai le pouvoir !

\- J'en ai le pouvoir !

\- Je vais déployer mes ailes et partir à la rescousse de mes amis !

\- Je vais déployer mes ailes et partir à la rescousse de mes amis !

-… Avec Brook et Kidd sur mon dos !

\- Avec Brook et K… Non, ça, je ne peux vraiment pas Rob… OK, OK ! Avec Brook et Kidd sur mon dos !

\- Et je sauverai mes amis !

\- Et je sauverai mes amis !

\- Et j'embrasserai Zoro passionnément !

\- Et j'emb… QUOI ?! Ah ça non !

Nami choisit ce moment-là pour se réincruster dans la conversation.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Sanji… Cet endroit manque cruellement d'amour !

\- J'AI BESOIN D'AMOUUUUUUUUUUUR ! chante Brook en se mettant (facticement) à pleurer.

Nami le gifle parce qu'il fait trop de bruit.

\- Sanji, répète la phrase, me menace Robin de ses yeux bleux magnifiques.

J'avale du mieux que je peux ma salive.

\- Pas question.

\- Et j'embrasserai passionnément Zoro… Allez !

\- Allez ! renchérit Nami, toute excitée.

\- Comptez pas sur moi !

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Bon, je n'ai pas survécu à tout ça pour me faire trucider par deux folles à lier. Tant pis.

\- Et j'embrasserai passionnément Zoro…

\- Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde a bien compris son rôle, est-ce qu'on peut y all…

\- _MES CHERS AMIS, SOYEZ LES MALVENUS A CETTE EXECUTION !_ résonne soudain sur la place une voix que je connais bien.

Oh, joie.

\- Plan B ! exulte joyeusement Nami.

Bon… Plan B alors.

* * *

\- Alors, tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire, hein ? me demande pour la énième fois Nami.

J'acquiesce, mort de trouille. Perchés sur un toit d'une des maisons de la Confrérie, nous surplombons toute la scène.

Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

\- Oui, je me rappelle de tous les détails du plan. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

\- Tu es sûr que Kidd et Brook vont tenir sur ton dos ?

Je lance un regard navré aux deux humains qui me tiennent déjà l'épaule, prêts à partir. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais faire pour voler jusqu'à l'échafaud avec autant de poids sur les épaules mais, apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On verra, je ne suis sûr de rien mais si je n'y vais pas tout de suite, tout ça n'aura servi à rien !

Nami soupire.

\- OK, fonce !

Transformé en ange, je déploie mes ailes sous les yeux captivés de Robin. Si elle pouvait me dessiner ou prendre des photos, je suis certain qu'elle le ferait.

Kidd fait un bruit bizarre.

\- _Je vous demande de bien vouloir faire le silence !_ hurle Satan sur l'échafaud où attendant Law et Zoro, le nez en l'air comme s'ils avaient déjà compris ce qu'on manigançait. _Ces deux humains, amis de l'ange Sanji…_

Aussitôt, tous les démons crient :

\- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Robin lève un sourcil étonné.

\- Il n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, Sanji !

\- Non, sans blague ?!

-… _sur le point de les tuer sans ménagement pour connaître ce sale petit ange ! Nous allons donc les décapiter, ici, et maintenant !_

Des clameurs s'élèvent du public.

\- Ils sont chauds, les démons, s'amuse Kidd dans mon dos.

Mais c'est que le niveau remonte, dans les environs !

\- Law doit être ravi de se faire décapiter. Il a toujours rêvé d'étudier la réaction du corps quand le cerveau n'est plus là pour le diriger… Il va en faire l'expérience naturelle, je suis sûre que ça le tente énormément !

\- Si ça le tente énormément, Robin, c'est un fou ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Bien entendu, acquiesce Robin.

Pas faux.

Bon, il est temps d'y aller si Kidd ne veut pas se marier avec un cadavre sans tête dans le futur.

\- Un, deux…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-… TROIS !

Et je me jette dans le vide, toutes ailes déployées.

Tout d'abord, tout se passe bien. Les démons ne m'ont pas encore vu et je tombe, rien de plus facile.

Puis je me redresse. Ou plutôt, _je tente_ de me redresser.

Plus d'une centaine de kilos sur son dos quand on essaie de battre des ailes, je le confirme, c'est très, très difficile à gérer !

\- Sanji, tu voles pas droit ! m'informe Kidd en hurlant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement du vent.

Je rectifie ma trajectoire comme je peux mais misère, ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds !

En tous cas, la tête de Law est quelque chose à voir. On dirait qu'il hésite entre hilarité et ébahissement.

Hilarité parce qu'il voit son chevalier servant courir (ou plutôt voler) à son secours, et que voir Kidd faire ça, ça doit être énormissime !

Au moins on sait que Kidd est Roméo, maintenant…

Ebahissement parce que… Déjà, il me voit voler pour la première fois. Mais en plus, il me voit voler _au-dessus d'une horde de démons furieux_.

Il doit me croire suicidaire.

\- Yohohoh ! Je crois que c'est le moment pour entonner Peter Pan !

\- Que…

\- _REVE QUE TU AS DES AILES, HIRONDELLES OU TOURTERELLES, ET LA HAUT DANS LE CIEEEEEEEEEEEEL !_

\- Brook, tu vas tout gâcher !

Trop tard. Les démons en contrebas on entendit les piaillements asthmatiques du balayeur/chanteur/on ne sait pas trop quoi et nous montre maintenant du doigt.

Même le bourreau a suspendu son geste pour nous regarder, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Un poulet qui vole ! s'écrie un cornu particulièrement dépourvu de cerveau en m'apercevant.

\- Mais non, le reprend son voisin, tu vois bien que c'est un ange ! Un ange obèse, d'accord, mais c'est bien un ange !

\- Je ne suis pas obèse ! crié-je alors que je sais très bien qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. J'ai juste sur le dos deux humains !

\- Laisse tomber et vole, Sanji !

\- _… TU T'ENVOLES, TU T'ENVOLES, TU T'ENVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLES !_

\- Mais faites le taire, bordel !

Un « schpoumf » m'annonce que Brook est hors d'état de nuire.

Pas trop tôt.

Quant au hurlement de rage pur que je perçois ensuite il provient sans nul doute de Satan. Un Satan furieux de me retrouver là. Il doit déjà savoir que je me suis échappé, mais de là à ce que j'empêche l'exécution…

\- ATTENTION, PIQUÉ ! je préviens avant de me laisser tomber vers l'échafaud.

Le poids de Kidd et Brook m'écrase les épaules mais je parviens quand même à l'atteindre en m'écrasant dessus…

… et en passant à travers.

\- Bordel ! mugit Kidd. C'est pas solide, comme bois !

Sonné, je me relève comme je peux, saisit le bras de Kidd et m'envole pour remonter…

… Quand soudain un « tchac ! » retentissant me glace les veines.

Devant nous, Law a le regard qui brille. Zoro, les yeux exorbités.

Le silence s'est fait sur la grande place. Un silence total. Le bourreau a bien coupé une tête…

… mais il s'est légèrement trompé, comme le démontre Brook qui a désormais bel et bien perdu la tête.

Je me retiens de hurler.

Encore plus quand le crâne atterrie à mes pieds.

Mais le summum du summum, c'est lorsque les yeux de Brook s'ouvrent subitement.

\- YOHOHOHOHOH ! JE N'AURAI JAMAIS CRU QUE C'ETAIT SI DOULOUREUX DE MOURIR !

Là, je hurle vraiment.


End file.
